


Bonded

by FantasyScribe



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst/Comfort, Bonds, F/F, F/M, Hormones and Pheromones, Jeremy's mother isn't nice, M/M, Mates, Michael's mother is a name that rhymes with witch, Mpreg, Possessive Michael and Jeremy, Protective Michael, as usual in my stories, doesn't last too long though, prejudice and bias themes, putting up a warning just in case, they're 15 in the scene, underage sexual/foreplay scene, y'all saw it coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 157,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyScribe/pseuds/FantasyScribe
Summary: Michael Mell has always hated being born an Alpha. In a world where being an Alpha is everything, he hates the pressure to be a leader, to be a macho tough guy, to find an ‘appropriate’ Alpha or Beta to bond with. He hates everything about it. Michael especially hates his sensitive Alpha nose that catches the scent that comes off of his best friend Jeremy. He hates that smell that fills him with desire and excitement. Did he mention that Jeremy is an ‘inappropriate’ Omega, according to his parents at least?





	1. Actual Story Coming Soon! Guide to the Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preface for what is to come. It took me forever, but I created this universe guide from scratch (of course, I was heavily influenced by other stories and some yaoi omegaverse mangas. I just picked out things I liked and left out aspects I didn't care for to create this story. I suggest you read it considering I won't be discussing a lot of these aspects in depth in the actual story. It would have taken forever and I didn't want to put aside plot just to explain things through the characters. I hope you enjoy reading through it! :) If you have any other questions or noticed anything weird, let me know! I am fine with constructive criticism! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not stupid trolling. FantasyScribe don't play that game! *throws out inner gangster* Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> You'll also notice that I changed a few words to the summary as well (compared to my reader's vote one). I kept looking at it and thought that my changing it would make the plot more interesting.
> 
>  
> 
> On another note, I am currently working on the ending chapters to Silver Lining. I'm going to attempt to finish it, then post it all at once (this is why I didn't post this past week) so I can get started on Bonded. See ya!

**Alpha/Beta/Omega Hierarchy**

  * In this world, Alphas are the top, most elite group of people. Positions that they hold are the highest political, business, and entertainment positions (these are only a few broad-spectrum careers that they work in). Some jobs include politicians, corporate CEOs, presidents, actors, doctors, lawyers, etc.



 

  * Betas hold the middle ground but are the most common type of person and typically hold subordinate positions as compared to Alphas. They can, however, hold high positions that Alphas usually have if they work their way up to the top. Betas can be vice presidents (presidents at times), CEOs, office workers, doctors, lawyers, etc.



 

  * Omegas are the lowest rung of society. They frequent jobs that only pay minimum wage and have no hope of working their way up since they are considered insufficient to hold positions of leadership. Slavery and servitude to Alphas or Betas is another position held by Omegas. There are some Omega families that have served Alpha/Beta families for many years in the form of maids, butlers, secretaries, etc. Omegas can be passed from family member to family member, or wherever the families think they need them the most. Slavery is the least desirable position and is against the will of most Omegas. Slavery can include many undesirable requirements (most involving sex). Like those in servitude, slave families can be passed down through generations of Alphas and Betas.



 

 ***** 10% of the world population according to the most recent census. Primarily includes members of the upper class. People of this class are wealthy and are chosen for high leadership positions.

 

 ***** 80% of the world population according to the most recent census. Includes some members of the upper class (though rare), but most are subordinates to Alphas.  Betas are a part of all levels of society. Betas have the potential to work their way up the social/economic ladder.

 

 ***** 10% of the world population according to the most recent census. Includes members of the poor class of society, though Omegas can be apart of the lower middle class as well. Hold servant positions and blue-collar jobs with minimum wage. An unsavory position includes prostitution (commonly held by Omegas). Cannot work their way up the social/economic ladder. Slave trade consists primarily of Omegas with occasional Betas.

 

**Genetics and Pregnancy**

There are cases of two of the same class having a child that is not of their class (an example includes two alphas having a beta child), but these instances are rare. There is also a possibility of two different classes having a child of a class that is neither of the parents (an example includes an Omega and a Beta giving birth to an Alpha). This instance is rare as well. Both situations ultimately depend on the lineage of the parents. Betas have the strongest dominant gene while Alphas have the second most dominant. Omega genes are extremely recessive. Scientists have found that the ratio of Alphas to Omegas usually remains the same when the world census is taken. The scientific community has so far found no back up to support the reasoning behind this fact.

Omega men can give birth when semen is injected into their rectum. For an unknown biological reason, Omega men are born with an extra canal in the rectum that leads to a womb located in their pelvic/abdominal area. Only Alpha women are able to impregnate other women (Alpha/Beta/Omega) since they are born with a retractable penile organ located above their vaginal canal. Beta/Omega females lack this organ. Many believe it is because they are born Alpha that gives them the ability to impregnate in the first place. Once again, scientists are unable to find the reasoning behind these phenomenon. Both Alpha females and males have knots that swell on their penile form during intercourse, though not all the time. The chances of swelling increase during a rut, when mating mentality is at its most high. Beta and Omega men do not contain a knot, though they can impregnate their partner/mate.

 

Genetic Equations: (Remember, there are some anomalies that **do** occur that are **not** listed. These are simply the most straightforward):

 **α male (M) +** **α female (F) =  α (M or F)**

 **β M +** **β F =  β (M or F )**

 **Omega M + Omega F** **=  Omega (M or F )**

 **α F +** **α F =  α (M or F)**

**α M + β F = α (40%) or β (60%); (M or F )**

**α F + Omega F** **= α (80%) or Omega (20%); (M or F )**

**α F + β F = α (40%) or β (60%); (M or F )**

**α M +** **Omega M  = α (80%) or Omega (20%); (M or F )**

 **β M +** **Omega F  = β (90%) or  Omega (10%); (M or F )**

 **α F + Omega M** **= α (80%) or Omega (20%); (M or F )**

 **β M +** **Omega M = β (90%) or Omega (10%); (M or F )**

 

**Alpha/Beta/Omega Biology**

Betas, not only being the most prevalent in the world, also contain an equal balance of hormones in their bodies (male or females). Beta females go through their usual menstrual cycles and are susceptible to pregnancy at any time. Beta males have an average sex drive (note: the same as the one in real life, same goes for females). However, Beta female hormones do become unequal during menustrating (note: once again, the same one as in real life. P.S. NOT making a ‘females are all hormonal’ joke). They are unaffected by the excess pheromones that Alphas and Omegas secrete during a rut or heat.

Alphas have a three day (on average) monthly rut period. Their hormone levels give an abnormal spike during this time, causing their sex drive to increase exponentially. They are also at their most fertile. Pregnancy chances increase rapidly during this time in their semen. Alpha females are at their most fertile in both semen and child bearing. They can become instantly aware of their surroundings and can sense the pheromones of the other classes more so than usual. The Alpha exhibits loss of rationality, a sudden rise in temperature, an increase in strength, a heightening of the five senses, increased aggression, and an overwhelming desire to mate. Normally, Alphas have keener senses than the other two classes, but during a rut, these are maginified to both increase sexual pleasure and the chances of successfully bearing a child.

Omegas are at the greatest disadvantage of the three classes. They have an average six to seven day heat period once a month that is the result of a prolonged abnormal hormone spike. Both Omega males and females are at their most fertile during this time. An instant loss of rationality occurs, a sudden rise in temperature, secreting of the vaginal/rectal walls, a heightening of the senses, and an overwhelming desire to be mated with. Most Omegas have claimed that they desire an Alpha during this time, even if their primary partner/mate is a Beta. The desire to be ‘knotted’ is at its most high, according to a worldwide survey given to Omegas of both genders. Research has shown that Omegas with Alpha partners/mates only suffer through two to three day heats, as compared to Omegas who are partners/mates of their own class or the Beta class. This is limited research, however, since little is known about Alpha/Omega relationships, considering they are rare, and at most, nonexistent.

 

**Mating/Bonds**

No matter what class, all have a chance to create a bond with those of the same class, or one that is not the same. Though being able to, and what society deems fit, are two separate issues. An Alpha class is highly pressured to create a bond with a member of their own class, or a high standing Beta. Omegas are out of the question since they are seen as ill fit to bear an Alpha’s child despite the high chance of concieving another Alpha. Betas can create their bond with whoever they choose, though are pressured to mate beyond their standing with a desirable Alpha. Betas typically mate within their own class, which is the reason they are so high in number (that and their dominant gene). Omegas are not deemed desirable by Betas. A Beta mating with an Omega is seen as lowering their standards, though there a few recorded instances of Beta and Omega couples living with successful bonds. Omegas do not create bonds with those of the other two classes. Mating, on the other hand, can be seen as a common occurence in some cases since Omegas are used as slaves or servants to Betas and Alphas. It is not uncommon to see Omegas prostituting themselves to Alphas and Betas in larger populated areas. Despite not wanting to bond with them, Alphas and Betas do see mating with Omegas as desirable because of their high sex drives, especially during their heats. It is most common to see Omega couples creating bonds with one another instead of with the other two classes.

 

**The Eternal Bond**

This occurs when Alphas/Betas/Omegas become attracted to one mate that they wish to be bonded with the rest of their life. This is called the Eternal Bond. It is a special event that not all couples, even if they are married, go through with. One reason mates are reluctant to do so is do to the fact that after the Eternal Bond is created, neither partner can mate with others, only one another. If they try to do so, they will become ill and physically rebuff the other person’s advance, whether they be willing or unwilling. It is a soul bonding process that ensures no infedelity. It is not reversible and lasts till the death of either one of the bonded pair, though after the death of one, the other usually follows soon after. The death of a bonded mate makes the living mate feel as if a piece of themselves is gone, and no longer wish to continue living without the other. Chances of conceiving outside the bond are slim to none, considering what happens when committing infidelity, and the imminent death of the mate if their bonded dies. Creating this bond is rare, but has been known to happen among all of the classes. This bond cannot be forced as both participants must be soulfully in tune to one another during the process, which is why the bond may not be successful all of the times it is in acted.

 

 

**Eternal Bond Requirements**

The bond is created when both mates are connected through sexual intercourse (penis/penile organ to vagina/rectal cavity). After this is done, both mates exchange bites during the height of climax. The souls are, supposedly, exchanged through the minimal consumption of blood through the bites. The bite marks heal, but never completely disappear over time. The markings must be in at least one out of four specific areas to ensure a successful Eternal Bond (the markings must be placed on either shoulder or the juncture between the neck and the shoulder on either side). This bond cannot be forced as both participants must be soulfully in tune to one another during the process, which is why the bond may not be successful all of the times it is in acted.

 

 

**Hormone Suppressants**

There are hormone suppressors for both Alphas and Omegas. An Omega suppressor would not affect an Alpha in rut, and visa versa. The medications come in tablet and injection forms. The injection works faster than the tablet since it enters directly into the bloodstream. There are different dosages and kinds of suppressors since some Omegas and Alphas have worse ruts/heats than others. Heats and ruts usually occur at the same time per month, so they are easy to predict. It is best to take the tablet form daily, so it can stay in the body’s system before, during, and after the heat/rut. Injections are used when tablets are not used (rare instances) or when someone forgets to take their required dosage. There are also situations in which tablets do not work on the individual, and injections must be used daily instead. This situation, however, is very rare.


	2. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael questions his feelings for Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note: I added a new subheading called 'Hormone Suppressants' in the guidebook. I forgot to put it in there beforehand, but it's there now if you want to take a look at it. It's right a the end, so you don't have to reread everything just to try to find it. Anyway, enjoy the first official chapter of Bonded! :D

 

            The musky, honeyed scent permeated every corner of Michael’s being. The young Filipino male gave a low growl as the smell drifted in and out of his nose. He placed open-mouth kisses all over his mate’s chest and neck, eliciting high-pitched moans. The smooth, pale skin was salty and sweet to the taste. He took a nip at an erect nipple and hummed when another groan escaped from the lips above.

            Wandering hands caressed the slim chest beneath him. Lingering on narrow hips, he gently pressed his thumbs into them. Michael massaged the muscles there lightly and focused his attention on the lips of his mewling mate. The soft mouth tasted sweet. It welcomed him fervently as he inserted his tongue inside it and wrapped his arms tightly around the body beneath.

            Nothing felt better than being closely entwined with his mate, his bonded one. They were both made for one another even before they were born. Fate knew they were always meant to be. Their affection for one another since their meeting knew no bounds.

            Today, they were content to be with one another, but soon, they would have another life to join them in their happiness. Michael could feel the roundness of his mate’s stomach as he began to caress it slowly. He gave a satisfied smile against the other’s lips at the knowledge that HE was HIS mate’s chosen one. They picked HIM out of everyone else and had chosen HIM to be the father of their children.

            To further his smugness, he heard his mate gasp in between their fused lips.

            “Michael, I need you,” the voice said in a soft whisper.

            “Okay babe, hold on,” Michael replied as he moved his lips away to reach down and guide his aching member to the leaking orifice.

            As he was about to enter, he heard Jeremy whisper, “I love you.”

 

* * *

 

         

           “Michael! Wake up!” his mom yelled from outside his bedroom door.

            Michael sat straight up in bed quickly and groaned when he looked down at the noticeable tent in his boxers. There was a sign that he had almost cum judging by the liquid staining his underwear. He ran his hand through his hair in agitation.

            _Not again!_ he thought to himself as he got out of bed. Putting on his glasses, he stood up and stretched. This was the fourth time this week, and it was only Wednesday morning! Maybe his rut was coming sooner than expected this time?

            Grabbing a bright orange prescription bottle, Michael grasped the lid and emptied a couple of light blue tablets into his open hand. Putting the tablets in his mouth, he then grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew and swallowed the pills down with the green liquid. Maybe a couple of suppressants would tide him over for the rest of the day?

            Walking over to his closet, Michael grabbed his favorite red hoodie and a pair of dark-wash jeans. He stripped off his clothes and put on a fresh pair of underwear, looking relieved when he noticed his erection had almost gone away. Sighing, he then put on a random Zelda shirt he owned and his hoodie. Slipping his pants on, he heard another yell come from his door.

            “Are you up Michael? It’s a school day you know!” Maria said loudly from the other side.

            “I’m up nanay! I’m just about dressed,” he replied as he buttoned up his jeans.

            “Okay, but hurry or else you’ll miss breakfast,” she said as she left.

            After sliding on his socks and shoes, Michael went to his room’s attached bathroom and fixed his hair and brushed his teeth. He then proceeded to gather up his backpack, headphones, and Walkman. Checking his hair one last time, he turned around and walked out of the room.

            Michael made it to the to the top of the grand staircase in his home’s foyer and hopped on the wooden railing, then proceeded to slide down it quickly. Once he made it close to the bottom, he hopped off the rail and landed on his feet.

            “Huwag sana! Michael! How many times have I told you not to do that in our house?! You weren’t raised in an Omega slum!” his mom scolded as she stood by the dining room entrance with crossed arms. “And look what you’re wearing! You even look like an Omega from the slums! You need to trash that red monstrosity already!”

            “Nanay! I’ve been wearing this hoodie for years! You think I’m going to get rid of it that easily?!” Michael exclaimed as he walked past her and into the dining room.

            “Tsk! Just eat something or you’ll be late for school,” she commanded, giving up the hoodie debate for now. Michael knew she would find some way to bring the topic up again later, but at the moment his favorite garment was safe.

            Michael sat down at the long, rectangular oak table and began to dig into his eggs and fruit. His mother looked down at him disapprovingly as he ate, probably irritated at his lack of table manners. Ignoring her, he took a big gulp of his orange juice and stood up.

            “I’m off! I’ll see you after school,” he told her as he passed her by once again. Maria shook her head in exasperation at her son.

            “Have a good day! And make sure you come home at a decent time! You have to be fitted for your suit for the upcoming charity banquet this month,” she chided.

            “Okay, I’ll make sure to be here right after school,” he promised with an internal sigh. Michael HATED the fancy events his parents made him go to. It made his anxiety flare up just at the thought of standing in a stiff suit making small talk with his father’s work colleagues.

            As he made it out the front door, he gave a groan of annoyance. Standing there was his family’s Omega, Thomas, in a black suit positioned in front of one of their many private vehicles.

            “Oh no! Thomas you do NOT have to do this. Hang out in the garage for a few minutes if you have to so my mom doesn’t find out, but please don’t drive me to school!” Michael pleaded with the robust male. The last time he let Thomas drive him (on his mom’s orders) Jake and Rich had never let him hear the end of it! He could still hear their snickering!

            Thomas looked down at him with calm, gray eyes. Michael swore he saw a hint of amusement in them.

            “I’m sorry sir, but your mother told me not to take no for an answer. I’m afraid you’ll have to cope with it this time,” he said in a neutral tone.

            Michael glared at the older male even though he knew it wasn’t his fault. Judging by the stony look on the man’s face, Michael knew this was a battle that he wouldn’t win. At least for today.

            “Fine. Can you please let me out a block away from the school at least? I don’t want my friends to see,” he said with an embarrassed blush.

            “As you wish sir,” Thomas replied as he opened the back seat for Michael.

            Michael sighed and made his way into the car. Thomas shut the door and made his way to the driver’s side door. Michael buckled his seatbelt and watched Thomas do the same before he started the car.

            As they pulled out of the driveway and made it onto the road heading towards his school, Michael laid his head back against the leather headrest and became lost in thought.

            Those damn dreams were getting more and more frequent. As much as he loved the occasional wet dream about his longtime crush, it was starting to get annoying with the increased frequency of them. Michael was tired of waking up feeling unfulfilled morning after morning. They were getting more serious in context too. Jeremy had been pregnant this time for Christ’s sake! If any of their friends or, heaven forbid, their parents knew about that it would be World War III. Not to mention it was humiliating seeing Jeremy the next day after Michael dreamed about fucking him into oblivion.

            The problem was, he didn’t know how to make them stop anymore than he knew how to prevent Jeremy from smelling so appealing. That scent had continued to overwhelm him for five years now. Sure, Michael had known almost as soon as he had met Jeremy that he loved him unconditionally, but when hormones got involved, loving him had started to become unbearable. This was especially true since Jeremy did NOT have romantic feelings for Michael in the slightest. Hell, he had LAUGHED when Rich had brought it up to them a few years back.

            _“Me and Michael? No way! Haha! We’ve always just been close friends!”_

‘Close friends’…yeah, they were close, but Michael wanted to be a lot closer. It was almost patronizing how Jeremy didn’t notice how much Michael loved him. You would think Jeremy laying his head on Michael’s shoulder while they played videogames, sharing a slushie together with the same straw (indirect kiss!), holding hands when either one of them was upset (to name a few) would have made the other boy realize just how _close_ they were, but no, the blue-eyed idiot remained oblivious.

            _The pretty Omega with the amazing scent, and who makes my heart leap every time I see him blue-eyed idiot!_ Michael thought with a huff.

            Sometimes Michael thought he was wasting his time being in love with Jeremy Heere, but then Jeremy would do or say something so dorky and cute that Michael couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again. It was a vicious cycle.

            Thomas stepping lightly on the breaks of the car broke Michael out of his reverie. He noticed that Thomas had, thankfully, parked down the road from his school behind some trees. There was no chance of anyone seeing him get out of the car.

            “Thank you so much Thomas! I owe you one!” Michael said in relief as he opened his door.

            “You’re welcome sir. Have a good day,” Thomas replied as he looked at Michael through the rear-view mirror.

            Michael gave him a smile and a wave as he departed from the vehicle and walked towards school.

 

* * *

 

 

            Michael navigated the crowded halls as he headed towards his locker. He took quick gasps of air and did his best not to breathe in large quantities of air. The hallway was packed with not only Betas, but a scant few Alphas and Omegas as well. Betas themselves didn’t really throw off a potent scent. It was the Alphas and Omegas that he tried to stay clear of.

            You see, Michael Mell had an oversensitive nose, even compared to the majority of Alphas. One whiff of an errant scent of perfume or over production of pheromones could cause him to become instantly nauseous, or at least have a very irritating headache the rest of the day.

The problem with other Alphas was that they tended to overcompensate their already strong pheromonal scents with extra perfume or cologne to impress those of equal or lower status than them. Omegas were a different matter entirely. It was their on and off again heats that Michael, along with the other Alphas, tried to stay clear of. One wave of heat pheromones to the nose could cause Michael and the other surrounding Alphas to go into a rut craze. It hadn’t happened yet, and Michael was going to make damn sure it would never happen at all. He already had his hands full trying to keep his mitts off his best friend, and he didn’t want to have to suffer at the hands of another Omega, even if it was just for a moment.

Finally making it to his locker, Michael put in his combination and opened the metal door. Exchanging his books and binders out, he closed the door and put his headphones on to cancel out the noise surrounding him as he made his way to class.

Michael sat through four long boring classes that held little relevance to him before the lunch bell rang. The teachers’ monotonous voices went through one ear and out the other as he daydreamed the time away. Finally, the bell announcing his favorite period of the day rang out. Michael gathered up his things and rushed towards the cafeteria with Bob Marley playing through his headphones.

Once reaching the cafeteria, he headed towards his group’s table. He noticed that Jeremy, Rich, and Jake had already made it there before him. He silently walked over to them and took his respective seat beside Jeremy and in front of Rich. Sliding his headphones off, he began to listen in on the conversation.

“I’m telling you plays suck! I feel so gay every time I sign up for one!” Rich said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Jake shook his head as he looked down at him.

“Rich, we do gay things together all the time. Why do you draw the line at participating in something like drama class?” Jake asked pointedly.

“It’s the principle of the matter!” he said as he took another mouthful of potatoes.

“That makes no sense,” Jeremy said with a laugh. Michael’s heart skipped a beat at the sound. “And don’t let Chris hear you say that, or else she’ll throw you across the room with her angry super strength,” Jeremy joked. Rich swallowed and contemplated this information.

“Hmmmm, not doing the Spring play, or making Christine Canigula mad? Tough decision…,” he muttered.

“So, you’re signing up after lunch, right?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah, totally,” he said with a serious tone and nodded.

They all began to laugh as Jeremy looked over at Michael with a nervous expression, causing the pale teen to blush in response. Michael wanted to kiss those red cheeks. Jeremy’s sweet, vibrant scent permeated Michael’s nostrils, causing the young Alpha to hurriedly stop breathing before he started to get an erection in the middle of the cafeteria.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Jeremy asked politely. Michael knew it was just to be polite because his friend looked like he was ready to divulge something to him.

“I’m good. So…what’s on your mind?” he asked bluntly. Jeremy gave a sigh in response.

“I’m that obvious huh?” he asked.

“Only to me probably,” Michael replied in amusement. He could proudly say that he knew everything about Jeremiah George Heere. Michael knew the guy like the back of his hand.

Jeremy glanced over at Jake and Rich, who were both too busy flirting to notice the other two boys at the table. Looking relieved, Jeremy turned back to Michael with an anxious expression.

“Well…I wrote Christine a letter telling her how I feel,” he said in a rush. Jeremy looked down at his hands and began to twiddle his thumbs nervously.

“That’s progress!” Michael said, ignoring the ache in his chest the words brought on.

“I tore it up and flushed it,” he spit out, turning even more red.

“Ugh…,” Michael replied.

See. This is how Jeremy Heere acted when he had a crush. The lanky teen got nervous, sweated profusely, turned red, and ultimately became an adorable, clumsy dork that Michael wanted to hug and kiss all over.

Michael didn’t stand a chance when his competition was their longtime Beta friend Christine Canigula. She was a spunky little Asian girl that lit up any room she walked into, while Michael was an anxious blob in a red hoodie who couldn’t even talk to distant relatives without having a nervous breakdown. Michael Mell’s situation was utterly hopeless, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t help his friend find happiness. He just had to keep reminding himself that, despite whether that happiness included him or not. As much as the idea of being ‘Uncle Mikey’ to Christine and Jeremy’s future kids didn’t sit well with him, he was still willing to push aside his own feelings for the sake of Jeremiah Heere’s future joy.

“It’s still progress!” Jeremy pouted and jutted out his bottom lip. Michael wanted to bite that lip.

“It’s all good! I saw on Discovery that humanity has stopped evolving…,” Michael droned on as Jeremy listened to him with an exasperated expression on his face. It was a better face than the pouty one a second ago at least. Michael had successfully made Jeremy forget about his latest failure at confessing to Christine.

When Michael was almost done, Jeremy interrupted his tirade about evolution and humanity.

“…when we could be-,” Michael said.

“Signing up for the play!” Jeremy said ecstatically.

“I was going to say getting stoned in my basement,” Michael deadpanned, but Jeremy didn’t hear him as he stared past him with a goofy expression on his face. Michael gave an internal sigh. If only Jeremy would look at him that way. Michael knew instantly who it was behind him.

“Christiiiiiiiiinnnnnne~ Ca-nig-u-la~,” Michael sang jokingly at Jeremy.

“Har har, very funny. I’m going to talk to her!” he said as he got up and practically sprinted towards the petite Asian girl currently signing a piece of paper against the wall.

Michael shook his head and turned his head to see Rich and Jake giving him expressions of pity. Michael scowled at them.

“Stop it!” he said with irritation.

“I can’t! It’s just so sad!” Rich said with a frown.

“It’s pathetic is what it is,” Michael said, laying his head on his hand. “I should have never told you two back in Jr. High! Biggest mistake of my life!”

“You’re not pathetic Michael. It’s never pathetic to love someone,” Jake told him as he and Rich conveniently ignored Michael’s jibe at them.

“You sound like a Hallmark card,” Michael said blankly.

“Don’t be like that! There has to be a way to get your feelings across!” Rich responded happily.

“I think you two have done enough. If he didn’t understand the whole Boyf Riends thing you did with our backpacks, then he definitely isn’t going to pick up on anything else you try,” Michael said in annoyance.

“Hey! The Boyf Riends backpack thing was a good idea! It was creative. It’s not my fault Jeremy is an oblivious moron,” Rich said with a huff. Jake patted him on the back in sympathy.

“‘Creative’ my ass. You know how hard it was to explain the ink marks on my bag to my mom. I had to buy a new one too,” he said grouchily.

“It was a sacrifice in the name of love,” Rich said with a brisk nod in Michael’s direction.

“Bullshit. You only did that because you and Jake thought it would be funny,” Michael said with a glare.

“How dare you accuse us of such things! I for one, am insulted,” Rich said, ruining the moment by snickering.

“Yeah, insulted,” Jake said, casting an amused look over to Rich.

“Assholes,” Michael muttered.

“Yes, but we’re your assholes Mikey!” Rich laughed.

“Joking aside, have you ever directly told Jeremy how you feel?” Jake asked.

“No, and I’m not going to. It would just creep him out and make him uncomfortable. Plus, I don’t think he’ll believe me, or he’ll misinterpret me. He’s the type to say, ‘No homo!’ after I confess my feelings. Or he’ll be like, ‘I love you too bro!’,” Michael said as he banged his head against the table.

“That does sound like our Jeremy,” Rich admitted. Jake gave a nod of agreement.

“I gave up a while ago anyways,” Michael said softly against the table.

“Those longing looks you give him when he isn’t looking say otherwise,” Jake responded.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s hopeless,” Michael said, not even trying to deny what Jake had just told him.

“What’s hopeless?” a familiar voice asked. Michael looked up quickly to see Jeremy sit back down in his chair beside him with a curious expression on his face.

Michael couldn’t even think of a good cover up right now, he was so flustered by Jeremy’s sudden return. It felt like he had just swallowed a rock.

“Oh, just Michael’s intense one-sided love for you,” Rich said lightly as he nonchalantly took another bite of his mashed potatoes. Michael wanted to shove them and the spoon he was holding down his throat all at once.

“Very funny Rich, but seriously, what’s hopeless?” Jeremy asked again.

Jake laughed as Rich began to joke on his mashed potatoes in exasperation. Michael turned away from the scene and smacked his head against the lunch table again… and again… and again.

“What’d I say?” Jeremy asked obliviously.

           

           

           

            _Nanay_ \- informal way of saying Mom

            _Huwag sana-_ God forbid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Michael. Jeremy is so...Jeremy! lol Y'know, Michael is my favorite character, but this is the first time I've put one of my stories in his POV, that isn't a one shot. This has been really fun to right about so far, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! I love kudos and comments btw! 
> 
> I'm sorry for my butchering of the Tagalog language. I am from the United States and have no clue about it. I used a translator and tried to look up different sites for references the best I could. Feel free to correct me if you happen to be a native speaker, or just know Tagalog!


	3. Heat Craze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael rescues Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had a hard time deciding if this is the direction I wanted to go. Enjoy!

“Come on! Tell me what you were talking about at lunch!” Jeremy begged for the billionth time. Michael gave an internal sigh.

            “I already told you a ton of times not to worry about it. It wasn’t anything major,” Michael replied. There was no way he was going to tell his best friend (and longtime crush/first love) the truth.

            “So, you’ll talk about it with Rich and Jake, but you won’t talk about it with me. I thought I was your BEST friend?” he asked sulkily.

            “Ugggghhhh! Stop it! Quit trying to guilt trip me, because you know you’re my best friend AND you know that I wouldn’t keep some major secret from you without a legitimate reason,” Michael reprimanded.

            “I know,” he agreed as he looked down at his navy-blue converse ashamedly.  “Well if it isn’t a ‘major’ secret, then tell me what you guys were talking about!” he exclaimed looking up with big, blue eyes. Jutting his bottom lip in a pout, Michael felt a cross between wanting to hit Jeremy in the side of the head and nipping at the exposed lip.

            “Fine!” Michael grunted. Jeremy looked smug as Michael assented.

            “I was talking about Alpha stuff with Jake. Rich just happened to be there and overheard,” Michael lied. More like half lied since they had been talking about that subject in a roundabout way. Jeremy frowned up at him in confusion.

            “Oh…I don’t get why you would keep that from me? I wouldn’t have tried to pry as much,” Jeremy said, looking down at his converse again, deep in thought.

            Michael reached over and put a hand on top of Jeremy’s curly reddish-brown hair. He then began to playfully muss it up. Jeremy smiled and pushed his hand away. There was that smile Michael loved so much.

            “Hey! Quit! Do you know how hard it is to fix my hair in the mornings?!” Jeremy exclaimed. Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head.

            “I’m sorry I ruined your perfectly styled hair my bud. Will you ever forgive me?” Michael asked jokingly.

            “Of course. I’ll never not forgive you for anything,” Jeremy replied in a serious tone. Michael looked at his stern face in confusion, but the warning bell for their next class interrupted anything Michael was about to ask Jeremy. Sighing, he waved at Jeremy as he headed to his English class.

            Sitting down in his seat, Michael began to daydream when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Jake sitting down in his assigned desk beside him.

            “Hey man,” Jake said, and Michael gave him a nod in greeting. “So, you confess to Jeremy? I saw him grilling you in the hall earlier.”

            “No. I kind of lied and told him it was an Alpha thing and Rich just happened to be there to hear it,” Michael said monotoned.

            “Wow… you know he probably would have believed you instead of Rich with all that ‘unrequited love’ stuff. We all know Rich says crazy, sarcastic things all the time, so it’s no wonder Jeremy didn’t believe him at lunch. But if YOU would have at least agreed to it, Jeremy more than likely would have taken the words more seriously,” Jake said in exasperation.

            Michael shook his head emphatically. No way was he going to do that!

            “Hell no! I’ve already told you how I felt about that!” Michael said in agitation. He was really starting to get tired of his friends heckling him about the ‘Jeremy situation’, as Rich had dubbed it. While not a creative title, it apparently gave Rich and Jake the license to whisper “J.S.! J.S.!” whenever Jeremy was near, and Michael was in one of his sulky, pining moods that caused him to openly whine to the couple about his unrequited love.

            “Okay, it’s your feelings your putting on the line in the end,” Jake said with a shake of his head.

            “Yeah, yeah,” Michael answered half-heartedly. This conversation wasn’t anything new. If he hadn’t revealed anything to Jeremy about his true feelings after almost thirteen years of friendship, then he wasn’t going to tell him anything anytime soon.

            Unless something drastic happened, Michael’s lips were sealed.

           

 

* * *

 

 

 

            Michael walked his way towards the front of the school slowly. He was in no hurry to meet Thomas. His anxiety started to rear its ugly head at the thought of his peers (especially Rich or Jake) staring at him as Thomas opened the expensive car door for him to get inside. Michael was going to die from embarrassment. Why didn’t his mom let him drive himself to school?

            _“Alphas are to show their status to those beneath them. Most of your classmates are Betas, so you should flaunt yourself more. Catching the eye of a sweet Alpha girl wouldn’t be bad either anak.”_

Oh yeah… THAT was why. Showing-off his status and prostituting him to the closest female Alphas she could find. His mother was a piece of work to say the least. However, it was going to be over his dead body that he tells his parents he was more interested in men than women. And not just any men, but a one Jeremy Heere, who just happened to be an Omega. Even if Jeremy’s parents were both Betas and good friends with his parents, they would still object. Maria Mell would have a heart attack if she found out.

            Giving a sigh, Michael was about to go push the school’s front entrance door when he smelled a luscious, familiar scent in the air. He quickly turned to see Jeremy waving at him from the crowd of teens. Waving back, Michael slowed down so the slightly shorter male could catch up and slipped his headphones off his ears. Michael was always able to pick Jeremy’s scent out from a crowd, no matter the amount of people.

            “Hey! I didn’t get to ask earlier, but do you want to go hang out at my house to play some Apocalypse of the Damned? I just got a new controller set that I’ve been dying to try,” he asked excitedly as he stopped beside him, his blue eyes sparkling against the school’s cheap fluorescent lighting. Jeremy was so pretty. Michael snapped out of his romantic reverie and focused on the words coming out of his mouth.

            “Sorry dude. I’ve got Thomas waiting to take me home. My mom wants me to get home early to fit me for a suit for her and dad’s charity party tomorrow night. It’s going to suck,” Michael groaned in annoyance. He noticed Jeremy shift oddly at his side, but he ignored it as he continued to complain. “I wish they’d quit making me go to those things. They’re so boring and I don’t get to eat anything but bite-sized finger foods! The least they could do is let me invite you! That way I won’t fall asleep while talking to my dad’s work buddies,” Michael groused.

            As soon as he finished, he was able to register an intoxicating scent wafting underneath his nose. Michael’s eyes constricted as he took in the delicious smell. The smell made his groin tighten and his mouth moisten. Where was it?

            Turning his head rapidly in the direction of the scent, he noticed Jeremy’s face turn extremely red as he scanned the area for the source of the smell. Michael was too nervous to talk in front of his fidgety friend as he felt himself begin to heat up in sexual agitation. Where was the damn scent coming from?! Michael needed whatever it was NOW.

            “I’m sorry!” Jeremy squeaked as he fell on his knees in front of Michael. Michael looked down in confusion when he noticed the smell grow harsher.

            “Ugh,” he grunted as he threw a hand over his nose. Every fiber of Michael’s being told him to tackle Jeremy in the middle of the hallway and fuck him into the floor in front of the entire student body. The aroma clouded his mind, taking away almost all the rationality that he possessed.

            Jeremy huddled onto the ground with his arms wrapped around his body tightly. He looked like he was in pain. Michael was about to jump him when he heard a growl come from his right. Looking up, he saw Jake staring at Jeremy with wide eyes, his pupils constricted to the size of pin points. Rich stood beside him with a frightened look on his face.

            Jake began to rush at Jeremy, causing said boy to look over at him in horror. Michael felt something snap inside him as his body made impact with Jake’s. No way in hell was he going to let him touch _his_ mate!

 Michael felt as if he had cold water doused on him at that thought.

            Jeremy wasn’t _his_ , he wasn’t _anybody’s_.

Taking a deep breath, Michael began to breathe through his mouth instead of his nose to block out the pheromones coming from Jeremy. Michael held Jake back the best he could, but the taller boy was ten times more athletic and stronger than him. Michael noticed Rich staring at the scene in awe a few feet away from them. Judging by his dilated pupils and puppy-like expression, his Omega submissive side had taken hold. Standing there wasn’t his friend and Jake’s boyfriend, but an Omega standing back from a fight between two Alphas.

            Michael felt his hold slip as he called out to Rich.

            “RICH! Get him away from here NOW!” Michael yelled at the shocked Omega. Rich, thankfully, snapped out of his current state and didn’t hesitate as he grabbed Jake from behind and jerked him back down the hall.

            “LET GO!” Jake howled as he fought Rich for dominance. Rich’s muscles bulged as he threw Jake outside a side door connecting to the courtyard. He tackled him to the ground outside and threw his body over the struggling Alpha, gradually calming him back down with his scent. Michael saw Jake’s limbs relax as he began to hug the boy on top of him tightly.

            Relieved the scene was over for the time being, Michael turned to look at his cowering friend on the floor. He then looked around to scan for any other Alphas. Finding none, Michael put his full attention back on Jeremy.

            The Omega was sitting on the floor with his arms hugging his legs closely. He looked up at Michael with round eyes and began to sniffle.

            “It hurts…the need hurts,” he whined. It was obvious his heat had completely taken over his mind as he held his arms up to Michael pleadingly.

            The numerous Betas surrounding them watched in shocked fascination as Michael bent down and scooped Jeremy up in his arms. Ignoring the aroma attacking his nose by holding his breath again, he ran Jeremy out of the school. Jeremy held on to his neck tightly as Michael headed towards his waiting car. His face was nestled in Michael’s neck, probably trying to hide his face from their curious peers. 

            Thomas looked at the nearing boys in surprise. His stoic form stiffened as he smelt the air around them. Not saying anything, he opened the door for them.

            “You’re going to have to let go Jer,” Michael said as he held his breath.

            “No…,” Jeremy muttered as he rubbed his face further into Michael’s neck and tightened his hold. Michael could hear him inhaling as he took in Michael’s scent greedily.

            Michael gave an internal groan of frustration as he felt himself hardening even more. Great, and in front of Thomas too! He knew the driver would be able to smell the hormones he was giving off in response to Jeremy. This was humiliating.

            “Jeremy, we can’t leave if we don’t get in the car,” Michael pleaded. He looked over at Thomas for help. The man nodded and came forward.

            A defensive growl ripped out from Jeremy as he saw Thomas draw near.

            “ _Back off_!” Jeremy snarled as he glared at the older Omega.

            Thomas did not cease and continued to make eye contact with Jeremy as he slowly drew near.

            “Michael isn’t my mate and I’m not in competition for him,” Thomas explained calmly as he drew his arms up closer towards Jeremy. Michael furrowed his brows in confusion but said nothing. What was Thomas saying?

            “ _Don’t touch him!”_ Jeremy barked as his hold tightened.

            “Jeremy, we HAVE to get in the car,” Michael repeated. He looked over at Thomas and nodded.

            In a few quick movements Michael pried Jeremy’s arms off his neck as Thomas took the young Omega in his arms. Michael slid into the car as Thomas held onto a thrashing Jeremy, who was trying to follow Michael.

            “MICHAEL! COME BACK!” Jeremy screeched pitifully as Michael moved out of his line of vision. “LET GO!” he heard him yell at Thomas, who relinquished his hold on him once he saw Michael had made it into the car safely.

            Jeremy quickly entered the vehicle and crawled into Michael’s lap, straddling him as he placed his arms around his neck once again in a vice-like grip. Holding his breath, Michael rubbed Jeremy’s back up and down soothingly as Thomas made his way to the driver’s seat and began to drive away from the school.

            Michael ignored Thomas’s worried gaze through the rearview mirror and did his best to keep from smelling the air saturating the vehicle. One sniff could end up in him taking Jeremy forcefully in the back seat of the moving car. While Jeremy wouldn’t mind now, he certainly would have something to say later when his mind was clear again.

            Just the image of Jeremy crying over something HE had done made Michael feel nauseous. If he gave in to his baser urges now, he and Jeremy could never be friends again. It would only end in regret and heart ache. Regret on Jeremy’s end, and heart ache on Michael’s. Jeremy telling him that he hated him and regretted being with him was enough to make Michael stay in place even as Jeremy began to grind against him vigorously.

            “Jeremy, s-stop,” Michael ground out as Jeremy huffed in exertion against his neck.

            “N-no…f-feels gooood,” Jeremy moaned as his movements turned more erratic. Michael knew Jeremy was now reacting to the scent of the young Alpha’s current amorous state. He also knew Jeremy felt the erection that was underneath him right now.

            “Y-you know where Jeremy’s house is, right?” Michael asked Thomas, who nodded as he continued to worriedly gaze at the two boys in the backseat.

            “How do you…are you okay sir?” Thomas asked hesitantly. He clearly didn’t know how to phrase the question.

            “I-I’ll be fine. The sooner we get there the better,” Michael said quickly as Jeremy began to move his hands underneath his hoodie.

            “No Jeremy,” he said, moving the other boy’s hands away from him.

            “Mikey!” Jeremy whined as he began to grind against Michael’s erection again.

            Michael flinched, but said nothing as he tried his best to not breathe in the pheromone-filled air around them. Looking down, Michael noticed the wetness that had formed around his lap and Jeremy’s bottom. Michael looked away and began to think of his favorite songs in alphabetical order.

            When they finally made it in front of Jeremy’s house, Michael was relieved to see Jeremy’s dad’s car was in the driveway. Jeremy began to mewl and growl against him as he began to reach his peak. Michael knew he was beginning to get frustrated at Michael’s lack of participation as he attempted to move Michael’s hips for him by pulling them up in time with his thrusts.

            “Thomas. Can you go get Mr. Heere please?” Michael asked. Thomas nodded and quickly made his way out of the car and practically sprinted towards the house.

            “Move please!” Jeremy begged as he grinded against Michael.

            Michael assumed that it was because of Thomas’s absence, or that he was about to be separated from a horny Jeremy soon, that he began to thrust up against Jeremy’s heat roughly.

            “Yes! Yes! There! Right there! Yes!” Jeremy moaned as he allowed Michael to finish him off. Michael had barely begun when Jeremy gave a high-pitched moan and threw his head back in ecstasy. This felt so amazing, _so right_! Michael could do this with Jeremy forever! He thrusted him through his climax and only stopped when he noticed two men heading in their direction.

            “More! More!” Jeremy moaned as he attempted to tug Michael’s pants down. Oh yeah…during heats, Omegas, especially young ones, could climax without ceasing for days.

            “No Jeremy. Your dad is about to get you,” Michael said quietly. He couldn’t believe he gave in at the last second. Maybe Jeremy wouldn’t remember any of this? Ha…Michael didn’t have good luck like that.

            “Who the fuck cares?!” Jeremy moaned in agitation as he grabbed the edges of Michael’s pants and pulled.

            “I do and I’m sure your dad would have something to say about it too!” Michael reasoned. Jeremy didn’t reply as he continued to yank at Michael’s jeans.

            The door opened beside them to reveal a worried George Heere and Thomas. Finally!

            “Oh God. I’m so sorry Michael!” George apologized as his large hands grabbed Jeremy’s sides and pulled him off Michael.

            “NO! I need _more_!” Jeremy yelled as he reached out towards Michael. “MICHEAL! Don’t let him take me!” Jeremy continued to shriek as George forced him down the driveway and into the house. Michael winced in guilt as he saw Jeremy’s distressed face disappear behind a closed door.

            Michael sighed and exited the vehicle. He and Thomas opened all the car doors and aired out the remnants of Jeremy’s pheromones. This also gave Michael a chance to breathe in the fresh air around them. As he relaxed, the erection Jeremy had caused slowly ebbed away much to Michael’s relief.

            Thomas glanced at Michael with a worried look on his face every so often.  Michael could tell that the experience had set the driver on edge.  The young Alpha turned to the older Omega with a small grin.

            “I’m alright Thomas.  Just a little out of it is all,” said Michael comfortingly.  Thomas gave him a concerned expression in response but said nothing in reply.

            “Jeremy is going to feel bad about all this.  Mark my words, he’s going to buy me a slushie and a giant teddy bear after his heat is over.  He’s a cool guy once you get to know him.  I don’t think you’ve ever met him before.  He’s not going to be happy that he made such a bad first impression!” Michael laughed. 

            “You don’t have to laugh about this as if it were a joking matter sir,” Thomas said quietly. “You don’t appear to want to laugh right now.”

            Michael’s smile turned down into a bitter smile.

            “Observant as always Thomas.  I think the car aired out by now.  Let’s go home,” Michael said, ignoring Thomas’s observation, as he entered into the vehicle.  He carefully sniffed around and was relieved to find that the car was completely void of Jeremy’s smell.  He leaned his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes as Thomas started up the vehicle and drove out of the Heere’s driveway.

            As they made their way to the Mell’s residence, Michael heard the familiar tone of his text notification.  He checked his cell phone to see five missed calls from his mom and four missed texts from both Rich and Jake.  Michael gave a sigh and decided to answer the texts first.

 

            **Rich:** Where did u 2 go? How’s J?

            **Rich:** Pls txt or call back when u can.

 

            **Jake:** Tell J I’m sorry. I lost it back there…

            **Jake:** I txt him… he won’t answer. R u ok?

           

            Michael decided to answer Jake first since he was sure to be feeling guilty about his heat craze earlier. Michael was feeling the ramifications of guilt too.

 

            **Michael:** J is fine. Early heat I think? Took him home. Things are ok w/ me 2. I understand, trust me. We’ll tlk 2morrow more.

            **Jake:** K man. Making sure we r cool. I’m rly sry.

            **Michael:** We r cool. Nothing 2 b sry about. J will understand 2.

 

            He then responded to Rich.

 

            **Michael:** Took J home. Everything’s ok. I’ll tlk 2 u 2morrow w/ Jake more.

            **Rich:** Cool. Jake feels bad.

            **Michael:** Yah… I txt him about it. We r cool. I get it. Being Alpha sucks sometimes.

            **Rich:** Ditto. Only w/ Omega stuff.

           

            Michael nodded in agreement even though he knew Rich couldn’t possibly see him right now. Being an Omega was rough. Jeremy had more than proven that today. He then huffed as he saw the numerous calls from his mother. Michael was over an hour late for his suit fitting. He didn’t want to do it today, especially with his pants crusting over from Jeremy’s natural lubricant and his own precum.

            “Hey, Thomas?” Michael asked hesitantly.

            “Yes sir?” he responded as he looked at Michael through the rearview mirror.

            “Can you not tell my mom about this please? I just want to tell her that I ditched you to hang out with my friends for an hour. I’ll make sure you aren’t blamed,” he pleaded. Michael didn’t want his mother to know about this incident with Jeremy. It would only give her further ammunition about why he shouldn’t be spending time with an Omega. She might even charge the Heeres for sexual assault given the chance. Michael couldn’t allow that to happen.

            “Yes sir,” he replied after a prolonged silence.

            “Thank you,” Michael said appreciatively.

            Thomas nodded and looked straight ahead again, despite looking like he wanted to say more. Thankfully, he left Michael alone with his thoughts as they drove the rest of the way home.

           

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still slow burn ( as usual ;) ) but this stuff needed to happen to 1) show the problems Alpha/Omegas face and 2) close the distance between Jeremy and Michael a little bit more. Don't worry, they won't be dating in the next chapter or anything, it is still slow burn. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. Pathetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael suffers through a suit fitting and his mother's nagging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been adding onto this chapter bit by bit, and it turned out to have 3700 words (not including translations at the end)! :D
> 
> Note: Once again, my Tagalog understanding sucks, and the translations online aren't great. If you know the language or are a native I do not mind advice on how to word things better. I want to make it accurate. 
> 
> Translations are at the bottom of the chapter. Enjoy!

 

            “Michael! Nasaan ka! Naghintay kami ng higit sa isang oras! Tinuruan kita ng mas mahusay kaysa batang ito! Ang iyong mga kaibigan ay hindi mas mahalaga kaysa sa piging ng kawanggawa na ito!” Maria berated him in a steady stream of Tagalog.

Michael felt as if his ears were about to fall off any second. She hadn’t stopped yelling since he had gotten home two hours ago. He flinched slightly as the Omega apprentice tailor accidently poked him with a needle.

“I’m sorry sir!” the man said apologetically.

            “It’s fine,” Michael replied. It wasn’t the tailor’s fault his mother wouldn’t shut up and let the poor guy do his job in peaceful silence. Not only that but-

            “Boy! How many times have I told you NOT to angle your hand that way when you pierce the fabric?! Of course, you are going to stick him doing it THAT way!” the obnoxious Beta tailor said as he smacked the younger man in the back of the head.

            Michael curled his fists together to suppress his anger. People like that pissed him off to no end! Just because the guy was an Omega didn’t mean he could bully him for stupid ass reasons. It didn’t help that Michael saw Jeremy in the place of the victims whenever he witnessed an Omega being abused.

            “Yes sir! Sorry sir!” the Omega said, rubbing the back of his head before focusing on his work of Michael’s pant leg.

            “Don’t apologize to me! Apologize to him!” the man said in exasperation, as if talking to the man was a chore he didn’t wish to do.

            “Sor-,” the man began again.

            “He already apologized. He doesn’t have to do it a SECOND time. I already told him it was okay,” Michael said through thinned lips. The man backed up in alarm, clearly clueless about what he could have done that would have upset the young Alpha.

            “Michael!” his mother screeched again. “Don’t be rude! You are on thin ice already. Don’t make me ground you!” she said as she crossed her arms.

            Michael ignored her tangent and looked at his reflection with a bored expression. He felt like a Ken doll that his mom liked to dress up and play with. Michael HATED charity ball season! What was up with these things being in the winter? Why not summer? And if it had to be in winter, couldn’t they all dress in warm casual wear instead? That way he could put on his hoodie with no problems.

            Sighing internally as his mother droned on about the banquet and guests, Michael’s thoughts soon turned to Jeremy. This was nothing knew since he always had Jeremy on his mind in some way or another, but this time his thoughts were more worried than amorous. He hoped his friend was okay. Michael already knew Jeremy was sure to be embarrassed when he came out of his heat. What Michael wanted to know, however, is how he was going to explain his behavior towards Jeremy in the car. He guessed he could lie and say Jeremy’s heat took over his senses, like it did with Jake, at the last minute, but he really hated lying to Jeremy.

            “Michael?! Are you listening to a word I say?! Makinig ka!” Maria commanded. Michael almost groaned. He was ready to get this suit off and for them to leave so that he could masturbate to thoughts of Jeremy. He had gotten a lot of raw material today that he wanted to desperately use!

            “Yes nanay. You are using the egg cream color for the cloth napkins instead of the vanilla cream ones and tatay’s business partners from Italy are coming in, so it’s important to make a good impression,” Michael recited. He had many years of practice zoning her out and picking up on the significant details.

            “Yes. You seemed to have forgotten. Mr. and Mrs. Vizzini will be bringing their daughter, Nicole, here. She is a beautiful, accomplished Alpha female! A good impression is everything anak! I expect you to pay special attention to her tomorrow night,” she said with an expression that said he better agree, or else.

            “Okay,” he agreed simply, there was no other way around it. Another thing he HATED about charity ball season was his mother’s matchmaking! None of the girls she introduced him to were interested in him, or visa versa. He had thought about telling his mother he was gay, but then the thought of her throwing _men_ at him made his stomach turn, so he kept refraining.

            Women were easier to handle, especially when he found a way to introduce them to more appealing men than himself. Being gay had its advantages, it meant he could pick out the best looking male Alphas that the women his mother forced on him would be attracted to. It had worked for him thus far, and he wasn’t about to change his strategy anytime soon.

            His mother sighed and finally left the room. The tailor and his apprentice remained silent as they finished the details on his suit. Things were mostly quiet, except the Beta tailor, who kept his comments to a minimum but still made jabs at the apprentice occasionally. When they were done, the Omega helped Michael out of the pinned up clothing and proceeded to pack up their equipment.

            “Thank you for your patronage sir. The suit will be ready by tomorrow afternoon. Just in time for the event!” the Beta told him excitedly.

            _Oh goody_ , Michael thought sarcastically.

            “Thanks for your help. It looks like it’ll fit great,” Michael replied, directing the comment to the young Omega as well, who blushed at the praise. The Beta nodded and ushered his apprentice out the door, closing it behind them. 

            “Finally!” Michael said in relief. He walked towards his door and locked it, double checking to make sure the lock was working correctly. When this was done, he moved to his window and closed the curtains, darkening the room. He then proceeded to remove his clothes until he was in nothing but his boxers and Zelda undershirt.

            Laying down on his bed, Michael reached over the side to grab a picture that was wedged between his mattress and the bed frame that was facing the wall. It was this particular picture’s special hiding place that the maid would never find.

            The photo was of him and Jeremy during their freshmen year of high school. Their Alpha friend Chloe Valentine had thrown a pool party for her fifteenth birthday in her backyard that was located a few houses down from his own.

            In the picture, Michael and Jeremy were in their swim trunks sitting on the side of the pool with their feet in the water. Jeremy had thrown his arm around Michael’s shoulders at the sight of the camera, causing Michael to turn red, as he had yet to see the oncoming shot. Michael remembered wondering if this was finally the moment where Jeremy returned his feelings, but when the click was heard his hope had ended with it.

            Both he and Jeremy were shirtless and dripping wet from swimming. Michael always ignored his red, gob smacked expression that stared at Jeremy longingly. He chose to focus on Jeremy’s wet, smiling face instead. His light blue eyes had taken on a greenish hue against the chlorine-filled water while the sun had unearthed every freckle he owned against his pale skin. The usually brownish-red curly hair was dark brown and plastered to his head. Michael thought he had never looked more beautiful. Until today that is.

            Michael wished he had a picture of Jeremy’s lustful gaze. There was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t jack off to it ten times more than to the photo he currently had in his hand. Michael stared at the picture intently, feeling the familiar hardening of his dick.

            Brushing his hand against his abdomen, Michael pulled his boxers down and began to slowly stroke himself as he focused on Jeremy’s wet, erect nipples in the picture. What he wouldn’t give to be able to bite and suck on those. He was starting to wish he had taken the opportunity to today while Jeremy was willing. Michael was wishing he had done a lot of things though he shouldn’t think like that considering Jeremy had not been in his right frame of mind when he had dry humped him to orgasm.

            Throwing the troubling thoughts from his mind, he let his mind go blank with nothing but freshman Jeremy as he stared lustfully at the photo of them both dripping wet. God Jeremy had looked so hot that day! Fifteen-year-old Michael had wanted to take him behind the Valentines’ sail boat. So, seventeen-year-old Michael let himself go back in time.

 

            _“Michael? Where are you taking me?” fifteen-year-old Jeremy asked in confusion as Michael led him behind the Valentines’ large white sailboat._

_“There is something I want to tell you without the guys around,” Michael confessed boldly as he turned to face Jeremy head on._

_“Okay? What’s up?” the blue-eyed boy asked. Jeremy cocked his head to the side in bewilderment. Michael took a deep breath to calm himself._

_“I-I just want y-you to know that I-I like you!” Michael said quickly, turning red in response. He glanced up to see Jeremy with a frown on his face._

_“Okay? I like you too, I mean, I hope you like me considering we’ve been friends for forever,” Jeremy replied with a smile._

_God this boy was dense! Even in his daydreams he was slow!_

_“I mean, I more than like you! I love you! I’m IN love with you and have been for a while now! Since first-grade when you gave me your limited-edition Magic the Gathering card on my birthday that no one, not even my parents, remembered!” Michael admitted in a rush of words that poured from him like water from a fountain._

This is the part when Michael let his imagination take hold, because there was no way Jeremy would still be standing there in real life with him if he had said all those things.

 

            _“R-really?! You too?!” Jeremy asked in his excited, high-pitched voice._

_“Wait. ‘You too’?” Michael asked in confusion._

_Jeremy leaned up and gave Michael a light peck on the lips._

_“Yeah. ‘Me too’,” he said with his gentle, warm smile that Michael loved more than anything except Jeremy himself._

            Things always escalated at this point. They would confess their love for one another and kiss some more. Then they would begin touching each other in places they hadn’t been touched before. Usually, Michael had problems imagining these moments since he had nothing to go off (except for that one time he accidently caught Jeremy masturbating) but after today, he now had the material for his daydream.

 

_“Right there Mikey! There!” Jeremy gasped as Michael sucked vigorously on Jeremy’s pale neck. There wouldn’t be a doubt in anyone’s mind who Jeremy Heere belonged to with this hickey. Jeremy moaned and squirmed underneath Michael’s body as he continued his onslaught of Jeremy’s skin._

_Michael pressed Jeremy against the side of the boat as he proceeded to press light kisses all over his face until his touch lingered on the other boy’s lips. It wasn’t long before he entered Jeremy’s mouth with his tongue, slowly tasting every crevice of Jeremy’s oral cavity. Just like in the car, Jeremy began to moan against Michael’s mouth._

_“More, I need more Michael!” Jeremy groaned as he bucked his hips against Michael’s. Michael gave a low growl in response and met Jeremy’s thrusts with his own._

_“Oh God! Oh God!” Jeremy cried as he threw his head back, turning into seventeen-year-old Jeremy. Michael felt his groin heat up at the sight. He was about to explode from Jeremy’s cries alone._

_“Michael…,” Jeremy groaned. Michael looked up from his neck at him._

_“What’s wrong?” he asked, nuzzling Jeremy’s face, rubbing his scent on to him._

_“I love you.”_

            “Oh! Jeremy!” Michael moaned as he came. Hot shots of cum spouted from his hardened member as he stroked it up and down rapidly. Once he was done, Michael relaxed and allowed the crushing guilt, emptiness, and self-loathing take over like it did every time he gave in to his carnal needs. He brought the picture up to his face again and muttered underneath his breath.

            “I’m sorry Jer. I’m a terrible friend,” he apologized. Michael wiped away the stray tear that threatened to run down his face.

 Looking at their fifteen-year-old selves one last time, Michael placed the photo in its hiding spot and got up from the bed to take a shower.

            _I’m pathetic._

* * *

 

 

Michael pulled at the tie around his neck with annoyance. Did he ever mention to himself how much he HATED these charity banquets? He hated the people, he hated the conversation, he hated the food, and he hated the dress code. He hated everything about these stupid social gatherings.

He stared at himself in the mirror with a blank expression on his face.

To all the fancy rich people downstairs he would look like an upstanding young Alpha male ready to take over his father’s business when the time came. His hair was slicked back, his black tailored suit with a maroon tie fit him perfectly, and he smelled like he just walked out of a Calvin Klein ad. However, anyone who knew him would know how tight his clothes felt against his skin, how itchy his eyes felt having contacts in them, and how much he disliked having his hair feel like a rock. They would also know how much he hated smelling like a Calvin Klein ad. Jake, Chloe, and Brooke were supposed to be here tonight though. That fact was the ONLY thing he did not hate at this point.

 

Sighing, Michael sat down and prolonged the inevitable descension he would make downstairs. He really didn’t want to be here right now.

Michael was about to stand up when he heard his cell go off. Picking up the device, he saw a text message from Christine.

 

 **Christine:** Hey! Do you want to hang out at Pinkberry?

 

Michael frowned. Christine must not have heard him bitching about the banquet/ball thing. She had been working on the new play stuff recently after all.

 

 **Michael:** Sry Chris. My mom’s charity banquet thing is 2night.

 **Christine:** That’s okay! Have fun!

 **Michael:** Doubt it. I’d rather be at Pinkberry. I’ll see you later.

 **Christine:** See ya! 

 

Michael gave a groan of irritation as he slipped his cell in his suit pocket and made his way down to the crowded foyer of his house. Looking down over the barrister, he rolled his eyes at the sea of black and white. Stupid dress code.

            Straightening his back and clearing his mind, Michael made his way down the stairs with an inviting smile on his face (purposefully hiding his true feelings). A few young women looked over at him appraisingly as he gave them welcoming smiles. His fathers’ colleagues walked up to him and extended their greetings, to which he responded in kind. They talked business for a few minutes before separating.

            Michael could play the game his mother and father wanted him to just fine. He grew up in this world of Alpha politics and learned how to survive in his own way. As much as he despised his status, he had to be thankful for the fact it taught him how to stand out and how to blend in depending on the situation.

            Grabbing a glass of champagne, Michael looked across the foyer to see Chloe Valentine and Brook Lohst making a beeline towards him. Chloe wore an expensive looking floor length white silk dress that accentuated her hourglass figure and full breasts. Brooke walked beside her wearing a black cocktail dress with matching black heels that made her legs look a mile long. Michael noticed the men they passed glance at them flirtatiously. If Michael wasn’t in love with a one Jeremiah Heere, and if he wasn’t gay, AND if he hadn’t grown up with them, Michael would have been checking Chloe and Brooke out too.

 Giving them a genuine smile, he waited until they made it up beside him to start talking.

            “It’s always a pleasure to see you Miss Valentine, and you as well Miss Lohst,” Michael said kindly with a raise of his glass.

            “Cut the Alpha bullshit Mell. No one is listening in,” Chloe replied as she took a drink from her own glass. Michael gave a sigh of relief. He could always leave it to his fellow Alpha to see right through his façade. Brooke, a high-class Beta, grinned at him from beside Chloe.

            “Thank God you found me. I was about to duck out before another work friend of my dad’s came to talk about his daughter or some business matter that I have nothing to do with,” Michael said.

            “And there is our anxiety-filled friend! Glad you could finally join us,” Chloe said sarcastically.

            “Chloe, be nice,” Brooke chastised.

            “It’s okay Brooke. That’s how Chloe expresses her love,” Michael said teasingly. Chloe rolled her blue eyes but did not reply as she took another small sip of her champagne.

            “How’s Jeremy doing? I heard from Rich what happened,” Brooke asked in concern. Michael shrugged as he took another sip of his drink.

            “I think he’ll be fine. The heat showed up sooner than he thought I think. I haven’t heard from him since I took him home,” Michael answered.

            “That’s good to here. Poor Jeremy,” Brooke said with a downcast expression.

            “Yeah. The timing sucked, that’s for sure. I’m impressed you got him home without giving in. I know it had to be difficult being an Alpha locked in a car with an Omega in heat,” Chloe said, furrowing her brows towards him. It was as close to concern as Chloe Valentine would get.

            “Yeah, it was hard, but I held my breath and it turned out fine. Thomas being there helped out a lot,” he said, skipping over his later lustful behavior.

            “Have you guys seen-,” Michael began, changing the subject, when he felt a hand smack him on the back. Catching his balance, Michael turned to glare at Jake.

            “Hey buddy! How’re you doing tonight?” the taller boy asked as he threw an arm around Michael’s shoulders.

            “I was doing fine until you almost knocked me to the floor,” Michael replied accusingly. Jake laughed and patted Michael’s shoulder.

            “I’m sorry I almost hurt your delicate body, it won’t happen again,” Jake laughed.

            “Whatever,” Michael said, but gave him a smile anyway. Jake grinned back and took his arm off Michael’s shoulders. He looked over at Chloe and Brooke with a grin.

            “Nice to see you ladies too. You both are looking sexy tonight,” he said while wiggling his dark brows up and down teasingly. Brooke giggled.

            “Ugh. You’re such a pig,” Chloe said with a toss of her curly brown hair. “Come on Brooke, let’s go. See you later Michael,” she said as she walked away, Brooke gave them both an apologetic wave as she followed behind.

            “She’s still upset huh?” Michael asked. Jake shrugged.

            “Yeah…we both know Chloe can hold a grudge for a while. I mean, sometimes sorry doesn’t cut it I guess,” Jake said with a frown as he watched Chloe’s retreating form guiltily.

            “Mmmm,” Michael agreed.

            It was like walking on thin ice when Jake and Chloe were in a room together these days. They had both been dating for a year up until Jake broke up with Chloe for Rich three months ago. Jake had come to Michael (the king of unrequited love) first when he realized his unconscious feelings for Rich Goranski, their longtime Omega friend. He had genuinely loved Chloe and had remained faithful the entire time they had been dating but had begun to take notice of his intense attraction towards Rich. The Alpha had come to Michael to ask him if what he was feeling was merely lust for an Omega (a thought he didn’t want to even entertain) or if he was developing genuine feelings of love for their short friend.

 

_“I don’t know man. I get all poetic and shit whenever I see him.  It’s like every time he walks into the room the sun begins to shine and everything in my life that’s going wrong automatically becomes okay because I know he’ll be there to help me through it. I’ve always felt this way, it’s just I haven’t been able to put a name to it. At first, I thought it was just friendship but now I know there’s something more. He’s always been there for me no matter what I’m going through since the day we met. Michael, I want him to always be there no matter what. What’s that called?”_

_“Love,” Michael had replied calmly. Every word Jake had told him was how he felt about Jeremy. Michael related so hard it hurt._

            Michael had Jake explain his thoughts and emotions towards Rich, and then finally diagnosed him as being in love with his best friend. Michael had welcomed him to the club happily, though Jake’s feelings were returned instantly when he confessed to Rich.

Michael was happy for them both (albeit a little jealous), but still felt bad for Chloe too. Michael knew firsthand what it felt like to be in love with a friend who was in love with another friend. The only difference was that Chloe knew what it felt like to date that person, and Michael didn’t. Michael didn’t think he would be able to let Jeremy go that easily if they had been dating for a year and Jeremy decided to break up with him for Christine. He guessed he would have to get over it, especially if it meant Jeremy would be happy in the end.

“Darth Mutter is approaching. I repeat, Darth Mutter is approaching,” Jake whispered from beside him, snapping Michael out of his reverie.

He looked up to see his mom, dad, and a couple he had never met before coming their way. Michael also noticed a petite girl following behind the unknown couple.

“Damn…the newest set up my mom has been pressuring me into for the past two months. AND did you just replace the ‘Vader’ in ‘Darth Vader’ with ‘Mutter’, as in ‘Darth Mutter’, or ‘Dark Mother’ in English translation to describe my mom?” Michael asked in exasperation.

“Yes, yes I did. Now, I’m going to go before things get messy,” he said quickly as he bolted away.

“Coward,” Michael muttered as he changed back into his ‘Alpha Demeanor’ as his parents and guests approached.

 

 

 

 

* _Michael! Nasaan ka! Naghintay kami ng higit sa isang oras! Tinuruan mo ako ng mas mahusay kaysa sa batang ito. Ang iyong mga kaibigan ay hindi mas mahalaga kaysa sa piging ng kawanggawa na ito! –_ “Michael! Where were you! We waited for more than an hour! I taught you better than this child. Your friends are not more important than this charity banquet!”

* _Makinig ka-_ “Listen you!” or “Listen” in general. Maria isn’t being nice so she used the former.

* _Nanay_ \- informal way to say “mom”.

* _Tatay-_ informal way to say “dad”.

 _*Anak-_ “son”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! In the next chapter we will meet a new OC character, Nicole Vizzini! Look forward to it! :D


	5. Nicole Vizzini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets Nicole.

 

Michael groaned internally as his mother, father, and their guests walked up to him in a uniformed fashion. He felt a migraine beginning to form as he took in his mother’s smug smile and his father’s blank expression. The young Alpha schooled his features to that of a delighted host.

            “Hello mother and father,” he greeted politely, to which they both gave him nods of approval. “This must be the famous Vizzini family I’ve heard so much about! It is a pleasure to have you here with us this evening,” Michael said charmingly. He could hear Jake and Rich mocking him in his head as he said these things.

            “The pleasure is all ours I assure you,” Mr. Vizzini said with a smile, raising his glass of red wine towards Michael. “You must be Antonio’s son! I’ve heard nothing but good things about you!”

            Michael wanted to tell the man he needed to lay off the cologne, but he refrained and chose to hold his breath instead. The man was a well-known Alpha politician from southern Italy, offending him was the last thing Michael wanted to do. Michael smiled politely and turned his attention to the elder female Vizzini. It was customary in Alpha society to acknowledge the family from eldest male to youngest female, so he would save Miss Vizzini for last.

            “You are looking beautiful this evening Mrs. Vizzini. My mother’s praises did not disappoint,” Michael said, causing the elder woman to grin in delight. Maria looked at her son approvingly, her nose pointed up in the air as she did so. Michael did his best not to sigh. His father remained stoic and had begun a boring conversation about shipping sales with Mr. Vizzini.

            Michael now took in the young girl in front of him. She was a pretty, petite girl with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. They were a darker brown than even his own, Michael noticed. The features in her face were soft and symmetrical. She wore little makeup, bringing out her natural beauty with only a scarce amount of blush and mascara. Her olive toned skin was accentuated by the knee-length white A-Line dress she wore. A thin black belt around her small waist and her black heels accessorized the look perfectly. Michael had to admit, she was stunning in a cute, natural way.

            “Miss Vizzini, it’s nice to finally meet you! I’ve heard nothing but praises from my mother about you [translation: _I don’t know anything about you, but my mom wants me to meet you anyway because she wants heirs to my family’s fortune. To be more specific, she wants Alpha children that came from Alpha parents. I hope it’s not too much to ask!_ ],” he said with a polite smile. “I can see you are just as stunning as your mother. Beauty must definitely run in the family!” he complimented, internally gagging at his Alpha alter ego.

            “Thank you for the compliment Mr. Mell, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. Your mother and mine have not stopped talking about you since we arrived,” she said with a slight Italian accent that was not as thick as her parents. She spoke with a mirroring polite smile, but Michael swore he saw a hint of strife in her dark eyes. He said nothing in response as his attention turned back to his mother as she began to speak before he could get another word in edgewise.

            “I told you Sofia! Don’t they look wonderful together?” his mother said, clapping her hands together in excitement. Michael wanted to roll his eyes.

            “Yes! You were certainly right! I say we leave them to get acquainted,” she said with a wide grin. His mother nodded and gave his shoulder a tight squeeze.

            “Remember to be polite Michael,” she said with a soft edge to her voice. He nodded in response.

            “You too Nicole! Comportati bene!” she said as she walked away with Maria at her side. Michael internally huffed and turned back to the young girl at his side.

            “So, would you like to get something to eat? We have some refreshments in the other room,” he offered. It wasn’t this girl’s fault that their mothers treated them like they were horses to be bred.

            “I would love to,” she said pleasantly.

            When they made it to the table of food, Michael gave an internal scowl. Of course, there was nothing but rich people food on the table. Caviar with bland crackers, salmon and avocado on bruschetta, and many other things Michael didn’t want (and would never want) to put in his mouth.

            “The least she could have done is put some sliders on here,” he muttered quietly. He froze when he heard a bark of laughter erupt from his side. Looking down, he saw Nicole put a hand over her mouth with wide eyes.

            “Are you alright?” he asked in concern. She nodded and removed her hand from her full lips.

            “Yes. I’m sorry. What you said amused me,” she replied in an uncomfortable tone.

            “It’s okay. I honestly said that thinking no one could hear me,” he said sheepishly. So much for his Alpha persona.

            “Do you like sliders?” he asked curiously. She gave a nod.

            “I had some with ham and melted cheese when I went on a trip to New York last spring with a…friend,” she hesitantly said. Michael gave a nod. She must have gone on a trip with a boyfriend or something. He could see why she would hide it. It wouldn’t do any good to tell a potential suitor a detail like that, though Michael wouldn’t ever be one. This girl, however, did not know that.

            “Those are pretty good. I prefer hamburger sliders myself though,” he admitted. Nicole smiled and nodded as she placed a few crackers and a small pile of caviar onto her plate. Michael did the same and led her to the house’s outside balcony to talk in private. They both sat down on one of the stone benches there in silence.

            Nicole began to daintily nibble at the food while Michael moved it around on his plate reluctantly with a little fork that barely stayed in his hands. He could have scoffed at the pretentiousness of it all, but he didn’t as he considered the girl beside him.

            She didn’t look nervous or bored like he had seen so many other Alpha females his mother forced on him act. Michael couldn’t get a read on her like he usually could in these situations. He decided to try some get-to-know you questions to get a proper reading.

            “So, what’s it like in Italy? I haven’t been there since I was two, so I don’t remember much,” he inquired.

            “Hot right now,” she answered calmly. Michael sat there waiting for more elaboration, but after a few minutes he assumed that was all he was going to get. Odd.

            He looked down at his disgusting food as if it would give him the right question to ask.

            “Do you have a favorite food? I could show you around tomorrow and we could eat anywhere you like. I know this one pla-,” he rambled.

            “You can stop now,” the girl interrupted. Michael stopped talking at her sudden change of tone. Her voice had slightly deepened and sounded frustrated. He looked over to see her looking at him angrily.

            “Okay?” he answered in bewilderment.

            “You’re the fourth Alpha guy I’ve met in this month alone. I’m tired of making small talk with guys I barely know,” she said with a bitter voice. “I’m also tired of eating this shit,” she said, looking down at her food in annoyance.

            Michael felt himself feel instant relief at the words. He relaxed his shoulders as the girl continued her rant.

            “Also, I’m tired of going to these stupid ass functions, wearing these fucking dresses and heels, AND sucking up to these bitch mothers of these whiny, pretentious Alpha males! No offense,” she said, looking at him apologetically before continuing. “But has my mother ever asked me what I want? No!”

            Finishing her tirade, Nicole placed her plate on the ground and crossed her arms in annoyance.

            “You can go now and tell your mommy how unladylike and vulgar I am now. I don’t mind,” she said dismissively.

            Michael began to laugh, much to the other teen’s surprise as she turned to him with wide eyes.

            “Thank God! I don’t think I could even pretend to eat this stuff!” he said as he placed his full plate on the ground. “I’m impressed you even tried to eat it! I gave up doing that years ago!” he laughed.

            The Italian girl looked at him with a perplexed look. He gave her a genuine toothy smile.

            “I’m glad you said something. It saves me the trouble of introducing you to someone else. Now I don’t have to ditch you later,” he admitted freely.

            “You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?” she said in irritation.

            “No! I’d actually like to introduce myself again. Hi, I’m Michael, nice to meet you! I like to wear jeans and my favorite hoodie with tennis shoes every day. I play videogames nonstop, my favorite food is sushi and cheeseburgers, but not together. I like slushies, hanging out at Spencer’s, and music. God, I LOVE music, especially Bob Marley! I hate wearing suits, pinchy shoes, putting gel in my hair, wearing contacts, acting like a stuck-up Alpha snob, and eating food that tastes like ass, which is currently being served here! Not to mention, I love guys!” Michael finished, holding his hand out towards her.

            Nicole held her hand out and shook his waiting hand. Her expression looked amused as she did so.

            “Wow. I never thought I’d meet another Alpha as honest as me! Usually when I go all ‘angsty girl’ on them they run away and tell on me to their parents. I’ve done this all over Europe so far! The U.S. was my parent’s last hope!” she snorted. Michael smiled and chuckled.

            “Since you were honest, I’ll reintroduce myself. Ciao, my name is Nicole. I like wearing punk rock clothes, wearing 10x more makeup than what I have on, rocking out to eighties rock and heavy metal! I could also eat a burger a day if my parents would let me. An interesting thing to know is I’m wearing hair extensions because I cut my hair off to only an inch and my mom is trying to hide that fact from everyone inside right now. I hate Alpha snobs, shitty food like caviar, dresses, and acting like something I’m not!” she said glibly.

            “Nice to meet you Nicole,” he said with a smile. “Hey? Want to ditch this party and go eat some real burgers?” he asked bravely. Michael had never said anything so rash in his life. Doing this would give his mom a license to kill him.

            She gave him a smirk and nodded. “Not the craziest thing I’ve done to be honest but I’m not saying no!” she agreed, standing up with her hands on her hips. “But I’m a little too dressed up,” she said while looking down at herself.

            “I have an idea. Don’t get the wrong idea though,” he said standing up beside her. “Follow me to my room.”

            She gave him a frown and refused to follow. Michael rolled his eyes.

            “Nicole, I’m gay. I have absolutely NO interest in you sexually. No offense. But we have to get you out of that dress and me out of this monkey suit!” he said.

            Relaxing her shoulders, Nicole nodded and began to follow him.

            “Sorry. It’s a reflex. I’ve had some douchebags try to pull fast ones on me in the past.”

            “No problem,” he responded as he scanned the room for their parents. He found them across the room talking to a group of businessmen from his dad’s company. They were completely distracted.

            “Okay, we’re good to go,” he said, waving her to follow him.

            They casually made their way through the crowd, smiling and nodding at those around them as they made their way near the staircase. Michael turned to Nicole and muttered underneath his breath.

            “You go up and I’ll follow a few minutes behind,” he said. Hopefully that wouldn’t alert people that they were leaving together. She nodded and made her way up the stairs.

            He started a conversation with one of his mother’s country club friends, and after about five minutes, ended the talk politely before excusing himself to go upstairs. Scanning the crowd, he looked for anyone who might have been paying attention to him but found no one.

            Once he made it up the staircase, he turned the corner to find Nicole leaning against a wall playing on her phone. Where she had been storing it, he had no idea.

            “It’s this way,” he said as he walked by. She followed behind him and slipped her phone in a pocket that was sewn into the side of her dress. So that’s where she had been hiding it!

            Michael opened his bedroom door and allowed her to enter in before him. After he closed the door, he turned toward her.

            “I’m just going to tell you. I know at least ten different ways to incapacitate you if you even try to touch me. One of those ways includes cutting your dick off,” she threatened. Michael rolled his eyes.

            “Don’t flatter yourself. Once again, I’m GAY. That wasn’t a convenient lie just so I could get into your pants,” Michael said as he walked to his closet and opened the door. He looked through his clothes and found a plain, gray Pacman t-shirt Jeremy had bought him a few years ago and a pair of skinny jeans he hadn’t been able to fit into since eighth grade. Next, he found a pair of flip flops that probably wouldn’t make Nicole trip if she clenched her toes around them tight enough.

            “Here ya go!” he said as he handed her the clothes and shoes. She looked at them with interest, smiling as she noticed the Pacman shirt.

            “Thanks,” she said, walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Apparently, she still didn’t trust him, which was understandable since they had just met an hour ago.

            Michael quickly threw his suit off and threw on a pair of jeans and a Mario Brothers t-shirt with his red hoodie over it. He was putting his shoes on when Nicole stepped out of the bathroom. His clothes swallowed her petite form, and his flip flops slapped against her feel awkwardly. She had rolled the pant legs up to her knees and had pulled her hair extensions up into a pony tail with one of his rubber bands he kept on the sink. He snapped them against his wrist whenever his anxiety flared up.

            “Don’t laugh,” she said with a red face. He smiled and shrugged.

            “It’s okay. It’ll work for now,” he said encouragingly. She gave a gruff nod.

            “How are we supposed to sneak past the people downstairs? They’re bound to notice us leaving in these clothes,” she said, indicating to the baggy outfit she wore.

            “That would be a problem, if we were leaving that way,” he said with a smirk. She gave him a dubious look as he opened the window and climbed through it to the outside.

            “What the hell are you doing?!” Nicole gasped as she ran to the window and glanced over the edge. Down the wall of the house outside of his window, there was an arbor that had swirling vines growing up and down through the white painted wood. Michael often snuck out this way when he wanted to hang out with his friends, mainly Jeremy.

            “It’s safe. I’ve been using this way for years,” he admitted as he climbed down the wall with ease. Nicole reluctantly climbed out after him, dropping the flip flops to the ground below before making her way down behind him.

            After they both made it to the ground safely, Michael led Nicole to his family’s garage. She looked around at his parent’s luxury cars blankly. The Alpha female was likely used to the cars. Her family probably had more like them stored away in a summer mansion they owned.

            “What. The. Hell?” she asked as he led them to his red PT Cruiser.

            “What?” he asked her. “This is my baby! I earned her with my own money I earned over two summers working at Spencer’s!” he said.

            “You worked?” she asked in confusion.

            “Yep. My mom hated every second of it too!” he said proudly. “Get in! We need to leave before our parents realize we’re gone!”

            They both sat down in the vehicle and Michael started the engine. He slowly drove out of the garage and pulled out onto the road, heading towards his favorite diner. Michael turned his CD player on and cranked up Bob Marley.

            “What the hell is this?” Nicole asked as she stared at the player in horror.

            “You have a problem with Marley?” Michael asked in a defensive tone. Nicole Vizzini better use her next words very carefully.

            “Is this…reggae? Ugh…too, how do you say? ‘Hippy’ for my taste,” she said with a frown. Michael looked at her in horror.

            “How dare you?! I’ll have you know Bob Marley was a revolutionary artist during his time! We WILL discuss this. I’m having a hard time talking about it while driving!” he said, sounding irate. Nicole scoffed, but didn’t respond as he parked in front of a small restaurant with a flickering neon light.

            “This place has the best burgers!” Michael said in excitement. He was starving!

            Getting out of the car, the teens went inside and claimed a booth. After ordering their burger and fries with chocolate shakes, Michael turned to Nicole with a serious look.

            “Now. I must introduce you to the world of Bob,” he said as he pulled out his phone and scrolled to his playlist.

            “And let me introduce you to Metallica!” Nicole said as she pulled her phone out of the baggy jeans she wore.

            They both spent the next hour sitting, arguing about music, and eating their way through their large portions with rapid speed. Michael was in awe as Nicole inhaled her the food before her.

            “How do you do that?! I can’t even do that!” he said in disbelief.

            Nicole shrugged. “It’s a talent you have to be born with Mr. Mell. It’s not my fault if you don’t possess it,” she said smugly.

            Michael huffed and threw a French fry at her head, causing the young Italian to snort.

            “How ‘lady-like’ of you Miss Vizzini,” Michael said mockingly.

            “Shut up Mr. Mell,” she said, retaliating by throwing one of her own French fries at his head. Michael blocked the oncoming missile with a karate chop.

            “Hiyah!” he exclaimed. Nicole began to laugh at his antics.

            “Oh God! Hahaha! What the fuck was that?!” she asked.

            “Karate!” he explained. “Have you never seen a Jet Li movie?”

            “No,” she said.

            “You have so much to learn!” Michael said with a shake of his head. Nicole scoffed again as she took another big bite out of her burger.

            He was happy to have met someone he could connect with on a personal level. The only other person he had felt this at peace with this quickly was Jeremy. While he couldn’t see himself ever falling in love with her, Michael could predict that he and Nicole Vizzini could rapidly become life-long friends.

            As they sat they sat there happily conversing, Michael failed to notice the familiar smell that had entered the diner. It wasn’t until he heard his name called that he looked up to make eye contact with two familiar faces.

            “Michael?! I thought you had a charity banquet thing tonight?!” Christine Canigula asked as she stood at their tableside. Her small, round face held surprise and bewilderment as she stared at him. The figure he saw standing behind her made his blood run cold. He wasn’t ready to see Jeremy yet! Not after the terrible thing he did two days prior! And why was he outside of his house? Shouldn’t he still be in the middle of his heat?

            Michael hesitantly sniffed the air around Jeremy but found no scent that would be a cause for alarm. The only abnormal scent on him was that of agitation with a hint of nervousness. Jeremy looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there at that point in time. His face was paler than normal, with a flush of red across his cheeks (a sure sign that he was unhappy about something), he was staring at Nicole with a fixed look. It appeared as if he was sizing her up.

            The nervousness must be because of him being in such close proximity to Christine. The agitation, however, was unclear to Michael. Maybe Jeremy was upset that Michael was spoiling his obvious date with his beloved Christine? That thought didn’t sit well with Michael at all.

            “We were there, but we decided to ditch it and eat burgers instead. There are only so many hors d'oeuvres I can force down my throat without getting sick,” Michael explained. Nicole snickered in front of him.

            “Who are you?” Jeremy asked, speaking for the first time. He stared Nicole down with a small frown and furrowed brows. The tone sounded borderline rude to Michael’s ears, causing the Filipino to glare at his friend. Nicole’s dark eyes widened a little in response.

            “Oh yeah! I’m sorry, how rude of us!” Christine said as she looked at Nicole for the first time, clearly ignoring Jeremy’s rudeness. “My name’s Christine Canigula, and this is Jeremy Heere! We are friends of Michael’s,” she said happily, extending her hand in greeting towards Christine and Jeremy.

            Christine took her hand in excitement and shook it. Jeremy looked at the hand hesitantly before he lightly moved their hands up and down. Nicole smiled between them both politely. Michael noticed her nostrils slightly flare as she smelled their scents. A twitch of her eyebrow showed that she had noticed Jeremy’s scent but wisely said nothing in response.

            “‘Friends’ is kind of an understatement. We’ve known each other since preschool. There’s also Jake, Rich, Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke too. You’ll meet them later,” Michael said but then thought about what he just said. “That’s only if you want to meet them! I’m not forcing you to or anything!” he amended.

            “It’s okay Michael. I’ll be happy to meet more of your friends,” she said with a laugh. Michael gave her a sheepish smile in return.

            A second later, Michael was pushed further into the booth forcefully.

            “Hey!” he exclaimed as Jeremy shoved his way into the booth with them.

            “I guess we’re staying?” Christine asked in amusement.

           

           

 

 

 

_Comportati bene- ‘_ Behave yourself’ in Italian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Nicole Vizzini! Her first name is taken from Michael's girlfriend in the book. I tried looking up more about her from the book, but I couldn't find anything more on her... so I made an OC and took the name. Vizzini comes from the author of the BMC book. I like to think of her as my dark alter ego that nobody sees lol


	6. Diner Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael talks to Jeremy, Jeremy tries to bite Nicole's head off, then Michael talks to Nicole. There is a lot of talking if you haven't noticed lol.

“Is it okay if we hang out with you guys? We’ll leave if you don’t want to be interrupted on your date,” Christine said kindly as she gave a pointed look at Jeremy.

            Jeremy ignored her in favor of grabbing one of Michael’s fries and throwing it in his mouth. Michael rolled his eyes at Jeremy’s flippant behavior and gave Christine a nod.

            “We aren’t on a ‘date’ but sure. You alright with the extra company?” Michael asked Nicole. He didn’t want to take the choice out of her hands.

            “It’s fine. I want to meet more people that aren’t pretentious assholes,” she said as she took a sip of her water. Christine and Jeremy’s eyes grew wide at her change in demeanor. Christine shook her head and slid into the booth to sit beside Nicole. It was like some twisted version of a double date. Michael felt like he was in a living nightmare.

            _Just what I always wanted. Spending time with Jeremy while he’s on a date with Christine Canigula. Fan fucking-tastic._ he thought grudgingly.

            “So. Is that like, your gimmick or something? Two-faced Alpha delinquent chick?” Jeremy asked as he gave her a dead stare while continuing to eat Michael’s fries.

            “Jeremy,” Michael said in a warning tone as he snapped out of his reverie. Jeremy’s attitude towards her was starting to get on his nerves. Nicole gave him a once over and smirked.

            “About as much as ‘whiny jealous Omega boy’ is yours,” she said. Jeremy glared and locked eyes with her intently as he took another fry in his mouth.

            “Quit eating my fries!” Michael exclaimed, pulling the plate away from Jeremy. He then shoved a handful in his mouth and gave an irritated expression towards the other boy, who was ignoring him in favor of glaring at the girl across the table.

            “You’re one of those Alpha girls Michael’s mom is ALWAYS throwing on him, aren’t you?” Jeremy asked, narrowing his eyes at the Italian.

            “I guess you can say that,” Nicole said, leaning back to reveal the oversized Pacman shirt Michael had leant her. Jeremy gave an audible growl.

            “Jeremy!” Michael and Christine exclaimed at Jeremy. Nicole furrowed her brows in confusion. Her dark eyes looked down to follow Jeremy’s glare. It landed on the shirt she wore. Nicole gave a smirk and leaned back more, causing Jeremy to stand slightly in his seat as he stared her down with a vicious expression that Michael had never seen before.

            “Nicole. Whatever you’re doing, quit,” Michael commanded as he pulled Jeremy back in his seat. He was beginning to worry about his friend. He had been acting strangely the past two days. Michael sniffed the air around Jeremy and smelled mainly agitation and…something he couldn’t identify?

            “We should leave,” Christine said. She got out of the booth and placed a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “We’re leaving Jeremy. Come on,” she told him in a soothing voice. He shook it off without looking at her and scooted closer to Michael instead.

            “Jeremy. Christine is right. You need to leave if you’re going to act like this,” Michael said. Jeremy finally tore his gaze from the girl in front of him and looked at Michael with a hurt expression.

            “I don’t want to leave,” he muttered with large, round eyes. Michael hated that look. It made his heart hurt to see Jeremy look so pitiful.

            “Then eat the rest of my burger and quit threatening Nicole,” Michael replied as he pushed his plate to Jeremy.

            The booth was silent as they waited for Jeremy’s reaction. The blue-eyed teen looked at the plate solemnly for a tense minute before grabbing the burger and taking a bite out of it. Michael and Christine placed their shoulders down in relief at the sight. Christine scooted her petite form back beside Nicole, who had been watching the scene with nothing but amusement on her face.

            “Anyway, I noticed you have an accent. Where are you from if you don’t mind me asking?” Christine asked politely. She was obviously trying to change the subject.

            “I don’t mind at all. I’m from Florence, Italy,” she said proudly. Christine’s brown eyes widened in awe.

            “Oh my God! That’s incredible! I’m sure you’ve been in the Duomo! Oh, the Renaissance art must be out of this world! Have you ever been to Verona?  I’ve always wanted to go there ever since I read _Romeo and Juliet_ in fourth grade! It’s one of my favorite plays! Wow, I bet-,” Christine ranted as she talked the young Italian’s ears off.

            Nicole, to Michael’s relief, was staring at Christine with a great deal of interest and delight. She had said she wanted to make friends that weren’t ‘pretentious’, and Christine Canigula was as unpretentious as one could get.

            Michael looked away from the two girls to glance at the sullen boy at his side. Jeremy’s eyes were downcast as he nibbled on the rest of Michael’s meal. The Filipino boy gave an internal sigh.

            “What has been going on with you the past couple of days? You’ve been acting weird,” Michael asked as he leaned towards Jeremy’s ear.

            “Omega stuff. I guess,” Jeremy muttered, and shrugged his shoulders as he took the last bite of burger.

            “That doesn’t sound very reassuring or confident,” Michael muttered back. When Jeremy shrugged again without answering, Michael gave ‘tsk’.

            “Diyos ko! Nakakainis ka!” Michael uttered in Tagalog.

Jeremy turned to give him a scowl, having picked up on the utterance. “You know I hate it when you do that! I can’t understand what you’re saying. It’s not fair,” Jeremy said heatedly. “I can’t say anything back.”          

            “That’s kind of the point Jeremy,” Michael replied with a scowl.          

            “God. You are so annoying!” Jeremy said as he looked away from Michael.            

Michael refused to comment as he turned back to the two girls, who were in their own little world at this point.          

           “Fashion trends tend to come over here much later once they originally come out in Milan. The shows there are amazing!” Nicole was telling an enthralled Christine.            

The boys listened for a few more minutes before Jeremy broke the silence between them.          

           “Why is she wearing the shirt I gave you?” he asked quietly. Michael didn’t think Jeremy had even noticed the shirt, considering he was oblivious to most things.           

           “We didn’t want any attention on ourselves when we snuck out of the party, so I leant her an outfit for the night,” he said honestly. Jeremy nodded.            

           “Sorry I overreacted. I don’t know what’s been up with me lately. I haven’t felt like myself these past few days,” he told Michael worriedly.           

  Michael frowned, and began to worry even more about his friend. If Jeremy himself didn’t understand what was going on with his own body, then that was a cause for increased concern.         

              “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but what was up with yesterday? I thought you had started a heat early, but you’re fine now. What’s up with that?” he asked hesitantly.           

  Jeremy looked at him uncomfortably. Michael expected this reaction. One does not normally ask another class about their heats, ruts, etc. It was these awkward topics that tended to only be discussed between members of the same class. Michael was asking a lot of Jeremy right now.           

               “I’d be lying if I said I knew. One minute I’m fine, and the next I’m not. As soon as you took me home I started to think straight again. I’ve never had that happen before,” Jeremy answered, avoiding eye contact with the other male. He blinked a couple of times before looking at Michael again.       

               “What happened in the car…I’m sorry. I don’t blame you for reacting that way at all. It was my fault,” he said bravely, though his body appeared to be tensed in preparation for whatever Michael was about to say.        

               “I’m sorry too. I tried to hold it in, but it wasn’t enough,” Michael apologized. Jeremy furrowed his brows.            

               “What are you talking about? It’s MY fault. If my body wasn’t acting so weird, then you wouldn’t have had to go through that! You shouldn’t be apologizing. It’s hard enough for an Alpha to be around an Omega on a normal day, but you were stuck in a car with one who was in heat! I’m surprised more didn’t happen. If it had been up to me at that time, we would be having a way more serious conversation than now! But you…you held it together for the both of us. So, don’t apologize, please,” Jeremy said as he took Michael’s hand and squeezed it gently.          

               “Jeremy…,” Michael muttered. Every fiber in his being wanted to embrace the boy beside him and swoop him up in a passionate kiss. However, he refrained.             “Something is going on with you and it’s out of your control. Don’t blame yourself. We’ll try to figure it out, okay? You don’t have to apologize either. We’ll just put what happened behind us,” Michael said as he squeezed Jeremy’s hand back. Jeremy gave him a dazzling smile and leaned towards Michael.     

Michael froze as Jeremy placed his head against his chest and nuzzled it gently. He heard soft mewling sounds come from the other teen as he rubbed his face against Michael’s hoodie. Michael noticed the booth had grown quiet. He looked over to see the two girls across from them staring at the boys’ interaction with surprised eyes.            

               “Uh? Jeremy? You’re doing something weird again,” he said, patting Jeremy on the back gently. Jeremy froze and pulled away from Michael quickly. His blue eyes were wide with shock and his pale face became a bright red.         

               “I’m sorry!” he said as he slid out of the booth and stood up. “We should go Christine. Like, now before I do something stupid again,” he spewed before walking quickly out of the diner.         

               “Um. I guess I’ll see you both later then. Bye,” Christine said flustered. She got up from the booth and followed Jeremy out the door.         

 On one hand, Michael was relieved that he and Jeremy talked about the ‘car incident’, but on the other, they now had something new to discuss. Sighing, Michael put his head in his hands and groaned. Why couldn’t things with Jeremy ever go smoothly?           

               “Your friends are interesting. Especially that Jeremy,” Nicole said with a chuckle. “Tell me. Is he your secret boyfriend or something? Judging by the clueless look on Christine’s face, I would say no,” she inquired. Michael groaned again in response.           

               “No. We are not, nor have we ever been, dating,” Michael answered as he slid his hands down his face in frustration.         

              “But you want to be,” she observed, arching a thin, dark brow at him.  Michael flinched.       

              “I really don’t want to talk about this,” Michael said tiredly.           

              “As ‘one of the Alpha females that your mother is ALWAYS throwing on you’, I would like to know,” she said in amusement. “If it helps, I already know you’re, how do you say? ‘Head over heels’ in love with him. It’s very obvious by the way. He has NO idea too, from what I could see at least,” she said as she laid her head on one of her hands.            

Michael narrowed his eyes at her. “Please don’t. I already said I don’t want to talk about it. So, just drop it.”        

             “Okay, okay. But if you want to talk about it let me know. I do like you, and I don’t usually like any of the men my mom tries to pick out for me,” she said with a genuine smile. “I want to ask you an unrelated question though,” she said nervously. Michael looked at her with interest. This was the first time the girl had sounded unsure all night.            

             “Is Christine single?” she asked, clasping her hands together tightly. Michael looked at her in surprise.           

             “Uh. I’m not sure. That’s a difficult question,” he answered. She frowned at him.         

             “What do you mean? Either you don’t know, or you do, it’s not difficult,” she said with slight agitation.         

             “I mean, Jeremy has had a crush on Chris since we were twelve. I don’t know if he finally asked her out on a date tonight or if they were just here as friends,” he answered honestly.           

             “Oh. It didn’t seem like a date, but I don’t know them as well as you do,” she said thoughtfully.           

             “Yeah. I mean, Jeremy and Christine would be a cute couple. It’s just Jeremy has bad anxiety, and he’s terrified of asking Christine out because he’s afraid of rejection. It’s a bad combination,” Michael explained. “The guy wrote out who was going to be in their wedding party and picked out a venue when we were thirteen. They are also going to have a boy and a girl named Ian and Hannah. He’s been that obsessed with her for years,” he said, allowing the hopelessness overtake him for a moment. “Y’know, I’m supposed to be the best man at the wedding! He has my tie and suit picked out already!” Michael said, border lining on hysterical.          

            “Wow. Just. Wow,” Nicole said as she stared at the boy in front of her. “He’s a hopeless romantic huh?”            

            “You have no idea,” Michael said with moan as he hit his head against the table. “I can’t even confess. I would ruin everything if I did. Jeremy wouldn’t want to speak to me anymore!”       

  Nicole looked up thoughtfully. “I doubt that. He seemed jealous when he thought we were on a date.”           

Michael shook his head. “That is because of something that’s going on with him right now. I’m not going into it because it’s not my business to tell, but Jeremy’s going through some stuff that has nothing to do with any feelings he has towards me.”      

            “Okay. Whatever you say,” she said with a shrug. Nicole then gave him a smug look.          

            “So, what are your plans?” the girl asked, leaning towards him in delight.          

            “What are you talking about?” he asked in confusion.          

            “I mean, he has plans to marry Christine, has a wedding party picked out, AND has their future children’s names picked out. So, what are your plans. You’re as much of a hopeless romantic as he is. I can tell, so don’t lie,” she said. Michael gave a sigh.           

            “Fine. But this information does NOT leave this table. I haven’t even told Rich and Jake this stuff,” he said in a warning tone. She gave a small nod in response.   

            “Our wedding would be at the Bellhaven Nature Area. It has great views of the river there. Jeremy loves outdoor weddings. Rich would more than likely be Jeremy’s best man, while Jake would be mine. We would also have the girls there too. Our cake would be a three-tier dark chocolate cake with butter cream frosting. Jeremy likes dark chocolate and I like butter cream frosting, so it’s a good compromise. Our honeymoon would be to Disney World in Florida, because Jeremy has always wanted to go. I also want to see Jeremy in mouse ears. If we had kids, our daughter would be named Elaina, and our son would be Micah. They would have curly hair and blue eyes, just like Jeremy. Our tenth anniversary would be to the Philippians because I’d like to visit my relatives there and show Jeremy around. And I could go on and on…,” he said, drifting off his rant slowly.         

 Nicole, who had been listening silently the entire time, gave him a big smile. “You have it BAD,” she said, “Thank you for sharing with me, it makes me want to help you. If you ever need me, let me know. We are leaving tomorrow for home, so here’s my email, cell number, and Twitter. Contact me,” she said sternly as she typed in her information on her phone. Michael nodded and gave her his number. A minute later a ding went off on his phone, indicating he had received her info.        

           “Thanks,” he said. It meant a lot that she cared for someone she thought she wouldn’t be able to stand a couple of hours ago. Nodding, she opened her mouth to say more when the phone in her hand went off. Simultaneously, Michael’s went off as well. They both looked down to see their parent’s numbers show up on their screens.             They both looked up at one another with sour faces.          

           “Ah shit,” Michael said as he answered his phone.            

           “Double shit,” Nicole supplied as she answered her own phone.        

           “Hi nanay! Kamusta ka na?” he asked playfully. He knew this would piss her off to no end.            

           “Do not act like everything is okay Michael Antonio Mell! Because it is NOT! Where are you?!” his mother asked angrily.       

           “I’m out with Nicole Vizzini. I’m spending time with her like you asked,” he said primly.          

           “I did NOT ask you to sneak off with her during the banquet! Do you have any idea what people have been saying?! The Vizzinis are livid!” she berated.         

            “Okay, I’ll bring her back. We just went out to eat. Nothing more,” he said calmly.     

            “I don’t care where you went! It’s the fact you left at all! AND with a respectable Alpha female ALONE. Bring her back NOW. You are in BIG trouble when you get home!” she warned before she hung up on him. He gave a sigh and looked up to see Nicole hanging up as well.          

            "Rompicoglioni!” Nicole huffed in an irritated tone.        

            “What does that mean?” he asked curiously.           

            “Don't worry about it,” she said as she got out of the booth.         

            “It’s time to go I guess,” she sighed. Michael agreed and followed her out after paying the waitress for their food.        

            “Just so you know,” Michael said as they got into the PT Cruiser. “It was worth sneaking out with you.”       

            “Same,” she said with a smile in his direction.          

 Michael started the car up and drove off towards their angry parents in surprisingly good spirits.          

 

 

         

 _“Diyos ko! Nakakainis ka!”-_ “My God! You are annoying!”

 _“Hi nanay! Kamusta ka na?”-_ “Hi mom! What’s up?”

 _“Rompicoglioni!"-_  It's what you call someone who is being annoying in Italian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Another chapter done! We'll be speeding things along here plot-wise shortly. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	7. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael sulks while Jeremy avoids.

            Michael sat through his fifth period English class in a daze. If he was being honest, he would say that the reason for this was mainly due to the fact that his mother and father had kept him up late last night reprimanding him (again) for his misdeed a week ago with Nicole Vizzini (who had left for Italy the day after). What he was telling his friends (outside of Christine and Jeremy) was that he had been up late playing videogames. The last thing he needed was Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke spreading his business around school. Alpha news is juicy gossip after all, no matter what Alpha it’s about. And he didn’t think he could suffer through Rich and Jakes’ teasing if they knew either.

            After pleading with them, Christine and Jeremy had agreed not to tell anyone of that night. They had so far kept they’re promise and Michael didn’t expect either one of them to break it considering they were the least gossipy people in their group.

            Michael rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses as he thought about the latter. Jeremy had been acting distant the past week. The lanky teen had started on Monday by exchanging his normal lunch seat beside Michael to a new one a few seats away next to Christine. This fact chagrined Michael deeply, but he said nothing about it aloud and chose to respect his friend’s decision instead.

            As if that wasn’t enough, Jeremy had also been refusing to walk alongside him, as per usual, and instead kept to the back of the group to talk with Jenna and Christine. The only words spoken between them were in the parking lot two days ago, and that was to tell Michael that he couldn’t make it to the weekly videogame binge night that they had been doing every Friday for the past three years. That had been Michael’s only chance to hang out with Jeremy like normal, and Jeremy himself had taken the opportunity away.

            These instances left Michael grouchy and irritable lately. Even Jake and Rich were hesitant to start up conversations with him. Scowling at the back of Dustin Kropp’s head, he sulked the rest of the period.

            Finally, the bell rang to signal the end of class. Michael gathered his things and walked out of the classroom to head towards his sixth period Bio class. When he turned the corner, he saw Jeremy walking not too far ahead of him. Against his better judgement, Michael took in a deep breath and called out to the teen.

            “Hey Jer!” Michael called happily. He refused to show Jeremy his bad mood, even if it was his fault Michael was like this.

            Jeremy turned around and made eye contact with him. Michael increased his pace to catch up with him when he noticed Jeremy’s blue eyes widen in fear. To the young Filipino’s shock, Jeremy turned away from Michael and sped up away from him down the hallway, effectively ignoring Michael.

            Michael slowed down his pace and pushed down the lump that had formed in his throat. His whole body felt cold, his face pale. Jeremy had just brushed him off in public. He even looked scared when he saw him.

            _What the hell?!_ Michael’s voice internally screamed.

 

 

* * *

 

       

 

           “I don’t know what I’ve done! I thought I handled everything right! I mean, when he went through the whole heat thing, I took him home and didn’t touch him [Michael left out the small detail where he lost focused and responded to Jeremy’s attentions]. When he sat next to Chris instead of me at lunch, I respected his decision. When he quit talking to me, I acted okay with it. I have done everything right! Why in the hell am I being ignored?!” Michael exclaimed as he cut through the first muscle layer of pig heart laying before him.

            “I don’t know what to tell you man. Jeremy hasn’t told me or Jake anything,” Rich said with a shrug.

            “Are you two having a misunderstanding of some kind? That seems to be a big thing between friends lately,” Jenna said as she flipped through her Biology textbook lazily.

            “I don’t think so. We’ve always talked things out with one another. I would think it was about the heat thing that happened, but we’ve already talked that out! I can’t think of anything else,” Michael said as he cut around the small veins of the heart.

            “That’s the aorta, right?” Michael asked, changing the subject momentarily.

            “That’s the superior vena cava,” Rich replied as he looked up from his textbook.

            “Damn…I need to study more,” Michael muttered as he allowed Jenna to look and see the artery for herself before writing down the location on their group’s lab form.

            “Why don’t you just ask him then?” Jenna supplied as she wrote.

            “How can I when he is obviously avoiding me now?” he asked with annoyance. She shrugged and frowned.

            “Are you sure you haven’t left anything out? I mean, there must be more to the story. I don’t see Jeremy cutting you out of his life like this just from what you’ve told us,” she said, giving him a suspicious expression.

            “Are you calling me a liar Rolan?” Michael asked with a frown as he opened the heart to view the chambers.

            “No. I’m saying you left some things out of your story on purpose for whatever reason,” she replied with an arched brow.

            “The plot thickens,” Rich said with a laugh, trying to alleviate the tension between his two friends.

            “Argh! Fine! Here, Rich you take over while I talk,” he said with an aggravated growl. Rich nodded and put on gloves as Michael took his own gloves off and began to fill them in on Nicole Vizzini and what happened at the diner.

            After he finished, Rich gave a low whistle. “Wow! And this happened a week ago? Why didn’t you tell us?”

            “I didn’t want to be teased,” he said as he looked at Rich pointedly, who shrugged as he pulled at the heart muscle. “AND I didn’t want it spread around school,” he finished as he looked at Jenna, who gave him a scowl.

            “I may be the school’s primary social network, but I would NEVER spread something about one of my friends Michael!” she said with a huff as she wrote down a few more notes.

            “I don’t know. Do you remember Jake and Madeline’s hook up a year ago?” he asked her. She scowled, but her face reddened.

            “I was younger and didn’t have as much self-control as I do now. I’ve already apologized to Jake and he’s forgiven me. Move on!” she growled as she gave Michael a glare.

            “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I’m just paranoid. You know how my anxiety flares up,” he replied as he pushed his hoodie sleeves up to his elbows. The room was beginning to get hot.

            “It’s fine. Well, it sounds to me like Jeremy got jealous and now he’s trying to figure out what that means,” Jenna said sagely.

            “It may seem that way, but Jeremy has had a crush on Chris for years now. I doubt one act of jealousy is going to change that anytime soon. I’m not that hopeful,” Michael said before throwing a hand over his mouth. Damn, Jenna didn’t know about his crush on Jeremy.

            “You can save the dramatics Mell. I’ve known you’ve had the hots for Jeremy for years now. It’s pretty obvious,” Jenna said with a flick of her straight brown hair. Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement as Michael began to flounder. 

            “W-what?! How many people know?! Nicole mentioned that the other day too!” he said as he banged his head against the granite counter top of their work space.

            “Ouch,” he muttered pathetically.

            “Don’t worry, only our friends know. Me, Chloe, and Brooke have known for a while now, and Rich and Jake only know because you told them. Otherwise they’d still be oblivious,” she said.

            “Hey! We would have figured it out eventually!” Rich said as he put the scapula down and admired his handy work.

            “No. No you wouldn’t have,” Jenna stated. Rich was about to speak again when Michael interrupted.

            “Wait. Does this mean that Christine knows too?!” he asked with worry.

            “It’s not like we’ve talked in depth about it, but I think she does,” Jenna answered.

            “Damn it! Another thing for Jeremy to be mad at me for!” Michael said. Jenna shook her head.

            “I doubt that. Christine has never liked Jeremy like that as far as I know. At least, she’s never told me or the girls anything like that. Honestly, I don't think he really stood a chance in the first place,” Jenna said as she patted Michael on the back gently after finishing their lab form.

            “Ughhhhh! My life!” he said dejectedly as he smacked his head against the counter top.

            “Stop that Mr. Mell! You’ll give yourself a concussion!” their teacher called from across the room.

            “Yes ma’am!” he replied as he picked up his now red forehead. Rich snickered while Jenna rolled her eyes.

            “Anyway, I still stand by what I said. I think you should give Jeremy some time to figure out his emotions. It’s not like you were completely comfortable knowing you liked only guys in the beginning. There is a lot of confusion at the start until you come to terms with it,” Jenna said. “When I figured out I was bi it took me a month to get used to it. I always thought I only liked guys, but when I found out that I liked girls too I was really surprised. It was like I didn’t know myself,” she said seriously.

            “I get it. I was like that too when I realized I was bi! It was a shock, then I was like ‘okay, this is who I am’ and I was fine with it after that,” Rich agreed as he sat down on a bar stool beside Michael.

            “I guess you guys are right. I mean, it’s just awkward because Jeremy was the reason I realized I was gay in the first place. And not to mention I always thought Jeremy was straight. Not that he isn’t, you could still be wrong,” he said as he gave her a look with narrowed eyes.

            “Yeah. Okay. If I’m wrong, I’ll give you $20. If you are, you give me $20. Deal? This is how confident I am,” she said as she held her manicured hand out towards him.

            “I’ll take that bet. Jeremy has been straight as an arrow for 17 years now. I’m not backing down from that,” Michael stated as he shook her hand.

            “Deal then. I’ll have you know that I’m 100% confident Jeremy is bi or pan,” Jenna said smugly.

            “Can I wager too?!” Rich asked excitedly.

            “No. I want this to be between me and Rolan here,” Michael said. “Me being right will give me some pretty cool bragging rights against the school’s self-proclaimed Gossip Queen.”

            “Damn. This is on like Donkey Kong!” Rich said enthusiastically as he looked between his two friends.

            “You’ll be eating those words when you find out I’m right!” Jenna said with a smirk.

            “Whatever,” Michael said as he rolled his eyes at the Beta sitting in front of him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

                After talking to Jenna and Rich, Michael felt a little bit better about Jeremy ignoring him earlier that day. A small, optimistic part of him thought that Jenna could be right. Maybe Jeremy was thinking through his sexuality because of some repressed feelings he had towards Michael? Maybe that’s why he was avoiding him so much lately? Michael certainly hoped so.

            The larger, more pessimistic side, however, told him that Jenna was full of it and Jeremy had somehow finally realized Michael’s feelings and was disgusted by him. There was a larger chance Jeremy wasn’t really okay with what happened during his heat moment. The largest chance was that Jeremy was fed up with Michael completely since it seemed like he ditched them for Nicole the other night. Whatever it was, Jeremy despised him no matter the scenario.

            Whatever the reason behind Jeremy's behavior, Michael would respect his need for space.

            Currently, Michael was walking down the street to his favorite place of all time. The greatest creation in all of existence next to Lego Land and Spencer’s. The ultimate, most convenient establishment, 7-Eleven!

            The boy in the red hoodie practically skipped giddily into the store. If anything could put him in a better mood, it was this place. There were times in Michael’s life when he didn’t feel safe anywhere. Usually that safe place was with Jeremy, but since Jeremy was going through his own problems now, 7-Eleven was the next best place to be.

Michael had a feeling it had to do with this store never changing no matter where he went in the world that made him feel so comfortable.

If someone had told him Jeremy would be acting distant with him two weeks ago, he never would have believed them. Jeremy had changed recently. Michael hated it when things changed. So, here he was at 7-Eleven, a place that had yet to undergo any amount of change.

The usual Beta female employee behind the counter gave him a smile in greeting. He gave her a responding smile and walked further into the store to buy his favorite sushi and cold beverage. This combination always cheered him up.

Once he picked out his sushi and asked the girl at the counter for a large cherry slushie, he paid for his meal and walked out of the store to sit in front to enjoy it.

“Mmmm, so good,” he said as he took a bite of sushi and chased it with his slushie. He then cleared his mind of his troubles and indulged in the rest of the food.

After finishing, he threw his trash away and decided to take a walk down town to clear his head some more. He was also reluctant to go home to his empty house. Both his parents were on a business trip in New York for the next couple of days and his house always felt too big when they weren’t there.

This was the night he and Jeremy usually played videogames too, but even that had been cancelled on him by Jeremy himself for some reason or another. Rich and Jake were on a date, while the girls were having a night to themselves at Chloe’s. So, this left him alone for the night.

Kicking a pebble down the sidewalk, Michael gave a sigh as he pulled his hoodie over his head and pushed his headphones over his ears to listen to his playlist to drown out his negative thoughts. Pushing up his glasses, he lifted his head to look at the lights of the town. He also people-watched those around him with a bored expression as he walked at a leisurely pace.

Once he turned the corner, he noticed one of the local bistro’s red and green neon signs flickering in his peripheral. Looking over, he faltered and did a dead stop in the middle of the sidewalk. It was lucky for him that no one was walking behind him.

The bistro was crowded with people who wanted a decent meal on a Friday night. But they weren’t what stopped him. Sitting in front of the big entrance window, in front of the bistro where everyone could see, was Jeremy Heere laughing and eating dinner with Christine Canigula.

Michael felt himself grow cold at the sight.

Reality was staring him in the face. He felt himself begin to smile. Of course, he had won the bet. Pulling his cell out of his hoodie pocket, he turned on the camera and zoomed in on the happy couple. He then pressed the middle button to take the picture. Afterwards, he sent the image to Jenna.

 

 **Michael:** Told you so. You owe me $20.

 

Putting his phone away, Michael walked away from the bistro with a frozen smile on his face. A minute later, he heard his cell go off in his hoodie. Looking at the screen after pulling his phone out again he opened his messages.

 

 **Jenna:** Mike, where r u at?

 

            Michael put his phone back in his pocket and ignored the message. A flood of notifications hit his phone as he continued walking to his car. He really needed a joint right now.

            Michael felt numb the whole way. He didn’t know why he expected anything different. Damn Jenna and the futile hope she had given him. He knew better than to blame her though. It was his fault that he let himself feel that optimistic emotion in the first place.  It was nobodies fault but his own.

            As he got his keys and opened the door to the Cruiser, he felt himself being yanked away from the car by his hoodie. Thinking he was being mugged, Michael turned to fight against whoever had the gall to mess with him now out of all times when he saw that his assailant was someone he knew.

            Jeremy stood there sweaty and red-faced under the street light. He looked as if he had been running, judging by his wrinkled dress shirt and rapid breathing. Michael frowned and pulled his headphones down to hear the flustered boy.

            “What…the…*gasp*…hell?! I’ve been…yelling at you for two blocks now!” Jeremy exclaimed as he took a few deeper breaths.

            “My music was on,” Michael shrugged as he opened his door again to get in. Jeremy scowled and pulled on Michael’s arm.

            “Stop. Jenna just texted me and told me to find you. It was as if she was scared or something,” Jeremy said, worry in his blue eyes. Michael looked away to prevent himself from being hypnotized by them.

            “Or something…,” Michael muttered vacantly. “I’m fine. Jenna is just being paranoid. I’m tired right now and want to get home. You can go back to your… _date_ now,” Michael said as he turned away from Jeremy to sit down in his car.

            “Not until I know you’re okay,” Jeremy said stubbornly as he grasped Michael’s arm in a vice-like grip.

            “I already told you I’m fine. Now let go of me,” Michael said as he shook Jeremy’s hand off. He tried to shut the door, but Jeremy moved forward and blocked it. Michael gave a huff of annoyance.

            “No, you aren’t. I’ve known you for years and I know when you’re in a bad mood,” Jeremy said.

            “Don’t act like we’re good friends right now Jeremy. Let me go home,” Michael commanded as he started the engine. Jeremy looked at him with a hurt expression.

            “We ARE good friends Michael. You’re my best friend. That’s why I want to talk about what’s going on with you!” Jeremy said worriedly. Michael rolled his eyes.

            “Funny. I didn’t know a ‘best friend’ ignored another ‘best friend’ in public. I also didn’t know they quit talking to one another when they used to talk every day. I didn’t know ‘best friends’ didn’t sit together at lunch anymore or cancel weekly game nights just because of a girl. I’m sorry if I got the term ‘good friends’ and ‘best friends’ confused. It won’t happen again,” Michael said bitterly as he attempted to move Jeremy out of the way of his door.

            “I get it. I hurt your feelings and I’m sorry. Really, I am. I’ve just been…confused lately and needed some time to think. I didn’t mean to upset you this bad,” Jeremy said as he stubbornly stood his ground at Michael’s attempt to push him away.

            “I know for a fact you don’t ‘get it’ Jeremy. So, go back to Christine and have your precious ‘time to think’. And I’m not ‘upset’, I’m hurt. There’s a difference. Now move out of the way!” Michael borderline shouted.

            “No! Not until we talk this out!” Jeremy yelled as he pulled at Michael’s arm again.

            “There is nothing to talk about! You want ‘time to think’? You want space? I’ll give it to you! Because, you know what? I think I need it too! So, I’m going to give you something you didn’t give me. A heads up! Don’t hang around me for a while because I need some ‘time to think’ too!” Michael shouted as he attempted to shove Jeremy away from him.

            “Michael! Stop being overdramatic! I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about it beforehand. I mean it when I say I’m sorry! Now don’t say things like that anymore!” Jeremy begged as he lowered himself closer to Michael with wet eyes.

            Geez, he was making Jeremy cry. Great. Just fucking great! Michael wasn’t going to give in this time, however. He had done everything right by Jeremy and he had still been bitten in the ass. Screw acting ‘right’! Michael gritted his teeth and did something he had promised himself that he would never do to anyone.

            “ **Back off!”** Michael Alpha Commanded. Jeremy’s entire demeanor changed in an instant. His pupils dilated, and his weepy expression turned blank as he stood up and backed away slowly from the vehicle.

            Michael threw him one last hurt expression before slamming his door and driving away into the night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, introduction to the Alpha Command. This is a sure fire way for Alphas to get Betas and/or Omegas to do whatever they want. An Alpha can not affect another Alpha, however. This 'command' ability takes away the free will of Betas and Omegas. Usually the Alphas who use this aren't very nice people. Michael has never used it until now, and has never wanted to use it ever. 
> 
> Also, when Jenna, Rich, and Michael are talking about their self-discoveries that was inspired by personal experiences I found online. I'm not trying to generalize anyone's sexuality discovering experience by any means. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	8. Wake-Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael feels guilty and gets a rude awakening.

Michael tossed and turned as he came in and out of sleep. Every time he got comfortable and closed his eyes, his mind would conjure up an image of Jeremy staring blank-faced at him as he drove away. An overwhelming sense of guilt hit him as he thought of Jeremy’s hurt expression turn into one devoid of emotion. Tears sprang to his eyes at the thought.

            Michael couldn’t believe he used Alpha Command on Jeremy. He had let his anxiety, anger, and betrayal get the best of him. Talking it out with Jeremy would have been easier, but no, he had to yell at him and do the most horrible thing he had ever done to the guy he was in love with! Michael had taken Jeremy’s free will away, something he had promised himself that he would never do. He was the scum of the earth!

            “Grrr…arghhh…ahhhh!” he groaned unintelligibly into his pillow.

            About an hour later, Michael had had enough and grabbed his phone.

            It was time to call someone who had no problem giving it to him straight.

            “Wuz up! I was hoping you’d call! Jen said you were going to do something stupid earlier and I was like ‘Whaaaaat? My friend Michael would never do something stupid without his pals Rich or Jake with him!’” Rich greeted. Michael winced at the loud voice and smiled despite himself. Rich always seemed to be in a good mood. Or in a fighting mood. Whichever made for an interesting day either way.

            “Hey Rich…I did something stupid, but not what she was thinking. That’s why I called actually. There’s something I would like to talk to you about,” Michael said quietly.

            “Okay…that sounds ominous,” Rich replied a little more quietly.

            “Well. I called you because one, you tell it to me straight, and two, you’re an Omega and can help me understand better than the others can when it comes to Jeremy,” Michael explained.

            “Alright. Go on,” Rich said in confusion.

            “Okay,” Michael took a deep breath in preparation. “This is what happened…”.

                                                                                                                                         *                                                                                 

            After Michael told Rich what happened there was dead silence on the other end. Michael was afraid he had been hung up on when a yell came through the receiver.

            “Motherfucker! You didn’t?!” Rich shouted over the phone, causing Michael to wince.

            “Yes, and I’m not proud of it. I got overwhelmed and it sort of just happened. I didn’t think, I just did,” Michael explained as Rich grumbled over the phone.

            “‘You just did?’ What the fuck does that even mean?! You know you’re going to have to say you’re sorry? That’s a very douche bag thing you did to him, no matter the situation! That’s a very serious, personal thing to an Omega!” Rich exclaimed.

            “I know! You don’t have to tell me how much of a shit I am! I already know! Nobody hates me as much as I hate myself right now!” Michael lamented as he fell on his bed dejectedly.

            “I didn’t say anything about ‘hate’, but you should have known better. Y’know he’s probably super pissed right now, right?” Rich asked grimly. Michael rolled his eyes, ignoring the stinging sensation he felt in them.

            “Yeah. I know that! That’s why I told you all this shit, so you can tell me how to fix it. I’m not an Omega or a Beta. I don’t know how to apologize for something like this. Words don’t feel like enough,” Michael said lamely.

            “I can shee the problem, but I don’t havth a sholution,” Rich said, slipping into his childhood lisp as he thought through the situation.

            “Wow. I haven’t heard from smarty pants Rich in a while,” Michael said teasingly.

            There was an unknown fact about Rich that the student body did not know, and that was that Rich was a straight A genius. However, he spent most of his time hiding it behind muscle shirts and jokes only he (and sometimes Jake) thought were funny.

            “Haha. Very funny. Don’t change the subject! You know Jeremy better than anyone, even his own dad. You need to figure out the best way to show him how much of a pile of shit you were for doing what you did!” Rich said happily.

            “Gee. Thanks. You’re a really helpful friend,” Michael said sarcastically.

            “Of course, I a-,” Rich almost finished before Michael heard a deep voice in the background.

            “Richard! I thought I told you to pick up your shit!”

            “Give me a minute!” Rich replied.

            “Now!” the voice replied.

            “Ugh. Sorry man. I gotta go. My old man’s riding me,” he said with annoyance.

            “It’s okay. I’ll talk to you later,” Michael said before hanging up.

            “See ya!” Rich said before the end went silent.  Sighing, Michael put his phone down and pushed his face into his pillow.

            Jeremy would never talk to him again now. Michael had sabotaged himself and there was no one else to blame.

            “Ugh,” grunting, he pulled himself up and went to go take a shower before he got back to bed. Maybe that would make him feel better?

            Feeling the warm water hit his face did help clear his mind somewhat. Jeremy and he had been best friends for over a decade. Yes, Michael did something irreversible, but so did Jeremy. They were both at fault in this scenario, only Jeremy had been trying to apologize and Michael had refused to listen.

            Tomorrow Michael would call up Jeremy and ask to meet. They couldn’t keep fighting and keep misunderstanding one another while trying to keep their friendship intact. There was no way they would be able to survive it. Michael would apologize for good and end this vicious cycle they had kept themselves in this past month.

            And with that thought in mind, Michael drifted to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            Michael found himself in a deep sleep when he heard the knocking sound.

            Startled, Michael opened his eyes and stared into the darkness of his room. The light knocking had turned into moderate banging. Michael sat up and shoved on his glasses. He looked at the source of the noise, his window. Cautiously, Michael grabbed his Princess Peach figurine he had bought at Comicon the year before as he walked towards the window.

            As Michael’s eyes adjusted, he saw a shadowed figure lingering at his window. A spike of fear shot through him at the thought of some psycho coming to murder him while his parents weren’t home. He then calmed down when he thought about the low ratio of psycho killers that would knock before killing their victims.

            Softly making his way over, he went to the flashlight app on his phone and shone it at the window. The light revealed a disheveled Jeremy Heere. Michael’s shoulders went down as he relaxed. He took a few deep breaths to decrease his heart rate and put the figurine back on his desk along with his phone.

            The time read five o’clock in the morning. What the hell was Jeremy doing sneaking around on his roof this early in the morning? Michael turned on his desk lamp and allowed his eyes to get used to the dimly lit room.

            The knocking had increased to harsh banging at this point. Michael gave an annoyed huff as he went to let the other boy in.

            Pulling up on the window, Michael opened it up just enough for Jeremy to slip inside.

            “Dude, you gave me a damn heart attack! You didn’t have to use my window, you could have just rang the doorbell. My parents aren’t home. It’s a bitch just to climb that stupid arbor,” Michael said as he closed his window and locked it again. Jeremy didn’t reply, causing Michael to turn around to face him.

            He wasn’t expecting to see Jeremy until tomorrow. Even then, he thought Jeremy wouldn’t want to see him considering what he did when they last saw each other. He figured Jeremy would want to keep a mile’s distance away from him after that.

            When Michael turned, he felt a hard impact hit him square in the chest. At first, Michael thought Jeremy had come to his senses and punched him for his mistake from the previous night. However, after recovering from surprise, he looked down to see that the blow had come from Jeremy throwing himself at Michael.

            Jeremy was currently wrapped around Michael’s body in a tight embrace. His arms circled him in a vice-like grip, while his face was burrowed deep into the Mario Brother’s t-shirt Michael wore to sleep in. The young Filipino could feel his shirt become wet as Jeremy tightened his hold on Michael and began to softly cry.

            “Jer, what’s wrong?” Michael asked as he put his hands on both of Jeremy’s shoulders. Jeremy sobbed in reply as he continued nuzzled farther into Michael’s chest.

            Michael patted Jeremy gently on the back as he cried harder and harder against Michael. Wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s back, Michael began to rub Jeremy’s back up and down soothingly.

            Michael was confused. Jeremy should be yelling and hitting him for what he had done, NOT crying and seeking comfort from him.

            After countless minutes, Jeremy finally dwindled his sobs down to soft sniffles. Michael tried to separate them to talk, but Jeremy wasn’t having it. Each time Michael tried to pull away, Jeremy would react by squeezing Michael closer to him.

            “Jeremy, what are you doing here this early in the morning? I was going to-,” Michael began to tell Jeremy he was going to see him later that day when Jeremy interrupted him in a shaky voice.

            “I-I’m s-sorry! I-I’m s-so s-sorry!” Jeremy cried out against his chest.

Michael widened his eyes in surprise. Jeremy had nothing to be sorry about! Michael was the one who overreacted and used Alpha Command on Jeremy! Jeremy had only gone on a date with Christine. Sure, he ditched Michael to do so and had been avoiding him to hang out with her, but he didn’t owe Michael anything. They weren’t dating and had never done so. Michael had been acting like he was Jeremy’s ex instead of like Jeremy’s friend. Michael was the one who had been out of line out of sheer jealousy! Jeremy honestly deserved better.

            “No Jer, it’s mine. I-,” Michael started before Jeremy continued, seeming not to have heard Michael at all.

            “It’s my fault. All mine. I’ve been a terrible Omega! Please don’t be mad at me! Please! I don’t want to not see you again! Please don’t ignore me! Please! I’ll be good! I swear I’ll be better!” Jeremy said as his sobs grew louder once again.

            “I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! Please!” Jeremy begged over and over as Michael tensed in shock.

            What was Jeremy saying? ‘Bad Omega?’ What the hell was that supposed to mean? And since when did Michael say he was leaving? Thinking back, Michael had only said he needed space and didn’t want to hang out for a while. Never had he said he was leaving for good.

            “Jeremy, I’m not going anywhere. I just said I needed space. I was just mad at the time. I didn’t mean to make it sound like something permanent,” Michael apologized. Jeremy, however, still didn’t act like he heard him as he sobbed out pleas and apologies.

            “I couldn’t live if you left! I couldn’t! Please don’t go!” Jeremy cried. Michael grew tense. What was he saying. That didn’t sound like Jeremy. Michael looked down to only see the top of Jeremy’s disheveled curly hair.

            Michael grabbed Jeremy’s arms with both hands and began to pry the other boy off. Jeremy fought against him, but Michael was luckily blessed with more muscle mass than Jeremy as he finally separated them.

            He held Jeremy back with both arms as he came face to face with his crush.

            Jeremy’s blue eyes were lighter than normal and dilated to full capacity. A wet haze fell over them as they stared at Michael as if he was the most important thing on the planet. The white part of his eyes were red from crying and various tear tracks ran down his pale face. His reddish-brown hair stuck out in disarray. The curls looped and twisted every which way, tempting Michael to run a hand through it. Jeremy was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a pair of light blue boxer shorts. His feet were covered with white socks, which now held traces of dirt as he had apparently walked to Michael’s house in the dark without shoes. Jeremy looked like a glorious mess to Michael’s eyes.

            “What has been going on with you lately? This isn’t you Jer,” Michael asked as raised his right hand and wiped Jeremy’s tears away with his thumb.

            “You won’t touch me. You’re mad. Please…don’t leave. I’m s-sorry…I’m a bad Omega,” he muttered over and over again as he stared at Michael with a wide-eyed gaze. Michael frowned.

            “Jeremy, are you listening to me?” Michael asked, but Jeremy merely repeated his previous words as he stepped towards Michael again.

            Michael sighed and stepped away from him to sit on his bed, putting his head in his hands in the process.

            _What is going on with you?_ Michael thought as he rubbed his face up and down.

            Michael felt two arms wrap around his neck as Jeremy embraced him. Giving a sigh, Michael pried Jeremy off him again.

            “We need to figure out what’s been going on with you. Come on,” Michael said as he stood up to put on his shoes.

            “Michael! Jeremy whined as Michael opened his closet to slip on his shoes without bothering to untie them from the last time he took them off. Jeremy got up from the bed and raced over to Michael with his arms stretched out. Michael jumped out of the way, causing Jeremy to almost run into the wall.

            “Jeremy stop it! We need to go and figure out what’s wrong with you!” Michael said as he threw his hoodie on. Jeremy gave a low mewl as he gave Michael a pout.

            “I want to touch you!” Jeremy said with annoyance. Michael rolled his eyes.

            “You wouldn’t be saying that if there wasn’t something deeper going on!” Michael argued. Jeremy frowned and ran up to Michael to hug his middle. Jeremy snuggled in to Michael’s hoodie as he took deep breaths, inhaling his scent.

            Michael felt a current run down his spine at the action. A sweet, mouthwatering smell made its way to his nose. Michael felt himself harden at the scent of heat that Jeremy was giving off.

            “Michael!” Jeremy said as he began to wantonly rub against Michael, picking up on his sudden change in mood.

            Michael held his breath and grabbed Jeremy’s shoulders, pushing him onto the bed. Jeremy looked up at him in excitement before Michael proceeded to wrap him up tightly in his thick gray comforter.

            “Mikey!” Jeremy complained, his voice sounding muffled through Michael’s comforter over his mouth.

            After securing a struggling Jeremy in his covers, Michael grabbed his keys and phone, then threw Jeremy over his shoulder. Jeremy relaxed in Michael’s arms as they walked down the staircase and into the garage.

            Michael was about to put ‘Burrito Jeremy’ into the Cruiser when a voice spoke up from behind him.

            “Mr. Michael? What are you doing up this early?” a deep voice asked behind him. Stiffening, Michael turned and saw Thomas standing there in casual clothes holding a tool box.

            “Um…uh…what are you doing here?” Michael asked, diverting the question. Thomas frowned in response.

            “I’m here to tune up all of the vehicles as per your mother’s orders while she is away with your father,” Thomas explained. “Now, tell me what YOU are doing here…with…Mr. Heere?” Thomas asked in confusion as he watched Jeremy squirming in Michael’s arms.

            “This early?” he asked.

            “Yes sir. This early,” Thomas said in a monotoned voice. “Anyway, can you please explain to me what’s going on.”

            Michael sighed, knowing the jig was up.

            “Y’know when Jeremy was acting weird the other day…well-,” he began to explain.

            When Michael finished catching Thomas up on the events of the past week, he sat Jeremy down, still wrapped in covers, in the Cruiser and buckled him up tightly. He shut the door on a moaning Jeremy and turned to look at Thomas again.

            “I need to get him to a hospital. I don’t know what to do and all I know for sure is that I want my friend back,” Michael said pitifully. Tears sprung to his eyes at the thought of Jeremy not being himself again.

            Thomas nodded and sat the tools on one of the many work tables in the garage.

            “The hospital will only prescribe him more hormone suppressors. That doesn't appear to be the case it seems. I know someone who might know what’s going on,” Thomas said. Michael looked at him hopefully.

            “Really? That’s great! I’ll do whatever as long as Jeremy starts to feel better again!” Michael exclaimed.

            “I’ll drive if you don’t mind,” Thomas said as he walked past Michael to get into the Cruiser’s driver’s side.

            “Yeah, no problem!” Michael replied as he opened the door to sit behind Jeremy, who was yelling past the comforter.

            “Michael! Let me out! I need you!” Jeremy sobbed. Michael winced at his feelings of guilt but dismissed them as Thomas started the car. It was for Jeremy’s own good that he was trapped behind layers of covers and a seatbelt.

            The car made its way out of the Mell’s circle driveway and onto the road. Michael looked out the window to see the sun coming up from the horizon. The pinks, blues, and oranges clashed together in a wondrous combination that left Michael mesmerized. He was shaken out of his reverie by Jeremy’s sniffles. Michael felt a pang of guilt and stretched his arm out to gently caress Jeremy’s face, giving him the touch he desired. Jeremy nuzzled his hand with his cheek and mewled against it. He hoped that Thomas’s source could help his friend.

            A slow twenty minutes later, Michael looked out to see an old broken-down neighborhood moving past them as they drove through it. To Michael’s surprise they were now in an Omega slum, a slum that he knew well.

            Michael’s eyes widened as Thomas pulled into a familiar driveway. They both exited the car and Michael opened Jeremy’s door. He looked up at Michael with his big blue eyes and whimpered.

            “Mikey, please hold me,” Jeremy begged as he wiggled the covers that surrounded him. Michael sighed and unbuckled Jeremy, picked him up, and followed Thomas to an old one-story house that Michael knew quite well.

            Thomas knocked on the door and waited as Michael stood behind him with ‘Burrito Jeremy’ wiggling on his shoulder. When no one showed up to answer the door, Thomas gave a sigh and began to bang rudely on the door. A few seconds later, a shout was heard on the other side.

            “Hold your damn horses! You know how fucking early it is?!” a gruff voice asked as the door was unlocked. The man who opened the door was of short in stature with a stocky build. He wore an off-white wife beater that showed his muscled arms and wore low rise jeans. The hair on his head was thick and light brown, which matched the scruffy five o’clock shadow he wore on his face. Light brown eyes widened as they stared at the visitors.

            “Tommy? What the hell are you doing here?” he asked, lowering the volume of his voice significantly.

            “These boys need your help Matt,” Thomas replied in a calm voice.

            Brown eyes looked over at Michael and Jeremy. Michael noticed his nostrils flare as he took in their scents. A second later he gave a low whistle with a mocking smile.

            “That is a damn terrible case of Bond Exchange!” Mr. Goranski laughed as he moved to let them inside.

 

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What the heck is going to happen next?! Find out in the next chapter! :D


	9. Exchange Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Goranski talks to Michael and Thomas.

 

Mr. Goranski led them into his and Rich’s small living room that contained an old television set, a recliner filled with holes, and a couch with countless unidentifiable stains. Michael looked over to see the kitchenette in the corner filled with old pizza boxes and Chinese take-out containers. The sink was piled high with dirty dishes and wash rags. Michael reluctantly sniffed and almost gagged at the sour smell coming from the overflowing trash.

            “Michael…,” Jeremy moaned from over his shoulder. Michael sighed and hesitantly sat down on the couch, laying Jeremy across his lap so he could hold him better. Jeremy looked up at him with longing as he squirmed in Michael’s lap.

            Mr. Goranski sat in the recliner while Thomas took a seat on the couch a few places away from Michael since Jeremy’s long length was taking up most of the room. Rich’s dad leaned back to prop his feet up, taking a drink out of his beer can as he did so.

            “Want a beer Tommy? What about you...Antonio’s kid…M-Michael! That’s your name! Want a beer?” the man asked glibly.

            “No,” Thomas said, frowning at the other man.

            “I’m seventeen,” Michael stated. The older Goranski shrugged.

            “I did A LOT of things at seventeen, drinking only being one of them,” he said as he kicked back another mouthful of beer. Michael didn’t reply as he gave the Omega sitting a few seats away a quick glance. What did this guy know that could help Jeremy? He couldn’t even help himself or his kid!

            Rich didn’t say much about his dad, and when he did it was usually to complain about him with multiple profanities thrown in. According to Rich, his dad had never been the same since his mother died. Even being an Alpha couldn’t save him financially or socially since he married and procreated with an Omega female from the slums. The man now worked two construction jobs just to keep the lights on, and to pay for beer and cigarettes. The rest of his time was spent drinking and smoking while watching tv. His other favorite pastime was yelling at Rich for some reason or another, which caused frequent animosity between the two. If Rich had inherited anything from his dad besides his eyes, it was his temper. Neither male knew when to back down from a fight.

            “What’s Exchange Bond?” Michael asked as the silence stretched on.

            “Whuh?” the Alpha in the recliner asked. Michael resisted the urge to slap his forehead in frustration.

            “Exchange Bond. That is what you said when you saw Jeremy. What is that?” Michael asked impatiently. This week had been hell for both him and his friend, and he wanted to know the reason why.

            “Exchange Bond…you don’t know? I thought they taught you things up in that school Rich runs off to?” he asked in amusement. “And they wonder why the younger generation is falling behind!”

            “They don’t teach them things like this Matt. Creating Bonds in general is rare, and a Bond between an Alpha and Omega is even rarer. It’s different for those who have never…been a part of the process,” Thomas replied calmly.

            “I don’t know why you’re coming to me with this. Well, I know why. You didn’t see a lot of couples like me and Jenny walking around, but you should know better than anyone about Bonds between Alphas and Omegas, considering you and-.” Mr. Goranski was suddenly cut off by a kick to the leg. “Ow! Son of a bitch! Why the hell did you kick my bad leg?!” he complained as he yelled at Thomas, who sat in his seat as if nothing happened.

            “You had a completed Bond, I…didn’t,” he said as he gazed at his hands for a moment before looking up again. “I don’t know the specifics about what kind of Bond this is. It might not be an Exchange type.”

            “It’s an Exchange Bond alright,” Mr. Goranski replied as he rubbed his right leg slowly. “That smell is familiar. Jenny reacted the same way to me!” he said, his eyes appearing glassy as he spoke of his wife.

            “Okay. What. Is. It?” Michael asked in annoyance. He was tired of them brushing him and Jeremy off. They were talking about things that Michael had no clue about.

            “Y’know, your dad was way more patient than you in school. He barely talked too. You must get that gabbing from your bitch mother,” he said with an eye twitch.

            “Don’t talk about my mom like that! She’s my mom!” Michael said angrily. Sure, she was overbearing, but she had still been the woman who had given birth to him. No one could talk bad about her in front of him without a verbal or physical beat down.

            “Ha! Fine. Didn’t know you were a momma’s boy,” he said with a smirk, causing Michael to twitch his own eye in irritation. Jeremy mewled beneath him, making Michael look down to see blue eyes gazing at him in adoration. He turned red and quickly looked up. The gaze made the butterflies in his stomach flutter violently.

            Michael reminded himself that this was the cause of ‘Exchange Bond’, whatever that was. Jeremy would never look at him like that if he was in his right mind. Visibly shaking his head, he looked up to see Mr. Goranski staring at him with a tired expression, Michael could have sworn he even looked sad.

            “Exchange Bond starts with the transfer of feelings from one person to another. These emotions come in the form of items when it comes to Exchange Bonds. These items, no matter what they are, must hold emotional significance to the receiver. Normally, this is done between partners to strengthen or create a Bond between them. It must go two ways. You give something to them and they give something to you, then, tadah! Your Bond is completed!” Mr. Goranski explained. Michael was starting to see where Rich got his intellectual side from. Mr. Goranski’s demeanor changed instantly when talking about textbook definitions. He had gone from a yelling drunkard in a recliner to a soft-spoken elite college professor in an instant.

            “These Bonds are common considering they can be reversed easily. If you break up, all you gotta do is give the items back to one another,” he said.

            “Okay, but none of that explains why Jeremy has been this way the past week,” Michael replied as he gazed back down at Jeremy’s loving expression.

            “Here’s the thing. Exchange Bonds aren’t a pain in the ass unless you don’t complete them. If say, the receiver doesn’t give anything to the sender in return, the sender is going to make sure they get something from the receiver no matter what, whether they’re aware of it or not,” he finished, taking another deep gulp of beer.

            “So, you’re saying Jeremy is the sender and I’m the receiver?” Michael asked.

            “Yep. If it was the other way around you would be the one wrapped in the sheets, not him,” the man said as he looked at Jeremy with amusement.

            “This takes me back. Jenny gave me her bracelet as a good luck charm before one of my games. We had no idea that would start the Bond! That girl. Hahaha! She ran into the men’s locker room after one of my games to get to me! She jumped me when I was in nothing but a towel! My coach flipped his shit when he saw her! Hahaha!” Mr. Goranski laughed, only to stop and stare at his beer dejectedly before taking another drink. Apparently, he finished it since he crushed the can in his hand and threw it on the floor next to him.

            “It all make sense, but Jeremy and I aren’t together like that. Never have been,” Michael voiced aloud.

            “Have you ever traded anything out before? Anything of significance to you or Jeremy?” Thomas asked with furrowed brows. Michael shook his head in response.

            “We’ve been friends for years now. We’ve traded a lot of things before, like clothes, games, cards…,” Michael said trailing off.

            _Exchange Bond starts with the transfer of feelings from one person to another._

_These emotions come in the form of items when it comes to Exchange Bonds._

_These items, no matter what they are, must hold emotional significance to the receiver._

_Oh God,_ Michael thought as he was thrown back in time.

                                                                                                                               *

                                                                                                                               *

_Nobody remembered that today was his big day. Not even his mommy and daddy did. His mommy had even yelled at him to stop sniffling this morning. He had been upset that she hadn’t remembered. His daddy had patted him on the head before he left but hadn’t told him the words he wanted to hear._

_School was worse. His friends hadn’t said anything either. Jake, Rich, Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, even Christine hadn’t remembered what today was. To make matters worse, his bestest friend Jeremy hadn’t shown up for school._

_Michael felt his stomach churn. He was ready for school to be done so he could go home and cry._

_Nobody even acted like they knew it was Michael Mell’s birthday._

_He had woken up that morning excited that he was turning seven! That was one year older than six! Michael wasn’t a baby anymore but a big boy! Maybe his mommy would let him even sit at the adult table at the next party!_

_But it wasn’t what he thought. Nobody knew or cared about him._

_Sitting underneath the slide sulking, Michael brought his knees up to his chest and began to silently sob._

_“Mikey, what’s wrong?” he heard a voice ask him. Michael looked up to see Jeremy crouched down in front of him. Michael wiped his eyes furiously. He didn’t want Jeremy to see him cry._

_“Nothin’…,” he replied lamely. Jeremy looked like he didn’t believe him._

_“Come on Mikey. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you got here. I had a tooth appointment today, so I couldn’t be here this mornin’. I came to give you somethin’, so please don’t cry on your birthday!” Jeremy said as he patted him on the back gently._

_“You remembered?” Michael asked in disbelief._

_“Yeah! I can’t forget my buddy’s birthday! I even got you a present!” he exclaimed as he pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to Michael._

_The Magic the Gathering card stared up at him from his hand. Michael felt his face light up at the sight._

_“This is a limited edition Mystical Mage card! Where did you get this?!” Michael asked excitedly._

_“I found it in a five-pack daddy got me. I thought you’d like it, so I waited for your birthday to give it to you. I would’ve buyed you somethin’ but mommy said no,” Jeremy said with a pout._

_“I love it! Thanks!” Michael said as he leaned forward to hug his bestest friend._

            _“Good!” Jeremy said as he hugged him back._

            _Jeremy Heere was his favorite person in the whole wide world. He loved Jeremy more than anyone! Michael decided then that he was going to get married to Jeremy just like his mommy and daddy!_

                                                                    *

                                                                                                                                          *

            “Oh shit…,” Michael muttered to himself.

            “Did you remember something?” Thomas asked politely. Michael nodded.

            “The Magic the Gathering card,” he said simply.

            “What the hell is that?” Mr. Goranski asked.

            “Something Jeremy gave me for my seventh birthday. No one else remembered it was my birthday that day except Jeremy,” Michael explained.

            “Okay? What makes that day different than the other things you’ve given each other?” the older Goranski asked.

            “It was the day that-,” Michael stopped himself as he almost confessed in front of Jeremy himself! Though he doubted that Jeremy was listening considering he was shoving his face into Michael’s stomach as he took in Michael’s scent. It also didn’t sit well with him that he was so willing to admit his feelings to Rich’s dad and Thomas so quickly when it had taken him seven years to even tell Rich and Jake!

            “It was a special day. There were deep friendship feelings involved,” Michael said instead.

            “Bullshit,” the man in the recliner said as he lit up a cigarette but put it out when he noticed Thomas give him a scathing look.

            “The Exchange Bond isn’t a platonic process. It’s between partners only. There must be feelings on both sides to kick start it or else everyone who gave their friends something would be Bonded together. Whether you knew it or not, the Bond began with you two as runts. Though how, I don’t know. Usually gremlins don’t have those kinds of feelings until later,” the man said.

            “‘Feelings?’” Michael asked quizzically. Mr. Goranski rolled his eyes.

            “Y’know. _Feelings._ Romantic, fuzzy, warm dopey-shitted emotions. Kids don’t get those until they’re teenage years. You two managed to start a Bond like this at seven! That’s some crazy fucking shit right there!” he said in surprise.

            “Language, Matt,” Thomas said irritably. “How do they stop it?” he asked.

            “You should be used to the way I talk. Ain’t no soap is going to help my mouth,” the Goranski said with a smirk. “No stopping it until Michael repays the Bond like stretch here. Who is this kid by the way?” he asked as he tried to peer at Jeremy’s face better.

            “George’s boy, Jeremy,” Thomas supplied. Mr. Goranski’s eyes widened.

            “I heard about him. I never got to meet him though. So, he really was born an Omega. I bet Samantha loved that!” he said sarcastically. Michael stiffened at the mention of Jeremy’s mother and glared at the man in the recliner.

            “Don’t look at me like that. Samantha was all about her reputation and being a high-class Beta. Giving birth to an Omega must have really knocked her down off that damn pedestal she loved to stand on so much,” he said with a smug grin.

            “Yeah, it knocked her off so bad that she left Jeremy and his dad when we were fourteen. You’re the only one laughing about it if you haven’t noticed,” Michael told him bitterly as he held Jeremy tightly to him. Jeremy had cried for days after she left. Michael had been there to hold him through it.

            “Sorry about that. I didn’t know,” he apologized, actually looking genuine for the first time. Michael nodded and looked down at Jeremy, brushing at strands of hair that had made their way to Jeremy’s face.

            “You would have known if you wouldn’t have dropped off the face of the earth after Jenny’s passing,” Thomas said with a glare. Mr. Goranski grimaced as he stood up.

            “I’m grabbing another beer,” he said as he walked to the kitchenette.

            After returning, he sat down in the recliner and popped the tab to his beer can. He then sat back and took a large gulp before setting it on the tv tray sitting beside him.

            “How do I turn Jeremy back? Do I just give him the card back?” Michael asked. The card was a priceless treasure to him, even more than his prized red hoodie, but if that was what it would take to turn Jeremy back, then so be it.

            “Nope,” Mr. Goranski said, popping the ‘p’. “There is no reversal because the Bond was never completed. You have to complete it to reverse it,” he said matter-of-factly.

            “How do I complete it? Do I give him something of mine?” Michael asked, at a loss about what to do.

            “Not exactly, you have to give him what the Bond requires. The Bond is controlling him like it did Jenny in the past. It’s projecting the sender’s innermost desires and bringing them to the forefront. When you were seven, that card and Jeremy’s acknowledgment of you is what you required at the time. For some reason, the Bond is acting up. What? Ten years later? And wants you to finish the Exchange,” Mr. Goranski explained in his professor voice.

            “What could Jeremy want then? I don’t understand why this is even happening in the first place. Jeremy doesn’t see me that way. He likes Christine, not me. I don’t get why this isn’t happening with her?” Michael said in confusion.

            “Calvin Canigula’s daughter,” Thomas said to Mr. Goranski, who had been looking at Michael in confusion.

            “Do all of our kid’s hang out?” he asked. Thomas nodded. “How nostalgic,” he said. “Rich never tells me who his friends are, except that Mark and Katie’s kid, Jake. He’s around all the time though.”

            “Can we please get back to the topic!” Michael said in irritation. He was getting tired of bouncing the subject around. He now knew where Rich’s ADHD came from.

            “Look, kid. Look down at your friend,” he commanded. Michael looked down at Jeremy, who was gently nuzzling his stomach as he repeated Michael’s name over and over again.

            “He wouldn’t be acting like that if he didn’t care about you the way you care about him. Don’t deny it, it’s pretty obvious you hold a torch for that kid. The Bond wouldn’t have started if he didn’t return your feelings. I’m not going to pretend to know why it took so long to start again, but there is something there, whether you choose to believe it or not,” he explained.

            “What do I do?” Michael muttered. Mr. Goranski rolled his eyes.

            “I’ll be blunt. He wants you to fuck him,” he said callously.

            “WHAT?!” Michael screeched, causing Jeremy to look up at him with worry.

            “MATTHEW!” Thomas reprimanded. The Goranski shrugged like it didn’t matter he just said aloud that two seventeen-year-old boys should have sex.

            “The Bond requires it. It was the same with Jenny. We had to have sex to get her back to normal. Before that she kept following and jumping me no matter where I was at. She got jealous of stupid shit like me talking to random chicks in the hall, not flirting, just talking. See, Jenny didn’t have a jealous bone in her body. So, it was weird. The Bond was causing her to eliminate any obstacles that would prevent it from being completed. Your ‘friend’ here is no different. I don’t know if it’s an Omega thing or not, but Jenny and I looked it up later and we couldn’t find anyone with the same experience as us, until now, that is,” Mr. Goranski said.

            “There has to be some other way!” Michael exclaimed. Jeremy began to nuzzle him worriedly as he saw Michael’s distress. He shifted his head to gaze at Mr. Goranski and growled.

            “Hmph. That’s the only advice I can give. It’s what the Bond wants. You have no other options. In my experience, that is what worked for Jenny and I. She turned back to normal after we…y’know. It only takes one time though, so it’s not like you have to do an all-nighter,” he said. “It’ll only get worse the longer you prolong it. One way or another, the Bond will make sure it’s completed,” he finished with a tone of finality.

            Jeremy gave a low moan of Michael’s name at that time.

            Michael sighed and shut his eyes to block out the harsh reality he now found himself in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Leave it to me to cause all this drama just to precursor it to sex lol jk. There is more going on and that will go on with this. I have represented Rich's dad as a physical abuser in the past, but this time I'm making him more of a verbal/emotional one with a rocky mental state because of his wife's death instead. Hope you liked it! I live for kudos and comments! :D


	10. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael makes a tough decision.

 

            “Thanks for your help Matt,” Thomas thanked as Michael buckled Jeremy in the passenger side of the car.

            “No problem. Stop by more often. I hardly see anyone from the old days anymore, except Toni. He comes by to drink every once in a while,” he said nonchalantly.

            “Ton-… Mr. Mell comes here?” Thomas asked perplexed. The older Goranski nodded.

            “Yeah, he comes to get away from that she-devil he calls a wife. Don’t look at me like that Toni Jr., you know it’s true!” he called out to a glaring Michael. “Anyway, it has more to do with the business too. Poor guy is stressed out. He says some pretty interesting things when he’s drunk too,” he said as he wiggled his dark brows up and down.

            “We will be taking our leave now,” Thomas said as he turned to leave.

            “You really don’t care? Come on Tommy! You used to care about your friends! Especially-” the man called from his front porch.

            “Shut up!” Thomas yelled menacingly, turning to give the shorter male a scathing look. Michael felt a chill run up his spine at the unfamiliar tone coming from the usually calm and collected driver.

            “Fine. I know when I’m not wanted,” he replied with a shrug. “I’ll see ya later! Good luck kid!” he called out to Michael before walking into the house and closing the door behind him.

            Thomas stomped to the car, his face red and agitated. He opened the door but stopped as he looked up at Michael who had yet to open his door.

            “I’m sorry for that outburst. Matt gets ahead of himself sometime-…okay a lot, but just ignore him. He says unconventional things all the time.” Thomas said with a shrug. His face remained red but was slowly going back to its usual pale color.

            “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” Michael replied. If he was being honest, he would say that he was a little bit more than curious about the comments Mr. Goranski made about Thomas, their friends, and his dad. Right now, however, that was the least of his worries as Jeremy began to bang against the window with his now free hands.

            Michael sighed and looked at Thomas tiredly. His unexpected early morning wake-up call was beginning to catch up with him. He rubbed his eyes and straightened his glasses.

            “Thomas do you mind doing me another favor? I’ll buy you a burger later in return,” Michael said. Thomas smiled.

            “You want me to take Jeremy home? And you’re going to walk back to the house?” he inquired.

            “Yeah. There are some things I have to think through,” Michael answered with a sheepish grin.

            Jeremy growled from inside the car as he looked between the two of them heatedly. Michael sighed even deeper at his friend’s obvious jealousy.

            “Understandable, just be careful sir,” Thomas said, switching back into his ‘driver role’ as he climbed into the car with a hostile Jeremy.

            Jeremy frowned and began to mouth Michael’s name and Thomas locked the doors and drove off. Michael could see Jeremy’s frantic movements as the distance increased between them.

            “You too,” Michael muttered belatedly in reply as they drove away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            Michael pulled his hood over his head and walked slowly back home with what felt like the weight of the world on his shoulders. What had he gotten himself and Jeremy into?

            No matter what Rich’s dad had said, there was no way Jeremy felt the same for him as he felt for Jeremy. His strong feelings had somehow transferred to his friend back when they were seven and had slowly driven Jeremy mad. The Bond knew Michael was attracted to Jeremy emotionally and sexually, and it had forced Jeremy to feel the same, if not stronger since Michael had never felt the need to climb through Jeremy’s bedroom window for sex.

            If what Mr. Goranski…Matt, had said about reversing the Bond through sex, then Michael was up a creek without a paddle. There was no way in hell he would take advantage of Jeremy while he wasn’t in his right mind. He never had a chance with Jeremy before, and he was sure that he wasn’t going to have one even now.

            Michael thought about Jeremy’s look of betrayal and tear-filled eyes that was sure to follow if he was to do what the Bond wanted. Jeremy may think he wanted him in that way now because of some unseen force, but he most certainly would not after it was fulfilled. Michael would lose his friendship with Jeremy because Jeremy would hate him, and that was something Michael couldn’t bear to even think about.

            On the other hand, if Matt was right, then if Michael didn’t sleep with Jeremy then his friend would be like this the rest of his life. Jeremy would constantly follow him around begging for sex or climbing through his window every night with that pleading expression on his face. That is, unless Michael did something about it. As much as he didn’t want his friend to hurt, he didn’t want to hurt himself either.

            Groaning, Michael turned the corner as he pulled his hood down and raked his hands through his hair aggressively in agitation. Why did his life have to suck so bad?! What terrible thing had he done in a previous life to have deserved this to happen to him?

            Michael sighed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He didn’t know what to do, he wanted to take Jeremy’s feelings into account. Either alternative put Jeremy and their friendship at risk. He couldn’t make this decision without proper council, but he didn’t want to disclose this information to just anyone. It had to be someone who could see this from Jeremy’s perspective. Someone who he could talk bluntly with without judgment. Of course, Michael knew who to talk to.

            He typed in a familiar number and hit the call button.

            “Yo! Wuz up~? Why are you up so early man?” a voice asked humorously from the other end. Michael gave a small smile at the sound.

            “Hey Rich? Do you mind if we meet up at Starbucks on main street? I want to ask you about something in private,” Michael asked hesitantly.

            “This better not be ‘the talk’, because I’m going to leave that to your parents,” Rich joked. Michael heard Jake snicker in the background, his voice sounding particularly close to the receiver. Michael smartly chose not to highlight this fact to Rich. Learning about his friends’ sex lives was not on his agenda for today.

            “Ha. Ha. Funny, but no. It’s something important. It’s…an Omega question…,” Michael said quietly.

            The line stayed silent for a few tense seconds. Michael held his breath. Talking about these things were private and something discussed typically between partners, not friends. He hoped Rich didn’t take this the wrong way. Jake took an intake of breath on the other end.

            “Okay. I’m guessing this has to do with Jeremy,” he finally said in a serious tone. Jake made a comment that Michael couldn’t make out.

            “Yeah. It does,” he replied.

            “I thought so. I’ll be there in ten.”

            “Thanks man. I’ll see ya then. Bye,” Michael said in relief as he hung up after Rich’s responding farewell.

            Michael turned the corner and headed towards his destination, not being too far from the coffee chain himself. He entered the coffee shop and inhaled the wonderful scent of one of his favorite beverages.

            After ordering his caramel frappe, he sat down at an isolated table in the corner of the room. At the same time he sat down Rich had come through the door, thankfully alone. He gave Michael a wave and proceeded to order his white chocolate mocha.

            Accepting his drink from the barista, Rich walked towards the table and took the seat in front of Michael. He took a sip of coffee and looked at Michael with a blank expression.

            “I’m guessing this is important if I had to get out of bed with my boyfriend for it, so what’s going on? I guess this has to do with why Jeremy’s been acting weird lately?” Rich asked as he stared at his friend.

            “Yeah. Things have just gotten weirder. I need to talk to you about this. I know it’s awkward, but I need an Omega’s point of view. I don’t know what to do,” Michael confessed, raking his hand through his hair in agitation.

            “It’s okay man. I’ll help the best I can, but you’re going to have to tell me what’s been going on,” Rich said as he took another sip of coffee.

            “Alright,” Michael said.

            He then proceeded to tell Rich about every detail of Jeremy’s behavior, even his own lack of will power in the car that first day when Jeremy began to show his weirdness. He didn’t want to leave anything out, so he mentioned their trip to his house that morning too.

            When Michael was finished, he took a giant gulp of his frappe and looked up at his friend’s expressionless face. Michael gave him time to process the information, and after a few minutes of silence, Rich spoke.

            “For one, my dad is full of shit usually, but not this time. I never knew mom, but she and dad did have a Bond. I’m not going to act like I know the reason why, but I can feel their broken Bond. I guess it’s because I’m their kid, but I can feel the emptiness when I’m alone with my dad. It’s difficult to explain. So, I know he isn’t lying about knowing about Bonds,” Rich said as his face turned contemplative.

            “I don’t know about this Exchange Bond, but as much as I don’t want to think about my parents getting it on, I’d believe him if I were you,” he said.

            “I don’t have a problem believing him, I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want to…I don’t…I can’t do THAT with Jeremy in this situation. I refuse to be with him if he isn’t in his right mind. On the other hand, if I don’t, Jeremy will be like he has been and get continuously worse over time. Your dad said he thought the Bond might be manifesting itself in this way because Jeremy is an Omega. It happened to your mom in the same way. The thing is, your parents were dating and me and Jeremy…aren’t,” Michael said as he cast his gaze down.

“I don’t want to overstep anything, but the Bond is requiring me do something like that. I wanted to ask you what to do? You’re an Omega and I don’t have a clue about you guys’ instincts or how you view things like Bonds. I know you know I care more about Jeremy as more than just a friend, but I still want to be able to hang around him and be close like we’ve always been. I don’t want to take advantage of him because of this mess,” he finished.

            Michael warily looked up at Rich, who had was gazing past Michael’s shoulder at the wall in deep thought. Maybe this had been too much to talk to the shorter male about? It was a lot to take in all at once and talking about his friend’s sex lives was something Michael was sure Rich didn’t want to talk about.

            “I think you should do it,” Rich said finally after minutes of silence. Michael looked at him in surprise.

            “Didn’t expect that huh?” the blonde said with a smile. The Filipino boy gave a nod.

            “My dad said Jeremy had to feel a certain way for you in return for the Bond to even begin. Despite popular belief, Omegas aren’t just sex-crazed people who open their legs for just anyone. I mean, there are some who are used for those purposes, whether it’s against their will or not. That does happen, but honestly, Omegas are more drawn to mating with one person for life more than Betas and even Alphas are. Our heats are meant to attract potential mates, not because we are being lewd or just want sex. I mean, we are weakened and lustful during a heat, but we don’t crave just anyone who is around. When Jake and I were just friends it took a whole lot of will power not to touch him during my heat. I mean, suppressors typically work, but when we like someone, it gets worse. You must have feelings for the other person for it to get as bad as Jeremy is now. The Bond is just amplifying it to the extreme,” Rich explained.

            “Sleeping with Jeremy to reverse the Bond will turn Jeremy back to normal. That’s what we all want. Doing this won’t make Jeremy hate you like your worried about. I think you’ll both be awkward as hell afterwards, but you’ll make it through it. You’ve both had problems in the path, but you guys have always got through them together. This time won’t be any different,” Rich said as he finished off his mocha.

            “This time is different Rich. We’ve had petty fights over the years, nothing like this. Jeremy and I are both…virgins. If Bonding and mating are as important to Omegas as you say, Jeremy is going to be furious that I took away something as pure and intimate as his virginity,” Michael said with a shake of his head.

            “You’re forgetting the fact that I just said, and my dad said that none of this happened by it just being about YOUR feelings they have to do with Jeremy’s too. A Bond could not have begun without him having feelings for you too! And don’t give me that ‘he’s straight and I’ve been pining for years’ attitude. Jeremy is as oblivious to his own feelings as he is to those that are around him. You should know that better than anybody. Plus, you should have thought about this already. I think your worried about something else that you aren’t telling me,” Rich said observantly.

            Michael looked down again and sighed. He would be lying if he told Rich otherwise.

            “Yeah. I mean, I did want to have a better understanding about Omegas. It has crossed my mind a few times that Jeremy may like me more than as a friend, but I’ll be honest. I’m scared,” Michael admitted, his voice breaking at the end.

            He felt tears beginning to form as Rich looked at him with a concerned expression.

            “What are you scared about?” Rich asked as he placed a hand over Michael’s in comfort.

            “W-what if I do g-go t-through w-with it and d-don’t want to l-let go? I’ve been i-in l-love with that g-guy for o-over a d-decade,” Michael said, wiping his eyes as he took a deep breath to steady his voice.

            “I know I’ll love being with him, and it’ll make me not want to give him up. Especially not after holding him and knowing what it feels like to have him. I’ll want more. I’ve always wanted more from Jeremy, but I could keep it contained because I knew I never stood a chance and risked ruining our friendship too. Sleeping with him will push all those boundaries I set out of the way. When it’s all said and done, Jeremy will be awkward for a while, which I’m fine with. It shows he would be viewing me in a different way than before, but when time passes, and the awkwardness goes away he’ll move on to someone like Christine. He’ll go on and forget about our tension and find someone he will take seriously as a partner. Then Jeremy will go on and get married, have kids, and have a life that is separate from mine.”

            Rich gave Michael’s hand a gentle squeeze as his friend told him of his fears.

            “What’s worse is that he’ll still be oblivious and want me to be a part of it all as a supportive _best friend_. He’ll think what we did was me just trying to be ‘a good friend’ and expect me to be his wingman when he meets the right girl. Jeremy will make me his best man at his wedding! I’ll then be named the Godfather of his kids! I’ll be forever known to them as ‘uncle Michael’! And I’ll never move on because I’ll still hold on to the hope that Jeremy will notice me and remember that one time when he was mine,” Michael took in a big gulp of air and hung his head.

            Tears began to fall down his tan cheeks as the future flashed before his dark eyes.

            “I don’t know if I can do it Rich. It’ll break me for sure. It feels as if this Bond isn’t taking my feelings into account at all,” Michael finished sadly.

            “Wow. You sure got the future all planned out huh?” Rich replied in a calm tone. His light brown eyes bore down into Michael’s darker brown ones intently.

            “Give Jeremy more credit than that. He’s oblivious, but even he can’t brush off something as big as you two sleeping together! Yes, it’ll be weird for a while, but there are some things you guys will need to talk about when the weird phase is over. Don’t shut in your feelings anymore, Mike. Tell him how you feel and make him open-up to you too. There are things he isn’t telling you either. This Bond’s existence proves it,” Rich said with his unwavering gaze.

            “I’m scared, Rich,” he muttered pathetically as a few more tears escaped. Rich was right, this Bond wasn’t going away without him doing something about it.

            “I know. I was when Jake and I got together too. Don’t let fear get in the way of your happiness Michael,” he said with a nod.

            They sat there and looked at one another, Rich’s reflected concern while Michael’s revealed great fear mixed with silent determination.

            “Okay. I’ll do it. I will need your help though. Jake’s too if that’s possible,” Michael replied after a few more minutes of contemplative silence.

            “We aren’t helping you two have sex. That goes beyond our friend boundaries,” Rich joked, relieving the tension in the air. He retracted his hand crossed his arms with a smirk.

            “Not that, doofus. I’m out of my depth with this stuff. I’m going to need you guys’ help preparing,” Michael replied with an eye roll.

            “What do you mean?” Rich asked with a perplexed expression.

            “I’m going to need your help buying condoms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has taken so long to update! I had finals to study for, then I had work (12 hour shifts are NOT fun!). Now, I'm passed all of that and can focus on this story! Yeah! So, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I'm reading the comments and many of them have made me laugh and smile! Thank you all so much for loving the story and these characters! :D
> 
> P.S. I came up with the cliffhanger because of the inspiration from the comment section! There were quite a few condom-oriented comments lol. They were so funny!


	11. Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy complete the Bond, but has another begun?

 

“I can’t believe I just helped you pick out condoms and lube. You do know that Omegas have natural secretions, so you don’t need lube necessarily?” Rich asked as they parked in Michael’s driveway.

            “I knew that. I just want to cover all bases in case something might go wrong. I don’t want Jeremy to be uncomfortable,” Michael replied as they got out of the PT Cruiser.

            A horn blew behind them as they shut their respective doors. They turned to see Jake waving at them from his grey Aston Martin. Rich and Michael waved back, then Rich tossed him the convenience store bag with his purchases in it.

            “We’ll go get Jeremy. You just…get ready? I don’t have a clue about what to say in this situation,” Rich said with a shake of his head.

            “Okay, but make sure that Jake plugs up his nose. We don’t want a repeat of what happened at school,” Michael reminded him as he threw a pair of nose plugs to Rich, who caught them with one hand.

            “I will. We’ll be back!” he said as he walked to Jake’s car and got in.

            Michael waved them off and headed into his house. It was eight at night and Michael was ready for the day to be over with. Thomas, who had no idea about what they were up to, had ended his shift and had gone home an hour ago. Michael, Rich, and Jake had stayed in his room most of the day talking about sex. As kinky as that sounded, it wasn’t. It had entailed Michael’s face turning beat red while Rich and Jake explained the ins and outs of sleeping with an Omega with identical shit-eating grins on their faces.

There was once a time he thought that he would be filled with nervous excitement if he ever got a chance to become intimate with Jeremy, but he was wrong. Michael never wanted it to be this way. An unpleasant, sour feeling had taken over his body and he hoped that he wasn’t on the verge of throwing up. 

            Michael walked up the stairs to his room. He straightened his comforter, that Thomas had pried off Jeremy the previous day, and sat on the bed with a sigh. Shaking his head from all negative thoughts, Michael took off his hoodie, shoes, and socks and put them back in his closet. He then took out the condoms, lube, and nose plugs. Michael refused to let his Alpha ego take over if Jeremy’s heat invaded his senses, thus the nose plugs.

            “1,2,3,4,5,6…,” Michael muttered as he attempted to distract himself from what was about to happen.

            Michael’s text message tone began to ring, causing him to jump in surprise. He grabbed his cell and stared at the message.

 

 

            **Rich:** Good idea about the nose plugs. J is bad. His dad had him tied to his bed with jumper cables. He was trying to get to you. We told Mr. H. we were taking him out to get fresh air. I think he knows somethings up, but he didn’t ask 2 many questions. We r on our way.

           

            **Michael:** K. I’ll be in my room. Thanks for doing this.

           

 **Rich:** Yw

 

           

            Michael sighed and put his phone on his bedside table. Jeremy must be worse than earlier today. It must be bad if Rich hadn’t cracked a joke about it through text, which was abnormal. Matt was right, it would only get worse until the Bond was completed. This just reinforced the idea that Michael had made the right decision.

            Ten minutes passed before he heard a car pull up in the driveway. Michael stood up and walked to the window to see Jake’s car sitting outside. He waited to see Rich and Jake get out of the car and walk towards the right backseat door. They both gave one another nods as Jake opened the door.

            Michael’s eyebrows rose as the door flew open and a ruffled Jeremiah Heere jumped out of the car. Jake and Rich latched onto either side of him as he struggled to run towards the house. Michael saw that he wore his usual jeans and striped shirt combo with converse. His blue cardigan was no where to be seen, probably because he was sweating profusely. Michael could see the sweat stains on his shirt from where he stood two stories above the struggling boys.

            When he could no longer see them, he went over to the side table and grabbed the nose plugs. Michael put them in his nose and stood in the middle of the room waiting. He heard thuds on the stairs and felt his heart begin to beat faster than normal.

            Michael could feel Jeremy’s presence before he crashed through door. Before, Michael would have considered it a best friend’s intuition, but now he knew different. He used to pride himself on the fact that it was because he had known him the longest and how much he loved him, but it had never been that simple. It was the Bond all along that had let him know when Jeremy was near or how he was feeling. His feelings for Jeremy had had nothing to do with it. This fact left a bitter taste in Michael’s mouth.

            His door flew open with a bang as his three friends fell through it into his room. Rich and Jake had firm grasps on both of Jeremy’s arms as he fought to break through their grips. His normally blue eyes looked black as his pupils dilated over his irises. Sweat covered his face, causing his curly hair to spring into tighter curls. His entire body shook with need as he stared hungrily at Michael. His appearance made Michael want to cry. Look what he had done to the guy he loved.

            “Michael!” Jeremy moaned as he attempted to shake Rich and Jake off. Michael felt the need to do something that surprised him. He assumed it was the Bond telling him what to do since he would not have thought of it anyway.

            “You’ll need to cover your ears Rich,” Michael told him calmly. Rich frowned.

            “Michael, I don’t think that’s a good idea considering what happened last time,” Rich said. Michael shook his head.

            “It’s my instincts. The Bond is using them to tell me that I need to. If you let him go now, there is no telling what he’ll do. He isn’t in control right now,” Michael said.

            He didn’t look happy about it, but he still complied with Michael’s request. Rich let Jake take hold of both Jeremy’s arms as he backed up and covered both ears with his hands. Jake looked at Michael and nodded for him to go.

            **“Jeremy. Stay still,”** Michael Commanded. Jeremy instantly went slack in Jake’s grip as he continued to stare at Michael’s face.

            **“Lay down on the bed and hold still,”** he continued.

            Jake let Jeremy go reluctantly as Jeremy dazedly walked to Michael’s bed and laid down. He lay still but arched his head to watch Michael as he waited for further instruction.

            “You guys can go now. I’ll take it from here,” Michael said calmly. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. Forcing himself to keep calm helped him focus.

            “Okay. Call if you need anything,” Jake said as he led Rich, who had hesitantly removed his hands from his ears, through the door. Rich looked back between Jeremy and Michael worriedly before Jake gently shut the door behind them.

            The room was silent as his friends left the house. He didn’t move until he saw Jake’s car leave his driveway. Michael then sighed and turned to Jeremy, who was still craning his neck to look at him.

            Michael moved slowly to Jeremy, who was whimpering at the sight of Michael. The only thing stopping him from jumping the Alpha was the Command given earlier to stay still. Michael decided to prep himself before letting Jeremy go. He didn’t want to release him from the Command only to be jumped and unable to put a condom on.

            Michael began by unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off his body. He then pulled his shirt off. Michael awkwardly stood there in nothing but his boxers as Jeremy eyed him appraisingly with soft whimpers emanating from his lips.

            Michael grabbed the lube and a condom package from the bedside and placed it to his side as he climbed on the bed close to Jeremy’s feet. He then gently spread Jeremy’s knees apart and situated himself in between them.

            Jeremy looked pained at this point as he tightened his jaw and tears began to spill out from his eyes. His body, however, stayed perfectly still as Michael prepared. Michael felt guilty but knew he would be releasing Jeremy soon enough from the Command.

            After unbuttoning Jeremy’s jeans, Michael pulled them down as he gave a large gulp out of nervousness. With each pull of the jeans more of Jeremy’s pale skin was revealed, causing Michael to slowly harden. Michael placed the jeans, shoes, and socks on the floor and then pulled Jeremy’s shirt up and off quickly. He could feel himself becoming excited at the sight of Jeremy beneath him. It was an improvement compared to the anxiety he had felt before.

            Jeremy was by no means built like Rich or Jake, but he was lean and slim. His collar bones and hips stuck out, causing Michael to think about having Jeremy eat more in the future. Jeremy’s stomach was flat and pale with a light disbursement of brown hair leading down passed where his boxers covered. Michael licked his lips unconsciously and tugged down Jeremy’s boxers hesitantly.

            Michael couldn’t believe this was a reality right now. He could feel his anxiety flare up again as he took Jeremy’s boxers all the way off. Michael was relieved that he was wearing a nose plug, or else his Alpha side would have surely ravaged Jeremy by now. The material was soaked through with Jeremy’s natural lubricant. Michael was shocked at the amount of secretions coming from Jeremy’s hole. He was mesmerized by Jeremy’s appendage that was currently hitting his belly. Damn Jeremy was so hard, and they hadn’t even done anything yet.

            “Mikey,” Jeremy whined as he huffed above him. Michael peeled his own boxers off and looked down at his semi hard penis. He reached down and rubbed up and down his shaft slowly as he gazed greedily up and down Jeremy’s body.

All worries about why this was a bad idea were pushed to the back of his mind. He wouldn’t look at this as if it was about the Bond, he would imagine it as if they were together and doing it for the first time. Michael would make sure this wouldn’t be a quick tumble. He was going to try his best to make it tender and enjoyable for them both. The Bond may take his friendship, but it wouldn’t take this moment away from him. He refused to let it.

It didn’t take long for his shaft to enlarge. When this happened, he took the condom from the package and applied a bit of lube to the tip like Jake recommended before rolling it along his erection. He pulled the tip gently up to allow for extra room when he…well…when he was ‘done’. Grabbing the lube, he squirted some in his hand and rubbed it liberally along the condom like Rich suggested.

When he was done, he nervously looked up to see Jeremy’s expectant face. Michael then looked down to check to see if Jeremy needed extra lube. When he saw that Jeremy was still dripping wet, he mentally prepared himself before releasing Jeremy. He could get through this.

 **“You can move now,”** he Commanded.

Jeremy jumped up as soon as the words were out of Michael’s mouth and embraced Michael tightly. Jeremy began to kiss all over Michael’s face and neck. Michael gave a small smile at the feeling and returned Jeremy’s ardor with his own as he wrapped his arms around him.

They eventually found one another’s mouths and Michael felt like he was about to melt. Their first kiss was sloppy, but amazing. He couldn’t believe he was actually making out with Jeremy Heere naked. Jeremy opened his mouth and Michael took advantage by inserting his tongue inside. Jeremy moaned, caressing his own tongue against Michael’s.

Michael caressed Jeremy’s back up and down tenderly. He could feel the chill bumps that followed his hands on Jeremy’s skin. It felt like Jeremy’s hands were everywhere at once as they glided across Michael’s own skin.

A few minutes went by before Michael laid Jeremy down and began to rub their bodies together. Jeremy moaned as he began to thrust upward against Michael in return. Michael held Jeremy tightly as they dry humped one another in a vigorous synchronized pace.

“Ah! God! Ah!” Jeremy groaned against their lips.

Michael felt a warm liquid hit his stomach. He separated their lips for a moment to look down and see the white substance coating their stomachs. Jeremy had cum, but his erection didn’t look like it was coming down anytime soon. Matt did say it had to happen through intercourse, and they hadn’t gone all the way yet. Michael felt a little smug that he had gotten Jeremy to have an orgasm despite not completing the Bond yet.

“More!” Jeremy complained as he thrusted against Michael again.

Michael was shaken from his thoughts by the movement. He pried Jeremy’s arms off even though he was given cries of protest as he lifted himself up and spread his partner’s legs apart. He then scooted up to fit his hips in between them. Jeremy canted his hips up and down, looking at Michael with a pleading expression.

Michael placed his shaft in between Jeremy’s legs and rubbed against Jeremy’s soaking wet hole. He felt sweat accumulating on his brow as he grinded against Jeremy’s hole. Michael licked his lips as he stared down at Jeremy, who was squirming and whimpering beneath him.

In the corners of his mind he could sense his inner Alpha howling, threatening to break loose. If Michael’s nose plugs weren’t in place, he was confident that it would break out if he was exposed to the pheromonal scent Jeremy was surely giving off.

When Michael felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, he aligned his tip with Jeremy’s hole and guided the tip inside with his hand. Jeremy whimpered as Michael pushed forward gently until the entrance gave way. Michael growled, the Alpha slipping through slightly, as the tight heat surrounded his most intimate area. 

“God, Jeremy. You’re so tight,” Michael groaned as he slowly pushed forward.

“Ah! Yes, Yes! More!” Jeremy exclaimed as he took Michael farther in.

Michael wanted to thrust all the way in in one go but ignored the instinct in favor of his original plan of being as gentle as possible. Besides, between the natural wetness Jeremy was creating and the addition of lubricant on Michael’s condom, his dick was going in at a reasonable pace.

They both groaned as Michael slid all the way in. Jeremy’s thighs were quivering as Michael began to pull out and slowly slide back in. Never had he felt so high, and he had a lot of experience with weed. Rolling his eyes to the back of his head, Jeremy arched his back as Michael thrusted in and out at a tortuously slow speed.

“Michael! Faster!” Jeremy moaned as he latched onto Michael’s back with both hands. He dug his nails into the flesh, begging as he did so.

“Please! Go faster, harder!” Jeremy pleaded as Michael refused to change speeds. He was not going to make this about finishing the Bond. This was about him and Jeremy and their first time and nothing else. He would make this last as long as he wanted it to, which wasn’t long considering Michael’s nether regions were beginning to tighten in anticipation.

Michael, realizing he was about to cum no matter what pace, complied with Jeremy’s demands. To say it didn’t feel better than before would be a lie. Going with his instincts felt right, especially when Jeremy made sounds like that.

“Ah! Oh! Yes! Like that! Yes! Oh Michael!” Jeremy praised as he held on to the back of Michael’s neck for leverage. Michael felt Jeremy’s fingers make their way through his hair and tug.

Michael gave a growl and thrusted at top speed, causing his headboard to smack into the wall loudly. He was grateful that his parents weren’t going to be back home for another day, or else this would have definitely been a hard situation to explain to his parents.

He had gotten distracted by the overwhelming feelings associated with sex that he had forgotten about the nose plugs he wore. Michael didn’t realize it until one fell out and he inhaled the scent of the Omega underneath him.

 _Shit!_ Michael thought before the Alpha instincts he had pushed to the back of his head overtook his body and mind.

The scent appealed to him. It was a sweet, musky scent that he wanted to bathe in. It made him salivate hungrily as he took in the sight of _his_ mate. The sweaty, writhing mess that lay beneath him was _his_. Those lips, blue eyes, the light freckles that spread across his cheeks and nose. They were all _his_.

The Alpha grunted as his knot began to form inside Jeremy. The Omega moaned as he felt the stretching of his anal cavity. Michael slowed the pace as he allowed Jeremy to get used to his increasing size. The Alpha nuzzled his mate lovingly and inhaled the scent, picking out the other nose plug and throwing it across the room. Jeremy whimpered and nuzzled him back, tightening his hold on Michael’s neck.

When his knot was completely swelled, and Jeremy was canting his hips for more, the Alpha growled and began to thrust in and out of his mate with abandon. God his mate felt good. He always knew he would, it’s just his more human side was too weak. Maybe not weak…he just thought too much. The human was too blind to notice the change of smell his mate gave off when he was around. The Alpha noticed, he always noticed.

One minute, Jeremy would be talking to the shorter Omega and non-rival Alpha friends with no smell, then when his presence was known his mate would give off his sweet scent. The Alpha couldn’t figure out why no one noticed the scent, or the lingering looks his Omega would give him. He also couldn’t understand why his Omega’s human side insisted on being with the Beta female. There was no distinguishable scent from his mate when she was around. Denial must play a bigger part in human nature more so than he thought.

“There! Right there! Michael! Michael!” his mate moaned, distracting him from his inner thoughts.

Michael thrusted harder as his mate squealed in high-pitched, pleasurable sounds. He grabbed onto the back of Jeremy’s legs and lifted his hips up, deepening their connection. Jeremy screamed and threw his head back at the sensation, his words no longer understandable.

Looking down, Michael saw his mate squirting out copious amounts of cum. The smell made him growl in lust. He pulled out of his mate and bent forward to lick off Jeremy’s essence, causing his mate to scream in ecstasy. He moved from the tip of Jeremy’s shaft to his soaking wet hole with his tongue. Michael lapped up the sweet-smelling liquid, inserting his tongue into the swollen hole.

“Oh shit!” Jeremy screamed as Michael swirled his tongue inside of him, all the while inhaling the musky scent of his heat.

            Jeremy yanked at Michael’s hair and thrusted his hips against the Alpha’s face as he was brought to orgasm a second time. Michael smirked at the overflow of cum that came from the Omega’s tip. Jeremy’s thighs quivered at Michael’s ministrations.

            When he was done, Michael straightened up and inserted his tip and thrusted all the way inside Jeremy with one motion of his hips. They both groaned at the same time and tightened their holds on one another as they moved their bodies rapidly.

            They were both covered in sweat by the time Michael felt the urge to cum. The room was hot, and the air smelled of sex. He also smelled the familiar scent of his mate’s heat. The scent made his abdomen and balls tighten. Michael nuzzled his mate’s neck again, peppering it with kisses and nips. Jeremy mewled at the treatment, arching his neck to nuzzle him back.

            The Alpha growled against his mate’s neck. He wouldn’t act if it wasn’t within the Omega’s wishes. Jeremy mewled against his neck and nipped the skin a little harder. Growling, Michael nipped harder in retaliation. The Omega arched his neck, revealing more of his pale neck. It was an open invitation. The Alpha gave a groan of pleasure, unexplainable happiness rolling over him in waves at his mate’s choice.

            Michael quickened his pace and began to suck Jeremy’s neck. This had to be done right, or else it could turn out bad for both him and his mate. Jeremy mewled and thrusted up against his hips, sucking on Michael’s neck as well.

            The tightening of Michael’s gut increased. The time for him was soon, but Jeremy had to be there with him. Michael reached down to feel the Omega’s genitals and felt satisfied when he realized he was as hard and tight as he was. One more, hard thrust and Michael was seeing stars as his orgasm took him over. At the same time, he bit into Jeremy’s softened skin. The rusty taste of blood hit his tongue, causing him to roll his eyes in ecstasy.

            At the same time, Jeremy released all over their abdomens and bit into Michael’s neck. They both moaned against the other and laid there in a tight embrace. The Alpha took himself out of his mate and laid beside him. Jeremy wiggled closer to him and pressed his face into his chest. Michael embraced him and nuzzled his hair, inhaling his scent.

            Jeremy really was _his_ now. Their human sides would thank them for this. They had left it up to them before and nothing had been done in over a decade. The Alpha and Omega had no choice but to make the decision for them.

            The Alpha took one last whiff of his mate’s hair before falling into a peaceful slumber.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            Michael woke up with a start. The air smelled of sweat and sex. He felt hot and sticky all over. Michael’s thoughts caught up to him as he remembered last night. Panic coursed through him as he lay there silently.

            _What happened? I don’t remember anything after that stupid thing fell out of my nose! Where’s Jeremy?! What did I do?!_

            Michael looked down to see Jeremy sleeping comfortably beside him, his face nestled against Michael’s chest. Giving a sigh of relief Michael carefully got out of bed. He looked down to see the condom still on his flaccid penis, filled with cum. Michael carefully took it off and threw it in the trash as he walked into the bathroom.

            The warm water of the shower felt good against his soiled body. He winced, the scratches on his back slightly stung as the water hit them. Michael flinched when he touched the bite mark on his neck. Jeremy and him had gotten really out of control. He shook his to shake the thoughts away.

He did his best not to think about what happened the night before. The feeling that his Alpha side had hurt Jeremy wouldn’t leave his thought process. There was no way it had been gentle. Jeremy would hate him for sure when he woke up.

            After drying off and putting on clean clothes, Michael looked at his phone to see that it was six in the morning. Sighing, Michael grabbed a warm wet washcloth and wiped Jeremy’s body down. Jeremy must have been exhausted since he didn’t bat an eye at Michael’s touch. He then gently pulled a shirt over his head and put a pair of loose pajama bottoms on him. Michael winced again when he noticed the large bite mark on Jeremy’s own neck. He also found bruises around Jeremy’s thighs where his fingers must have been. Michael wanted to hit himself for hurting Jeremy.

Finally, Michael tucked him into bed with the covers touching his chin and left the room after opening his window to let the smell out of his room. He did _not_ want to see Jeremy’s horrified expression when he woke up.

            Dejected, Michael walked down the stairs with the intention of making himself a cup of coffee. His thoughts were racing and all he wanted to do was sit down and enjoy the quiet before Jeremy came down to yell at him about not being friends anymore.

            A soft whisper broke Michael from his reverie and caused him to jump in surprise. He turned to see Thomas sitting on the couch in the Mell’s living room sipping on a cup of what was probably coffee.

            “Are you okay?” he asked in a worried tone, a frown on his face.

            “F-F-Fine! What are you doing here this early?” Michael asked nervously.

            Thomas sighed. “I was concerned about your well-being yesterday when you left. You didn’t appear to be feeling well when I took Jeremy home. I came to see how you were doing.”

            “I’m okay. Everything is going to be okay now…I hope,” Michael muttered the last part to himself.

            Thomas nodded before looking at Michael hesitantly, as if he wanted to say something but wasn’t for sure if he should say it or not.

            “What’s wrong?” Michael asked, inviting him to share his thoughts aloud.

            “I wanted to say that I hope Jeremy returns to normal now that you have completed the Bond. I know it was hard on you both. On your friendship especially,” Thomas said.

            “Shit…you know,” Michael muttered as he slapped his forehead in embarrassment.

 

 

 

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! Another chapter! Y'all's comments are awesome! Good guessing on the bets on when the sex would occur! I think the closest winner was the person who said 'three paragraphs' lol. Thank you for enjoying the story and I hope you keep on reading! :D


	12. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Thomas talk.

 

Michael felt his face heat up as Thomas gazed at him knowingly. This was so humiliating! Thomas gave the flustered boy a small smile as he took a small sip of coffee. His grey eyes shined as he looked at Michael with amusement.

“How did you know?” he squeaked out.

“I went to check on you earlier to see if you made it home safe. Don’t worry, I didn’t witness anything like you’re thinking. I only saw you two sleeping. It didn’t take long to figure out what had happened thanks to the smell of the room,” Thomas said calmly.

“Oh God,” Michael groaned as he flopped down on the opposite end of the couch as the Omega.

“Have you talked to Jeremy yet? Afterwards?” he asked hesitantly.

“Nothing,” Michael replied. “He is still sleeping. I am just waiting on the inevitable end to our friendship.”

“I have a feeling it won’t end up that way,” Thomas said with a smile. Michael shook his head.

“I think your ‘feeling’ is wrong. Jeremy is going to hate me when he wakes up. Even on the off chance he was okay with it, I can’t go back to how we were before this. I thought I could let him go after this, but I can’t. I’m not strong enough,” Michael muttered as he held his head in his hands.

Thomas remained silent as Michael drowned himself in his own pessimistic thoughts. He hated himself right now. There was no going back to friendship. Absolutely no way. Tears began to spring to his eyes at the thought of Jeremy hating him. His body shook with repressed sobs.

A minute went by before Michael felt a light touch against his back. He looked up with wet eyes to see Thomas had moved to the seat next to him on the couch and had begun to gently rub his back up and down in comfort.

“I know how you feel. When I was younger I had a similar problem,” he said soothingly. Michael looked at him like he didn’t quite believe what he was saying. Thomas chuckled.

“Okay, it wasn’t _exactly_ like your situation, but it was close. I liked this person in high school who had been my friend for many years. I was an Omega and they were…better than me. I felt that I wasn’t good enough. I thought I knew how they felt, but it turns out I didn’t. I rationalized they’re feelings without talking to them and it almost ruined our relationship. It wasn’t until we were honest with one another that we were able to be together. You need to do the same and tell Jeremy the truth. You and Jeremy have been friends for a long time now and I don’t think Jeremy will quit being your friend because of something that was out of your control. This Exchange Bond wasn’t caused just by you. Matt said the Bond takes both parties feelings into account. You need to talk to Jeremy before you make a rash decision about what he’s thinking. It’ll all work out if your honest,” he explained as he continued to rub Michael’s back.

Michael felt his muscles relax at the words and light touch on his back. Thomas was right. He would get through this if he told the truth. Rich had told him the same. It was time to take the two Omegas’ advice.

“You’re right. Rich told me the same thing. I’ll be honest, I’m scared. I don’t think I would have ever done it if this Bond thing hadn’t happened,” Michael admitted as he gave a sigh.

“Good. It’ll work out, you’ll see,” Thomas replied as he gave Michael’s back a pat before taking his hand off him. Michael was oddly disappointed when he did. He felt like he wanted to lean against the older man and unload more of his life problems onto him. 

“So, I’m just wondering, but what happened with that person in high school? The one you dated?” Michael asked curiously. Thomas sighed.

“We took different paths. I was an owned Omega, with a life of servitude ahead of me. They had…better options. There wasn’t much of a future with me,” he answered solemnly as he looked away from the younger boy.

Before Michael could respond, a quiet voice spoke.

“Michael?”

Michael looked up to see Jeremy standing at the end of the staircase staring at him with a concerned expression. He was relieved to see Jeremy’s pupils were normal in size and the smell surrounding Jeremy was normal. The Bond was completed.

“Jeremy? Are you okay?” Michael asked, standing up and slowly walking towards the younger Omega. He could hear Thomas standing up behind him.

“I’m fine. Just sore,” he said blushing, causing Michael to blush in response.

He _had_ to fix this. Michael _had_ to pick up the pieces of his friendship. He _had_ to save his relationship with Jeremy.

“I’m sorry! You were acting weird, then I was acting weird. Then Rich’s dad was like ‘you have to sleep with Jeremy to make it stop’ and ‘you guys started this Bond when you were seven’! And it just got out of hand! I mean, you snuck into my house through my window! It was getting insane!” Michael inhaled deeply after word vomiting all over his friend.

He felt scared and relieved all at once. His best friend was back! It felt like he hadn’t talked to him in forever, even though it had just been a couple of weeks. Michael had missed him like crazy.

On the other hand, Michael had just slept with Jeremy when Jeremy wasn’t in his right mind. Now that he was, he had every right to punch Michael and never be friends with him again. That thought had Michael shaking in his Mario-themed pajama pants.

“I just…want to go home,” he muttered as he looked away from Michael with a blank expression.

“Okay. I’ll go get my keys and-,” Michael began.

“No. If you don’t care, I want Thomas to take me,” Jeremy interrupted.

Michael tensed at the cold tone. He tried to ignore the fact that Jeremy was avoiding eye contact. A dull ache formed at the back of his head. He felt strangely empty inside. As if something should be there but wasn’t.

“Y-yeah, sure, no prob. You don’t mind, right Thomas?” Michael asked looking behind him at the older Omega.

“Of course. The keys are in the garage already,” Thomas said, his brow furrowed as he walked out of the room.

“I’ll…talk to you later M-Michael,” Jeremy said as he left to follow Thomas.

“Okay. See you at school,” Michael replied pathetically as Jeremy walked away.

God. Jeremy could barely say his name without stuttering. He made the wrong decision. Michael should have found some other way to break the Bond. Sleeping with Jeremy should not have been the only way to reverse it.

With Jeremy and Thomas gone, Michael was left alone standing in the middle of the room. He felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. It felt like the air had left his lungs. Michael slowly laid down on the couch, stuffing his face in one of the cushions.

_What have I done?_ he thought as a stray tear escaped and ran down his face.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            The week that followed was the most terrible string of days of Michael’s life.

            That Monday he woke up with a terrible migraine but chose to tough it out and go to school so Jeremy wouldn’t think he was avoiding him. He went only to be disappointed when Jeremy did not show up for school. The entire day was spent in agony as he struggled through each of his classes. By the end of the day Michael was having a hard time seeing straight his head hurt so bad. The Tylenol Extra Strength he took when he got home didn’t have an effect, much to his chagrin. The only relief he had was when he restlessly fell asleep later that night.

            The next day, Michael’s parents returned from their business trip that morning to find that Michael had stayed home with not only another migraine but nausea and vomiting too. His father had told him to stay in bed while his mother had given him a scathing look and called Thomas to complain about his lack of awareness of Michael’s whereabouts. He tried to tell his mother he had told Thomas earlier that day where he would be, but the explanation fell on deaf ears.

            Wednesday and Thursday were spent with Thomas. Michael assumed it was because of his mother’s insistence that his presence stayed consistent. The man made various attempts to alleviate Michael’s symptoms. He fed Michael various types of soups, drinks, and medications with little results. Michael felt guilty when Thomas would stay up with him late into the night with a trash can and wet washcloth at the bedside. By the end of Thursday, they were both exhausted.

            Friday morning was a break in the week-long illness that had plagued him. Michael had woken up to find the Omega washing his forehead with a concerned expression. After both gave twin sighs of relief when Michael said he felt better, Thomas had given him a comforting smile after seeing the color return to the younger boy’s face. Michael gave him a grateful returning smile and voiced his willingness of wanting to go back to school. Thomas had refused to answer Michael’s request, but was pacified when Michael agreed to let him take him to and from school that day.

            So, here Michael was Friday morning, walking the halls of school from his locker to lunch. He forwent his usual sushi/slushie lunch in favor of chicken broth and water Thomas had packed for him. That was all he was sure he could handle for the day when it came to food.

            His group of friends had been sending him texts throughout the week, excluding Jeremy. He had run into everyone except Jeremy that day already. Rich and Jake had given him the ‘you look like shit’ talk while the girls had surrounded him with concerned voices and pats on the back. He had a strong feeling that Jeremy was avoiding him, which just the thought caused a wave of nausea to sweep over him.

            Ignoring the voice in his head, that sounded oddly like Thomas, telling Michael to call him and go home, Michael stubbornly headed towards the cafeteria. He would see Jeremy even if he threw up in front of the entire student body.

            Opening the doors, Michael walked towards their table to see his group of friends, including Jeremy, sitting down in their respective seats. Michael frowned when he saw Jeremy not sitting where he usually sat. Instead of towards the end of the table, where he and Michael sat in front of Rich and Jake, Jeremy was sitting in the middle of the table with Christine and the other girls.

            Michael gave an internal sigh and sat down in his usual spot. The table greeted him warmly and then continued their individual conversations. Jeremy did not even look in his direction. Michael felt the beginnings of another migraine at the back of his head.

            Ignoring Jeremy’s cold demeanor and his oncoming migraine, Michael opened his lunch and took small sips of broth. Rich looked across at his meager portions with concern. Jake, noticing his boyfriend’s lack of attention to his football game story, gave a mirroring worried expression when he saw what had caught Rich’s notice.

            “Dude? Are you sure that’s enough? Usually you’re pigging out on that nasty convenience store sushi and those disgusting slushies you like so much,” Rich asked. Jake nodded in agreement beside him.

            “Yeah. It’s all my stomach can handle right now. I don’t want to throw up again anytime soon. AND slushies and sushi are an amazing combination created by the heavens. Saying otherwise is blasphemy!” Michael said in his usual upbeat tone.

            “Pfft! Whatever helps you sleep at night bro!” Jake replied with a laugh.  

            Michael rolls his eyes and went on sipping his broth and water. When he was done, he put the dishes back in his bag and felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking over, he saw Jeremy turn his head away quickly. What the hell?

            Frowning, Michael looked away and turned his attention onto his other friends’ conversation. He didn’t have time to worry about Jeremy’s weirdness, especially since he felt sick all over again whenever he thought about it. The empty feeling and ache at the back of his head were starting to worsen. He bent over and took a couple of Tylenol out of his bag, swallowing them with his water.

            “You okay man? You don’t look so good?” Rich asked.

            “Yeah, you look pale Michael,” Brooke agreed from down the table.

            “I’m fine,” he said, brushing off their concerns. That statement could not be further from the truth, however. The ache and emptiness were spreading from the back of his head to the front. Why now?

            “I’m going to head out,” he muttered as he stood from the table, grabbing his backpack as he fled. The pain worsened the farther he walked away. A white light obscured his vision do to the pain for a moment when he made it to the empty hallway. Michael cursed under his breath as he messaged his temples, he would have to call Thomas.

            Before he could open the contacts to his phone, he heard a voice call out from behind him.

            “Michael!”

            He turned to see Rich and Jake running after him with Jenna in tow.

            “Y-Yeah?” he asked as the pain radiated to behind his eyes. It was hurting to even speak now.

            “Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t look good! Is it because you heard the news?” Jenna asked with a concerned look on his face. He squinted at her as the pain gradually worsened. He couldn’t see anything but the outline of her form.

            “N-News?” he forced out shakily.

            “You haven’t heard?” she asked in surprise. “I guess not…you have been gone from school all week…,” she said, uncharacteristically soft-spoken as she talked.

            “I don’t think now is the time to talk about this,” Jake muttered from beside her. He was a red blob in Michael’s vision.

            “If he doesn’t hear it now, he’s bound to hear it later. Better rip it off like a band aid,” Rich said calmly.

            “W-What a-are you guys t-talking a-about?” Michael stuttered out. The nausea, pain, and emptiness were starting smash together in full force. He felt like he was about to collapse at any moment.

            “Jeremy…is…,” Jake said hesitantly.

            “We found out ourselves just yesterday. They kept it a secret for a couple days before that,” Jenna said softly.

            Michael groaned as he felt another wave of nausea flow over his body. He laid a hand against his stomach, hoping to keep the contents inside.

            “Good God! Quit beating around the bush!” Rich exclaimed. “Michael, Jeremy and Christine are dating.”

            “Oh,” Michael said as he felt his broth rushing back up in his throat.  

            Michael vomited all over his hoodie and the floor in front of him. His friends reflexively jumped back. His vision swam and only focused when he heard a shocked voice a few feet away from him.

            “Michael?”

            He slowly looked up to see Jeremy and Christine standing side by side, holding hands with interlocked fingers. Christine had spoken, looking at him with worry in her eyes. Jeremy was staring at him in horror. Michael knew he must look terrible with his shaking body and vomit covered hoodie. His normally tan face was probably pale too, his eyes dark with lack of sleep. Jeremy was probably internally rejoicing over the fact he chose someone more composed and mentally stable.

            Soon, Jeremy and Christine faded into darkness with everything else as Michael’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, the angst train is moving along! Poor Michael. Sorry for the delay on this chapter. It took me a little while to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go, but I feel satisfied with it. Thank you for the comments and kudos! They keep me going! :D


	13. Hospital Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael lays in a hospital bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may disappoint some people since Jeremy isn't in it, but it is important. The next chapter will have more interactions between them. 
> 
> I would like to also give a shout-out to Springlockedspectre for their help with the English to Tagalog translations! They have been a big help throughout this story! :)

 

_“Get away from him!”_

_“Jeremy! You have to let him go!”_

_“He needs to get to a hospital!”_

_“An ambulance is on its way!”_

_“Good job Jenna!”_

_“Go away! He ‘needs’ me!”_

He could feel his mate holding him tightly to his chest. Michael wanted to reassure him that he was okay, but he was in too much pain. There were so many voices in his head. It hurt to hear so many all at once. All he wanted to do was go to sleep.

            _“Jake, Rich, grab him now before the ambulance gets here. I’ll hold on to Michael!”_

_“Don’t touch him! Let me go!”_

_“Jeremy calm down! Jake, grab his legs!”_

_“Michael!”_

He should really wake up, his mate needed him. His body hurt so bad though and he felt exhausted. He couldn’t even move his eyelids he was so tired.

            Why did Jeremy have to be in denial? Couldn’t he see how much it hurt him? If the boy’s Omega side could accept it, why couldn’t he?

            Ugh…it hurt to even think about it. Jeremy chose the Beta female over him. That fact hurt not only his head, but his heart as well. If he was more awake he probably would have cried, which would arguably have been worse than throwing up.

            _“Back away please! Sit him up! We don’t want him to aspirate!”_

_“Breathing is present, pulse is rapid at 120 beats per minute, respirations labored at 40, 102- degree temp, pupil constriction present.”_

_“We need to get IV access. This kid will go into shock if we don’t get some fluids into him stat!”_

_“Michael!”_

_“Jeremy! Calm down!”_

_“Get him out of here!”_

_“MICHAEL!”_

Jeremy was worried. He needed to open his eyes. This never happened, however, as he felt his consciousness fall back into sweet oblivion a moment later when he felt a prick against his arm.

            Now he could sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

Michael woke up to an annoying beeping sound in his right ear. Opening his eyes slowly, a grey room came into view. He frowned as he thought back to how he got here.

            Michael remembered vomiting in the hall and seeing Jeremy holding Christine’s hand. After that was a blur. While his head didn’t hurt anymore, and his nausea had subsided, the back of his head still felt empty. Something should be there, but it wasn’t, and he didn’t know what.

            The door opened to reveal a man in blue scrubs. He looked at Michael and smiled kindly as he pressed the buttons on the beeping machine beside him. The beeping soon stopped, much to Michael’s relief.

            “It’s nice to see that you are awake. How are you feeling?” the nurse asked.

            “My mind is fuzzy, but besides that I feel fine,” Michael said. “What happened?”

            “We still have some blood tests we are waiting on, but what we found when you came in was severe dehydration with elevated pulse and low blood pressure. There was a high possibility of shock when you came in, but we were able to reverse the process before it got to that point,” he explained.

            “Good…,” Michael muttered. “Why? I drink plenty of stuff. I even drink a bottle of water a day. I was drinking water before I blacked out,” he asked perplexed.

            “That’s the mystery of the whole thing. We talked to your Omega servant and parents, and there have been no dietary behaviors that we can figure that could have caused this. To be honest, we are still trying to figure it out,” he replied with a confused frown.

            _What the hell? No one knows,_ he thought.

            As the nurse left, Thomas slipped into the room quietly. Michael looked up at him with a sheepish smile. He was glad he came. Thomas graced him with a scowl. Okay…maybe he wasn’t so glad he came. Michael felt that he was in for a serious scolding.

            “Don’t give me that look,” Thomas said as he narrowed his eyes at him in disapproval. “I told you to call me if you weren’t feeling well.”

            Thomas sat down in a chair next to Michael and crossed his muscular arms. Michael was amazed he was wearing something other than his suit. He had never seen the Omega in jeans and a t-shirt before. Casual wear worked for him, though now was probably not the best time to mention that.

            “I tried to call you, but I ended up fainting before I could,” he said quietly.

            “You should have called _before_ it got that bad,” Thomas admonished. “Your parents and I have been worried sick! I knew you shouldn’t have gone to school today-.”

            Thomas continued to berate him as he laid there in the hospital bed. Michael laid back and took the words in quietly. It didn’t feel like his mother’s usual cutting comments. The Omega’s tone sounded as if he was genuinely concerned about him even though his face appeared angry. It made Michael feel warm inside.

            “-which is why you should have stayed home!” he finished with a grunt of frustration.

            “I’m sorry. You’re right, I should have. I was being stubborn,” Michael admitted. He did agree with Thomas, there was no way he should have gone back to school when he had been sick all week. He had been so desperate to see Jeremy that he put his own health on the back burner.

            “It’s fine. You’re going to be okay and that’s all that matters,” Thomas said as he relaxed his shoulders. “You get that stubbornness from your father, by the way,” he muttered.

            “Is that right?” a deep voice asked as it entered the room.

            Thomas and Michael turned to see Antonio Mell standing in the doorway. Michael was surprised to see him there. His dad usually was away on some business trip or in some meeting. It wasn’t that Michael felt he didn’t care about him, it was just he was so caught up in his career that his personal life was always put on hold or ignored.

            The man silently walked further into the room and pulled out a chair next to Thomas. Michael noticed Thomas stiffen when he sat down beside him. His face had turned pale and he nervously ran a hand through his short brown hair.

            Antonio seemed to not notice as he focused his attention on Michael. It always felt weird seeing his dad, especially when they had not spoken in nearly a month. Michael imagined that he would look like a carbon copy of the man when he was his age. They looked just alike, from the black hair to the dark complexion of their skin. His mother had lighter features with brown hair and hazel eyes. Michael could not see her in him no matter how hard he looked. The Mell genes dominated completely.

            The only difference was their statures and the subtle variances in their facial features. Michael was built stockier and was a good three inches shorter than his dad, which could change in the feature possibly even though he hadn’t grown since ninth grade. He did have his dad’s face, but the features were softer. His nose was not as angular, his eyes not as small, even his lips were not as thin. His mother’s side had softened them considerably, or that’s what he had been told at least. He had never spent much time with his mother’s side, as they lived in the Philippines.

            “How are you feeling?” his dad asked, a glint of concern in his dark eyes.

            Michael’s dad was a man of few words and emotion. That was something Michael had NOT inherited from him. Now, his tendency to be laid back? Yes, that had come from him because ‘laid back’ was no where in his mother’s vocabulary.

            “I’m okay. Just a little tired and thirsty,” Michael answered. His dad nodded.

            Thomas, as if woken, abruptly grabbed a Styrofoam cup from the bedside table and handed it to Michael. Michael took the cup and looked inside to see it was filled with ice water. He gratefully sipped the liquid until his thirst was quenched.

            “Thank you,” he said as he handed the cup back to Thomas.

            “You’re welcome,” he responded as he placed it back on the table.

            When he no longer had a reason to move his hands, Thomas placed them uselessly in his lap and stared down at them awkwardly. Michael could tell he was avoiding eye contact with him and his dad. Suspicion took over Michael as he stared at the silent Omega. Matt’s words began to slowly resurface.

            What was going on?

            For his dad’s part, he sat there with relaxed shoulders and an emotionless expression. The differences between the two were like night and day. It would have been comical if the room wasn’t so tense and awkward. His dad, however, seemed to not notice.

            “How have you been lately Thomas? I haven’t had a chance to speak with you recently,” Antonio asked blankly.

Thomas looked like he was about to jump out of his seat when the silence broke.

            “G-Good, sir. I’ve been doing my job as instructed,” he said in his professional voice.

The sudden change made Michael want to chuckle, and it surprised him when his dad did so.

            “Heh, I asked how _you_ were doing, not about your job. This isn’t a business meeting, Tommy. And you don’t have to call me ‘sir’ right now,” he replied with a small smile of amusement.

            Thomas turned pink at the words.

            “Yes, si-, Mr. Mell. Sorry,” he muttered. His dad looked at him with an arched brow.

            “Just call me ‘Toni’ like you used to. Anything else sounds strange,” he said with a hint of exasperation.

            “Okay, _Toni_. I forgot how you aren’t much for society norms,” Thomas said, his face turning back to its usual pale color.

            “You still talk like…what did Matt used to say? An ‘egghead’, huh?”

            “I don’t want to hear that from ‘Mr. I graduated top of my class at Cambridge’!” Thomas exclaimed. “And Matt shouldn’t be talking either. He has a degree in law and a minor in political science!” he huffed.

            “Pfft. Still not hard to rile you up, huh? He was right about that too, ” his dad chuckled softly.

            Michael looked between the two men as they talked, though it was more like flirting in his eyes. As much as that thought should have made him uncomfortable, he found that it didn’t. Their banter had lightened the mood of the room and he felt his muscles relax into the hospital bed as he listened to them talk.

            He wasn’t used to seeing his dad like this. Antonio Mell usually had an emotionless expression on his face or was talking about business with work colleagues or relatives. It was a nice change of pace to see him so carefree. Seeing Thomas acting like someone that didn’t work for them was also nice to witness as well. The normally stoic man was now jokingly pointing a finger into his dad’s chest as they talked back and forth. The sight warmed Michael from the inside out.

 Suddenly, he felt a presence stir inside his mind. There was something there, something dormant, that was making itself known. Michael frowned at himself as he attempted to latch onto the strange new specter when his thoughts were disrupted.

            Michael’s mother stepped inside, her expensive heels clicking against the floor as she walked. She flicked her dark hair out of her face and gaze at Michael with cold, hazel eyes. He knew he was in for it now. The room grew silent as the two men turned to see what had caught Michael’s attention.

            “Explain to me why you are in the hospital, Michael?  Your father and I leave for two days and this is what we come back to? Tell me, is this some cry for attention? Because if it is we’re going to have to add in some disciplinary measures to make sure this does not happen again. Do you realize I had to cancel my plans with Mrs. Valentine and Mrs. Lohst over this? How do you think that makes me look? Are you listening to me?” she scolded in a shrill voice, causing him to wince.

            “Yes nanay. I’m listening,” he said as he gazed at her cold expression. Leave it to his mother to accuse him of going through dehydration just for attention. He almost went into shock for God’s sake! How crazy must she think him to go through that for something so petty?!

            Michael noticed Thomas clench his hands tighter at his side, though he said nothing. A smart choice on his part. His dad looked at his mother with a tired expression but made no move to comment. It didn’t appear as if his dad was going to jump on the ‘Michael did this on purpose’ bandwagon judging by the frown he was presenting to the back of Maria’s head.

            “Sa totoo lang, ano ba ang gagawin ko say ‘yo?” his mother said as she massaged the space between her manicured eyebrows. “We need to get a doctor in here to let you out,” she said as she pressed the call button above his head.

            “Nanay, the nurse said they were waiting on some blood test results to come in. It may take a while. Why don’t you go hang out with your friends like you planned? It shouldn’t be too much longer and I’m feeling fine now,” he said, trying to appease her as much as possible.

            “How do you think that would make me look if I left with you still in here? Think before you say such ridiculous things! And there isn’t anything wrong with your blood. It is normal _Alpha_ blood that doesn’t need to be tested for every silly thing. Now where is that doctor?” she complained haughtily.

            Michael heard a quiet scoff as she hit the button again. He looked up to see Thomas glaring at the back of his mother’s head. His hands were still clenched tightly at his sides. His mother must have heard the noise too as she turned around, acknowledging the two men in the room for the first time.

            “Thomas? What are you still doing here? Get back to the house. This is a _family_ matter,” she dismissed with her nose up in the air as she stared down at the upset Omega.

            Thomas sat there, unmoving, as he glared up at her and tensed his jaw. Michael watched on in concern. Thomas had never ignored an order before, not that he had witnessed before. Antonio looked up at his wife with a bored expression.

            “Maria, Thomas is as just a part of Michael’s family as we are. If Michael is fine with him being here, we should too,” he said in a monotoned voice.

            Thomas glanced over at him with a tense expression. Michael noticed his mother tense too as she stared at her expressionless husband. The youngest Mell looked between them with suspicion.

            “He has been with the Mell family all his life. Servant or not, he is still considered a family member,” Antonio finished.

            Both relaxed their shoulders and continued glaring at one another. Maria scowled and looked around the room, breaking eye contact with Thomas in the process.

            “As my husband said, you are a _servant_. Fetch me a chair or give me yours,” she commanded.

            She had completely butchered Antonio’s statements just to meet her own needs, typical. Michael discretely rolled his eyes and laid back as Thomas got up and gave Maria his chair with a now blank expression.

            They sat in relative silence, the room becoming tense once again. The doctor, an older Beta, walked into the room moments later with an older female Beta nurse at his side. His brows rose at the obvious tension in the room, but he did not comment on it. He turned his attention on Michael with a warm smile.

            “Well, Mr. Mell, how are you feeling this evening?” he asked.

            “I’m a lot better. I haven’t felt nauseous or have had any pain since I woke up,” Michael answered politely. He didn’t mention the emptiness at the back of his head that was gnawing at him every second he laid there. Michael had a feeling that the doctor wouldn’t know the answer anymore than he did.

            “That’s good to hear. I would like to ask some questions if that is alright? I’ve asked your parents and Omega, but I want to hear what you have to say too,” he inquired.

            Michael nodded when his mother interrupted their exchange.

            “I don’t think that is necessary. We’ve already answered your _numerous_ questions about our son’s health. We would like to collect our son and go. He is obviously fine now. It was just a cry for attention. You see, we are very busy people and Michael gets left behind a lot. He pulled a stunt like this before when he was ten too. This is nothing new,” she said flippantly.

            “I had chicken pox when I was ten, nanay,” Michael supplied from his bed. He almost snorted at the scowl the nurse was giving his mother from behind the doctor. On his part, the older man kept an open, listening demeanor.

            “I understand your feelings of wanting to leave, but Michael’s results when he came in were a cause for concern, Mrs. Mell. At least one night of hospital stay is necessary so we can observe your son and find out the reason for his dehydration,” the doctor explained.

            “I _understand_ that you are not listening to me. I _know_ my son enough to realize when he is putting on an act. I demand that you release him now,” she said as she stood from her seat. “My husband is the _Alpha_ CEO of the largest shipping company in the world. He and I do not have time to sit here while you jump to and from conclusions about why our son is in here,” she spewed angrily.

            “That’s enough Maria,” his dad said as he stood up from his own seat. “There isn’t a reason why he can’t stay a few nights. I don’t want to risk Michael’s health just for a few shipping sales, and I’ll take off as long as I need to until he is back home healthy. The company can run itself until then. Let’s go to the cafeteria while they question Michael,” he commanded as he took her arm and drug her from the room. Thomas gave a respectful nod towards the doctor and nurse as he followed them, shutting the door as he left.

            “Sorry about that. She can get be like that when she doesn’t get her way,” Michael said apologetically to the two Betas.

            “It’s okay, I’m sure your mother is concerned in her own way,” the doctor said.

            The nurse next to him did snort this time. He glanced at her disapprovingly before turning back to Michael. The young Alpha suppressed a smile at their interaction.

            Michael laid back as the doctor began to ask him various questions.

            _Might as well get some rest before she gets back,_ he thought to himself while he listened to the doctor’s various inquiries.

 

 

 

 

  _"Nanay" = "Mom"_

_“Sa totoo lang, ano ba ang gagawin ko say ‘yo?” = “Honestly, what am I going to do with you?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have more boyf riends. This was mainly to introduce Antonio "Toni" Mell since we haven't seen much of him so far in the story. Hope you liked it regardless! :)


	14. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to anxious_lil_bean! It's their birthday! Hope you have an awesome one this year! :D

 

“What up home-slice?!” a voice screeched in his ear.

            Michael winced at the high-pitched welcome and looked up from his DS to see all his friends come into the room. He was surprised to see Jeremy in the group as well. His once best friend had spent most of the last week-and-a-half avoiding Michael. He had been in the hospital for three days and the guy who had been his closest friend hadn’t come to visit him once.

            “Hey guys! Thanks for coming!” Michael said with a smile, focusing on everyone but Jeremy.

            “You look a lot better than before. It’s good to see,” Brooke said as she hugged him. He gave her a smile and hugged her back.

            “Thanks. I feel a lot better too,” he said.

            “So, what have you been up to while you’ve been stuck in bed?” Rich asked as he plopped into the seat next to his bed. Jake sat beside Rich and grinned.

            “Looks like he has been playing nerd games the entire time,” Jake joked.

            Michael rolled his eyes.

            “Mario Kart is fun for ALL ages. Don’t judge,” he said defensively.

            “Okay, okay. Calm down buddy!” he laughed.

            “Careful, mess with a geek about his games and you get the horns,” Chloe said as she sat at Michael’s feet.

            “I really need to reevaluate my choice in friends,” Michael said aloud as he ran a hand through his hair.

            “Michael, that hurts. I might cry a little,” Rich said in a weepy voice as he laid his head on Jake’s shoulder.

            “Anyway, how was school today?” Michael asked, changing the subject from his geekiness.

            “Boring, as usual. Except that Madeline slept with a college guy that used to date Jessica Hunt from history class,” Jenna said as she typed vigorously on her phone.

            “God, she just can’t keep her legs closed, can she?” Rich asked with an eye roll.

            “As much as I want to talk about Madeline Lancaster’s sex life, I really want to change the subject now,” Michael said with an eye roll.

            “Speaking of school, I have your homework Michael,” Christine interjected as she placed a stack of papers and books on his bedside table.

            “Gee, thanks Chris. Now I’ll have something to do,” Michael said sarcastically as he eyed the stack of books and papers. She giggled in response.

            “It may seem boring now, but you’ll thank me when you don’t have a ton of homework to do when you get back to school,” she said with a smile as she went to stand beside Jeremy.

            “Yeah, yeah. Just because it’s practical doesn’t mean I have to like it,” he muttered, ignoring the fact that she and Jeremy were now holding hands. The pain in his head began to resurface slightly. He chose to ignore it.

            “Poor Michael. Being forced to do homework while he is sick in bed,” Brooke said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

            “Thanks Brooke. It’s good to know I have one friend on my side,” Michael said as he patted her head.

            “You two are so dramatic,” Chloe said with a flip of her hair. Brooke and Michael gave her matching grins.

            “Oh! Chlo! We need to tell them now since we’re all here!” she said excitedly as she jumped up from the bed and sat in Chloe’s lap.

            She wrapped her arms around the other girl’s neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Michael looked between them in surprise. He glanced at the rest of their friends to see them giving similar looks at the two girls.

            “Me and Chloe are dating now!” Brooke said excitedly as she gave the other girl a brilliant smile.

            Chloe’s face turned a vibrant shade of red at the unexpected attention. Brooke giggled at her girlfriend’s embarrassment. Michael gave them both a smile. He was happy Chloe had moved on with someone kind. He had been worried she would try to start a relationship with a stuck-up Alpha to get back at Jake for dumping her. It was an added bonus that she chose someone they were already friends with.

            Michael knew Brooke had had a crush on Chloe back in freshmen year, but he didn’t know she still had one. He was happy her unrequited love was being returned. If he couldn’t have his own love answered, then he was glad someone he cared about did.  

            “That is so awesome! Congrats!” Christine said as she let go of Jeremy’s hand and walked over to hug her two friends.

            “I can’t believe I wasn’t told beforehand! When did this happen? Everyone MUST know Chloe Valentine and Brooke Lohst are off the market!” Jenna exclaimed excitedly as she began to take their picture.

            “Good God, Jenna. Control yourself! I asked her out yesterday,” Chloe said. “It wasn’t that big of a deal.”

            “Don’t say that Chloe! You got me dandelions and gourmet chocolate. Not to mention afterwards,” Brooked said pouting.

            “Really? What went down ‘afterwards’?” Rich asked, leaning towards them.

            “Now Rich, I think we all know what went ‘down’ and on who,” Jake joked.

            “Shut the hell up Jake! We both know you only last two minutes in the sack!” Chloe said viciously. Her face was formed in a scowl as she glared at him from over Brooke’s blonde head.

            “I know first hand that is untrue!” Rich defended his boyfriend. He stood next to him in a defensive stance.

            “Fuck off Rich!” Chloe yelled back, looking ready to stand up and hit him.

            “Don’t talk to him like that!” Jake shouted.

            “Calm down! Don’t fight!” Brooke said over their fighting.

            “Guys, you can calm down now. My headache is coming back,” Michael muttered while rubbing both his temples.

            “SHUT UP! You’re all hurting Michael!” Jeremy yelled.

 The noise ceased all at once. His friends looked over at him in concern. He noticed Jeremy shift uncomfortably.

            “Sorry Michael. I shouldn’t have brought it up,” Rich grumbled.

            “Yeah, sorry,” Chloe said sheepishly.

            “I shouldn’t have messed around like that, sorry Chloe,” Jake apologized with a downcast gaze.

            “It’s okay. I overreacted,” she responded. “I am over you, but I feel that it’s too soon for jokes like that between us.”

            “I get it. I went too far, as usual. I’m sorry,” he apologized again. She gave a nod.

            “Can we please change the subject? My head is killing me now,” Michael said as he continued to rub his temples.

            “The new play is coming up soon. Are you going to be well enough to work in the sound booth again?” Christine asked curiously.

            “Of course. Those guys would be lost without me working behind the scenes. Reyes would lose his shit if I wasn’t there!” Michael said confidently.

            “Great! I’ll be looking forward to it!” she said excitedly as she smiled up at Jeremy. He gave her a goofy grin back. Michael ignored the pang in his chest at the exchange.

            Christine’s phone began to ring. She looked away from Jeremy to her cell’s screen.

            “Oh! It’s Reyes! I’ve got to take this!” she exclaimed. She stood on her toes and kissed Jeremy on the cheek before she left the room skipping happily. His blue eyes gazed after her blissfully.

            “I’m going to get a drink from the cafeteria,” Jenna said as she pocketed her phone. “Anybody want anything?” she asked.

            “We’ll come with you,” Chloe said as she took Brooke’s hand and stood up. “You want anything Michael?” she asked.

            “I’m good. Thanks though,” he said.

            She looked over at Rich and Jake, but they both shook their heads. She turned to Jeremy, who awkwardly shuffled his feet.

            “I’ll go with you,” he muttered as he abruptly left the room. Chloe frowned but left with Brooke following close behind her.

            _Still avoiding me, huh Jer?_ Michael thought sadly.

            “Ouch,” Rich muttered as he watched the door close with a thud.

            “Yeah…,” Jake replied with a grimace.

            “Nothing new. I’m used to it by now,” Michael said sulkily as he grabbed his DS and turned it back on.

            “Oh no you don’t!” Rich said as he took the game system out of his hands. “You’re not escaping reality!”

            “Damn you Goranski!” Michael said with a scowl.

            “You’ll get over it,” Jake said as he took the DS from Rich and placed it in his jacket pocket.

            “Anyway, now that everyone is gone we can talk,” Rich said seriously.

            “About what?” Michael asked as he crossed his arms.

            “Don’t play dumb, Mell. We both want to know if you slept with Jeremy that night?” he asked. Michael sighed.

            “Yeah. I…we did. We had…sex,” Michael said with a blush. It felt so weird saying it out loud.

            “What happened afterwards?”

            “Wasn’t Jeremy supposed to turn back to normal?”

            Michael frowned as the questions ran together as they asked them at the same time.

            “Uh…the answer to the first question is nothing. He woke up and asked if Thomas could drive him home. He wouldn’t even look at me,” Michael said, tearing his gaze away from them and out the window.

            “Sorry Mike. That had to suck,” Jake said sadly.

            “To answer the second question, yes. He did turn back to normal. I think the answer to the first question more than answers that,” he said. “Also, he has been avoiding me for over a week, so that backs up the fact he is acting normal too. As normal as he can be after knowing that his virginity was taken by someone who was supposed to be his best friend.”

            “I know it seems like he turned back to normal, but you didn’t see his melt down!” Rich said. Jake nodded in agreement with wide eyes.

            “What are you guys talking about?” he asked in confusion.

            “Before the paramedics showed up when you fainted at school, Jeremy went nuts!” Jake explained.

            “‘Nuts’ doesn’t even cover it! He went ballistic when you vomited and fell!” Rich said

            “What?” Michael muttered under his breath.

            “We had to pull him off you so the EMT guys could get to you. He kept yelling about how you ‘needed him’ and stuff,” Rich continued.

            “Yeah, it was scary when you fainted, but Jeremy acted like you had died!” Jake said. “It was awful! He kept crying and screaming when we drove him back home.”

            Michael felt confused. Why would Jeremy act one way when he wasn’t in his right mind and ignore him when he was? Depression smacked him hard. It was so difficult to understand Jeremy now-a-days. The duplicity in his actions was hurting him mentally and physically.

            “I…didn’t know. I don’t know,” Michael said. He felt his feelings begin to spiral out of control. A low point was hitting him, and he could do nothing to stop it from happening. Michael hadn’t had an episode in over a year, and here it was happening in front of two of his friends.

 “He won’t even look at me anymore. It’s like he doesn’t give a shit whether I’m around or not! How am I supposed to know if he does or does not care when he keeps doing shit like that when I’m under the influence of his pheromones or knocked out?!” Michael asked angrily. “I just don’t get him anymore! Last month if you’d asked, I would have said that I knew him better than anyone else! But now? I don’t even know who he is!” Michael cried.

            “It’s all MY fault! It was MY stupid ass feelings that got us into this shit! It was MY decision to sleep with him! Everything that has happened is because of me. I did all that I did with Jeremy for his sake, and now look! He’s dating Christine Canigula, the girl of his dreams and won’t even look in my direction anymore! I just can’t do it! I’m sick and tired of these feelings and I just want them to go away!” he sobbed.

            Tears fell down his cheeks profusely. He knew he must look ugly, crying as hard as he was. Michael bet Christine cried a lot prettier than he did. Jeremy must kiss her tears away and hold her close when she got sad, if she ever did. Christine was a ray of sunshine 24/7. She lit up a room just walking into it. Michael just made things awkward and had panic attacks if too many people crowded him. God, it’s no wonder Jeremy didn’t want him.

            “Shit…ugh…I’m sorry! It just hurts!” Michael bawled.

            He felt arms circle around him as he took his glasses off to wipe away the torrent of tears. Jake and Rich sat on either side of him and were giving him one-armed hugs. Their sympathy made him lean against them and cry even harder.

            He was so pathetic. Michael shouldn’t be loading all this emotional weight onto his friends. He wanted to stop crying, but the tears refused to stop falling. It was so embarrassing, but it felt so much better letting it all out at the same time.

            Minutes went by before his sobs turned to whimpers. When he felt he could talk normally, he wiped the tears off his face and put his glasses back on.

            “I’m sorry. I lost it there,” Michael sniffled. “Can you pass me a tissue?”

            Rich and Jake let him go and Rich passed him a tissue from the bedside table. Michael snorted into it and threw it in the trash bin next to his bed. Both of his friends got off the bed and sat back down in their chairs.

            “I shouldn’t have said anything about it. Sorry Mikey,” Jake said softly.

            “Yeah. We didn’t know it would make you feel that bad,” Rich spoke up beside him just as quiet.

            “Don’t feel bad guys. I just hit a low point. It happens sometimes,” he said vaguely as he brushed his covered arms. There was no reason to bring up past coping mechanisms right now.

            They both looked at him with matching frowns. Rich looked like he was about to say something when the door knob jiggled. They all turned to stare at the door.

Michael looked at it in panic. He knew his face must look red, wet, and ugly right now. Rapidly, he threw his covers over his head and laid down.

“I fell asleep! Don’t tell anyone what happened, please!” Michael whispered frantically as he tried to even out his breathing and put his glasses on the bedside table.

Rich and Jake cast dubious glances at one another before coming to a decision. They both nodded at him simultaneously. Relieved, he closed his eyes and pretended to drift off. He was surprised to find that his body relaxed quickly. Michael’s outburst must have taken a lot out of him more than he thought.

            The door opened, and Michael heard several footsteps approach.

            “Did he fall asleep?” Jenna asked.

            “Yeah. I think we all wore him out,” Jake said.

            “It’s my fault. I should have just shut up earlier when you made that comment,” Chloe said, uncharacteristically genuine and soft-spoken.

            “No, it isn’t. Michael got bad sick. He’s just tired. I think we all need to leave to let him rest,” Jake finished.

            Michael could hear him stand up from his chair. Rich stood up with him judging by the extra scrape of a chair going across the hospital tiles.

            “You’re right let’s go. I’ll treat you to Pinkberry Brooke,” she said.

            “Okay. Bye Mikey!” Brooke whispered as she followed Chloe out of the room.

            “I’ll take off too. I’ve got to message people about our school’s newest couple! I hope Michael gets to feeling better soon,” Jenna said as she walked out of the room.

            “We’ll head out too. Bye Michael,” Rich said as he patted Michael’s shoulder.

            “See ya Mike,” Jake said.

            Michael heard their footsteps leave the room. All that left were Christine and Jeremy. He did his best to control his breathing despite his rapid heart rate.

            “Well, I think we should go too. There’s no telling how long he’ll be asleep Jer,” Christine said. “I think we should let him be.”

            “You can go Chris. I’m going to stay for a little bit,” he told her.

            “Okay, I’ll call you later,” she said.

            Michael heard a wet smack as she left. They must have kissed good-bye. His chest hurt with the knowledge that he would never get to touch Jeremy Heere again, let alone kiss him. A dull ache pulsed in the back of his head and his stomach felt nauseous. Great, there his body went again.

            He did his best to ignore his strange symptoms as he heard Jeremy sit in the chair Rich once occupied at his side. The side he was facing with his eyes closed.

            The silence stretched on in the room. Michael knew Jeremy must be staring at him, but he was too afraid to even squint his eyes to see if he was right or not. Instead, he just laid there, faking sleep. It had been too long since he and Jeremy had been alone (while in their right minds) and he didn’t want to ruin it by awkwardly ‘waking up’.

            Michael heard the scrape of the chair against the floor again. He guessed his alone time with Jeremy had come to an end. Jeremy probably had better things to do than sit around with him anyway. Better things to do like hanging out with Christine. He refused to let that thought break him down into dust.

            He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a gust of hot air hit his face. Michael carefully breathed in the scent. It smelled of spear mint gum and a sweet, intoxicating aroma that he had come to know as Jeremy over the years.

            Michael felt a soft sensation press against his lips. He also felt the other boy’s curly hair tickle his face as Jeremy leaned in deeper. It took all his will power not to respond to the kiss. A moment later Jeremy’s lips disappeared, as did his scent. Michael wanted to whine in protest but refrained and kept his sleeping façade.

            A wave of emotion hit the once empty portion of his mind. It didn’t feel like his own emotions. While he felt like he was walking on air, these feelings that hit him were fear, regret, sadness, with a tinge of happiness. The only one he paralleled with was the happiness. The headache and nausea disappeared with the feelings.

            The flood of emotion left as soon as it had appeared. Michael wanted to cry out as the emptiness returned. The pain in his stomach and head returned as well.

            “I’m so sorry,” he heard Jeremy choke out before his frantic footsteps left the room. Michael heard the door banged shut behind him.

            Michael opened his eyes and sat up. He put his fingers to his lips and sighed shakily.

            “What am I going to do?” Michael asked the vacant room.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuunnnnn!!! What the heck is wrong with Jeremy?! Wait and find out on our next episode of Bonded! :D


	15. Heart-to-Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Thomas talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late. I'm tired. I have to get up early tomorrow. BUT I'm done with this chapter! I won't be responding to inbox stuff tonight, but I will when I get the chance. Enjoy! :)

****

“Thank goodness you are out of that dreadful place. Your father can finally go back to work!” Maria Mell said as she walked out of the hospital.

            Michael, in a wheelchair being pushed by Thomas, rolled his eyes behind her back. His dad walked beside Thomas and shook his head gently in exasperation. Her son had been in the hospital for four days, you would think she would be a bit more concerned about his health than about his dad’s company.

            Thomas, who had been more edge than usual since his hospitalization, tensed his jaw. His grey eyes sparked with anger as he glared at the back of her head. He was clearly trying not to say anything he would regret later. Michael wanted to give him a gold star for his restraint these past few days. Ever since he had stood his ground that first day in the hospital Michael’s mother had been ruthless in her attitude towards him.

            He had been forced to run ridiculous errands, wake up at odd hours, and perform various chores at the house the entire time Michael had been in the hospital. He had heard her viciously attacking him over the phone one day for being a few minutes late to get her dry cleaning. She didn’t mention the fact that she had made him late since she ordered him to get her a coffee beforehand. This was the first day Michael had seen him since that day in the emergency room. He had to admit, he missed the man’s calming presence.

Michael wished Thomas had been around yesterday. He really needed his guidance on the ‘Jeremy Situation’. The next opportunity he got to be alone with him he was going to ask for his advice.

Michael didn’t want to tell the rest of his friends about Jeremy’s actions. The last thing he needed was Rich or Chloe picking a fight with Jeremy about his duplicity towards Christine. Not to mention causing Michael further emotional confusion. Michael didn’t want to be the reason his friends fought.

When Maria and Antonio closed their car doors, Michael stood up from the wheelchair and looked over at Thomas before opening his door. The older man put the chair away and frowned when he noticed Michael had not entered the car yet.

“What’s wrong Mr. Michael?” he asked.

“I didn’t want to ask this in front of my parents, but do you mind if we talk later tonight? I need to ask you something,” Michael said. The Omega tensed and stared at him. If Michael didn’t know any better, he would say he looked panicked.

“It’s about Jeremy,” he added. The man visibly relaxed. What did he think Michael was going to talk about?

“Of course. I’ll be in the garage until later tonight,” he told him. Michael nodded and got in the car. Thomas came into the car soon after.

“What were you two talking about?” his mother asked from the backseat.

“My PT Cruiser. I was wondering how she was doing without me driving her,” Michael lied.

            “Ugh. That car! I wish you would sell it for scraps and get something an Alpha should be driving. You should get a car like the Dillinger boy. Now THAT is a car worthy of an Alpha!” she said.

            He let her drone on about his car, smug with the knowledge that he had effectively distracted her. Thomas glanced at him in his peripheral with a smirk. Michael heard a cough come from the back seat.

            “Antonio! Cover your mouth when you do that!” Maria scolded. Michael looked back to see his father suppressing a smile behind his hand. He turned back around to discretely gaze at Thomas. Maybe he shouldn’t just ask about Jeremy.

 

 

* * *

  


  


            When his father had escaped to his office and his mother left to meet up with a few of her friends, Michael took the opportunity to meet Thomas in the garage. He put the overnight bag Thomas had prepared for him while he was at the hospital on the bed and slid down the barrister when he made it to the staircase. It was a good opportunity to do so while his mother wasn’t home to gripe at him about it.

            He sped past the dining room, only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

            “I’m in here, Mr. Michael,” Thomas called out.

            Michael stopped and walked backwards to see Thomas sitting at his family’s long, mahogany table. It appeared he was unfolding and then refolding…cloth napkins? Michael headed towards him with a confused expression.

            “Uh, what are you doing? They’re already folded,” he asked with a frown.

            “Your mother thought it wise to reinforce the creases to the dining room napkins. I am to next polish the silverware since the maid did not accomplish the task to your mother’s specifications,” he explained as he folded another napkin.

            It was then Michael noticed the boxes of silverware at Thomas’s feet.

            “That makes no sense whatsoever,” Michael said with a shake of his head.

            “It is not my place to say,” Thomas replied as he unfolded and refolded the pile of already perfectly positioned napkins.

            “I’ll say it for the both of use then. My mother is batshit crazy,” he said as he sat down.

            “Language, Mr. Michael,” Thomas said as he gave him a disapproving look.

            “Sorry. But you know I’m right,” Michael muttered as he shamefully looked down at his hands that were currently in his lap.

            “Even if you are, there is no sense in disrespecting your parents,” he said sagely.

            “I bet you had your moments as a teenager,” Michael said, making small-talk. It was usually something he sucked at, but with Thomas it was abnormally easy.

            “I did, but I had to learn fast that I couldn’t behave inappropriately in front of my superiors, especially my parents,” he said as he folded another piece of cloth.

            “Sounds boring,” Michael said. “You didn’t even get a chance to have a rebellious phase!”

            “I was never the type to have a ‘rebellious phase’. I was pretty boring when I was your age. My friends were the ones who got me into trouble,” he said, smiling slightly at some unseen memory.

            “I can relate,” Michael replied, thinking of Rich and Jake. “Without Rich, Jake, and even Jeremy, I don’t think I’d even leave my room,” he said with a grin.

            “From what I’ve heard, Richard sounds a lot like his dad when we were younger. Jacob and Jeremiah’s fathers weren’t so…overbearing,” Thomas said.

            Michael snickered. Thomas gave him a puzzled look.

            “I haven’t heard anyone use their full names before, outside of sarcastic comments in our group. It’s funny to hear them said so seriously,” he explained.

            “Oh,” Thomas answered with a smile as he continued to fold.

            “Well, don’t ever tell Rich that he acts like his dad. He would freak. The guy HATES to be compared to him. They don’t get along all that well, according to Rich at least,” Michael said.

            “Duly noted,” Thomas said with a grin. “I will say though, Matt loves his son more than you would think. I don’t think Matt would have survived Jenny’s death without Richard.”

            “That’s sad,” Michael said as he grabbed a napkin, unfolded it, and began to copy Thomas’s movements.

            “It is. Losing loved ones is a hard thing to go through,” the man said forlornly. “You don’t have to do this, by the way,” he said as he looked down at Michael’s completed pile of refolded cloth napkins.

            “It’s okay. I like to keep my hands busy,” he said with a shrug as he took another napkin. “Plus, I feel bad. It is kinda my fault you have to go through all these stupid chores.”

            “None of this has been your fault, Mr. Michael. I should have kept my composure better,” he said with a frown as he looked up at Michael.

            “If I would have called ahead of time I never would have ended up in the hospital in the first place,” he said.

            “You don’t know that for sure. Something could have just as likely happened later that day here at the house. I didn’t mean to make you think otherwise that day. I was just worried and said things beyond my station. I apologize,” Thomas said with a concerned expression.

            “No, you didn’t and there is no reason to say sorry. Don’t apologize for caring, Thomas,” Michael said with a shake of his head. Thomas looked away from Michael and began to focus intently on the cloth he was folding. Michael felt that he was being blocked out for some reason, so he kept quiet as they worked.

            He let a few minutes go by before he brought up one of the things he wanted to talk about. As much as he wanted to bring up Jeremy first, he thought starting off with an easier topic would be better.

“You, Mr. Goranski, and my dad were friends in school, right?” he asked nonchalantly. Thomas noticeably tensed and gazed at Michael with slightly widened eyes. His work folding had ceased.

Okay, maybe this wasn’t an easier topic like he thought it would be.

“Yes. We were,” he said hesitantly as he started back on his work. His grey eyes looked away from Michael and focused on the cloth before him.

“So, Mr. Goranski mentioned that all of my friends’ parents used to hang out with you guys too,” he continued. Thomas nodded, but said nothing.

“Who was a part of the group? Jeremy dad, my dad, you, Rich’s dad, and…?” Michael trailed off, leaving it open for the quiet man to proceed. He gave a sigh and looked over at Michael before answering. He relaxed his muscles as he did this.

“George Heere, Mr. Mell, Lucas Valentine, Theodore Rolan, Calvin Canigula, Mark Dillinger, and I were in the same basketball league in school. That is how we all met, except your father and I. My family has been serving the Mell family for about seventy years, so we grew up together,” he explained. “We met Sandra Lohst in middle school. She was our basketball manager till the end of high school. We were all close,” he said finished vaguely.

“‘Were’? Do you guys not hang out anymore? Mr. Goranski said he and my dad spend time together,” Michael questioned.

“Life and social standing come into play as you get older. You’ll understand that when the time comes,” Thomas said as his expression darkened. “The group doesn’t meet anymore, only fractions of it associate with one another now. After high school, I had to go straight to training as your families primary Omega. Your father went to college overseas to earn his business degree to run the company, Lucas and Mark moved on to do the same with their respective businesses. Theodore, Calvin, and George were middle class Betas who married above their stations after college. They went right to work afterwards. Matt…took his own path and ran away from his Alpha lineage to marry Jenny, one of his family’s Omega servants. That will be all I say about that dramatic event. It is not my story to tell,” Thomas explained.

Michael remained silent and listened, forgetting his napkin folding. He soaked in the information like a sponge.

“As you know, the Dillingers, Lohsts, Valentines, and your own family spend moments together. The Rolans, Canigulas, and Heeres interact with one another frequently. Matt and I see them all rarely. An owned Omega and a disinherited Alpha aren’t the ‘right’ kind of company to keep in those crowds,” he said solemnly as he finished the last napkin.

“Are you sure they feel that way? I mean if you were all good friends before, doesn’t that mean they don’t care? If they didn’t then, why not now?” he asked. Thomas smiled at him.

“You’re very optimistic, Mr. Michael. Reminds me of someone I once knew,” he said as the corners of his eyes crinkled as he grinned. “They may not _personally_ agree with social norms, but they will continue to follow them because that is the way the world works. We grew up learning about our stations and conforming to them. I’ll be honest, it is too intimidating to change them on our own. Matt was the prime example of why one shouldn’t go against the social hierarchy,” Thomas explained.

“That’s very stupid. Not to mention unfair towards you and people like Mr. Goranski,” Michael grumbled. Thomas continued to smile at him.

“It isn’t, but that is the way of the world,” he said with a shrug. Michael frowned and gave him a hesitant glance. He felt this would be a loaded question, and he wasn’t for sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“Were you and my dad close?” he asked.

Thomas tensed again as he finished placing the napkins in their drawers. He picked up the boxes of silver and slowly placed them on the table and sat back down in his seat. Thomas was silent for a few minutes, slowly polishing the silver as he gazed out the window. Michael grabbed a cloth and began to polish with him, waiting patiently for his response.

“Yes, we were,” he said softly. Michael almost jumped in surprise at the sudden break in silence.

“Oh,” Michael said, not knowing how to respond.

“You aren’t friends now,” Michael stated. He hadn’t seen them interact outside of being professional, except the other day at the hospital. Other than then, there had been no indication that they knew each other on a personal level.

“Not in the same way we were in the past, but I respect him as my superior. And he has been nothing but respectful to me as an inferior,” he said in his monotoned servant voice.

“I don’t think I could do that with Jeremy,” Michael said. Even in a world where Jeremy was his Omega in a legal sense, Michael would still not treat Jeremy as his inferior. Nobody would make him act otherwise.

“Social norms and social class divide even the closest of friends. I don’t think any less of your father for taking the path he took. I don’t believe he thinks any less of me for my decisions either,” Thomas said. Michael noticed his face darken as he spoke.

 _I don’t think you’re as okay with it as you’d like me to think,_ Michael thought to himself. He decided it was time to change the direction of the conversation. Thomas was clearly becoming uncomfortable, and even a little sad, talking about Michael’s dad.

“Hm,” he said. “Did you grow up together or was that ‘against social norms’ too?” he asked softly.

“We grew up together. We had to considering we lived in the same house. Well, sort of. My parents and I were given the pool house to live in for convenience sake,” he said.

“The pool house?” Michael muttered as he looked out the window to see the pool and the accompanying building next to it.

The house was okay, but not by living standards. Michael knew it only had two rooms, the larger storage area, and a smaller closet next to it for additional items. It didn’t even have a bathroom or kitchen in it. A person couldn’t even walk in there now without tripping over a discarded towel or a miscellaneous pool toy.

“They made you _live_ in the pool house?” he asked incredulously.

“It was an upgrade to be honest. We came to the kitchen to eat all three meals and had a roof over our heads. My room was the side area,” he said.

“That ‘room’ is a side closet, Thomas,” he said with a huff. He felt his stomach churning at the thought of someone like Thomas living with his parents just outside those doors in a _pool house._ It wasn’t even a nice one!

“It isn’t even a house for people! It’s a house for pool toys!” Michael exclaimed angrily. “We have like five rooms _inside_ this house! Why couldn’t you guys have those?!” he asked.

“Social hierarchy,” he said with a shrug. “It wasn’t much, but it was our home. Many Omegas live on the streets. I was just happy to live in something with a roof,” Thomas said as he put a polished piece of silverware back into its box. Michael flushed in shame.

“Sorry. That was a shallow thing to say,” he apologized.

“It’s fine, “he said with a small smile. “It’s good you think everyone deserves the same luxuries and treatment though. The majority of Alphas and Betas disagree with that line of thinking when it comes to Omegas. People like you can change the way things are in our world for the better,” he said.

“I don’t think I could change anything. I have severe anxiety and I’m prone to panic attacks. I’m not exactly anyone’s first pick when they want to undergo life-changing experiences,” he said.

“You’re braver than you think you are. It just shows up when you least expect it. Trust me, I know from personal experience,” he said as he finished polishing a fork.

“Thanks for the confidence boost, I hope you’re right,” he said with a wry grin. Thomas chuckled and nodded.

“I’m going to be honest. I didn’t originally want to talk about you and my dads’ past,” Michael admitted.

“I had a feeling not. Is it about Jeremy?” Thomas asked as he took out another piece of silver. Michael copied his movements and began to polish a spoon.

“Yeah, some things have happened since that morning you took Jeremy home,” he said. Thomas glanced at him curiously.

Michael took a deep breath and began to explain everything that had occurred after he and Jeremy completed the Bond. He told Thomas about Jeremy avoiding him, Jeremy dating Christine, and Jeremy’s kiss at the hospital. He also included the empty feelings in his head accompanied with his recent illness. Thomas, to his credit, kept his expression perfectly blank as Michael talked. The only time his feelings broke through were when Michael mentioned the emptiness in his head and the sudden flow of emotions after Jeremy’s kiss. His eyes had slightly widened and his face turned contemplative.

When Michael was finished, the two sat in silence. Thomas looked away from Michael and out the window again. A thoughtful expression was on his face as he watched the sunlight hit the trees outside. About five minutes went by before Thomas spoke.

“I can see Jeremy’s dilemma,” he said. Michael looked at him like he had gone insane.

“What?! JEREMY’S DILEMMA?! What about ME?!” Michael exclaimed in shock.

“Remember when I told you about my feelings towards a friend in the past?” Thomas asked him.

“Yeah,” Michael nodded. “The one that ‘took a different path’.”

“Yes, that’s right. I told you that it mainly had to do with me being an owned Omega and there being no future with me. In our world, that’s the truth. An Alpha or a Beta being romantically involved with an Omega is a rarity. Being with an Omega means sacrificing everything. You can lose your job, financial stability, reputation, and even your…family,” he said hesitantly. “Those are just a few things you can lose if you choose to pursue a relationship with an Omega. You don’t have to look any farther than Matt and Jenny to see that,” Thomas said.

“I get your point, but I don’t see what any of that has to do with Jeremy,” Michael said in confusion.

“Think about your position as an Alpha, Michael. I understand you dislike doing so, but do it,” Thomas said.

Michael had thought about it. A lot more than he would ever admit. He HATED being born an Alpha. Hated the feeling of Betas and Alphas looking him up and down like a piece of meat. Disliked men twice his age calling him ‘sir’ and asking about his views on the future of a company he didn’t even want. Loathed the way his mother made scathing remarks about his status and how he should act as a person befitting his station. And he ultimately despised how others expected so much from him.

They wanted him to be this masculine, assertive Alpha who wanted to major in business at an elite university and take over his dad’s company. They wanted him to dress in expensive clothes and drive expensive cars. The only problem was, that none of those things were what he wanted, or more importantly, who he was. Michael couldn’t be the Alpha they wanted him to be. He could only create a fake persona and use it on his parents’ friends. He had everything he could possibly want, but the freedom to be himself.

“I have money and I guess some power, but it’s not like I’m happy about it,” he muttered. “Jeremy hasn’t let that affect him before. That’s one of the reasons I fell for him in the first place.”

Thomas sighed and put the cloth he was holding down. He ran a hand through his hair and then crossed his arms.

“I’ll be blunt. Jeremy was born an Omega by two Beta parents. One parent spent years psychologically torturing their child on that fact. Jeremy has to live knowing his mother left because he had the audacity to be born an Omega,” Thomas began. Michael stiffened at the mention of Jeremy’s mother. God, how he hated that woman.

“Being an Omega means judgmental, provocative looks from those around you no matter where you go. It means being bullied by your superiors starting at a young age. It means that no matter how hard you work, you will never be anything more than a lower-class citizen. It means never hoping for too much. It means you are limited in romantic partners because most of the world’s population looks down on you because they only see a sex-driven individual with no purpose.”

Thomas gave a deep, shaky breath. “It also means letting go of people you love because you don’t want them to give up their lives just for you. You want them to succeed and be happy. You let them go so their lives will be easier without you. And they’ll thank you later because of it. This is the state of mind Jeremy lives in,” he finished gravely.

Michael felt himself go cold at Thomas’s words. Jeremy’s words echoed in his mind.

_I’m so sorry._

Sorry for what? Loving him? Caring about him? For feeling things that he felt he shouldn’t because people like Michael’s mother said so? He had to know.

Michael abruptly stood up from the table. Thomas looked up at him with a small smile.

“You’re going to see him,” he stated.

“Yeah, I am,” Michael responded with a hopeful grin.

Michael fast-walked out of the dining room, but not before stopping to turn around again.

“For the record, I don’t think you’re any of the things you talked about before. It doesn’t matter whether you’re an Omega or not. You’re an amazing guy,” Michael said with a smile. Thomas gazed at him with an undecipherable expression on his face.

“Thank you for talking with me,” Michael said as he waved good-bye to the man sitting at the dining room table.

When Michael had left, the house grew quiet. Belatedly, Thomas whispered a few words under his breath.

“You’re welcome, son.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh... I can hear the screams from here! Hope you liked it! :D


	16. Jeremy Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's self-loathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned doing a Jeremy's POV, and I though 'why not?', so here it is! Next chapter we will be going back to Michael though. I don't like jumping back and forth too much because it confuses me when I write tbh. I might do another one with Jeremy in the future if it flows with the story. I will admit, there will be a Thomas POV later. So, look forward to it ;)

 

            Jeremy Heere began to hate himself when he was old enough to understand what he was. He grew up knowing the title ‘Omega’. Being an Omega meant your mom didn’t love you and your dad had to get a different job every time his boss found out about Jeremy. It meant other people would stare at you like you were a freak. And Jeremy felt he was. He was meant to be a Beta like his parents but instead he came out wrong as an Omega.

            Jeremy Heere was a mistake. He was a freak of nature.

            _“Jeremy, you’re such a disappointment.”_

Those are some of the earliest words he remembers his mother telling him. And he fully believed she was right. He was a disappointment, a screw-up, a loser. He came into the world not being able to do anything right. Jeremy couldn’t even be born the right way.

            Jeremy began to feel the opposite when he met Michael Mell at age six.

            _“Hi Jewmy! You want to be my best friend?”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I like you.”_

That was the first time anyone had ever said they liked him. Michael Mell more than likely saved Jeremy’s life. He introduced him to everyone he considered friends. This included another Omega, Richard Goranski. It was a surprise that Michael, an Alpha, would be friends with not just one, but two Omegas. He was also friends with other Alphas, high class Betas, and middle-class Betas, but he treated them all the same. Jeremy Heere admired Michael Mell on so many levels.

            Michael could light up an entire room just by walking into it. Jeremy was confident that Michael had no knowledge of this. People would surround him without him having to say a word. It always made Jeremy feel smug to know that Michael considered him his best friend. No matter how many people crowded him, Jeremy would always be the Player Two to his Player One.

            Michael made him feel like he wasn’t a mistake. He didn’t feel like an Omega when he was around him, and instead felt like a person. His thoughts, feelings, and words were always acknowledged by the young Alpha. It gratified Jeremy to know that his opinions mattered to someone other than his dad.

            Jeremy would never be able to pay Michael back for his friendship and acknowledgement. He was sure Michael would tell him that doing so was not necessary, that their friendship was enough. Jeremy wished he could do more for the guy who saved him from his own darkness that being born an Omega presented.

             

            Accidently starting a Bond with him was not what Jeremy had in mind when he thought about doing something to repay Michael. Jumping his friend’s bones every time he caught sight of him or smelled his scent was not what he had in mind either. He almost had a panic attack when Rich had told him what had happened when he had lost his mind for a week straight. He had never felt more like an Omega in his entire life when Michael was around lately.

            The past couple of weeks had been strange. He had been walking in and out of a dreamlike trance. Whenever Michael was around he felt like his emotions were going to bubble over. Jeremy remembered bits and pieces of their moments together, but never full memories.

            The last thing he fully remembered was walking with Michael in the halls. Michael had been talking about the banquet his mother forced him to go to, and he groaned. Sure, it was a groan of exasperation, but it was a groan nonetheless. Jeremy had felt the sound go straight to his dick, and after that, he felt nothing. His logic and reasoning had disappeared, and his Omega side had enveloped his body. The only time this ever happened in the past was when he suffered through his heats.

            Jeremy had come back to himself as Michael moved on top of him that eventful night. His head felt so much clearer. His body felt so full and complete. Michael’s dark eyes were darker than usual, his scent much more prominent. Jeremy felt his mind grow hazy with lust at the sight. He hadn’t known how they had gotten in that situation or why they were doing it at the time, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

            He had been so embarrassed for taking advantage of his friend. Jeremy should have stopped at that moment, but he didn’t. He just had to keep going because that was who he was, a greedy, lustful Omega. Jeremy couldn’t even look Michael in the face anymore without feeling guilty.

            Jeremy, however, could be content with the knowledge that he was suffering everyday afterwards. Just being in the same room as Michael was painful.

            The urge to touch him was incessant. The feeling of wanting to cuddle with him was worse. Wanting to drag him to the nearest supply closet at school was agonizing. His entire body ached whenever Michael was around.

            This was hard to handle, especially since he had feelings for Christine Canigula since he was twelve. At least, he thought he did anyway. Cowardly running to Christine to get away from Michael may not have been the best precursor to a relationship with his long-term crush. This was especially true considering he acted on his feelings after sleeping with his best friend.

            _“Hey Chris?”_

_“What’s up Jeremy?”_

_“Do you want to go out…with me?”_

_“Oh! I thought you and Michael were-.”_

_“No! We’re just friends! I promise!”_

_“Well…I guess we can try.”_

_“Awesome!”_

            The feeling of excitement had never come when Christine agreed to be his girlfriend. It didn’t come when she went on a date with him. The tingling sensation of contentment didn’t come when she held his hand. Neither did it come when she kissed him on the cheek or lips for the first time.

            In fact, Christine made him sick. Literally, sick. When they touched, nausea developed. When they kissed, he got an instant migraine. Her hugs made his muscles ache painfully. Even worse, these intimate moments caused him to want to turn around and run to Michael.

            He knew Michael would make everything feel better. His embrace would soothe Jeremy’s nerves and illness. Jeremy knew what those lips felt like against his own. They cooled the fire that ran through his veins. His embrace relaxed the ache in his muscles and made him weak in the knees. Those dark eyes staring at Jeremy made him breathless and feel alive all at once.

The memory of their bodies entwined kept him awake late into the night. He remembered the heat and sweat on his brow as Michael moved deep inside him. His skin tingled pleasantly as he thought about the gentle touches and sweet sounds they had made. The lingering sensations followed him every waking moment. Even his dreams were vivid with the recollections of that night.

Jeremy would feel himself flush at the thoughts. He couldn’t be around Michael anymore like he used to. And that pained him physically and emotionally. Jeremy didn’t realize how much he relied on his friend until he was gone.

So, why didn’t Jeremy try to go back to how they were before?

The simple answer was, Jeremy was in love with his best friend. He had been for far longer than he cared to admit. And that was bad. It was more than bad, it was terrible.

Jeremy was a mistake, a social pariah, a filthy slut of an Omega who forced his Alpha friend to make the decision to sleep with him! He was not worthy of an Alpha, let alone Michael Mell. Michael had treated him good over the years, he had chosen him to be a best friend, and Jeremy had squandered it.

Michael may not say it, but Jeremy had ruined their friendship.

So, Jeremy was intent on avoiding Michael and dating Christine. The last thing he wanted to do was hear Michael say he didn’t want to be friends with him anymore. He didn’t want to hear him say that it was a mistake, or worse, that it was okay, and they could move beyond it. Unfortunately, dating Christine granted him a reprieve from confronting Michael about their past actions. She was his safe harbor at school and would continue to be so until he could figure out how to treat his once best friend now that their social paradigm had shifted so drastically.

Jeremy couldn’t go back to how they were. He couldn’t possibly sit and play videogames or watch movies alone with Michael without thinking about that night. Jeremy wouldn’t be able to give one-sided hugs or half-hearted pats on the back without lingering in his touches. He would constantly be thinking about kissing Michael or nuzzling against his neck as he breathed in his musky scent the longer he spent in the Alpha’s presence.

Jeremy refused to bury their relationship completely. He was selfish like that. He would scrape along the boundary of friends and acquaintances all the while keeping Michael in his life.

Of course, he had a momentary relapse at the hospital. Sneaking a kiss when Michael was resting was a low-down dirty thing that he regretted the instant he did it. It made him feel so much better though. Their lips together had felt so right. It made the feelings in his head quiet down, but he hadn’t expected the rush of happiness the kiss had elicited.

His head had been fuzzy lately, as if he was walking through a fog. Feelings of pain and fear bounced in and out of his head at random moments. They didn’t feel like his own emotions, but someone else’s. He felt his own, but it was mixed with the foreign sensations plaguing his mind. The happiness he felt during his secret kiss didn’t feel entirely like his own.

The joyful feeling had spread from his lips to every corner of his mind. It had felt amazing. The presence had felt warm and comforting. Jeremy never wanted it to leave. Reality hit him, however.

Jeremy was a slutty Omega. He didn’t deserve the feelings he was being given. Michael was asleep in the hospital, and here he was taking advantage of his friend’s weakened state. Jeremy wasn’t just a slut, but a manipulative one. He deserved to die.

_“I’m so sorry.”_

The words had left his mouth before he thought them.

Jeremy was sorry. Sorry for falling in love with Michael despite being an Omega, sorry for making him sleep with him, sorry for kissing him when he was asleep, he was sorry for so many things. Jeremy hated himself for putting Michael through all this.

“Stupid, stupid! *blegh* You damn slut! *cough* Moron! Asshole! *blegh* Shit!” Jeremy hacked as he threw up in his home’s bathroom.

“You okay in there, son?” his dad asked through the door.

“I-I’m fine dad! I think I have a stomach bug!” Jeremy responded before another wave of nausea hit him.

“You’ve been sick a lot lately. Are you sure you don’t want me to make a doctor’s appointment?” he asked Jeremy worriedly.

“No! It’ll pass!” Jeremy said hurriedly as he retched again.

“Okay,” his dad said worriedly.

Great. Now he was scaring his dad. How much more could he possibly screw up?

The door bell rang then. He heard his dad move away and walk to answer whoever it was at the door. Jeremy leaned over the toilet again to dry heave. His throat ached at the exertion.

Maybe he had caught something from Michael? He had freaked out when Michael fainted and had paid little attention to the vomit surrounding him. They had both been covered in Michael’s sick that day. There must have been some bacteria in it or something that made him sick…for the past two weeks. Maybe he should go to the hospital after all.

Jeremy was shaken out of his reverie by a knock at the door.

“Jeremy? Michael is here to see you,” his dad said.

Shit! Jeremy abruptly stood up and slightly swayed. He caught himself on the sink and fought off another bout of nausea. Looking at himself in the mirror, Jeremy withheld a groan. He looked awful!

His curly hair was greasy and wild. Sweat covered his face and body, causing his skin to look oilier than usual. His eyes were bloodshot, despite sleeping more often than usual, and he was sure he smelled after vomiting so much. He couldn’t let Michael see him like this!

“Tell him to wait! I have to take a shower!” Jeremy called out as he turned the shower on. He cursed when he realized he needed a change of clothes.

“Dad? Can you get me some clean clothes?” he asked.

“Sure! Hold on a second,” his dad replied. Jeremy heard muted voices on the other side of the door.

He flushed the toilet and pulled the seat down before sitting down on the lid. Jeremy raked his hands through his slick hair and took a deep breath. He could get through this, or that’s what he kept telling himself at least.

Oh! The nausea smacked him again in full force. Jeremy moaned in pain as he held onto his stomach. He heard a banging sound overhead and looked up to see a frazzled Michael standing in the doorway. His dad stood behind him with a stack of folded clothes in his arms.

“Jeremy! Are you okay? I heard a groan! Shit, you look like ass!” Michael exclaimed as he rushed over to Jeremy and put his hands on his face. His dark eyes scanned Jeremy’s face intently.

Jeremy flushed and pulled away from the other boy’s hands. His cheeks felt hot at the lingering sensation. Michael slowly put his hands down, a hurt expression marring his features. Jeremy felt instantly guilty.

“S-Sorry, I’m not feeling too good. I don’t want you to get sick again,” he admitted. Michael’s face showed signs of relief at Jeremy’s explanation.

“It’s okay, dude. I’ll be fine. Let’s get you cleaned up though. You wreak!” he said as he helped Jeremy up.

“I can take a shower by myself,” he muttered in embarrassment. He could feel his cheeks turning red at the thought of Michael helping him shower. There was no way his heart, or nether regions, could handle that scenario!

“O-Oh! N-No! I wasn’t- No! Um…I’m going to leave now! I’ll meet you in your room!” Michael said as he ran out of the bathroom. His face blushing profusely as he did so. Jeremy felt his stomach flutter pleasantly at the sight. It was a welcome change compared to the nausea from earlier. He was relieved it had passed for the time being. It seemed to come and go as it pleased.

Jeremy’s dad placed the clothes on the sink and shut the door behind himself with an amused expression. Sighing, Jeremy took off his clothes and steeped into the now steaming shower. He let the hot water rush over him for a few minutes before grabbing his shampoo and scrubbing it onto his wet scalp.

After his shower, Jeremy put on his clean clothes and walked out of the bathroom. He breathed in and out deeply, inhaling Michael’s scent. His head cleared a little bit more at the knowledge he was on the other side of his bedroom door. God, he was such an Omega.

Jeremy opened the door and stepped inside to find Michael sitting on his bed. His dark eyes were focused on the sky outside of Jeremy’s window. He appeared to be in deep thought.

Jeremy cleared his throat and sat beside him on the bed. Michael blinked and turned his head to look at him. This caused Jeremy to realize that this was their first time being alone together (outside of the hospital incident) since that night. Jeremy did his best not to blush. He thought it best to talk now instead of enduring the prolonged awkward silence.

“So…what brings you here?” Jeremy asked, internally wincing at his social ineptitude.

“Jeremy, we need to talk,” Michael said seriously. Jeremy gulped. This could only end badly.

“Why don’t we play some games first or watch a movie? Maybe even order a pizza! We could also-,” Jeremy rambled.

“Jeremy! Quit avoiding me and changing the subject! I’m sick of it!” Michael said angrily. Jeremy grew quiet at his rise in voice.

“What do you want to talk about?” Jeremy asked after a moment of silence. He was bracing himself for the inevitable conclusion of their friendship.

“I’ve been talking to Thomas,” Michael began. Jeremy frowned.

What did the older Omega have to do with him? Besides holding Jeremy down so he wouldn’t pounce on Michael and driving Jeremy back home despite how Jeremy cursed and hit him for separating him from Michael. God, he had embarrassed himself in front of the calm man one too many times! There was no telling what the man thought of him!

“Oh?” Jeremy squeaked. Michael looked at him with a contemplative expression before continuing his side of the conversation.

“Do you hate yourself Jeremy? Because you’re an Omega?” Michael asked bluntly.

Out of all the things Jeremy thought he would say, that was the last thing he expected. He looked away from Michael and shrugged. Jeremy didn’t want to get too deep into his feelings concerning that subject to be honest.

“I don’t know about ‘hate’ but I don’t think very much of myself. Omegas aren’t exactly the most respected people out there,” he said vaguely.

“You know, when you lie you always avoid eye contact. You’ve been that way since we were little,” Michael said with a sigh.

“Michael, I don’t want to talk about this,” Jeremy stated, a hint of irritation in his tone.

“Well, I want to. We need to get this all out in the open,” Michael said calmly. Jeremy stood up and walked away from the bed.

“You need to leave, now,” Jeremy said angrily. Michael had no right to delve into his feelings like this!

“I’m not leaving until you start telling me the truth. I’ve already told you, I’m tired of all this avoiding and lying. It has to stop, or our friendship won’t survive it,” Michael said.

Jeremy froze at the words. There it was. Their friendship won’t survive it. This was Jeremy’s worst nightmare, only he wasn’t asleep or daydreaming this time. Jeremy was now in hellish reality.

“What ‘friendship’, Michael?” Jeremy asked quietly. “It’s been about a month-and-a-half since we were actually friends. I don’t know what we are anymore,” Jeremy muttered. He felt so pathetic right now pushing Michael away on purpose so Jeremy himself wouldn’t get hurt.

“Maybe you’re right,” Michael said with a shrug. Jeremy refused to look at his face. He didn’t want to see the nonchalant expression that showed.

“Of course, I’m right,” Jeremy replied quietly.

“Well, I guess that’s it, huh? I’ll see ya around Jeremy Heere,” Michael said flippantly as he stood up from the bed and walked out of Jeremy’s bedroom like it was nothing, shutting the door behind him as he went. Michael treated him like he was nothing. Like their lengthy friendship meant nothing. He wasn’t just walking out of Jeremy’s bedroom, but out of his life.

Jeremy sat on the bed and shuddered. He felt his cheeks turn moist. Jeremy put a finger to his face and pulled it away; it had come back wet. He’d been crying, and he hadn’t even realized it.

An involuntary sob was wrenched from him. The tears began to fall faster, and his breathing quickened. He put his head in his hands and allowed his misery to sink in. The worst possible thing that could have happened did happen. He and Michael were no longer together.

Jeremy felt arms wrap around him tightly. Startled, he looked up with a tear-stained face to see nothing but red. Jeremy inhaled and sobbed when he recognized Michael’s scent.

“Told you, you were lying. You didn’t look at me once that entire time,” Michael muttered against Jeremy’s hair.

Jeremy gave another loud sob as he nuzzled into Michael’s hoodie.

“I love you,” Jeremy cried as he wrapped his arms around Michael.

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty angst! Just the way I like it. There were so many comments in the last chapter. It honestly surprised me how much! Thank you all so much for your analyzing and input! I'm loving how much you guys are into the story. You guys are the reason I keep going. The comments fuel me! This story has been a fun ride so far, and there is still more to go! Please keep reading and enjoy! :)


	17. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael finally talk things out, but come to some new realizations as well.

 

_“I love you.”_

Michael felt his heart attempting to beat out of his chest at those words. He had been waiting almost his entire life to hear that phrase come out of Jeremy Heere’s mouth. His arms tightened their hold around the other boy’s slim waist. Jeremy sobbed as he nuzzled in closer.

            _Oh God, what if he meant that in a friendly way?!_ Michael thought despairingly.

            This was Jeremy after all. He must mean that in a ‘I love you, bro’ kind of way. Michael felt his ego deflate.

            “I-I love you too, Jeremy,” he replied in a shaky voice. He loved him more than he would ever know.

            “You do?” Jeremy squeaked as he pulled away from Michael in surprise.

            Michael took in the sight of his red face, wet eyes, and snotty nose. His lips were slightly parted in shock. He had never loved Jeremy more than at that moment.

            “Of course, you’re my best friend,” Michael said with a smile. He had never seen Jeremy switch expressions so fast. Jeremy pulled away from him completely with a frown on his face. Tears fell from the corner of his blue eyes as he glared at Michael from the other side of his bed. Michael frowned in confusion.

            “What’s wrong?” he asked him.

            “Nothing. We’re okay now. You can leave,” Jeremy said as he rubbed his eyes angrily. He then grabbed a tissue from his bedside table and snorted into it.

            “That does not sound convincing,” Michael responded.

            “Yeah, well, maybe because it wasn’t meant to sound convincing. Dumbass,” Jeremy muttered in an annoyed tone as he threw away the tissue.

            “Hey! What’s with the name calling? What’d I say that pissed you off so bad?” Michael asked. He thought they were doing so well too!

            “I don’t know. Why don’t you sit and think about it for a minute, stupid glasses-wearing idiot,” Jeremy fumed while tears fell down his face.

            Michael was at a loss. All he had said was that he loved Jeremy and that he was his best friend. What was so wrong with that?! Anger and annoyance clouded his mind, overshadowing his puzzlement. He picked through the emotions and found hurt mixed in. Michael knew these weren’t his feelings. A hopeful idea crossed his thought process.

 He raked a hand through his dark hair and glanced over at Jeremy. The lanky teen was sniffling as he attempted to wipe the wetness off his face. It was all in vain, however, as the tears continued to run down his face.

            “I’m sorry,” he apologized with a blush. Michael realized he had completely misconstrued the meaning of Jeremy’s ‘I love you’. His stomach fluttered at the true feelings behind Jeremy’s words. He felt like he was dreaming.

            “For what?” Jeremy asked moodily as he gave up on removing his tears and crossed his arms instead.

            “For being an oblivious moron,” Michael said with a small smile.

            “Being a ‘moron’ is right. Dork,” Jeremy said with an eye roll as he scooted back towards Michael and laid his head on his shoulder.

            “You know you act like a little kid when you’re mad, right?” Michael asked as he laid his head against Jeremy’s. Their hands found one another, and they interlaced their fingers.

            “I’m going to ignore that comment for now,” Jeremy muttered, his tears ceasing. “I’m sorry for running away from you all this time.”

            “It’s okay. I get it now since Thomas explained it to me. I rationalized your feelings all this time and didn’t even try to ask you how you really felt. I was being self-centered without realizing it,” Michael said.

            They both sat in complete quiet for a long time. Michael felt the once empty space in his head spring to life. A pleasant, joyful emotion moved fluidly across his mind.

            “Do you feel that?” Michael asked, breaking the silence.

            “Yeah. What is it?” Jeremy asked from his shoulder.

            “I don’t know. I felt it at the hospital when you kissed me. It was like…I was feeling what you were feeling instead feeling what I was feeling. If that makes any since,” Michael said. He confused himself with that explanation.

Jeremy chuckled. “I understand. It’s not just me in my head now. You’re in it too. Or, at least your emotions are,” he said. He then gasped.

            “You were awake?!” he choked. Michael laughed.

            “Yeah, it’s okay. It was nice, even if I wasn’t supposed to be awake for it. You explained that way better than me, by the way,” Michael said with a laugh. He could feel Jeremy’s mirth and embarrassment through their mental link.

            The peaceful quiet returned to the room. Michael felt like he was about to fall asleep against Jeremy’s head, Jeremy spoke.

            “I’m going to have to call Christine,” Jeremy said.

            “Oh?” Michael replied.

            “I need to meet up with her to end things. It wasn’t fair to her to get something started in the first place,” he muttered.

            “I thought you had a crush on Christine all this time? When did you start having a thing for me?” Michael asked curiously.

            “Pfft. When didn’t I?” Jeremy asked rhetorically. Michael felt his heart skip a beat at this new information. “Probably since we were ten, that’s when I realized it at least. Most likely before then…well, I guess it was before then or that Bond thing wouldn’t have happened,” Jeremy admitted.

            “Why didn’t you say anything before?” Michael asked.

            “Why didn’t you?” Jeremy answered back.

            “I thought you were straight and had a thing for Chris. I didn’t think I had a chance to be honest,” Michael said with a blush.

            “Sorry…,” Jeremy muttered. “I was…scared. I thought I liked her when we were 12, and I found out it was so much easier.”

            “Easier?” Michael asked, his stomach forming knots. Jeremy, feeling his unease, squeezed his hand gently in comfort.

            “Yeah…she’s a girl and a middle-class Beta who doesn’t care if I’m an Omega or not,” Jeremy said quietly. “And it doesn’t seem that her parents mind either.”

            “I never cared whether you were an Omega or not,” Michael said sulkily.

            “I know. But you’re a high-class Alpha with parents who…wouldn’t approve of me,” Jeremy said. Michael could feel the insecurity, fear, and anxiety Jeremy was exhibiting. Worst of all he could feel the suffocating sadness coming in waves across the link.

            Michael let go of Jeremy’s hand and took his cheek off the other boy’s head. Jeremy’s hurt echoed through Michael’s mind as he separated from him. Michael pulled away, only to wrap his arms around him again in a tight embrace.

            “Screw my parents and what other people think, okay? I love you and you love me and that’s all that matters,” he said gently, raking his fingers through Jeremy’s curly hair.

            “You do know it’s not that simple, right?” Jeremy said against his chest, his arms wrapping around Michael’s waist as he talked. Michael could feel a calm wash over Jeremy as they hugged despite his words.

            “I know, but I think we can get through all the bigotry shit together. Don’t you?” Michael asked, experimentally shoving his optimism through the link. Neither one of them had tried to purposefully put a feeling through the link before.

            Jeremy looked up with a small smile. Appreciation and contentment washed through their connection. Michael felt like he was drowning in both of their emotions. He closed his eyes and soaked the feeling in the best he could to not be overwhelmed by them.

            He felt a faint brush against his lips. Michael opened his eyes to see blue obscuring his vision. Jeremy looked away with a blush at their closeness. Shaking his head, Michael brought his hand down on Jeremy’s cheek gently. He softly pushed Jeremy’s face back to him and lightly pressed their lips together.

            Michael felt a surge of happiness and embarrassment flow through his mind. Michael smiled against their lips and deepened the kiss. Jeremy quietly moaned as their embrace tightened and opened his lips for entry. Michael gladly complied.

            Since they knew about their link, the emotions behind the simplest intimate acts were emotionally intense. Michael could feel the happiness, nervousness, excitement, and lust pouring over him as they kissed. He assumed when he and Jeremy were feeling the same emotions the link was stronger.

            Michael threw himself off Jeremy when he began to harden. Jeremy looked back at him, panting. His features were etched in disappointment. Michael put both his hands on to Jeremy’s shoulders.

            “You need to end things with Christine before this,” he said, waving his hand between them both, “can go any farther.”

            Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry, I got too caught up in the moment.”

            “Me too. This connection thing is hard to control,” Michael said. Jeremy made a sound of agreement.

            “You think it’s possible to block it? Not that I want to shut you out or anything!” Jeremy amended quickly. “It’s just very distracting when we’re around each other.”

            “Yeah. Let’s try doing that,” Michael said. Jeremy had a valid point. Now knowing what he did, Jeremy’s emotions had been difficult to manage. Especially when he had his own to deal with. One anxiety-filled, emotional mess was enough to deal with as it was.

            “Okay. Throw a bunch of feelings at me and I’ll try to block them!” Jeremy said.

            “Alright,” Michael replied. He pushed his basic happy emotion through the connection the best he could as Jeremy squeezed his eyes in concentration.

            No sooner had they started, an intense bout of nausea overtook Michael. He leaned back and held his stomach tightly. The emptiness in his head spread, causing pain to erupt at the base of his skull. What the hell?

            Jeremy opened his eyes at the movement and looked at Michael in worry. Michael could feel the concern wash over him, eliminating the symptoms he had just felt overtake his body. He took his hands off his stomach and stared at Jeremy in surprise.

            “Are you okay?” Jeremy asked worriedly.

            “I do now. When we started I got nauseous and my head started to hurt. There was emptiness too, like something should be there, but it isn’t,” Michael said. He hesitated before continuing.

            “It felt…like it did the week before I got put in the hospital,” he said.

            “Shit…,” Jeremy muttered faintly, then a determined expression crossed his features. “Let’s reverse positions. I’ll put a feeling towards you, and you try to block me.”

            “I don’t know, Jeremy. I don’t want you to get sick too,” Michael said, frowning as he did so.

            “If I do it’ll only be temporary, just like it was now,” he replied. “So, block me.”

            “Okay,” Michael said reluctantly. He did his best to cut off the feelings flowing between them. When he did, he felt nothing but himself in his head. It wasn’t the emptiness from before, but it still felt unnatural for some reason.

            He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a gagging noise come from beside him. Michael looked over to see Jeremy holding his stomach, his face green.

            “God, this feels awful!” Jeremy moaned as he closed his eyes in pain.

            Having seen enough, Michael unblocked Jeremy from his mind. Instantly, Jeremy opened his eyes and took his hands from his stomach just as Michael had done before. His face turned back to its normal pale color quickly.

            Concern and fear transferred through the link. Michael was sure that it was coming from both their ends. He leaned over and put an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders in comfort.

            “Damn Mike. This isn’t normal,” Jeremy said as he leaned into Michael’s embrace.

            “Yeah…this wasn’t happening before that…night,” Michael said nervously. They had just gotten things straightened out between them and he didn’t want to ruin that by bringing up the night the Bond was completed.

            “Mmmm,” Jeremy responded, apparently lost in thought. Michael was relieved he didn’t react negatively to the past memory, until the boy beside him tensed.

            “You okay?” he asked. Jeremy shook his head.

            “No. You do know that the reason you ended up in the hospital was because of me, right?” he asked as he moved away from Michael. “I’m sorry,” he said with a slight whimper.

            “Don’t blame yourself for that! We don’t know for sure!” Michael exclaimed as he pulled Jeremy back into his arms. Regret, sadness, and guilt flooded their connection.

            “I DO know though! I was the one running from you and blocking my feelings. I didn’t want to admit I loved you. Now look what’s happened,” Jeremy said.

            “Jeremy, I’ve been doing that too for a long time. And as far as I know, you haven’t been put in the hospital. I bet it’s just a coincidence that the symptoms are the same,” Michael said soothingly.

            “I have a feeling that’s not it Michael,” Jeremy said ominously.

            “What do you mean?” Michael asked.

            “That night…I think something happened besides the obvious,” Jeremy admitted. Michael frowned.

            “What?” he asked dumbly.

            “I blacked out at the end. Not like in a ‘you rocked my world and I fainted way’ either. The first time I…y’know,” Jeremy said blushing, “my head was cleared again. I kind of…rolled with it after I realized what was going on.”

            “You what?!” Michael asked, his face heating up rapidly. Jeremy had been coherent for most of their time together?!

            “Y-yeah. I think I didn’t go all Omega on you then was mainly because you weren’t in ‘Alpha mode’. You were still you because you blocked your smelling. Right?” Jeremy asked.

            “Yes. I didn’t want to hurt you accidently. Your scent is really distracting on a normal day. When your pheromones come out…it’s hard to control myself,” Michael admitted. Jeremy’s face reddened further but he didn’t comment on the information given.

            “I was awake for when your nose plug came out. When you ‘turned’, so did your scent. I lost consciousness after that too. I think my Omega side took over,” Jeremy said as he pulled at one of his curls. “It reminded me of when the Bond Exchange was going on and when I go into heat. I didn’t feel like I was in control anymore.”

            “You’re right, my Alpha side did come out. It felt like I was in rut or something before I black out,” Michael admitted. “So, neither one of us remember anything between that moment and the morning after?”

            Jeremy nodded. Michael sighed, then gasped. Blue eyes looked at him in concern.

            “You don’t think…we…started another Bond…do you?” he asked. Jeremy’s eyes widened.

            “I don’t know. I don’t know of any Bond that would cause this,” Jeremy said. Michael nodded, then a face popped up in his head.

            “What?” Jeremy asked as he felt the excitement cross over the link.

            “I have an idea of someone who might be able to help,” Michael said.

            “Who?”

            “Mr. Goranski!” Michael answered.

            “Rich’s dad? Why would he know anything?” Jeremy asked with a frown.

            “You don’t remember, but Thomas and I took you to him when you tried to sneak into my house. He knew what was going on just by looking at you. I think he’ll know what’s going on this time too if we explain it to him,” Michael explained.

            “Great, another person I don’t know that I embarrassed myself in front!” Jeremy groaned as he fell back on the bed. “Are you sure you want to go to him? Isn’t he supposed to be an ass?”

            “He’s the only one I can think of. And yes, he is an ass, but he’s a smartass. Just like Rich, but don’t tell him I said that,” Michael said as he brushed some stray curls out of Jeremy’s face. Jeremy gazed up at him and sighed.

            “Okay,” he said sitting up. “Let’s go. We don’t have a better plan anyway.”

            “That’s the spirit!” Michael said while helping Jeremy up off the bed.

            Jeremy stood in place for moment and swayed. Michael helped steady him as he blinked and frowned in confusion. A few minutes went by before he was able to walk.

            “What’s wrong?” Michael asked in concern.

            “I don’t know. I got dizzy for some reason. I thought I was going to fall for a minute,” he admitted.

            Anxiety filtered through Michael’s mind. He pushed comfort and love towards Jeremy, causing the other to visibly relax and lean into him as they walked out of the house.

            As they got into the PT Cruiser and Michael drove to the Goranski’s, Jeremy took his phone out. He dialed a number and put it to his ear. The other hand was entwined with Michael’s in between their seats. A few seconds went by before a voice answered on the other end of the line.

            “Hey! I’m sorry I hadn’t called back yet. I got distracted,” Jeremy said as he squeezed Michael’s hand. A high-pitched voice spoke in reply.

            “Yeah, everything’s fine. I was calling to ask if you would meet up with me somewhere later today? If you can,” Jeremy asked. Michael felt his guilt coming through the connection.

            _He’s talking to Christine,_ Michael thought as he listened to Jeremy talk.

            “Great, thanks. I’ll be there,” he said with a bitter smile. The voice said a few more words on the other end.

            “Okay, I’ll see you later. Bye,” he said as he hung up his phone and slid it back into his pocket.

            “You alright?” Michael asked in concern. Jeremy nodded.

            “I’m fine. I just feel like a douchebag,” Jeremy said with a long sigh.

            “I’m sorry,” Michael said. He felt bad too. It was weird and uncomfortable feeling like the ‘other person’. Michael felt guilt towards Christine most of all. He hoped they didn’t have another Jake, Rich, and Chloe issue on their hands. The only bright side to this compared to that situation was that Christine and Jeremy had only been dating a couple of weeks, not a whole year. Michael prayed a deep emotional attachment hadn’t been started on Christine’s part.

            “Nothing for you to be sorry about,” Jeremy replied. “I shouldn’t have begun a relationship that I wasn’t 100% committed to in the first place.”

            “Could have fooled me,” Michael muttered bitterly without thinking. He instantly regretted saying it.

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” Jeremy asked with a frown, taking his hand away from Michael’s. Michael missed the warmth immediately.

            Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut?

            “Nothing. Ignore that comment. It was stupid,” Michael said quickly. Jeremy gave him a glare.

            “No, I want to know why you said that. I can read your emotions but not the words behind them, Michael. This isn’t a good start to a relationship if we keep things from one another,” Jeremy said.

            “It was just past issues talking. Don’t worry about it!” Michael said as he focused more on his driving than usual.

            “That didn’t sound like _past_ issues. So, talk,” Jeremy commanded.

            “Fine, I was just saying that it didn’t seem like you weren’t committing these past two weeks. All the hand holding, dates, and kisses were pretty realistic to me. Hell, you wouldn’t shut up about her for five years before you started dating! That’s a long time of pining for someone you weren’t really interested in in the first place, Jeremy,” Michael said as he tightened his hold on the steering wheel.

            He felt his jealousy and resentment seeping through the connection. He’d been in love with this guy for over a decade and had to put up with five long years of it hearing about Christine Canigula’s perfectness! Did Jeremy think it was pleasant for him to hear about all of Christine’s _womanly_ features when they were going through puberty? Honestly, did he think it was easy hearing about her talent and charming personality late into the night when they were high or playing videogames? It was pure torture!

            “You’re bringing all this up now?! What else do you want me to do? I’ve already said I’m sorry AND I’m breaking up with her this afternoon! For YOU!” Jeremy said, irritation and helplessness seeping through his end of the link they shared.

            “Yeah, well, I don’t know,” Michael said lamely in response.

            An awkward silence filled the car then. Their negative emotions spiraled across the connection of their minds. Michael felt guilty that he had been the cause of it. Their mood had been great before he had gone and messed it up.

            “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll let you know that the reason I went overboard talking about Christine was because of you,” Jeremy admitted.

            “Huh?” Michael asked as he glanced over at Jeremy in his peripheral. He could feel Jeremy’s embarrassment and see the redness that had overtaken his face.

            “I was trying to get you jealous. You never really showed an interest in anybody until Dustin Kropp transferred to our middle school. He was a good looking high-class Beta and you kept looking at him ALL the time that year,” Jeremy said with annoyance. “So, I picked Christine, who I thought was cute at the time, and went with it. You got mad at me once for talking about her so much, and I liked the reaction. Over the years you kept rolling your eyes or making negative comments. I liked imagining you were jealous, so I kept doing it, whether you really were or not. You could have been just annoyed for all I knew, but I got a high off thinking there was more to it,” Jeremy admitted. “Saying it now out loud, I guess I was just manipulating your feelings to make me feel better. I’m sorry for that.”

            “You know it would have been simpler if both of us just would have confessed to one another,” Michael said after a moment of silence. Jeremy’s explanation had lightened up his mood considerably, but he still felt despondent. They had wasted so many years skirting around their feelings when they could have been together this whole time instead.

            “True,” Jeremy said sheepishly.

            “I didn’t have a big thing for Dustin like you’re thinking, by the way. I thought he was hot, yeah, but I was mainly interested in his high-top sneakers. He wore them practically every day and I seriously wanted a pair!” Michael admitted.

            “God, I feel stupid!” Jeremy said with a groan. He put his burning face in his hands out of embarrassment.

            A second passed before they began to laugh simultaneously. Jeremy put his hands down, revealing a wide grin. The emotions between them softened to calmer feelings. Relief, embarrassment, and understanding passed between them as they closed in on the Goranski household. A humorous thought occurred to Michael when they were about to reach the driveway.

            “Not to make this more awkward than it already is, but doesn’t it kind of feel like we’ve had what? Five or six years of foreplay before we got to this point?” Michael asked jokingly as he parked the car. He took note that Matt’s truck was there.

            “What in the hell are you talking about?” Jeremy asked blushingly.

            “Let’s see. We’ve held hands, hugged, never missed a holiday or a birthday together, you tried to make me jealous, and I tried to woo you with junk food and vintage videogames. I have to say, we’ve been attempting to start a relationship in unconventional ways for years now,” Michael said thoughtfully.   

            “Wow…you’re right,” Jeremy said, then he gave a smug smile. A lustful urge hit the connection. Michael blushed and eyed Jeremy warily.

            “No wonder the sex was so great!” he said as he got out of the car.

            “Jeremiah!” Michael exclaimed. It felt like his face was about to melt off.

            He got out of the car and locked the doors, staring at the back of Jeremy’s head the entire time with a flabbergasted expression. How Jeremy could go from a blushing goofball to a horny flirt was beyond his realm of thinking.

            Michael sighed as he followed Jeremy to the Goranski’s front door.           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is finally heere! Pun intended. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)
> 
> I would like to have a heart-to-heart chat too:
> 
> There have been some negative comments made. I'm not trying to call any specific people out because there could be some who may not have written comments who have the same thoughts too. I'm also not bringing this up because I'm naive. I understand that when someone posts their art or their written words that they are opening themselves up to negative feedback. I put my stories up knowing this and I accept it just fine. I deal with it by not responding, and not because I have nothing to say, but because I don't think butting heads with people with different opinions is the right way to go about it. People believe and think what they want to, and that is their right as human beings to do so. 
> 
> There are some accusations that have been weighing on my mind though. They made me have some self-reflection. I've noticed people saying (and those that are possibly just thinking) that I fetishize homosexual couples (we will focus on male/male relationships). This stems from my 'fujoshi' comment at the very beginning. Honestly, I thought that I may just be naive to the meaning behind fujoshi, so I looked it up to see if it meant what I thought it meant.
> 
> I thought it meant a girl who is a fan of BL (Boy's Love)/male-male relationship- manga, novels, etc. I'm just as much a 'fan' of male/female figures in books, movies, etc. as I am of the other. So, I didn't see the harm in admitting that because not all of these things (LGBT, hetero, etc.) are sexually oriented. I tend to gravitate towards BL with plot, like how I try to write my stories. I don't like reading the literature or manga that solely focuses on sex. I enjoy stories with plot and those that focus on the relationship as a whole. I'm not saying I don't enjoy reading/writing a sexy scene mixed in though! ;) I can read these things, however, with or without a spicy scene. 
> 
> This also does not mean I am just a 'fan' of real life gay relationships. Reality is different from stories and what you read on a computer or a page in a book. Reality is, people are people and they love who they love. Those in committed LGBT relationships have true feelings for one another. It would be highly disrespectful for me to say I'm just a 'fan' of their relationships just because they are the same sex. I do not walk around and see two men together holding hands (as an example) and fantasize about them getting it on. I'm friends with people who have honest, real relationships, and I would certainly not say I'm a 'fan' of them, but a supportive and committed friend who respects them and how they feel. At the end of the day, these things I read and write are just fictional stories that I do not mix in with my views of real life.
> 
> So, moving on, I did my research online and found sites that explained the word in the way that I thought it meant. This is one such site: https://fanlore.org/wiki/Fujoshi  
> Urban dictionary had multiple different definitions. These included the meaning I thought the word meant, and there were some that said it meant a female who fetishizes male/male relationships (irl or fictional).
> 
> It seems the word can mean things to different people. As I explained above, I believe the word means a female who is a fan of male/male manga, novels, movies, etc. (NOT irl). I like smexy scenes, I'll admit. But I ultimately love the plots and stories that center around them (whether they are there or not). They are enjoyable to read because they are eclectic and stray away from the normal romances you can find everywhere else. Not to say that I don't enjoy a good Harlequin romance novel too. 
> 
> I hope this clears up some things for some people. If you've stayed with me through this explanation, thank you. I honestly hope you keep reading and enjoying the story as it has been so far. :)


	18. The Emotional Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael find out some things from Matt Goranski, Rich's dad.

            _The cafeteria was packed, as per usual. The air smelled like lunch meat and plastic, an odd combination that one could never figure out how it formed in the first place. Different colognes and perfumes mixed with the odd smell, creating a nauseous concoction of scents. The room’s heat wasn’t helping the smell either, it in fact made it worse._

_The crowd was nerve-wracking. There were so many eyes wandering and mouths moving that it made it hard to concentrate. It felt like they were all looking at one person and talking about them at the same time. The smells and the crowd ran together._

_The only thing holding it all in place was the soothing music coming through the 1980s Walkman and the figure across the expansive room. Especially the figure across the room._

_“HEY! TAKE THE HEADPHONES OFF!” a shout echoed._

_Startled, Thomas yanked the music off his ears to look up at the person now sitting next to him. Matthew Goranski gave him a look of irritation. He chose to turn the Walkman off and give the Alpha boy a sheepish smile._

_“Sorry, I zoned out,” he said._

_“I’ve been trying to get your attention for thirty minutes!” Matt scoffed._

_“I doubt it’s been that long, Matt. You really need a watch,” Thomas told him with an eye roll._

_“You know I can’t keep up with anything. I’d lose that watch in five minutes!” the Goranski exclaimed. Thomas rolled his eyes and smiled at the girl walking towards their table. She gave him a smile in return and eyed the Walkman like it was a snake._

_“You were listening to that hippy music again, weren’t you?” Sandra Lohst said as she sat down in front of him. “I can introduce you to better stuff than that, you know?”_

_“Do not discriminate the amazingness that is Bob Marely, Sandy. He revolutionized music!” Thomas said dramatically. She merely rolled her green eyes and bit down into her sandwich._

_“Don’t let him fool you. It wasn’t the music distracting him,” Matt said slyly, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously. Thomas felt a lump in his throat._

_“Shut up,” he muttered to deaf ears._

_“No, no, no. This is something we have to confront,” he told him in his intellectual voice._

_“Oh no. Matthew Goranski is trying to talk smart again. Lord help us all,” Sandy said as she tossed a grape into her mouth._

_Matt scowled and threw a grape at her head. She gave him a glare and threw a chip at him in retaliation, only for him to catch it in his mouth._

_“You piss me off,” she said._

_“I know, sweetheart,” he said with a wink. She grumbled obscenities under her breath as he continued to speak._

_“Anyway, we have to talk about this ‘Toni Situation’,” he said._

_“Will you quit giving it a name! It isn’t even a clever sounding one either! So, just drop it!” Thomas whispered fiercely as he looked around to make sure no one was listening. He couldn’t risk his parents or the Mell family knowing anything about his hidden feelings._

_“Oh, come on! You hear me talk about Jenny all the time. Let me return the favor,” Matt said as he put an arm around his shoulder. Thomas sighed as he shook his head._

_“Matt, what did you do to poor Tommy now? He’s sighing again,” a pretty blonde girl with light blue eyes asked as she sat down beside the young Alpha._

_Matt’s eyes lit up as he saw her. The arm around Thomas was quickly removed as the boy diverted his attention to the table’s newcomer. Thomas gave an internal jealous sigh. He wished he could be that honest with his feelings in public._

_“Nothing honey! We’re just talking about his pent-up feelings for our resident boring Alpha, Antonio Mell!” Matt said as he placed an arm around her._

_“He’s not boring,” Thomas defended. Matt ignored him and kept his gaze on the girl next to him._

_She gave a sigh and moved her long blonde hair from the front of her to the back. Thomas noticed Matt’s gaze follow it intently. The guy had it bad._

_“I thought I told you to leave him alone about that. Just because we’re okay with doing things our way despite what the people around us might say, doesn’t mean others are. Tommy has a right to stay silent if he wants to,” she scolded._

_Matt gave an aggravated groan but nodded. Thomas gave her an appreciative look and she responded with a smile. It was always a relief to know that Jenny had his back when it came to her overbearing boyfriend. He loved Matt, but he could go too far with things sometimes._

_“I know I don’t really join in on this conversation normally, but I’m going to now. And when I say this, I’m coming from the heart,” Sandy said as she looked up from her food. She flicked her black hair out of her face and eyed them all with a serious expression._

_“I don’t think Tommy should do anything he’ll regret later. Your parents already told you two that you’re getting kicked out of the house after graduation. I don’t want to see that happen to another pair of my friends. We’re already going our separate ways after high school. I want to be able to at least see some of my friends when we get out of here,” she said, tears forming in her emerald eyes._

_They all looked away from one another then. Her words laid heavy on each of them. As much as no one wanted to say she was right, there was no denying that was the case. It was easy for them to sit and talk now, but the reality was that they wouldn’t be allowed to even breathe the same air as one another later down the road. It was a bitter pill to swallow._

_Thomas looked across the room at Toni, who was listening to whatever Teddy Rolan and Calvin Canigula were telling him. His dark eyes were focused intently on the words coming out of their mouths. The corners of his full lips were pointed upward, indicating his amusement at the two Betas. Not many could read the normally expressionless Alpha, but Thomas had been around him long enough to know what each movement of his face meant. He prided himself on that fact._

_Pushing his glasses farther up his nose, Thomas turned back towards his other friends. He ignored the bitter taste forming in his mouth._

* * *

 

 

 

            Michael stood beside Jeremy as he knocked on the door. It felt weird doing so considering they always just walked right on in when they were just visiting Rich. Albeit, Matt was never home during those times either. You could never hardly catch both Goranski men home at the same time. When you did, however, the house turned into a battle zone.

            A minute went by before the door opened. Matt looked at them with sleep-deprived eyes. He took a swig of the beer he was holding and gazed at them in boredom.

            “Richard isn’t home. He’s probably at the Dillinger boy’s house,” he said as he proceeded to close the door in their faces.

            “We’re here to see you, actually,” Michael said as Jeremy took hold of the door to keep it from slamming shut.

            “Oh, goody,” Matt said with a scowl as he turned and walked back into the house.

            This must be one of the ‘moods’ Rich talked about. Michael remembered him being much nicer, if not more annoying, when Thomas took him here last time. Rich said he could get like this every so often, especially if his boss short-changed him on his pay check. Unfortunately for Michael and Jeremy, this might be one of those times.

            “Are you sure this guy can help us?” Jeremy asked as he scrunched his nose at the sour smell coming from the house as they stepped inside.

            “I’m sure. He knew a lot last time we came here,” Michael said with a nod.

            “You know my house isn’t that big, right? I can hear everything you kids are saying,” a gruff voice said from the recliner.

            They both looked over to see the older Goranski popping open another beer as he kicked back the old chair. Blue eyes met brown. Jeremy did not look completely convinced, and Michael could hardly blame him.

            Michael took Jeremy’s hand and led him over to the couch. Once they were sitting down, they settled their attention on the man beside them.

            “Well, you look better than before. I’m guessing the sex worked after all, huh?” Matt said, followed by a burp. He smirked at their combined hands. Jeremy and Michael blushed at the words but didn’t release their grip on one another.

            “Yeah…,” Michael muttered. “We’re here to talk a little bit about that.”

            “Hold on there, kid! I appreciate you wanting to open up to me and stuff, but I don’t want to hear the details,” he said uncomfortably.

            “No! Not that!” Jeremy squeaked nervously. Horror and embarrassment flooded the link.

            “Yeah, no. It’s something that started happening after!” Michael said in exasperation.

            “Okay, proceed,” the man said with a chuckle. Michael bit back the urge to roll his eyes. Jeremy squeezed his hand in comfort, attempting to make him feel better.

            Michael glanced over at Jeremy, who gave him a nod. Taking a deep breath, he delved into the recent events that brought them there. Matt’s face remained stoic until he got to the emotional link explanation. His expression turned into one of horror.

            “WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO?!” he shouted as he stood up and grabbed Jeremy by the collar.

            “Hey!” Michael shouted as he attempted to pry the older man’s hands off Jeremy. It would be over his dead body that he hurt his mate! Or boyfriend! Or whatever Jeremy was to him right now!

            “Stop!” Jeremy cried out as he tried to push him away.

            “Quit moving!” Matt yelled as he pulled Jeremy’s shirt down to reveal an expanse of pale skin.

            Matt frowned, then moved the other side of the shirt down to show the evidence of Michael’s bite mark. He scowled and pushed Jeremy over, heading to Michael next.

            **“Get off!”** Michael Commanded as the man grabbed onto his hoodie. Jeremy lunged at Matt with a growl before the Command, but now took his arms off Matt and slid away from both Alphas with a wide-eyed stare.

            **“I’m an Alpha! You can’t Command me, boy!”** Matt shouted back angrily as he moved Michael’s hoodie back to look at Jeremy’s matching bite mark.

            “Do you know what you two have done?” he asked as he pushed Michael away as he had done Jeremy.

            “What are you talking about?! You just went _American Psycho_ on us! You know that, right?!” Michael asked, looking over at Jeremy for affirmation.

            His face paled as he saw the vacant expression on Jeremy’s face.

            **“Jeremy, wake up!”** he Commanded worriedly. Jeremy blinked and looked around as if in a daze.

            “Sorry!” Michael apologized. The other boy frowned but nodded blankly.

            “It’s okay. You didn’t mean to,” Jeremy said as he massaged his temples. Michael could feel his forgiveness through the link.

            “I just told you to complete that Bond Exchange you started! I didn’t tell you anything about starting a new Bond! And THAT Bond specifically! You fuckers are out of your minds!” he growled at them. Michael glared at the older Alpha.

            “What are you talking about?” Jeremy asked from beside him. He was sounding and feeling much calmer than Michael was now, if not a little more fearful of the man before them than Michael was. Michael wanted to clobber him just for touching Jeremy!

            “You said you both blacked out during that time? Right?” he asked seriously. They both nodded.

            “We’re sure the Alpha and Omega sides took over then,” Michael groused. He was going to let it be known that he still wasn’t happy with the older Goranski.  

            “Great,” Matt said sarcastically with an eye roll as he sat back in his recliner. “Just great!” It made Michael angrier that the irritating man was ignoring his chagrin. Jeremy soothingly took his hand again and rubbed against Michael’s hand with his thumb.

            “You’re going to have to give us more than that. What did we do?” Jeremy asked.

            “You two idiots started an Eternal Bond,” Matt grumbled.

            The room grew quiet at the man’s words. Michael’s thoughts halted. He didn’t know what to feel at the new piece of information.  Jeremy’s feelings stopped as well. The link between grew quiet.

            “Hahahahaha! *snort* Hahahaha!” Jeremy doubled over in laughter, effectively breaking the silence that had formed in the room.

            Both Alphas looked at him with perturbed expressions. Jeremy wiped a tear from his eye as he finished his amusement with a squeaky giggle. Matt visibly cringed at the sound. Michael thought it was adorable.

            “You’re kidding, right?” he asked with a grin, looking over at Matt as he did so. “That Bond is freakin’ hard to do, isn’t it? We’re teenagers. I don’t think we could what most adults can’t, especially during our first time! Ha!” Jeremy began to laugh again.

            Michael frowned when he felt Jeremy’s hysteria coming through what he now knew was a Bond. The Eternal Bond. What had they done? No. What had their alter egos done?! His Alpha side and Jeremy’s Omega one had gone completely insane! What were they thinking?! He felt his anxiety flare up to the extreme.

            “Oh, God…,” Michael muttered as he leaned forward. He felt his heart rate speed up and his face flush. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. His and Jeremy’s emotions were swirling into a massive emotional hurricane. Michael didn’t think he could handle both of their feelings at once.

            What a pair they made. Jeremy was still hysterically laughing, and Michael was about to have a full-blown panic attack. They were a match made in fucking heaven!

            Matt gazed at them with tired eyes. He leaned forward and slapped Jeremy hard across the face. Michael was too caught up in the spiral of emotions that he only vaguely noticed when Jeremy’s laughter stopped. He also didn’t realize that Jeremy’s feelings had leveled out to normal levels again.

            “Thanks. I needed that,” Jeremy said breathlessly. “Michael?!” Jeremy exclaimed when he noticed the silent boy beside him.

            Jeremy stood up and planted himself in front of Michael. He gently laid his hands over Michael’s and hummed softly to him. It was song that always seemed to calm him down. “I’ll Be There” by the Jackson 5 was familiar and comforting to him. He had told Jeremy about this years ago.

            The storm of emotions began to quiet down. His once blurred vision and hazy thought process were now beginning to function again. All he could hear and focus on now was the sound of Jeremy’s calming sound.

            Michael softly sang the words to the humming. The strange attachment to the tune was odd. It felt like it was connected to a memory. A memory that he couldn’t completely remember no matter how much he tried. It was in the deep recesses of his mind, and he couldn’t reach it. He only knew the feelings associated with the hidden recollection.

            A few minutes went by before Michael was able to breathe normally again. He looked up at Jeremy and pushed his appreciation through the Bond. Jeremy gave him a smile and nodded, letting him know he felt the sentiment, before he sat back down on the couch. The lanky teen now sat close to him, rubbing up and down his back in reassurance.

            “Damn you two are just like…never mind. We need to find out how to talk your parents about this,” Matt mumbled.

            “No!” they both shouted simultaneously. Matt frowned.

            “You can’t do that. This is a huge deal! Your parents definitely have to know,” he said looking over at Michael. “Do you two know anything about what this Bond is?”

            “It’s something couples decide to do when they know they don’t want to be with anybody else romantically,” Michael said.

            “It’s the ultimate sign of commitment in a relationship,” Jeremy supplied.

            “It’s a curse!” Matt exclaimed. Both boys stared at him with perplexed expressions.

            “You two can’t be with anybody else! You’ll get deathly sick if you try. Understand, you two are stuck together till death…in most circumstances. If one of you dies the other will follow shortly after. And if you manage to survive it you’ll spend every day wishing you hadn’t. There’s also the possibility of you two wanting to break up in the future. You won’t be able to now because this Bond is irreversible! You two are in deep shit!” Matt said as he grabbed another beer and cracked it open.

            “You sound like you have some personal experience,” Jeremy pointed out.

            “It’s none of your beeswax, Heere,” Matt grumbled. “But yes, I do. Me and Jenny had an Eternal Bond,” he said, his voice holding undertones of sadness as he took another drink of his beer. He pulled his shirt collar down to reveal a small bite mark on the left juncture of his neck.

            “Jenny?” Jeremy asked.

            “Rich’s mom,” Michael answered. Jeremy nodded, but said nothing. His blue eyes looked at the older man in sympathy.

            “Don’t look at me like that. I don’t need your pity,” Matt scolded as he scowled at Jeremy and pulled his shirt back up. Jeremy frowned and looked away from him.

            “Anyway, you two need to find a way to tell your parents. I’ll give you a week to do it before I do it myself,” he warned them. They both stared at him in panic.

            Jeremy’s dad wouldn’t be a problem, at least to Michael he wouldn’t be. Their friends would be easy, at least he hoped. After what Thomas told him about his friendships in high school ending after graduation, he wasn’t so sure. The real obstacle would be his parents. His mother was going to have a field day with this. He wasn’t confident on what his father’s reaction would be. Michael had never heard his dad’s viewpoints on Omegas or Bonds. His mother, however, was painfully clear on her views.

            Putting aside the reactions of the people in their lives’ reaction, Michael himself was feeling strangely elated. He was connected to the guy he was in love with for the rest of their lives. Michael had no complaints whatsoever. He couldn’t imagine being with anyone else besides Jeremy. His love had lasted over a decade already, after all. That particular emotion was held back from entering the Bond, however.

            What if Jeremy wasn’t happy about this as much as he was? He might not want to be Bonded to Michael for life. As much as the idea saddened him, he would understand. The Bond was a heavy commitment, and many people their age had no business creating it. This was a Bond that older, more mature couples decided to do. Jeremy and his relationship was brand new, now it looked like they were practically married. It was a lot to take in all at once.

            Michael hesitantly felt the emotional link.

            Nervousness, fear, concern, shame, and guilt poured into Michael’s mind. It was no surprise that Jeremy felt these things. Michael was feeling the same mixture of emotions to be honest.

            A burst of excitement and elation hit the connection then. Michael looked over to see Jeremy blushing uncontrollably at his side. Jeremy glanced at him bashfully before turning away to look at Matt.

            “We’ll tell everyone by the end of the week,” he promised as he stood up from the couch and took Michael’s hand. Jeremy helped pull him up into a standing position.

            Michael looked at Jeremy warily as he gave Matt a smile.

            “Thanks for your help. We’re just glad to know what’s going on now. C’mon Michael,” Jeremy said, tugging him towards the front door.

            “Sure?” Matt said in confusion. Michael was just as puzzled by Jeremy’s sudden optimism.

            They walked out of the house and closed the door behind them. When they did, Jeremy quickly turned around and threw his arms around Michael’s neck. He turned his head and laid a big kiss against Michael’s mouth.

            “Jerwmy?!” he asked against their smashed lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :)
> 
> I just want to thank you guys for all of your support! Your comments have been uplifting. I write for my own enjoyment and ultimately for you guys! You, the readers, are what keeps me writing and updating chapters. Thank you all for giving me the chance to share my work. You guys are awesome! :D
> 
>  
> 
> There is something that I would like to explain about the story too. This doesn’t spoil anything either, I just don't know if I will explain it fully later. And I don't want to imply it and make people wonder about it. So, I'm going to explain.
> 
> Michael can feel Jeremy’s emotions easier than Jeremy can feel Michael’s (sometimes) because Jeremy is naturally the more emotional of the two. Michael can feel things, obviously, but he can hide them better than Jeremy. Even in the Bond link they share.
> 
> So, when Michael is happy about the Bond in this chapter, he semi-hides it from the link, but not completely. If he completely did it would make Jeremy sick, like in the previous chapter. In this situation, Jeremy does not feel the full strength of the emotion, but he knows Michael is happy. Not as happy as he really is though. 
> 
> Basically, Michael can tone down the strength of his emotion. Jeremy has no emotional filter, so he can’t do this like Michael is able to. Thus, why Michael could feel the full extent of Jeremy’s happiness or sadness given the situation. 
> 
> Hope this helps!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Fantasy <3


	19. Getting Together

 

_Thomas stared at the inside of his locker intently. He gave a quiet frustrated huff as he noticed Toni had yet to leave his current position on the other end of the hall. How was he supposed to leave if the guy he was avoiding wouldn’t move away from the exit point closest to his locker. Thomas would think he was doing it on purpose if it wasn’t for the fact Toni had been talking to most of their friends the entire time._

_George Heere currently had an arm around Toni’s shoulder as he talked to the group. Lucas Valentine, Teddy Rolan, Calvin Canigula, and Mark Dillinger surrounded them as they laughed and conversed about various things. Thomas looked quickly away with a blush when he noticed Toni’s eyes look up at him._

_“What are you doing?” a voice asked. Thomas jumped and turned to see Matt and Jenny staring at him worriedly._

_“N-Nothing,” he muttered as he finally shut his locker. Maybe he could run through the gym to escape?_

_“Nothing my ass,” Matt said with a frown._

_“Language,” Jenny and Thomas scolded at the same time._

_“Yeah, yeah. Can we go now? I don’t want to be here any more than I have to,” he groused. “Plus, it looks like Tommy is ready to run away as a part of his plan to avoid Toni.”_

_“I’m n-not r-running away from h-him!” Thomas stuttered, pushing his glasses farther up his nose._

_“Sure, and I’m not a stone-cold fox with a bombastic girlfriend,” Matt said with an eye roll. Jenny lightly hit him as she blushed prettily in embarrassment._

_“Glad to see you can sarcastically talk about my feelings while showing off at the same time. Good for you, Matt,” Thomas growled._

_“Don’t take your anger out on me! It’s not my fault you won’t confess to Toni,” he said defensively. “Not my fault you’re repressed either,” he muttered lastly._

_“MATT! I AM NOT R-repressed!” he whispered the last word._

_“Matt, stop it!” Jenny said as she put a hand on Thomas’s shoulder sympathetically. “This isn’t any of our business.”_

_“Bull shit! I’ve known these guys for eight years now. I think I’ve earned the right to put my two cents in!” Matt exclaimed. “And I think you need to let him know how you really feel. It’s no fair to not tell him the truth. Especially, since you two have been close since you were born.”_

_“I know. Don’t think I don’t feel guilty, because I do,” Thomas said. “I need to distance us more now so we don’t have to do it after graduation. I thought it would be easier to rip it off like a band aid,” Thomas explained. “I guess I believed it would hurt less if it was under my own terms. I don’t have control over my own life. This was one of the things I wanted to decide myself. If I wanted to get my heart broken, I wanted it to be me to do it, not society or even Toni himself.”_

_“Dammit, Thomas Michael Avery!” Matt said with a huff. He leaned over and enveloped him in a hug. “Now I have no choice but to feel sorry for you!”_

_“Get off me!” Thomas exclaimed as he attempted to wiggle out of the other boy’s hold. He looked through Matt’s arms to see Jenny holding a hand over her mouth as she suppressed her laughter at the struggling boys._

_“Come one, Tommy! Give me a kiss! I’ll help you through your pain!” Matt said as he puckered his lips close to Thomas’s face._

_“Don’t even think about it!” Thomas commanded as he pushed Matt’s face away from him. He was attempting not to laugh but was failing miserably. He finally gave in and began to laugh uncontrollably as Matt lips tapped against his face jokingly._

_“Hahahaha! Stop! It tickles!” Thomas choked out as he laughed. Jenny giggled uncontrollably next to them, leaning against the lockers as she did so._

_Thomas felt like his lungs were about to burst from lack of air when Matt was forcibly pulled off. He looked up to see Matt stumbling back with a surprised expression. Jenny had stopped giggling and was helping to steady her stumbling boyfriend._

_Toni stood there with a sour look on his face. Thomas knew he was more than irritated by seeing the grimace on his face. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at Matt. He hadn’t seen him this agitated since his dad had slapped Thomas’s face for dropping a wine glass during the Mell’s last dinner party._

_“Thomas, come on. We need to talk. Now,” he said as he grabbed Thomas by the arm and yanked him down the hall._

_“W-What are you doing?” Thomas asked worriedly. He didn’t think them being alone would be a good idea. His avoidance was all for nothing if he broke down in front of Toni now._

_Toni didn’t answer him as he drug him to an empty classroom, slamming the door behind them. He let go of Thomas’s arm and turned to him with a scowl._

_“What the hell has been going on?” Toni asked angrily. “You’ve been avoiding me for weeks, Tommy. I thought it was because your heat was coming up and I know it makes you uncomfortable to be around Alphas. So, I waited patiently. But apparently that doesn’t apply to Matt! What’s going on with you two anyway?” he asked fiercely. His fists clenched in and out in agitation._

_“Nothing is going on with me and Matt!” Thomas said in surprise. “Gross!” he exclaimed at the thought of him and Matt together. “Also, Matt is crazy about Jenny. Always has been. You know that!”_

_“No, I don’t know that. You’ve been brushing me off and hanging out with Matt all this time,” Toni sulked._

_“I’ve been with Matt AND Jenny. And I’ve been busy studying and training with my dad. I just haven’t had as much time lately to hang out,” Thomas said with a shrug._

_“That’s a bunch of shit. If you have time to be with them, then you have time to be with me instead,” Toni complained. “You also haven’t been sitting with me at lunch like you used to. The guys have been asking me about if we were fighting or not and I honestly don’t know what to tell them. If I did something wrong or said something insensitive, let me know. If so, I’m sorry and I want to go back to how we were. I miss you,” he said, finishing in a helpless tone as he looked at Thomas pleadingly._

_Guilt rushed over him as he looked at the boy standing in front of him. Thomas hadn’t thought his presence mattered much to Toni, to be honest. Sure, he knew he cared for him as a childhood friend, but Thomas didn’t think he would notice if he drifted away. Toni had many friends and was never lacking in interested Alpha females. Thomas didn’t think his avoidance would be obvious. He was just one of the Mell family’s Omegas after all._

_“I’m sorry, Toni. I didn’t think you would notice if I distanced myself,” he said. Toni scoffed, but didn’t reply. “Since that dinner party, I’ve been thinking. I think it’s time to go our separate ways now instead of later,” he admitted softly._

_Toni leaned back and stared at him in horror. It was an unfamiliar expression that Thomas hadn’t seen much of. “What in the hell are you talking about?” he asked quietly._

_“I’m the Mell family Omega and I’ll be trained as your butler slash driver soon. You’ll be going to Cambridge in August. We won’t see much of each other soon. I thought we might as well start now to get used to-,” Thomas explained while Toni’s scowl deepened._

_“You decided all this by yourself without talking to me about it first. That isn’t fair, Thomas. We’ve known one another our entire lives. We LIVE together for God’s sake! You can’t just cut ties all on your own. And you know how I feel about the stupid hierarchy shit in the world! Just because my parents believe in that crap doesn’t mean I do!” he said in a raised voice._

_“I know, but it’s the world we live in, Toni. We can’t be friends in the world outside of high school. It’s better to end it now rather than later down the road when it will be harder,” Thomas said as he bit his lip to contain the sob that was threatening to break free._

_“You’re full of shit, you know that, right?” Toni asked calmly. His face softened as he gazed at the young Omega. “I’m about to do something stupid. You can hit me afterwards.”_

_Thomas frowned as he stared at him in confusion. Toni decreased the distance between them and grabbed Thomas’s face with both hands as he leaned forward and connected their lips. Thomas’s glasses smashed against his face uncomfortably, but he didn’t notice much since he was distracted by the softness of Antonio Mell’s lips against his own. It was a feeling he thought he would never experience in his entire life, which was why he took the opportunity to lean into the kiss. If this was a once in a lifetime moment, then he was going to enjoy it to the fullest._

_Their teeth clacked uncomfortably and there was a gross accumulation of saliva between them, but Thomas couldn’t be happier. He felt his hands rise up and grab gently onto the front of Toni’s sweatshirt. Toni’s arms wrapped around him tightly, leaving no space between them._

_After a few minutes, they separated with simultaneous gasps. Thomas blinked and looked up at him with glassy eyes. What had they just done? Thomas could only imagine what was in store for them._

_He could have never known what was about to come._

* * *

 

 

 

            Jeremy’s lips smashed against Michael’s fiercely. The young Alpha was too shocked to react fully to the situation. Based on past experience, he had been expecting hopelessness and fear from Jeremy, not whatever this was!

            Michael responded by leaning forward into the kiss as he closed his eyes. He might as well enjoy it while he could. A minute later Jeremy disconnected their lips. Michael followed Jeremy, only to be stopped by the other boy’s hands.

            “Woah there, tiger,” Jeremy chuckled. Michael opened his eyes to glare at him.

            “You started it!” he said with annoyance. Jeremy chuckled in response.

            “I know,” he muttered as he pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek.

            “I was assuming you would be the negative one in this relationship,” Michael said wryly.

            “Normally, I would agree with you. This time though, for the first time ever I might add, I’m going to be optimistic. No matter what I’m going to stick with you. Not that we have a choice though, huh?” he said with a smile.

            “Who are you and what did you do with Jeremiah Heere?” Michael asked with a grin.

            “Ha, ha. Funny. Now, come on. You need to drop me off at the coffee shop on main street. I’m meeting Chris there,” Jeremy said as he took Michael’s hand and led him towards the car.

            “Man, we get together and you go all bossy AND optimistic on me? I don’t know who you are anymore!” Michael said as they separated and got in the car.

            “I have many different sides to me, Michael. You’ll just have to get used to my spontaneous personality,” Jeremy said with a shrug, taking Michael’s hand in his own as he talked.

            “Okay, as long as you get used to my cool, bad boy persona,” Michael said with an eye roll. Jeremy snorted and shook his head in exasperation.

            Michael backed out of the driveway and cruised down the road. The coffee shop was only a few minutes away from the Goranski’s house, so it wouldn’t be too long of a drive.

            “I’ll be honest, I’m scared,” Michael said. He didn’t know what his parents would do with this information when he told them. Michael was confident the conversation wouldn’t be pretty.

            “Me too. I think if we stick together it’ll be okay,” Jeremy said with a smile. Hope echoed through the Bond. Michael gave him a responding smile and took his hand to squeeze it in comfort.

            “I think so too. We’ll do everything together. That includes telling everyone together too,” Michael said with a deep breath. He didn’t think he would be able to face his parents alone.

            “Yeah. I won’t leave you alone again. I shouldn’t have tried the first time,” Jeremy said sadly. Michael pushed his forgiveness through the Bond.

            “Water under the bridge, Jer,” he said. Jeremy gave him a small smile and rubbed small circles against his hand. The car ride turned into content silence. The only sound was the car’s engine and the cool air flowing through the vents. Happiness and comfort slid back and forth between their shared connection. It was the most relaxed Michael felt in a long time.

A thought occurred to him as the approached the shop.

            “Um, I’m not trying to be insensitive or make things weird, but do you want me to wait outside for you or are you going to walk home?” Michael asked.

            “I’ll walk home. There’s no reason to make it any more awkward than it will already be,” Jeremy responded with a sigh. Michael nodded in agreement. “I’m planning on being completely honest with her too. Just so you know.”

            “That’s fine. She’s owed an explanation,” Michael said. He just hoped they would all still be friends after this. Christine was one of his best friends and he didn’t want to see her get hurt.

            “Good,” Jeremy said with a nod.

            “Call me to let me know how it went,” Michael said. Jeremy gave a nod in response.

            After this, Michael parked in the coffee shop parking lot and put his car in park. He looked over at Jeremy and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Jeremy squeezed back and opened his car door. With one last glance, he let go of Michael’s hand and left the car, shutting the door behind him as he did so.

            Reluctantly, Michael pulled out of the driveway as Jeremy entered the shop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            Michael walked into his house feeling on top of the world. His first instinct was to go find Thomas and tell him everything that had happened. He was still deciding if he wanted to share information about the Eternal Bond with him. As he walked into the kitchen he chose not to. Michael had promised Jeremy they would tell everyone together after all.

            He looked up to see a strange sight. Thomas was no longer there, but Nicole Vizzini and her parents. His mother and father sat in front of them as they ate crackers and cheese while drinking wine. Nicole looked up when she noticed his presence. Her dark eyes screamed at him to rescue her.

            “Hello tatay and nanay. And the Vizzini family! It is a pleasure to see you again,” he said, pushing his Alpha façade to the forefront. He could tell Nicole was trying her best not to roll her eyes but was contenting herself with twitching them instead.

            “There you are Michael! We’ve been trying to get a hold of you for over an hour,” his mother said tersely. “Where have you been?”

            “I was at Jeremy’s house. We were hanging out. I’m sorry I forgot I never charged my phone after I got out of the hospital,” he explained as he sat down in front of Nicole.

            “Yes, your parents were telling us you became quite ill. I hope everything is alright now,” Mrs. Vizzini said worriedly, though her dark eyes were assessing Michael’s street clothes shrewdly.

            “He’s okay now. Just a bit of stress was all it was. The doctors took excellent care of him. I made sure of it,” his mother said as she fussed with his hair. He knew she must be mortified at his appearance right now.

            Though Michael thought this was hardly an occasion where one should dress up. He almost snorted when he noticed Nicole’s lack of extensions and punk rock ensemble. Looking at her inch-long hair, he saw a change.

            “Nice purple streak. Where did you get it done at?” he asked her curiously. She gave him a wide smile. He saw she was wearing dark purple lip stick to match her hair. Michael admired the style. She was pulling if off well.

            “Thanks for noticing! I got it done at one of my favorite salons-,” Nicole began.

            “I would hardly call that…tattoo parlor a salon, Nicole,” her father said with wave of his hand. “I don’t know what possessed you to dye your hair AND get a new piercing. It is unbecoming of a young Alpha female,” he scolded. Her mother nodded in agreement at his side.

            Michael saw his mother doing the same in his peripheral. His dad, on the other hand, was staring into space vacantly. Clearly, his father was bored with the parental onslaught currently taking place at the table. He noticed his brown eyes spark with interest a moment later, causing Michael to turn his head to see Thomas entering the room with a large box in his arms.

            “Oh good, our Omega brought what I was talking to you about! Thomas, set it on the end of the table,” she commanded. Three of the Alpha adults stood up and walked towards the box. His dad remained in his seat and helped himself to more wine. Michael was jealous, he really wanted some alcohol right now too. Nicole sat in front of him with a relieved expression, probably glad the adults had decided to leave her alone for now.

Thomas set the box down and gave Michael a curious glance once the other people in the room were circled around whatever it was he had brought in. Michael gave him an inconspicuous thumbs-up. Thomas gave him a smile and nodded before he left the room. Michael felt a pair of eyes on him once the Omega was gone. He turned his head to see his dad staring at him with a puzzled expression.

Michael gave him a shrug and turned his attention back on the girl sitting across the table. Nicole gazed up and looked at him with a tired expression. He could only imagine what it was like to be here alone with them all, sans his taciturn father.

“So, how have you been? We haven’t talked in about…a week? You didn’t tell me you were coming,” he inquired. They had been skyping and texting on and off for the past month since they had met. He had to admit, she made for a good friend.

“Good as can be considering I’m stuck with private tutors most of the day,” she said with an eye roll. “I’ve been getting out while I can though. Sorry I didn’t give you a heads up. My…loving parents made me go to an Alpha’s retreat in Switzerland. They confiscated our phones and made us sit around a campfire to ‘strengthen our Bonds’. It was really a matchmaking trip, to be honest. Worst week of my life!” she explained with a shudder. “By the time I made it back home, we were already packed and about to come here. I thought it would be better to surprise you instead.”

“Cool. Are you and your family staying here or at a hotel?” he asked.

“We’re here under your mother’s invitation, apparently,” she said, though her voice sounded suspicious.

“You think they’re trying to arrange our marriage,” he stated calmly.

“I don’t so much as ‘think’ more so than I ‘know’,” she said morosely.

“Oh?” he asked. She nodded grumpily.

“My mother has been going through my phone history without me knowing. She saw that we’ve been talking. I’ve never kept up communication with an Alpha male before and I believe she is jumping to wrong conclusions,” she explained quietly.

“Damn,” he cursed quietly.

“Damn is right. I used more colorful language than you did when I found out though,” she said with a smirk.

“Oh Maria! It’s gorgeous!” Mrs. Vizzini cried out down the table.

Both teens turned to see Michael’s mother holding up a white, tool dress. He felt himself pale at the sight. He heard a choke and turned to see his father beating his chest as he coughed. Nicole looked horrified at the pile of material in his mother’s arms.

“W-What is that?” Michael asked in a squeaky voice that reminded him of Jeremy. He could feel Jeremy’s worry through the Bond in response to Michael’s sudden panic.

“My wedding dress, anak! Well, it was. Now it is going to be Nicole’s!” she said excitedly.

“WHAT?!” they both shrieked at the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

Tagalog translations:

 _Anak_ = son

 _Tatay_ = dad

 _Nanay_ = mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadah! There you have it! Man, I can feel y'all's killing intent through the computer screen. I didn't put in just ONE cliff hanger, but TWO. That is a personal record! :D I'm super excited that Nicole is back too. I love her sassy personality almost as much as I love Chloe's. I'd also like to say that with Thomas's story, I'm not doing a play-by-play like I am with Michael and Jeremy. I'm going to be skipping ahead by years because I'm only hitting the major important highlights. I will let you guys know by how many years though to avoid confusion. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chap and look forward to the next! :)


	20. Extra: Characters' Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something to look at to prevent confusion. It is a written out version of the second generation and their first generation parents with classes. I have been name dropping different OC names and was worried readers would forget who they were since they aren't main characters like Thomas or Antonio. So, here are the Squad and their parents/siblings!

**Characters’ Families**

**Heere Family**

George Heere (middle class Beta) married Samantha (higher class Beta)

Child: Jeremiah Heere (Omega)

 

**Mell Family**

Antonio Mell (Alpha) married Maria (Alpha)

Child: Michael Mell (Alpha)

 

**Goranski Family**

Matthew Goranski (Alpha) married Jennifer (Omega)

Child: Richard Goranski (Omega)

 

**Valentine Family**

Lucas Valentine (Alpha) married Monica (Alpha)

Child: Chloe Valentine (Alpha)

 

**Lohst Family**

Sandra Lohst (Alpha) married Louise (higher class Beta)

Children: Brooke Lohst (higher class Beta) and Sadie Lohst (higher class Beta)

 

**Rolan Family**

Theodore Rolan (middle class Beta) married Ann (higher class Beta)

Children: Jenna Rolan (middle class Beta) and Marcus Rolan (middle class Beta)

 

**Dillinger Family**

Mark Dillinger (Alpha) married Katie (Alpha)

Child: Jacob Dillinger (Alpha)

 

**Canigula Family**

Calvin Canigula (middle class Beta) married Tina (higher class Beta)

Child: Christine Canigula (middle class Beta)

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Announcement!!!!

Okay, this is not a chapter (which I am working on and will post soon) but a special announcement. I did portraits of a young Antonio and Thomas when they were 18. Now, forewarning, I am NOT an artist and my definition of personal art is stick figures on pencil/paper. BUT I can do paint on the computer decently. At least you can tell what I'm trying to draw.

Someone asked me what Thomas looked like and I described him, but wasn't satisfied with that. So, I created my image of him myself. 

You can find the 'portraits' at https://thefantasyqueen.tumblr.com/. 

Enjoy! <3


	22. Unexpected

 

_Dating Antonio Mell was a once-in-a-life time opportunity. Not many people could say they had met their soulmate so early in life, but Thomas could. He could go on for hours about how much he sincerely loved and cherished Antonio Mell. It didn’t matter that he was an Alpha and Thomas was an Omega. As long as they stuck together everything would work out for the better._

_Sure, it was difficult the past six years having a secretive long-distance relationship. There had been times when Thomas had to hide in the utility closet during the early morning hours when everyone else was sleeping so he could talk privately with Toni when he had free time in between classes. Toni himself had managed to avoid countless dating set-ups his parents had arranged and narrowly avoided marriage to one persistent British count’s daughter. Despite the odds, they were still together._

_Thomas could tell Toni was enjoying attending Cambridge. He spent hours talking to Thomas about the business lectures he heard and the sights he was seeing. Toni had even sent Thomas a few buttons to add to his favorite blue jean jacket. The buttons had turned into quite the collection over the years. If he pinned them all on his jacket, he would look like a highly decorated general._

_There were also the holidays to look forward to. Toni would come home during those times and Thomas would see him again. Each time Toni made sure to sneak away and spend time with him. It was these stolen moments that meant the most to Thomas. They were the times that they could both be themselves without false pretenses._

_They could joke, laugh, hug, kiss, and cuddle all they wanted to without repercussion late into the night and early morning hours while staying at Thomas’s apartment. The Mell’s had allowed him to move away with the mutual understanding that he would still do his duties as the primary staff of the Mell estate. It was an arrangement that he had readily agreed to._

_Thomas had never felt happier. He could sleep in the arms of the man he loved when he was there, spend time with his parents after work and make his own money since Mr. Mell began to pay him for his service (something Toni had suggested a few years back). Life could not have been better._

_“True love conquers all!” was what he had told Matt when they were drinking one night. Matt had rolled his eyes and knocked back a beer. Jenny had giggled and gave him a resounding clap as applause._

_They had been watching movies and playing drinking games at Matt and Jenny’s house. The two had been living a happily married life since right after high school. Matt, being a disgraced Alpha, had trouble entering college to gain a law degree. But, with Sandra’s behind the scenes assistance (her father was invested in various collegiate philanthropies) he was able to get his prelaw degree and begin working on the final steps to becoming a lawyer. Jenny worked full time at a local diner to pay the bills with the check Matt gained working part time at a construction company. He was hoping with enough luck, he would be able to work his way up the ladder at an established law firm without familial connections. Knowing Matt, it was possible._

_“You know you’re wasted?” Mat grumbled as he sipped on his beer. Jenny narrowed her eyes at her husband._

_“Don’t act like you aren’t either, Mr. Goranski,” she chided._

_“I’m not drunk, Mrs. Goranski. If I was drunk, which I’m not, I couldn’t say how much I love you!” he exclaimed while giving her a sloppy kiss on the mouth._

_“Oh gross!” she laughed as she wiped his spit away. Matt put a hand over his heart and moaned dramatically._

_“It’s official, the honeymoon period is over. I’ll have to pack my bags and move in with Tommy now,” he said dramatically. Jenny rolled her eyes and hit her husband playfully in the arm._

_“You are NOT moving in with me. I’m not picking up after your ass,” Thomas said with a snort. “I’ve seen where your dishes and socks end up! All over the house!”_

_“Bah!” Matt said with a wave of his hand as he took another drink of beer._

_They all began to laugh when the phone began to ring. The three turned to look at it curiously. It was ten o’clock at night and everyone they knew were more than likely in bed now. Antonio was in a lecture, so it couldn’t have been him._

_Jenny stood up and walked over to the phone to answer it._

_“Hello, this is Jenny,” she said. A few seconds passed as the person on the other end spoke. Jenny’s face turned pale and she looked over at Thomas with tear-filled eyes. His heart sank. He stood up and stumbled his way to the phone. Stupid alcohol._

_“He’s here. Hold on,” she said as she handed the receiver to him._

_“Hello, this is Thomas,” he said._

_“Mr. Avery, this is Officer Laurens. We need to ask that you come to the Redbank Hospital immediately. There has been an accident involving your parents,” the gruff said._

_“Oh God, what happened?” Thomas asked as the panic began to sink in._

_“We will answer all your questions when you arrive, Mr. Avery,” the man replied._

_“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he said quickly, hanging up before the policeman could respond._

_“I need to leave now,” he said as he stumbled to his jean jacket. The jean-jacket his parents had scraped up the money to pay for so he could wear something new in high school. His parents were in trouble and he had to get to the hospital!_

_“No! You need to sober up first. You both do!” Jenny said, grabbing his arm. She looked over at her husband who had been throwing on his coat as well. “Getting yourself in an accident isn’t going to be much help and I don’t think you want to talk to the police smelling like you just walked out of a bar,” she said._

_“You’re right. I need to take a shower. Can I borrow some clothes?” he asked the last part to Matt, who nodded._

_“They’ll be a little too small, but it should work,” he said._

_Thomas nodded and ran to the bathroom to clean up._

_After gargling mouthwash and scrubbing his skin raw, Thomas stepped out of the bathroom feeling considerably more sober with fresh clothes on. Matt shot in behind him and was done getting ready within five minutes. The process had taken ten minutes total and Thomas still felt considerably on edge._

_They drove to the hospital in a hurry, finally making it despite the irritating stoplight that had held them up two blocks ago. Thomas and his two friends jumped out of the vehicle and ran through the emergency room door._

_A policeman stood at the desk talking to a young nurse when they came through the doors. The man looked up at them with sad, blue eyes. Thomas knew this wasn’t going to be good news._

_“Mr. Avery?” he asked with an out-stretched hand._

_“Yes, sir. I’m Thomas Avery,” he said shaking his hand._

_“Follow me,” he said solemnly. Jenny and Matt began to follow him, but the policeman shook his head._

_“I’m sorry. Family only,” he said._

_Matt looked ready to protest when Thomas stopped him._

_“I’ll let you know after we’re done. Okay?” he said worriedly. Jenny touched Matt’s shoulder gently and squeezed. The touch calmed him down instantly and he nodded at Thomas._

_“I’m ready,” he told the policeman._

_The man led him to an isolated waiting room and turned to look at him._

_“Would you like to sit down?” he asked. Thomas felt like it would be a good idea to, so he sat down in a chair closest to him. The policeman sat in a chair across from him and gave a sigh._

_“I won’t beat around the bush, your parents were involved in a car accident at nine o’clock tonight,” he said._

_“My parents don’t go out this late. Why were they out?” Thomas asked._

_“Your owners, the Mells, had asked them to run a few late-night errands. Your parents were passing through a stoplight and were hit from the side by a sleep-deprived driver. Their car was propelled into the nearest streetlight,” he explained._

_Thomas felt cold. He thought of his mother’s smiling face and his father’s calm presence. The truth was right in front of him, but that didn’t mean he wanted to accept it._

_“Where are my parents?” he asked with a whimper. He was a grown man now, he shouldn’t be whimpering._

_“I’m sorry to tell you that your parents have passed, Mr. Avery,” Officer Laurens told him sadly. Thomas could see the pity in the man’s eyes._

_“I see,” Thomas heard himself say softly. This couldn’t be real. He would wake up and everything would be as it was. A nightmare was all this was._

_“I’m very sorry for your loss,” he spoke softly as he reached over and patted Thomas on the shoulder. “I’ll leave you alone with your thoughts,” he heard the man say after a few moments of silence. Then, Officer Laurens stood and left._

_The room was deadly silent now. Too silent. Thomas felt the pressure in his chest increase, his breathing becoming nonexistent, and his vision became blurry even though he had his glasses on. The quiet was suffocating him. He looked down to see his shaking hands._

_Thomas choked as he attempted to take a breath. He hadn’t realized he wasn’t breathing._

_“Thomas,” he heard a soft voice say from his side. Thomas looked up to see Jenny and Matt sitting on either side of him. He hadn’t heard them approach._

_Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. A soothing hand rubbed his back as he gave a shaky intake of air. Matt leaned against him as he made circular motions on Thomas’s back._

_This isn’t real._

_Thomas felt the first of many tears fall down his face._

* * *

 

 

 

            “WHAT?” Michael and Nicole screamed.

            “Quiet!” his mother snapped.

            “Nicole, have some decorum!” Mrs. Vizzini scolded. Nicole gave her a scathing look in return.

            “Like hell I will! You are talking about MY marriage to someone I’ve only known for a month!” she yelled. “And we’re only 17!”

            “Arranged marriages happen all the time in the Alpha world. The Mells and ours were arranged and we are happy as can be. You know this. And we’re just preparing for the future, not tomorrow! I would let you have my dress, but you are much slimmer than I was so, Maria is gracious enough to let us use her dress,” she said with a saccharine grin. Maria smiled along with her as she held up the tooled monstrosity.

            “I’m NOT doing this. We haven’t even been talked to or asked about this. It isn’t right,” Michael said calmly as he threw away his Alpha façade. Blowing up at them wasn’t going to make them listen. He was currently pushing what positive vibes he could to calm Jeremy down on the other end of the Bond. The urgent, fearful emotion was coming at Michael in waves.

            “Michael, you don’t have a say in this. It has already been decided,” Maria said flippantly. Michael clenched his fists in anger. He could feel Jeremy beginning to panic, but ignored it for now.

            “It’s MY life so, yes, I do have a say. It also seems like tatay hasn’t been told about this,” he said as he gazed at his father who was trying to wipe wine off his shirt. Antonio looked up and sternly looked at Maria.

            “Maria. My office. Now,” he commanded with thinly veiled anger. Standing up, he walked briskly out of the room. Maria nodded icily at him before following him. Michael heard the door slam down the hall.

            “Oh my, I assumed she had told him,” Mrs. Vizzini said in surprise. “I mean, when we decided to do this, I told you first thing. There is apparently lack of good communication in the marriage. Not a good sign,” he heard her say to Mr. Vizzini, who only nodded in agreement.

            “I’m so done,” Nicole grunted as she stomped up the stairs. “Come on, Michael!” she yelled from the top.

            “It’s not proper-,” Mr. Vizzini began.

            “If you’re already thinking of marriage then I’m sure you don’t mind premarital sex!” Nicole yelled out before he could finish.

            “Nicole!” Mrs. Vizzini said in a high-pitched shriek.

            Michael sighed and followed her up the stairs and into his room. Nicole shut the door and sat on his bed roughly.

            “My damn parents are crazy!” she exclaimed as she finished her sentence off with a few stomps and a plethora of what Michael assumed were curse words in Italian.

            Michael nodded and sat at his desk chair. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

            “What the hell is she thinking? Marriage? Now? I haven’t heard anything about this!” Michael exclaimed.

            “Me neither. Don’t feel like you’re the only one in the dark,” Nicole said. “What am I going to tell Christine?”

            “What am I going to tell Jeremy?” Michael asked, then paused. “What about Christine?”

            “Oh!” she said with a blush. “Um. You know we exchanged information that night, right?” she asked.

            “Yeah…,” he answered in confusion. She gave a deep breath.

            “Well, we’ve been talking a lot the past month and we decided to start a long-distance relationship a couple of days ago!” she blurted out. Michael stared at her with wide eyes.

            “Huh?” he asked. She rolled her eyes.

            “Christine and I are sort of…dating? I mean, we ARE dating. Of course, we’ve only had one official skype date, but I’m looking into colleges here! I could be living here by next year because of my private education accelerating my graduation date,” she said thoughtfully. “But that can’t happen if I’m married to you! No offense,” she said.

            “None taken. Don’t take it personally, but I don’t want to marry you either.” he said with a shrug. “Wait, Christine and Jeremy were dating up until today. You two started to date two days ago?” he asked.

            “Yeah. She told me about that. Christine has been looking for an opportunity to break the news to him,” she said softly.

They sat in silence for a moment before Nicole looked at him coyly.

            “So, you and that Jeremy guy I met are dating? I’m not surprised since he was about to jump across the table to kill me when he thought we were on a date,” she said with a smile. “Does this mean Chris and I are okay to not feel guilty?” she asked hopefully.

            “Yeah, don’t feel guilty. Jeremy and Christine met up today so he could break up with her,” Michael said. “I’m glad no one’s feelings are getting hurt. We were worried about Christine taking it hard.”

            “I’m happy too. I may not have had a good first meeting with your Jeremy, but I didn’t want to be the homewrecker in a relationship,” she said. “Now that that is settled, we need to figure out how to stop this wedding shit our parents…well MY parents and your mother are planning. I don’t think your father knew,” she said with raised eyebrows.

            “He didn’t. We may need to just stay here and wait for him to handle it. He’ll know what to do. When he talks people tend to listen,” Michael explained.

            “My father can be stubborn. I don’t want bad blood between our families. My parents need the financial backing as much as they can now. With or without the marriage,” she said sadly.

            “What do you mean?” he asked in concern.

            “My father is involved in numerous corruption scandals involving our country’s economy. He has lost many of his sponsors and connections. Tying our family to the Mell name will ensure us a stable amount of power and money. The marriage would be convenient for your family too. We may be having financial and social issues, but we do come from old money and have various political ties,” she said.

            “I’m sorry to hear about your family’s situation but weren’t you against this marriage?” he asked. She rolled her eyes.

            “Yes! I’m only telling you how our parents are viewing it. There is no way I agree with it. I want to live my own life outside of my parent’s shadows,” she said snippily. “I also want to get my brother away from them too,” Nicole finished softly.

            “Your brother?” Michael asked. Nicole opened her mouth to speak when a tap was heard from Michael’s window.

            They both looked over to see a shadow on the other side of the curtain. Michael had been distracted, so he hadn’t felt the Bond strengthen. He could feel Jeremy’s nervousness and fear as if it was his own.

            “It’s Jeremy,” he told her as he walked towards the window to let him in.

            “How do you know?” she asked curiously.

            “One, no one uses this way to get in unless it’s him. Second, we have an Eternal Bond,” he told her. She looked at him with wide eyes.

            “You what?!” she exclaimed. “Do you know what that Bond is?!”

            “Yeah, it’s kind of a long story,” he replied as he opened the window and pulled the curtains back so Jeremy could climb inside.

            Michael frowned as he saw how breathless Jeremy was after he stood in his room. Jeremy had never had problems before. He had more energy than Michael did most of the time.

            “Are you okay?” he asked, putting his arms around Jeremy’s waist.

            “I’m fine. I don’t know why I’ve been so tired lately,” he responded. Michael frowned and led him over to the desk chair to sit down. Michael took his arms from Jeremy and sat down on the bed close to him.

            Jeremy looked up after he caught his breath and scowled.

            “What is she doing in your room? Actually, what is she even doing in this country?” he asked heatedly.

            Nicole smirked and leaned against Michael.

            “I just couldn’t stay away,” she purred.

            Jeremy growled and looked ready to stand up from his seat.

            Michael sighed.

                       

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Nicole. She just can't help messing with Jeremy. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. It took me a while because I was writing the bonus story at the same time. Hope you all had a fantastic Father's Day! :)


	23. Bonus # 1: The Boy on the Other Side of the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story in Antonio's POV on how he and Thomas first became friends.

 

**_August 1977_ **

_Six-year-old Antonio Mell always wondered about the boy on the other side of the window. He thought it was strange he didn’t know him. Especially since he lived in his backyard beside the pool. This was a weird place to live in his opinion. The boy didn’t even swim! In fact, he didn’t do anything but play in the dirt while his mother gardened._

_Every day after his lessons with the family tutor, Antonio would run down the stairs to sit in a dining room chair. He would then kick his feet back and forth as he watched the boy and his mother in the garden._

_The boy looked his age but was slightly smaller than him. He was also much lighter. The sun made the hair falling over his eyes shine a bright blonde color. His pale skin turned pink by the end of the day when the sun sank down below the horizon. Antonio couldn’t see his eye color, but bet they were light like the rest of him. He looked like he would fade into the sunshine if Antonio took his eyes off him for even a second._

_Sometimes, the boy would play in the dirt (this was most days). Other days he was helping hand his mother things while she worked on trimming the hedges or planting flowers. Antonio would spend most of his afternoon staring at the sight._

_Antonio didn’t see many kids his own age. When he did, it was usually bossy Alpha kids who cried when they didn’t get their way. Another problem was they always seemed nervous when they tried to talk to him. He had been called boring and asked multiple times if he knew how to smile. He thought the questions and insults were stupid. Why should he smile if he wasn’t happy or laughing? So what if he didn’t want to run around and play pranks on the servants? Antonio didn’t think that was very nice in the first place._

_The truth was that they were the boring ones. They were spoiled and selfish and he didn’t want to be friends with them. And he most certainly didn’t want to be mean like them to fit in. He’d much rather sit down quietly and watch the boy through the window than listen to them whine and complain about nothing._

_One day, Antonio ran downstairs to resume his watching when he couldn’t find the boy out in the yard. Frowning, he stood up to get a better look. He saw the boy’s mother planting various foliage but did not see the boy himself. Antonio began to worry. The boy had never not shown up before._

_Cautiously, Antonio looked around the room and halls to see if his parents or the maid was around. His parents told him never to go outside when ‘the help’ were working. His tatay told him it was ‘unseemly’, whatever that meant._

_When he saw no one, he tip-toed his way out the back door and shut it behind him softly._

_Once he was home-free, Antonio speedily walked up to the lady bent over the flowerbed. He hesitantly poked her in the back, causing her to jerk back in surprise. She turned around abruptly and gave him a wide-eyed stare. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of gray. They reminded Antonio of rain clouds. Out of habit, he sniffed the air around her and slightly frowned. The garden lady smelled funny._

_“Mr. Antonio?! What are you doing out here?” she asked in surprise. “Do your parents know you’re out here?” she asked worriedly while looking around the garden._

_“No, ma’am,” he said politely. His parents taught him to speak to adults politely. She gave him an amused expression, though he couldn’t comprehend why._

_“You don’t have to call me ‘ma’am’, Mr. Antonio. Just Sarah is fine,” she said with a smile. Antonio looked at her in amazement. An adult had never given him permission to call them by their first name before._

_“Sarah,” he said, testing it out. The pretty woman gave him a smile and moved a lock of brown hair out of her face that had fallen out of her ponytail._

_“Yes sir,” she said happily as she continued to dig._

_“You don’t have to call me ‘sir’ then. Antonio is okay!” he said. If she was going to let him say her name, then he was fine with letting her say his own._

_“Thank you for the offer, but I’ll continue to say ‘Mr. Antonio’. If that is okay with you, sweetie?” she said with a small smile. Antonio was a little disappointed but nodded. If that was what made her more comfortable, then that was okay with him._

_He watched her place a flower in the hole she had made before speaking again._

_“Where is the boy that’s out here with you most times?” he asked as he rubbed his foot in the ground sheepishly. Antonio felt embarrassed that he was finally confessing his one-sided watching._

_Sarah frowned, then gave a small smile as she turned to look at him._

_“Thomas is at school today, Mr. Antonio. It was his first day today. He was very nervous this morning,” she said. There was worry in her eyes, though Antonio didn’t know why. Maybe she was upset the boy-Thomas-was gone._

_“School? If Thomas is in school today, then why am I here?” he asked. He didn’t think it was fair Thomas got to go to school without him._

_“You have school here. You’ve already had lessons with your tutor, haven’t you?” she asked, her smile tightening._

_“Yes, but it’s boring. I want to go to Thomas’s school,” he said. She quickly shook her head._

_“You’re getting a good education with your tutor. It’s much better than where Thomas goes. And you would be way ahead of the other children. It would be more boring there,” she said as she wiped the dirt off her gloves._

_“But…I want to go where he goes,” he said petulantly. Her smile turned into a frown then._

_“Sweetie, I think it would be best if you went back inside now. I have work to do and your parents won’t be happy to find you out here talking to me,” she said._

_“But-,” he began._

_“She’s right, Antonio. Get back inside now!” his father’s voice ordered from behind. A rough hand came down on his arm and pulled him back towards the house. Antonio winced as he was pulled roughly away from the concerned woman to the house._

_Once inside, Antonio’s father sat him down in the dining room facing away from the window. His mother walked into the room with a stern gaze as his father stood in front of him with crossed arms. He knew he was in deep trouble._

_“What have we told you about going outside while the servants are out working?”_

_“Not to,” Antonio answered calmly. He thought it would be wise to tell them about the reason why he disobeyed them. Antonio didn’t want his window privileges taken away._

_“If you know this, then why were you outside?” his father asked angrily._

_“I just wanted to talk to Sarah. I see her out there everyday and just wanted to say hi,” he half-lied._

_“Sarah?” his mother asked in confusion._

_“Mrs. Avery,” his father answered._

_“Oh God! You talked to that Omega woman?!” his mother cried out. “You are never to go out there again! Do you understand me?!” she asked while shaking a finger in his face._

_“Yes, mother,” he said submissively. “But what’s an Omega?” he asked._

_“A servant. They are the lowest rung of society and are slaves to their own emotions. That is what makes them weak. Never trust an Omega with anything but menial work! And do NOT talk to one outside of a working conversation like you were doing outside,” his father said aggressively._

_“Is Sarah forgetting her place? We can have them move somewhere else,” his mother said. “It would make it inconvenient, but it can be done I suppose.”_

_“No, Sarah was speaking within her station when I came on the scene,” he replied with a nod. Antonio’s mother gave a sigh of relief. His dad turned back to his son with a softer expression._

_“I understand you haven’t been taught about classes yet, Antonio. I’ll keep you ungrounded because of your ignorance this time. But I do not want to see you out there again.”_

_“Yes father,” Antonio said glumly._

_Despite this, Antonio still watched the boy through the window every day after he got home from school._

_No._

_He watched **Thomas** come home every day after school._

* * *

 

 

 

_A few weeks of shameless begging and well-argued reasoning is what it took to get permission to go to Thomas’s school. His mother had been mortified when his father finally gave in to the young boy’s demand. Mr. Mell had not been happy with the decision but considered it a good social interaction experience that would prepare his son for the future leadership position he would obtain._

_Mrs. Mell conceded defeat one night at dinner._

_“Do you know our son will be going to school with low-class Betas and OMEGAS?” his mother lamented as she took a dramatic sip of wine._

_“Yes, I do. Mr. Valentine, Dillinger, and Goranski have their boys enrolled. They have assured me that it is a good experience for them to interact with people below them. You must know how to treat your subordinates and lead them. Antonio has brought up this point with me himself on multiple occasions these past few weeks,” his father said as he took a bite of his salad._

_“The Valentine and Dillinger boys, I can understand. That Goranski boy though! He is giving his mother so much stress lately. He won’t sit still at business and charity functions, he plays tricks on his tutors, and what’s worse is he runs away to play with the Omega girl they own! His parents are at their wits end!” his mother said._

_“Matthew has always been a handful, with or without school. If it’s good enough for our colleagues’ children, then it is for ours,” he said._

_She gave a sigh and nodded._

_“I’ll give it a chance, but I still have my reservations,” she said as she took another sip of wine._

_“Thank you, mother and father,” Antonio said submissively. He contained his excitement at finally being able to attend school with Thomas. There was no reason to ruin his chances of being friends with the other boy._

_“Just remember, you’ll be going to school with the Avery’s boy too,” his father said. “Just because you will be his equal in school does not mean you can treat him as such at home. He is a servant. Remember that. It will be better if you don’t communicate outside of an educational parameter.”_

_“Yes sir,” he said. There was no way he was listening to that advice. The whole reason he was even doing this was because of Thomas._

_“Good,” his father replied and began to talk about work with Mrs. Mell._

_“You better stay away from that boy, Antonio. He isn’t on your level,” she commanded before turning to enter into the discussion her husband had started._

_Antonio looked down and moved the food around on his plate. He wasn’t feeling very hungry anymore._

* * *

 

 

 

_Antonio had lost his patience the next day._

_He was supposed to talk to Thomas at school the upcoming Monday. This would be his first day of school. The young boy hadn’t wanted his parents or other servants sabotaging their first interaction. Antonio was determined to make a good first impression. He did want Thomas to be his best friend, after all._

_The dam that was his patience broke when he noticed Thomas playing outside Sunday morning. Usually, the Omega boy would either be playing in the dirt or helping his mother work when Antonio watched him. It looked like he was playing with something this time. Today, being Sunday, was the Omega parent’s day off and Thomas was alone._

_Antonio had seen them leave earlier, leaving their son alone in front of the pool house. It wasn’t like they had left him alone. He knew better than to jump in the pool and there were other people in the main house to keep an eye on him. A couple of maids had come through to look outside to check on the young boy. Antonio’s own parents were gone away on a business trip. They would miss his first day of school, but Antonio found that he didn’t care whether they were there or not._

_The young Alpha stood up and squinted to see what the boy was playing with. When he couldn’t tell, he cracked open one of the French doors to listen to possible noises the boy might be making when playing._

_“Whoosh! Bam! Mega sonic kick!” he heard the boy shout as he ran around the front of the pool house with what Antonio guessed was a toy in his hand. “Optimus Prime, go! Autobots, roll out!”_

_Antonio saw a glimpse of a palm-sized Optimus Prime action figurine in Thomas’s hand. Antonio wasn’t allowed many toys. His mom and dad said they would distract him from his studies. He smiled and ran to his room. The young male had one toy that he knew the other boy would like._

_His Optimus Prime toy his parents had gotten him for his last birthday was huge. It went up to his knees and had transforming abilities! The robot could be turned from a truck to a robot with a few twists of its body. It also made live action noises! He knew Thomas would love it._

_He dragged the toy from his room and was careful to avoid the other adults in the house. When he finally made it to the dining room, he quietly opened the French doors and closed them. He snuck his way around the pool when he saw no one watching him._

_Thomas was too distracted running around to notice the other boy._

_“Spiral blast punch! Laser cannon activate!” Thomas yelled as he made different noises with his mouth to mimic his words. Antonio smiled excitedly._

_When he walked up to him he got nervous. What if Thomas didn’t like him? Or not want to be his friend? His stomach felt like it was in knots. He should have waited for school!_

_Antonio carefully turned around when he heard a voice call out to him from behind._

_“Can I help you?”_

_The Alpha turned to see Thomas staring at him curiously. Antonio felt his face turn red and his mouth run dry as big gray eyes looked back at him. Thomas pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked at the tan boy in front of him._

_“Are you okay?” he asked with a small frown. Antonio felt embarrassed. He was making a dummy of himself in front of Thomas!_

_“I’m fine,” he muttered, holding his toy close to his chest. Thomas looked down and his face lit up._

_“That Optimus Prime is huge! I’ve seen it in the toy store! My mommy and daddy didn’t have the money to buy it though,” he said in disappointment._

_“You can play with mine,” Antonio voiced unexpectedly._

_“Really? Are you sure?” the young Omega asked._

_“Yeah! I came out so we could play. I saw your Optimus Prime before,” he said in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he admitted that he had come to see him aloud._

_“Cool!” Thomas said as he walked towards the toy and pressed the button on the front._

_“ROLL OUT!” the toy spoke. Thomas giggled and pressed it again. Antonio smiled and set the toy down so they could share it better._

_“Woah! You can turn him into a truck! Mine can’t do that!” Thomas exclaimed as he pressed the head in._

_“Yeah, it can do a lot of stuff,” Antonio said as they began to move the pieces to make a truck._

_“Oh! My name is Thomas. What’s yours?” Thomas asked happily as he folded in the robot’s arm._

_“Antonio Mell,” he answered automatically. Thomas’s face clouded over. He stood up from the toy abruptly and moved away. Antonio felt his heart sink._

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was you. I didn’t mean to touch your toy, Mr. Antonio,” he said in a serious voice._

_Antonio felt his throat clench. No, no, no! This isn’t what he wanted at all!_

_“I wanted you to play with it. I said it was okay,” he said sulkily._

_“My mommy and daddy said you are my owner. And I’m not allowed to touch my owner’s stuff or play with him,” he said. “I’m supposed to listen to what you say too.”_

_Antonio went rigid as he stood up. He hadn’t noticed before, but he noticed Thomas was a little bit shorter than him. His once expressive gray eyes were now blank. Antonio frowned unhappily._

_“If your supposed to listen to what I say, then play with me,” he commanded sadly. He had wanted Thomas to play with him because he wanted to, not because he had to. This wouldn’t be any different than playing with the other Alpha or Beta kids._

_“Okay. How do you want to play?” Thomas asked. Antonio sighed._

_“Like we were before,” he said. Thomas nodded and began to silently turn Optimus Prime back into a truck. The fun had disappeared in Antonio’s opinion._

_“Hey, Thomas? Can I call you Tommy?” he asked. Thomas looked up and nodded._

_“You can call me whatever you want, sir,” he said as he popped the wheels out of the truck. Antonio felt tears spring to his eyes. He frowned. Why did he want to cry? He never cried._

_“Will you be my friend?” Antonio asked in a low voice. Thomas nodded._

_“Not because you have to… because you want to,” he ended the sentence with a sob. He felt tears flow down his face. Thomas looked at him with confusion and worry._

_Antonio Mell had not cried since he was a baby. There had been no reason to before. Now he cried from disappointment. He had been watching Thomas for months and had wanted to be his best friend. Now, he couldn’t do that because of his stupid parents. And because he was a dumb Alpha._

_“A-Are you okay?!” Thomas asked in horror. “Did I say something wrong? What did I do?” he asked in a panic. “Do you want my Optimus Prime? He’s really cool. He’s not as great as yours, but I like him just fine!” Thomas said as he pressed his toy into Antonio’s hand._

_“I-I d-don’t want y-your t-toy!” Antonio said sobbingly. “I-I j-just want to b-be your f-friend!” he cried._

_“I said I would!” Thomas said as he patted the crying boy on the shoulder._

_“N-No! You said y-you did t-that b-because you h-ave to! N-Not b-because y-you w-want to!” Antonio cried. “A-All because I’m a-an A-Alpha!”_

_“I want to be your friend, Toni,” he said softly as he continued to pat his shoulder._

_“N-No, y-you don’t!” Antonio said, then sniffled. “What d-did you c-call me?” he asked when he thought over Thomas’s words._

_“Toni. If you call me Tommy, can I call you Toni? Since we’re friends now?” Thomas asked with a smile._

_“Y-Yeah. I l-like it,” Antonio said as he wiped tears from his eyes. “Can you please be my friend because you want to?” he asked pitifully._

_“Yeah, I want to be your friend Toni,” Thomas said happily. “I’m sorry I hurt your feelings.”_

_“It’s okay,” he said as his tears dried up._

_Afterwards, they played uninterrupted until dark. When Antonio waved good-bye to Thomas, he felt like the happiest boy on the planet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I put up the picture of Antonio I really wanted to do a side story with him. I'll do another one too that takes place when they're older. I wanted to get the point across that Antonio isn't a condescending jerk. One of the reasons Thomas fell in love with him is because of the way he treats everyone as his equal no matter their station. Toni tends to be a very compassionate and sensitive person, he just hides it now. I hope y'all liked it! :)


	24. Sadness and Fury

 

_Gone._

_His parents were gone._

_Antonio wasn’t answering his phone. Jenny was crying with him and Matt hadn’t left his side since they heard the news. The Mells offered their cold condolences and nothing else._

_The funeral was the day after their deaths. The Mells wanted it over and done with, so they planned a quick service the following morning. Thomas had been promoted as head of staff in place of his father. He felt like he was on autopilot when he was told the news after he came from identifying his parents’ bodies._

_The day of their funeral was sunny. Thomas felt like the sun was mocking him._

_It was as if the universe didn’t know how miserable and cold he felt. Or it just didn’t care. That thought made him furious. It was as if being born an owned Omega wasn’t enough, it just had to give him the middle finger once again._

_The weather should be cold and rainy. It should reflect how he was feeling. The birds shouldn’t be singing, and everyone should be just as miserable as he was. It wasn’t fair the rest of the human population around him got to continue their happy lives as if nothing was wrong._

_The world should just stop. Just like his parents’ lives._

_Logically, Thomas knew this wasn’t possible, but he wished it was. He knew he would have to bury his parents eventually, just not so soon. The world should join in on his suffering regardless._

_Thomas looked around at the thin crowd of people. He would look at anything as long as it wasn’t at the caskets being lowered into the ground. It was lucky that the Mells covered the cost of the funeral, even if it was just the caskets, grave markers, and plots in the cemetery. They hadn’t felt the need to have a wake and reception for two Omega servants. Thomas didn’t mind that much. He hated to be fawned over anyway._

_He was surprised to see all his high school friends show up. He didn’t think they would much care considering they hadn’t spoken since their graduation night. George, Calvin, and Teddy stood together while Lucas, Mark, and Sandy sat with the Mr. and Mrs. Mell on the other side. Even at an Omega funeral there were obvious signs of class inequality._

_The only family he knew was his parents. Both of their parents had already passed, and he had no uncles or aunts, thus no cousins. Thomas would have felt completely alone if it wasn’t for his friends at his side._

_Matt and Jenny stood beside Thomas supportively. The female Goranski was currently squeezing her husband’s hand comfortingly. Matt hadn’t been happy with the rushed funeral despite Thomas telling him it was fine._

_“You do know it’s their fault that this happened?!” Matt bellowed when they drove back home from the hospital._

_“This would have happened regardless. They could have been coming home from the movies and nothing would have changed,” Thomas said blankly. He didn’t know how to use his emotions currently. His body felt exhausted._

_“Bullshit! Your parents never go out this late. I swear-,” Matt continued._

_“Matt, stop it. You aren’t helping,” Jenny said heatedly. “Thomas feels bad enough without you adding on to it! Now, go to bed. I’m going to make a pallet for Thomas to sleep on first.”_

_He glared at her before stomping away and slamming their bedroom door behind him. Jenny rolled her eyes and began to grab blankets out of the closet. Thomas remained seated in the recliner, expressionless._

_After she was done, Jenny leaned over and engulfed him in a hug. Thomas almost melted. There was nothing in the world like a Jenny hug. They were so warm and genuine._

_“I’m not going to act like I know what you’re going through, but I am here if you ever want to talk,” she said soothingly. Afterwards, she let him go and left to go to bed. Another one of Jenny’s good points was her ability to know when to stay and when to go. She never hovered._

_He didn’t get any sleep that night. Even standing before his parents’ graves as they buried them in the ground, he didn’t feel tired. Thomas just felt empty._

_The funeral ended and each person there gave him handshakes or nods as they passed by on the way to their cars. Mrs. Mell nodded at him as she climbed into her car._

_“Make sure you’re at the house by eight Monday morning. We’ve decided to give you the day off tomorrow for grievance,” Mr. Mell said as he ducked into the car after Mrs. Mell._

_“Yes, sir. Thank you” Thomas said in a monotoned voice._

_He turned to Jenny and Matt as they drove off._

_“One whole day? Wow. How generous,” Matt scowled._

_“At least they gave him some time. Your parents wouldn’t let my father attend my grandmother’s funeral because of work,” Jenny said. Matt’s frown deepened._

_“My family are a bunch of rich bastards,” he muttered agitatedly._

_“Language,” Thomas said as they piled into the Goranski’s car._

_“You ain’t going to wash my mouth out! How many times do I have to tell ya that?” he asked with a laugh. Thomas didn’t smile like he usually would. He knew Matt was trying to make him feel better, but he was beyond help right now._

_“Can you take me home, please?” he asked quietly._

_“Are you sure you need to be alone right now?” Jenny asked in concern. Matt frowned at him through the rearview mirror._

_“Yeah. I need to get my thoughts in order,” Thomas responded with a nod._

_Reluctantly, Matt turned onto the next street and drove towards Thomas’s apartment. Jenny gave a soft sigh from the front seat but said nothing._

_When they made it to his home, Thomas thanked them for their support and left the car._

_“You better call if you get any weird thoughts!” Matt yelled at him from the driver’s side._

_“Call us if you feel lonely or want to talk,” Jenny called out._

_“I will, guys. Don’t worry,” Thomas called back before walking towards his door. He saw them leave in his peripheral._

_Thomas frowned when he saw the door was unlocked. He carefully opened the entrance and shut the it behind him. Maybe he forgot to lock it before he left?_

_Having an abnormally sensitive nose, Thomas smelt the air around him. Tears stung his eyes as he caught the scent of the intruder. He ran to his room and smacked into a warm body. The familiar smell of fresh laundry and soap made his eyes overrun with tears. Warm arms wrapped around him tightly and drew him in close._

_Thomas gave an ugly sob against Antonio’s clean red sweatshirt. Unperturbed, Antonio muttered various words of comfort in Tagalog against the top Thomas’s head. The young Omega didn’t have a clue what they meant, but the sentiment was understood all the same._

_After a few minutes, Toni led Thomas to the edge of his bed and sat them both down. Thomas refused to break their embrace the entire time. He hadn’t seen Toni in three months, and phone calls were not enough after six years of mostly separation. The death of his parents also made him feel vulnerable._

_“They’re gone. They’re both gone,” he moaned against the other man’s chest. His heart felt like it was tearing in two. The pain and suffering he had been trying to reign in broke free, unleashing on the man he considered his mate._

_“I know. I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner. I took a commercial flight so my parents wouldn’t know I was here. They would never had let me leave if I would have requested our private plane,” Toni said against his head._

_“It’s okay. You’re here now and that’s all that matters,” Thomas said as he tightened his hold on his boyfriend._

_“I’m so sorry,” Toni said as he gently rocked him back and forth. Thomas didn’t reply as he closed his eyes to the swaying motion._

_In Antonio’s arms, he felt at peace. A short time later, Thomas let sleep take him._

* * *

 

 

 

“Okay, that’s enough. Nicole, stop it. Jeremy, she doesn’t have any interest in me as a boyfriend. She’s messing with you because she likes to see the suffering of others,” Michael deadpanned.

“I resent that accusation!” she said with a smirk. Nicole moved away from Michael and adjusted her mini-skirt as she gave a snort after she spoke. “Though it really does sound like me.”

“Stop it. You don’t believe that,” a voice said at Michael’s window.

The three looked over to see Christine carefully climb through the opening. She was attempting to not flash the room since she was wearing a knee-length green dress. After she managed to make it into the room, she stood up straight and rubbed the creases out of her dress.

“You left without me Jeremy! Do you know how hard it was climbing up that arbor with a dress on by myself?” she asked with her hands on her hips.

“Sorry, Chris. I got ahead of myself,” Jeremy said sheepishly.

“No duh,” she said with an eye roll. “And you!” she said looking at a smirking Nicole, who had dropped it when she saw Christine’s irritation pointed at her. “You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

Nicole looked down in embarrassment and then stood up. “Sorry, it happened pretty quickly. My parents rushed us over here and my phone doesn’t work in the air.”

“I’ll accept your apology,” she said with a sigh. Christine walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. Nicole grinned and responded to it happily.

Michael eyed Jeremy, who was too preoccupied with staring at Michael’s face to see the girls embrace. Michael felt the Bond and blushed when he realized the reason for Jeremy’s stare.

Leaning forward, Michael planted a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s waiting lips. Jeremy hummed contentedly and separated from him with a light flush to his cheeks.

“You know she likes playing with you, right? She thinks your reactions are funny,” Michael explained as he sat back on the bed. Jeremy gave a pout but nodded.

“I know. Chris told me she wasn’t that bad once you get to know her. Has she told you they’re dating?” Jeremy asked in surprise.

“Yeah. I just found out actually,” he said. “I did not see it coming.”

“Me too. I was shocked when Chris told me, then I felt you,” he said worriedly. “Which is why I’m here. What’s going on? One minute, Chris is telling me about her and Nicole, and the next I felt how angry and scared you were. I knew something must have happened when you got home. I told her about the Bond before, so I let her know what I was feeling. We came to check on you soon after, but we saw your parent’s cars here and thought it would be better if we snuck through the back way,” Jeremy explained.

“Probably for the best that you two snuck in. Nicole’s parents and my mom have gone insane,” he said with a growl.

Nicole turned her head from Christine and separated from her with a scowl. She crossed her arms and gave a grunt of frustration.

“Insane is too good of a word. They are fucking out of their minds. A bunch of motherfucking assholes is what they are!” she hissed as she muttered various Italian profanities. “The only one with enough sense is your father.”

“Why are they ‘insane’ or what Nicole said…or cursed,” Jeremy asked with a frown.

“They want us to get married. I don’t know when, but soon,” Michael muttered bluntly.

Jeremy’s anxiety spread through their connection like wildfire. His face scrunched up in pain and his face turned paler than usual. Blue eyes looked over at him with tears threatening to over flow.

“My dad won’t let it happen,” Michael said as he waved Jeremy over to his side. Jeremy stood and moved towards him. He sat down next to him and leaned against Michael. “He didn’t look happy when he asked my mom to meet him in his office. It’s never a good sign when he tells people to meet him in his office.”

“You don’t really think they would force you two to get married right out of high school, do you?” Christine asked in concern. Nicole placed an arm around her shoulders and shook her head.

“Mr. Mell looked pissed. I don’t think he will let something like that happen anytime soon. I hope,” she muttered. “I don’t have any doubt that was their plan though.”

The four teens stayed silent for a few minutes. Nicole sat down at his desk chair while Christine pulled up a bean bag and laid back into it. They all seemed lost in their own thoughts. Michael and Jeremy, however, moved various emotions back and forth idly between them. Worry, love, fear, contentment, anger, peace, and many other feelings flowed like a river over the Bond. As unsettling as some of the emotions were, it was a pleasant experience knowing Jeremy was right there at his side.

Michael played with Jeremy’s long fingers as Jeremy laid his head on his shoulder. Michael could feel the connection blacking out on Jeremy’s end. It didn’t worry him, however, as he heard soft snores coming from the Omega against him. The only concern he had was how tired Jeremy had been lately. It wasn’t like him to sleep so often during the day. Michael was guiltier of that than Jeremy.

Relaxation and peace washed over him as Jeremy slept. Michael was relieved to know he was having good dreams after the bad news at least, or if he was lucky, none at all. He brushed his concerns aside for now. Maybe Jeremy had been staying up later than usual?

            Michael’s door opened abruptly. The four jumped up in surprise. Jeremy woke up startled and stared over at the door. Antonio looked around the room with slightly widened eyes as he noticed the two new additions, but he didn’t comment on it as he gazed at Michael’s open window.

            “You don’t need to worry about marriage anymore. I’m sorry you had to go through that scare,” he said tiredly as he brought his attention back on the younger people in the room. “I do have to tell you that while marriage is off the table. There has been an agreement made that you two will have to at least go on four dates per month.”

            “They expect us to travel back and forth between here and Italy?” Nicole asked snidely. Antonio frowned at her tone.

            “No. You will be going to school and staying here while your parents go back. Since I was not informed of this alleged agreement between my wife and your parents, the deal is null and void. I was, however, able to ensure your safety and agree that if at the end of high school, you choose to be together, that is your desire to do so. If not, you both get to part ways as friends, which I think is what you both actually want?” he asked with an arched brow. His eyes stayed on Michael and Jeremy’s conjoined hands briefly before looking away. “I would appreciate a little more thankfulness instead of derision, Miss Vizzini. I was under the impression you didn’t want to marry my son, ” he said with a cool gaze in her direction.

            Nicole broke eye contact with him and lowered herself into her seat more before muttering a ‘thank you’. Antonio Mell could be scary when he wanted to be. Michael had never seen him out right angry before, and he didn’t wish to see it ever.

            “Thank you tatay,” Michael said with relief. He knew his dad would get them out of his mother’s scheme.

            His father turned to look at him and nodded. Michael noticed his face soften considerably as he looked at him.

            “You’re welcome. I think it would be best if you all left for a few hours as well. Your mother isn’t too happy, and neither are Mr. and Mrs. Vizzini. Staying out of their way would be wise,” he said calmly. “And you two are better off escaping the way you came in. It wouldn’t be a good idea to let them catch you in here. Michael and Nicole need to leave through the front door. It would be a good excuse to say you were leaving on your first designated date,” he said thoughtfully.

            “Yes, sir,” Jeremy said as he stood up and let go of Michael’s hand. Michael was sad to feel the warmth leave his side.

            “Thank you, Mr. Mell,” Christine said politely as she stood up and headed for the window.

            “You’re welcome, Miss Canigula, Mr. Heere. Tell Calvin and George I said hello,” he said with a smile. They both grinned and nodded as they carefully ducked out of the room.

            When they were safely on the ground and walking towards Christine’s car, Michael and Nicole left the room with Antonio leading them out. When they made it to the front door, Michael cursed under his breath.

            “I forgot my cell. I’ll be back,” he said before rushing back up the stairs to his room.

            He grabbed his phone off the bed where it had fallen and almost made it to the staircase when he heard a muffled shout down the hall towards the library. Michael frowned and followed the noise, running away forgotten for now. He was normally not a curious person, but the voice he heard was one he wasn’t used to hearing talk so loud.

            Michael stood outside the library door and noticed it was slightly cracked. He leaned forward and looked through the crack. His eyebrows rose as he saw his mother and Thomas in the library. Alone. It was a strange sight considering his mother refused to even sit in the same room as an Omega.

            What was even stranger was that his mother sat unnaturally stiff with a scowl on her face as she sat in one of the leather arm chairs in the room while Thomas paced back and forth in front of her. His face was bright red, and his eyebrows were furrowed in anger. The Omega wasn’t just angry, he was furious.

            “What the hell were you thinking?!” Thomas yelled at her. Michael looked at him in shock. He couldn’t believe Thomas was talking to her like that and was even more surprised that she was letting him.

            “Keep your voice down or someone will hear,” she hissed, looking at the door where Michael was. He stiffened, but then relaxed as he saw she didn’t see him through the sliver of door he was looking through.

            “I’m starting to not care about whether people know or not,” he said angrily, though he did quiet his voice considerably.

            “That’s not true and you know it, Omega,” she said with a grimace. “You shouldn’t be talking to me like that either.”

            “I’ll talk however I want in private. I’m granted that much,” he said with a glare. “Don’t change the subject either. I want to know what possessed you to try to marry off Michael without telling Antonio or me?! The poor boy was shocked too!”

            “It wasn’t any of YOUR business. Antonio would have tried to stop me, and he did. So, this conversation is moot. And Michael is young. He doesn’t have a say in these affairs,” she said with a flip of her brown hair.

            “Michael is his own person. He has a right to decide who he wants to spend his life with. Also, you didn’t think Antonio would stop all this when you hit him with news like that? And you know better than anyone how much it is MY business. Don’t forget what I know and who I know. I could have that damned reputation you care so much about in ruins if I wanted to,” he said angrily. Michael had never heard him say anything so…vindictive before. It was unnatural.

            “Go ahead. No one would believe anything an Omega servant would have to say!” she said as she stood up in defense.

            “Maybe not. But you know as well as I do that there would always be rumors and whispers behind your back. The Alpha world runs on gossip and the suffering of others. Just as as the Omega world is filled with hopelessness and servitude to a class who only cares about their next dinner party instead of the needs of others,” he said heatedly.

            “Oh boohoo. You should just be grateful that me and the Mells didn’t get rid of you when we had the chance. Don’t deny that you haven’t had it better than most Omegas,” she said as she glared at his agitated expression.

            “Shut up! You people took everything that mattered in my life away from me. You honestly think I am happy with the material compensations given to me? I shouldn’t be surprised though, considering how narrow minded and selfish you are,” he said with a scowl. He turned away from her and crossed his arms as he gazed at a picture of Michael and his parents when Michael was five. Thomas’s expression of anger turned into one of deep sadness now that he wasn’t looking at the female Mell.

            “Big talk from someone who still utilizes those ‘compensations’,” she spat from behind him. His face turned back into one of anger before he turned back onto her with his arms now at his sides. His big hands were now curled into tight fists.

            “I only use them to keep the people I care most about in my life close. Don’t forget that,” he said with a grimace. “I’m done with this conversation. But, remember this, if you hurt Michael or Antonio in any way… if I hear about something like this ‘arranged marriage’ business happening again…I will make it my life’s work to make your life a living hell. Just as you’ve made mine. I refuse to let you ruin Michael’s life like you did mine in the past.”

            With that, he walked away from a seething Maria Mell. Michael backed up when he saw him coming and fled down the hall and towards the staircase as quietly as he could. He was walking down the stairs at a rapid pace when he heard footsteps above him. Michael turned to see Thomas looking down at him with surprise.

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of Bonded. I'm sorry it took so long, but I am currently taking an online nursing class and it takes up the majority of my time. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter!


	25. Not Knowing

 

            _“I WON’T ALLOW IT!” Mr. Mell yelled as he thrust his face into Antonio’s._

_“I’m twenty-six years old. You don’t have any authority over me anymore,” Antonio said calmly._

_“I control everything regarding you! Your status, your money, your career! I can take it all away from you!” he screamed. His tan face was red, and a small vein pulsated on his forehead. Thomas stood behind Toni and shrank from his owner’s fury._

_“There is no way your mother and I will let you be with this…this…OMEGA. Our OWNED Omega! It is ludicrous to even think about you marrying him! What would others say?”_

_“It doesn’t matter what other people say. They know me by my work ethic, not by who I choose to marry. Thomas, as you know, has a great work ethic as well and even has new financial ideas that would greatly benefit our household, and ultimately our company,” Antonio said smoothly._

_“That Omega doesn’t have a thought process like ours’! He will ruin our reputations and run our business into the ground,” his father said heatedly._

_“I’ll respectively say that is a load of shit,” Antonio replied tersely. Thomas could tell his anger was rising by the way his face slowly changed color. His body shook with repressed fury. Toni was a ticking time bomb, and Thomas didn’t want to be around to see him detonate._

_Thomas told Toni this would be a bad idea. As much as the idea of being married to his lover made his heart soar, he didn’t feel it was worth the rage of the Mell family. Thomas didn’t want to cause all of Toni’s hard work to go to waste. He had spent years working on his business degree and had even graduated early to take an internship for a year to gain a better understanding of the Mell’s shipping company. Thomas didn’t want to be the reason he lost all that. After all, it was Toni’s dream to run the family business._

_“You will not speak to your father that way!” Mrs. Mell hissed from behind her husband. She had been alternating between crying silently and glaring furiously at Thomas as her husband and son argued._

_“And YOU!” she said facing Thomas. “You are owned by us. You know better than this. If you care anything about my son, you will let him move on from this ridiculous relationship and marry the Alpha girl we have picked out for him! I will not let my son marry an Omega whore!”_

_Thomas looked down and shut his eyes to keep his calm demeanor in place. There was no use in shouting back. It would only make things worse._

_Toni stood between Thomas and Mrs. Mell with a furious expression. Thomas gulped as he opened his eyes. The bomb had just exploded._

_“Talk to my mate like that again and I can’t be held responsible for how my Alpha side reacts,” he told her menacingly. The woman backed up and stared at him with fear in her eyes._

_“I told you I’m not marrying her! I’ve only met her once at a business dinner and we didn’t even talk for five minutes,” Toni yelled._

_“Your father and I didn’t even know one another before our wedding day! I’d have to say you are lucky to have even met Maria!” she said with annoyance, her fear leaving her._

_“It doesn’t matter whether we’ve met or not. I’m still not marrying her. I’m in love with Thomas and we are starting a life together with or without your blessing. This conversation is over. Come on, Thomas,” he said as he took the young Omega’s hand and left the room. The elder Mells both continued to yell at him as they left._

_“I knew we should have never allowed you to befriend that boy!” Antonio’s father said with a final shout._

_Antonio gave a growl as he slammed his bedroom door close. His entire body shook as he sat down on his bed. He put his head in his hands and snarled into them._

_Thomas sat down beside him quietly and began to rub up and down his back gently. A few minutes went by before he felt Toni’s form relax underneath his touch. The Alpha gave a sigh and leaned against him and put his head on Thomas’s shoulder._

_“I wanted to hurt them both. They’re my parents and I wanted to hurt them,” Toni muttered against him. “She called you that word and my vision turned red. I really wanted to hit her. I can’t believe I wanted to hit my own mother,” he said with a shaking voice._

_Thomas pulled him in closer and gave him a one-armed hug._

_“You just got protective. Our feral sides have different motivations and urges than we do. You know they don’t look at family the same way it normally would when it comes to mates, and your Alpha side considers me its mate. It was just trying to protect me,” Thomas explained in an attempt to console him._

_“I get that, but it doesn’t mean I’m happy about it. My parents are good people, they were just raised with bad ideologies forced into their heads. They don’t deserve to be hurt just because I disagree with something they say,” Toni said._

_“I’m sorry,” Thomas replied._

_There was no reason Antonio should be feeling like this. He should be marrying that Alpha girl and running a multi-million-dollar shipping company. Antonio shouldn’t be dealing with issues like whether he would hurt his parents or not. He shouldn’t be dealing with opposition on who he wanted to marry. There shouldn’t be any question if all his hard work would pay off or not. Antonio’s future should be sealed. But, it wasn’t, and it was all Thomas’s fault. He was the reason his Toni was so miserable._

_“Toni?” he said with suppressed tears._

_“Yeah?” Toni replied._

_“We should end this,” he said calmly. Antonio tensed against him._

_“What?” was the sharp reply._

_“I think we should stop seeing one another,” Thomas said._

_Antonio rapidly pulled away from him and stared at his face. Dark brown eyes scanned his features intently. Thomas avoided eye contact._

_“You don’t mean that,” he said sadly._

_“I don’t want to say it. But, I think it is the right thing to do. There isn’t any reason you should give up your hard work, your dream, for me. I’m happy when you’re happy. Being with me by giving everything up won’t make you happy. It’ll be better if we part ways right now rather than being ripped apart in the future. Or worse, you could end up resenting me in the future because of the sacrifices you had to make,” Thomas said with a shake of his head._

_“You know…none of my dreams mean anything without you in them. I don’t have a chance at having future happiness without you. I’ve worked hard so we could have a future together, not solely because I wanted to achieve my own personal gains. All of what I’ve done so far is because of YOU. Ever since we were kids it’s always been about you,” Toni said as he engulfed him in a hug._

_“I’m not worth it,” Thomas said against his chest._

_“You’re worth everything,” Toni said as he pressed his lips on top of Thomas’s head._

_“So you tell me,” Thomas replied wryly._

_“This self-depreciating thing you have going on isn’t attractive,” Toni said. Thomas could feel his smirk._

_“Eight years of being in a relationship says otherwise. It makes me wonder about you considering you fell for this ‘self-depreciating thing’,” Thomas chuckled._

_“Touche,” he said with a grin as he moved away from Thomas to plant a gentle kiss on his lips._

_A few more peaceful minutes passed by before Toni spoke again._

_“I…have a question…for you. You can say no if you want to,” Toni said hesitantly. Thomas had never heard him sound so unsure before._

_“What is it?” he asked. It couldn’t be any more important than when he had asked Thomas to marry him._

_As usual, he was wrong._

_“I think…I mean…will you start the Eternal Bond with me?” he asked, rushing the end of the sentence as he did so._

_“I don’t want to start something serious like that just because of your parents,” Thomas said after a moment of prolonged silence._

_“I’ll admit, it’ll make things easier with them, but that’s not why I’m asking. Tommy, I don’t want to be with anybody else. It makes me nauseous just thinking about being with anyone other than you. I’ve felt this way since we were kids even though I didn’t know it back then. I’m asking because I want to, not because we have to,” Toni said as he gave a penetrating stare into Thomas’s gray eyes._

_“When you say things like that you make it real hard to say no,” Thomas said with a shaky sigh, raking a hand through his light brown hair. Toni looked at him hopefully as he said this._

_“Okay.”_

_Antonio engulfed him in a tight hug. Thomas wrapped his arms around him and returned it._

_Everything was going to be alright. For once, he was going to be positive._

* * *

 

 

“Are you alright, Michael?” Thomas asked with a frown from the top of the stairs.

Michael felt panicked.

“Yeah! I’m fine! I’m just heading out for my…date with Nicole! My first mandatory date!” Michael said loudly.

Thomas frowned.

“Yeah, I heard. Are you okay with all of that? I know you and Jeremy were doing well,” Thomas said with a worried look. Gone was the angry man from before. This was the Thomas Michael knew.

“We’ll be fine. Tatay set everything up to where I won’t be forced to marry Nicole. He wasn’t excited about hearing about nanay’s and the Vizzinis’ plans either. Jeremy knows everything already. He isn’t happy about it, but we don’t have much of a choice,” Michael explained.

Michael knew that Thomas knew this, but he didn’t want to let it be known he had overheard him in the library. Thomas merely nodded and schooled his features when his dad was mentioned. Michael hadn’t realized how stiff Thomas got when his father was brought up until recently. It made his head ache slightly and he didn’t know why.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. It’s a good thing Mr. Mell was here,” he said with a forced smile as he walked past Michael. “I hope you have a good ‘date’.”

Thomas walked to the end of the stairs towards one of the many side doors in the foyer, but hesitantly looked back at Michael before leaving. He gave him a tender look, and his eyes appeared glassy as he spoke.

“I’m glad that things with Jeremy are going well.”

Thomas then hurriedly exited the foyer through a door heading towards the garage.

Michael gave a sigh and fled the room. Many different emotions bounced inside him as he headed towards the figures waiting for him.

 He would think more about what he saw later. All he wanted to do now was enjoy the rest of the day with Jeremy.

Michael looked up to see his dad giving Jeremy a pair of keys. The older man looked away from Jeremy and gave Michael a small smile. Michael did his best to smile back.

“Did you find your phone?” he asked. Michael nodded in reply.

“Yeah, it was on my bed. I think it fell out of my hoodie,” he answered.

“That’s good. Well, I have to leave to get ready for a meeting. I’ve given Jeremy the keys to the Mercedes. Please don’t wreck it. Also, make sure you two are back early,” he said as he looked between Michael and Nicole. “My wife and Mrs. Vizzini have scheduled a family dinner,” he said with a sigh before turning and leaving, but not before wishing them a good time.

“Your father is kind,” Nicole said as she watched his retreating form.

“Yeah, he’s gone a lot though, so I don’t get to talk much with him,” Michael said with a shrug.

“No one should trust me with these,” Jeremy said from behind. Michael turned to see him holding up the keys to the Mercedes.

“Here,” Michael said with a grin as he took them from Jeremy. “I’ll drive.”

“Why can’t I drive?” Nicole asked with an arched brow.

“Do you have a license?” Michael asked.

“Yes.”

“Correction. Do you have a United States license?”

“No,” she groused.

“There we go then,” Michael said as he opened the door for her and Christine while Jeremy got in the passenger side.

“Good to see chivalry isn’t dead,” Christine said with a laugh as both girls slid into the back seat.

“He can shove his chivalry up his-,” Nicole began.

“Language!” Christine interrupted. Nicole rolled her eyes but laid her head on Christine’s shoulder anyway as Michael closed the door.

Michael gave a grin at the interaction as he walked to the driver’s side door. Maybe Christine Canigula would be a good influence for his Italian friend. There was hope for Nicole Vizzini yet.

“So,” he started as he got in the car and adjust the seat, “where are we headed?”

“Pinkberry!~” Christine and Jeremy sang out.

“What’s a ‘pinkberry’?” Nicole asked in confusion.

“One of the most fantastic places you will ever visit!” Christine said.

“It is a frozen wonderland filled with your choice of every flavored yogurt imaginable!” Jeremy said.

“Kind of like gelato?” she asked.

“No!” they both yelled, startling Nicole from her resting place on Christine’s shoulder.

Michael chuckled as he drove towards the destination they had picked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So…he was yelling at her?” Nicole asked in surprise as she ate a bite of her strawberry yogurt. “And she didn’t try to punish him?”

“Well, she did, but he actually threatened her. He was like ‘I know things that can ruin your reputation’, so he’s got some kind of blackmail on her,” Michael said. “He wasn’t acting like usual. Normally, he does everything she tells him to do. It doesn’t matter how stupid it is. He was refolding napkins the other day for God’s sake when she told him to. He would probably vacuum our driveway if she said it had to be done!”

“Strange,” Nicole said, deep in thought. “He’s never behaved this way before?”

“No. That guy used to be my nanny. I’ve know him since I was born. He’s never said or done anything like that before. Not that I know of at least. They thought they were alone. There might have been moments like that without me or even my dad knowing.”

“Don’t you mean ‘manny’?” Christine asked as she at the last of her mango yogurt.

“Out of all that, that’s all you got to say?” Nicole asked with a smirk.

“Hey, give me a break. I don’t know anything about what you guys are talking about. Jer and I weren’t raised with servants or submissive Omegas. Goodness, Jeremy IS an Omega and he doesn’t act like he wants to kiss the ground anyone walks on,” Christine said with a shrug.

“My parents are Betas, Chris. I wasn’t raised to be like a normal Omega. Neither was Rich. His mom was an Omega, but she died when he was born. He was mainly raised by an Alpha. We don’t act like Omegas generally should. Omegas like Thomas are the norm. Why do you think Rich acts tough and I try to blend in as much as possible? There are Alphas and Betas out there who hate us because we don’t know our place. There are even Omegas who look down on us because we don’t follow social norms,” Jeremy said with a frown.

“You don’t get picked on do you?” Michael asked protectively. Jeremy shook his head.

“A couple of years back was my last time. Rich scares the hell out anyone who messes with us. No one has said anything to me since Rich sent a Beta guy to the hospital,” Jeremy said thoughtfully, then looked horrified.

“Rich sent someone to the hospital?” Christine asked worriedly.

“The guy was fine. Just a broken collar bone and nose. I d-didn’t mean to say that much,” Jeremy muttered.

“What did he do?” Michael asked heatedly.

“Well, he punched him in the face, then knocked him to the ground, and kicked the shit out of him,” Jeremy supplied as he visibly cringed at the memory.

“Not Rich! The jerk-off who made Rich beat the shit out of him!” Michael said agitatedly.

“Oh…it doesn’t matter anymore. It was a couple of years back and the guy moved not long after that,” Jeremy said.

“It must have been bad if Rich got that angry. He has a temper, but he wouldn’t go that far if it wasn’t a big deal,” Christine said with a frown and cast a concerned gaze at Jeremy.

“What did he do?” Michael asked again with more aggression. He was beginning to see red.

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Jeremy screeched. The other people in the area turned to stare at the four teens. Jeremy blushed and took a big bite of his blueberry yogurt, avoiding eye contact as he did so.

Fear and anxiety spiked through the Bond. Michael calmed himself down and sighed.

“Sorry,” he muttered as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “I went too far. Just tell me when you’re ready.”

Michael rubbed his side in soothing motions. Relief streamed through the Bond. Michael knew he was forgiven before the words formed in Jeremy’s mouth.

“It’s fine. I’ll tell you when I’m up to it,” Jeremy said with a nod. The audience they had accumulated turned back to continue with their individual conversations.

“Back to the topic at hand,” Nicole began, “Owned Omegas don’t normally act that way. Especially those raised and bred with one family. There is more going on than what you know,” she said matter-of-factly.

“‘What is it?’ is the big question,” Michael said thoughtfully. It was only recently that he had noticed Thomas, his dad, and now his mom’s strange behavior. There was also the matter with his head hurting whenever he was around Thomas as of late. It was different from when he was having problems with Jeremy. It wasn’t a shooting, nauseating pain, but a nostalgic ache. Even in his head that didn’t make any sense.

There was something more going on, and he didn’t like not knowing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this late late late update! I've been concentrating on school stuff, work, and life in general that I haven't had time to write. Thank you for y'all's patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are making a turning point, meaning Michael is starting to get more interested in his family's secrets, more specifically his dad's and Thomas's past.  
> Because of my lateness I wrote a bonus chapter in Antonio's POV. Enjoy it too, and once again thank you for all the patience! :)


	26. Bonus # 2: Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio's POV on the day of Michael's birth.

 

**_March 14, 1998_ **

_Everything in Antonio Mell’s life was bitter. He had come to accept it as of late._

_The bitterness spread to the woman he called his wife, to the escape he called his work, and even to the person he would soon call his son that was being born today. Everything tasted and felt bitter. Even the sugar-filled coffee he was drinking was bitter._

_“She is about to give birth,” the nurse said excitedly as she came through the hospital door._

_“And yet, she still doesn’t want me in there,” Antonio snapped emotionlessly. The woman looked down with an embarrassed flush before walking back into the room. He sat silently in his seat in the hallway._

_Antonio almost sighed. He didn’t used to be this mean or cold. Ten months ago, he felt just as much emotion as anyone else around him then, but not now. Even he himself was becoming bitter, like everything else in his miserable life. Thomas would probably have slapped him in the back of the head for acting so insensitive to the young nurse he barely knew._

_The familiar longing ache resurfaced. Antonio choked back down a sob and pulled the pain below the expressionless demeanor he had created again. Thinking about **him** wasn’t a good idea. _

_Emotions were normally hard for him to express. Never had he embraced this once aggravating flaw in his personality as he had over the past ten months. Two more months and it would be a year. A year since he had seen Thomas._

_Tears began to swim in his eyes. A burning sensation in the back of his throat choked him. He was drowning again._

_Antonio abruptly stood up and fled to the nearest bathroom stall. The surroundings blurred past him as he ran to reluctantly unload his emotions. Finally, he found a restroom and threw open the door. Thankfully, no one was there._

_Once in the tightly shut stall, Antonio sat down and silently screamed into his hands. Tears fell down his cheeks in torrents. He hated feeling so weak._

_It had been easier to deal with his emotions with Thomas around. He had constantly worked with him on expressing himself to other people. People were always misunderstanding him or taking what he said the wrong way. It didn’t help that it was difficult to read others’ emotions for him as well._

_Thomas had helped him a lot with that over the years. Even his work relations were better because of it. Now, he could hardly read his own emotions, let alone the feelings of others._

_Antonio choked down his sobs just in case anyone walked in or heard him from outside the door. He had never felt so helpless. They had been together since they were children. He didn’t know what to do without his mate._

_A few minutes of sobbing and emotional turmoil later, Antonio opened the stall door and walked towards the sink. He turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on his face. Afterwards, he blew his nose and fixed his expression_

_The door opened then._

_Antonio looked over to see the person who dared to intrude on him. His body tensed, and a chill went down his spine when he saw Matthew Goranski walk in. Quickly, he straightened his face into an expressionless one and straightened his posture. It would be over his dead body that Matt Goranski would see him at his lowest._

_Honestly, he liked Matt. The man was much more honest than him and knew to follow his heart. He had more than proved that when he married his now deceased Omega wife. He couldn’t help feeling jealous, however, when it came to the man’s friendship with Thomas. Ever since they had met in grade school, Thomas always seemed to gravitate to the other Alpha. Logically, Antonio knew there was nothing between the two, but he couldn’t help feeling competitive._

_Antonio observed Matt, who hadn’t seemed to notice the other person in the room. The man looked terrible. Antonio couldn’t blame him since he had just lost Jenny a month ago in childbirth. The child, he had heard, was a healthy Omega male. Antonio knew that the child was the only reason Matthew Goranski was still on this earth. No one got through the death of an Eternal Bonded mate without following them to the grave, unless something important was keeping them alive._

_“What the hell are you doing here?” Matt asked in a gravelly voice when he noticed Antonio in the room. “Oh. You’re here for your kid. I forgot that was today. Explains a lot,” he muttered the last to himself._

_“Are you drunk?” Antonio bluntly asked. Matt gave a laugh before pulling flask out of his jacket pocket and throwing his head back as he drank from it._

_“Ah! No, just a little buzzed,” he said as he hid the flask inside his jacket pocket again._

_“What are you doing here? Where is the baby?” Antonio asked worriedly. He hoped nothing had happened to the child, especially when Matt seemed so unstable right now._

_“Doesn’t matter why I’m here. It’s none of your business. Richard is with Jenny’s parents tonight. They didn’t want anything to do with me or Jenny before, but now they want our kid around after she’s gone. Go figure,” he answered. Antonio sighed and looked away from the stubborn man._

_“You look like hell,” Antonio said blankly._

_“Speak for yourself,” Matt replied flippantly. “You don’t look like a guy who is about to have a kid.”_

_Antonio didn’t reply as he looked at his vacant expression in the mirror. His eyes were red, and he had dark purple bags underneath his eyes. Antonio’s dark hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in over a week. Matthew was right, he did look like hell._

_Not that Matt didn’t look similar to him, only he stunk like alcohol._

_Thomas’s name was on the tip of his tongue. He knew his mate would go to Matt if he was in trouble, as much as it chagrinned him to admit it. But he had to know Thomas was okay, that he was living better than Antonio was._

_“How is Thomas?” he asked without looking at Matt._

_There was silence for a long time before Matt replied._

_“He will be fine. Ready to move on, or so he tells me,” Matt muttered. “He’s convinced you’re still in love with him.”_

_Antonio felt his mouth go dry, tears sprang to his eyes again. His mate knew he still loved him. Thank God._

_“I do.”_

_“Why don’t you take a tip from my book and leave that family of yours and that bitch they forced on you?” Matt asked._

_Antonio closed his eyes and felt nausea creep up on him. He shook his head rapidly._

_“No. I can’t do that. Something…something I-I ca-can’t talk about. Thomas is safer as he is,” Antonio muttered hysterically. His parents’ threats were at the forefront of his mind. The thoughts frightened him. There was no way he could leave._

_“What are you going on about?” Matt asked in confusion._

_“Thomas is safer without me,” Antonio said as he took a deep breath and attempted to compose himself._

_“Doubt that,” Matt said with a shake of his head. “Well, you have that kid to worry about now too.”_

_“Yeah. I do. Speaking of that, I need to see if he is born yet,” he said calmly as he walked towards the door._

_“She wouldn’t let you in the room?” Matt asked curiously._

_“No, she didn’t feel that it was appropriate considering we are a marriage of convenience,” Antonio said with a shrug._

_“I’m sure the sex was amazing taking that into account,” Matt said sarcastically._

_Antonio did his best not to vomit at the thought of the few times he had to sleep with someone who wasn’t Thomas. The alcohol he drank beforehand didn’t help either. He had never been so relieved in his life when he heard the news that Maria was pregnant._

_Bitter. He felt bitter and disappointed too. A child solidified their sham of a marriage._

_He feared he would resent the baby. Having a child with someone he didn’t love, with someone who he had grown to despise over the course of just ten months. Antonio worried he would hate the baby they had created just as much as he did the mother._

_It had been one of his dreams to have a baby that he would raise better than his parents had raised him. Where his parents had smothered and threatened, he would communicate and listen. Where they isolated him and forced him to study till his brain exploded, he would let his child play and meet all sorts of new people. He wanted to be a better parent than they were._

_More than anything, he wanted to have had a child with Thomas. He wanted Thomas to help him raise their child together. Thomas would have made a wonderful father. He still could, only without Antonio. Just that thought made his vision turn red._

_The image of Thomas entwined in bed with anyone other than himself made him want to punch the wall and scream out various obscenities. He knew he didn’t have a right to be angry. Thomas was safer and would be happier without him. Thomas deserved the world, and that included someone who would treat him as if he was their world. He would find someone better than Antonio. Someone who knew how to read and act out emotions the right way. Someone who didn’t have people in their life who threatened his safety._

_“I better leave before they come looking for me,” Antonio said as he opened the door._

_“Come have a drink over at my house when you get the time. We can talk more,” Matt said softly._

_Antonio turned and nodded before taking his leave._

_When he made it back to his seat outside the delivery room, Antonio was composed and aloof again. He sat down on the chair and waited patiently as he had been before his emotional breakdown._

_A few minutes went by before the door opened. The young nurse from before looked over at him with a smile._

_“There you are. Your wife gave birth to a baby boy and he’s as healthy as a horse. You can come in now,” she said._

_He gave a nod and walked into the room without saying anything._

_Maria laid in the bed calm and condescending as ever. Her mother sat in a chair beside her with a pursed look on her face. He ignored them both._

_When he saw neither of them were holding the baby, he turned to see two nurses swaddling the child in a hospital blanket. Soft cries filled the room as they fussed over him._

_“Oh, it’s okay big man. You got to get ready to see your daddy,” one nurse cooed._

_“He’s right here. See,” the other supplied as she carried him over to Antonio._

_Carefully, he reached out his arms and took the child from her. He reluctantly looked down at the tiny face poking out from the blue blanket the nurses had covered him in. His fears of resenting the little boy in his arms died away as he took his son in._

_Clearly, the looks did not fall too far from the tree. The boy was a spitting image of him when he was a baby. In fact, the little face (who was now quietly staring up at him) looked nothing like the woman laying in the bed behind him, or even the woman at her side._

_He considered it a blessing._

_An unexplainable happiness overtook him as he gazed at the tan face gazing up at him with blue-glazed eyes. They looked dark, more than likely they would turn brown as he got older. He was looking up at Antonio with avid fascination. Antonio moved to adjust him, pulling the blanket back slightly to reveal a head full of jet black hair. He smiled down at his son without thinking. The little face gave a gummy grin in response._

_“Hey there,” Antonio said, still smiling._

_Without looking away from the child in his arms, he spoke in a serious tone to the women behind them._

_“What did you name him?” he asked._

_“Michael Antonio,” Maria said primly. He could feel her glare at the back of his head._

_“Michael?” he asked in confusion._

_“After my brother. He and Maria were close,” her mother answered automatically._

_He nodded but didn’t reply. Frankly, he was surprised at the name and the fact his own had any part in it, but he didn’t think about it too hard. He guessed even Maria had her sentimental moments. The name Michael didn’t register with him as being associated with anyone in Maria’s family, but he hadn’t been interested in Maria’s family members too much in the first place._

_Antonio pulled Michael closer to his chest and let the baby nuzzle his neck. Michael gave a couple of deep sniffs, taking in Antonio’s scent. The baby cooed and moved in closer. Antonio grinned and smelled the tinier version of him’s head._

_Michael smelled sweet and familiar. It was comforting to him on many different levels. He could hardly believe he thought he would be capable of hating the little boy in his arms. Antonio couldn’t imagine having any negative feelings towards his son._

_This was when Antonio Mell made a brilliant discovery._

_He may not have Thomas anymore, but he now had Michael. Before, he felt like he had nothing left to care about or love since Thomas was gone. Michael could be his missing piece. Michael could be someone he could genuinely love._

_“I love you,” he muttered against his now sleeping son’s head._

_And he meant it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I mention the term 'mate' I don't mean in a sexual way, but an emotional one. Antonio refers to Thomas as his 'mate' since they were kids. Now, this does not in any way mean he saw him in a lustful way when they were kids. 'Mate' can be interpreted as 'soul mate'. Antonio knew Thomas was 'the one' when they were younger in a 'soul mate' sense. 
> 
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the bonus chapter! :)


	27. Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual content. Find these ** if you want to skip over. It's something new I'm going to try since not everyone pays attention to the Explicit rating. There are also mentions of physical abuse as well. Anyway, enjoy! :)

 

        ******     _Thomas gave a shaky breath as Antonio slowly kissed down his neck. His hands trembled as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his pale chest. Antonio groaned and slid Thomas’s shirt down. Thomas unlatched Antonio from his neck and pulled his mate’s shirt over his head and threw it on the floor._

_Thomas slid his hands over Antonio’s torso as he kissed along his jaw. Groaning, Antonio unbuttoned Thomas’s jeans. Thomas gave a breathless laugh._

_“Impatient,” he muttered with a smile as he caressed the young Alpha’s face._

_Antonio ignored him and began to kiss along Thomas’s chest. Thomas raked his hands through black hair as he allowed him to continue his ministrations. Thomas gave a groaned as his pants and briefs were tugged down at the same time in one rough motion. He returned the favor as Toni pulled up and pressed his lips against Thomas’s._

_Things escalated as Thomas was pushed onto his back, their lips separating. The young Omega was then engulfed in a strong, warm embrace. He returned the hug and kissed one of his mate’s temples gently._

_“I love you,” he muttered against it. Thomas felt Toni smile._

_“I love you too,” was the soft reply._

_Thomas grinned and began to kiss along Toni’s ear, nipping at the lobe gently. The Alpha gave a garbled sound that appeared to be a mixture of a groan and growl. Thomas felt smug as Toni began to grind their hips together. Toni had sensitive ears, which had been a pleasant discovery to find over the course of their eight-year relationship._

_The natural lubrication secreting from Thomas’s hole was beginning to become unbearable. He needed to be filled soon. Thomas refrained from saying anything, however, since they both had to be at their peaks for the Bond to be successful. It tended to take Antonio longer than Thomas. The Omega assumed it had to do with the Alpha’s tough restraint he tended to exhibit when it came to emotions. It was something that Thomas and Antonio had been chipping away at for longer than they had been dating._

_“Are you ready?” he heard Toni ask him._

_“Yeah,” he replied in a low moan as Toni ceased his hip movements._

_“Remember, we have to get there at the same time,” Toni said as he aligned his member with Thomas’s aching heat._

_“I know. You may have to hold it,” Thomas warned. He was not the best at withholding his orgasms. Past experience had taught them that Thomas could have multiple orgasms before Toni had even had one._

_“Okay,” Toni said with a nod as he slowly entered Thomas, shaking with suppressed restraint as he did so._

_“You can go in faster,” Thomas told him. Toni always had the idea that he would hurt him if he used his full force._

_With his permission, Toni thrust into him hard, meanwhile gripping Thomas’s member so he wouldn’t orgasm before him._

_“AH!” Thomas choked out. His body ached at being stopped from releasing, even though he was internally relieved. This wouldn’t work if he came too early._

_“You alright?” Toni asked him worriedly. Thomas nodded, unable to speak since he wasn’t used to having his orgasms prolonged. It was overstimulating to say the least._

_Toni looked concerned but continued to thrust._

_They held this position for a few minutes more until Toni gave a groan._

_“It’s time,” he said to Thomas as he stretched his neck in open invitation._

_“Kay,” he gasped back as he mimicked Antonio’s movements._

_Thomas opened his mouth and latched onto his mate’s neck. Antonio did the same. A second later, Thomas bit down into Antonio’s neck hard. Blood filled his mouth. The Omega side of Thomas mewled in satisfaction._

_******    Antonio yanked back abruptly as Thomas felt his teeth almost sink into his neck. Thomas gave a startled gasp as the warmth of his mate left him and his teeth disconnected from Antonio’s neck. He looked up to see Antonio struggling in the arms of two men he did not recognize. _

_“What the hell are you doing in my apartment?” Thomas yelled as he slipped his underwear back on and stood up._

_**“Stay where you are, Thomas,”** a voice Commanded from the doorway. _

_Thomas felt the compulsion to obey take over. His body involuntarily straightened, and his raised fists loosened at his sides. Thomas’s facial features turned from angry to expressionless. He wasn’t in control of himself anymore, and he hated every second of it. Inside, he fought and screamed against the Alpha Command, but to no avail._

_“Don’t you dare Command him!” Antonio screamed at the door. **“You’re released!”**_

**_“Stay there!”_ ** _the voice, Antonio’s father, shouted._

_Thomas felt his body spasming as the two separate Commands hit him at the same time._

_“You better stop doing what you’re doing. You’re hurting him,” Mr. Mell said as he walked into Thomas’s view._

_Antonio looked over at Thomas’s shaking form with a horrified look._

_**“Stay there, Thomas,”** Antonio said quickly. _

_The spasming stopped. Thomas relaxed and gave an internal sigh of relief, but he was still stuck not being able to move. He couldn’t even clench his fists._

_“Put some clothes on Antonio. You look ridiculous,” Mr. Mell said with an eye roll at his son’s naked form._

_“I wonder whose fault that is?!” Antonio said through clenched teeth as he shoved the two men in suits off him._

_Antonio stood up angrily and threw his clothes back on roughly. He then ignored his father as he walked past him to gather Thomas’s clothes off the ground._

_“I don’t think that will be necessary. We will be leaving now,” Mr. Mell said dismissively._

_“I’m not going anywhere,” Antonio said as he muttered different Commands so Thomas could get his shirt and pants back on. After buttoning up the last button, Antonio turned back around to his father with a grim look._

_“Leave now. I’m done with the family,” he said with forced calmness._

_“You are the only heir and I refuse to see you squander your life like that Goranski boy did,” Mr. Mell said as he nodded towards the two men who had been standing to the side. Both men grabbed Antonio on either side. He gave a growl and pulled against them, causing one to almost fall._

_“LET ME GO!” he screamed as Thomas stood to the side emotionlessly. Internally, he was screaming with him._

_Antonio’s shirt collar tugged down during the struggle, revealing Thomas’s bite mark. Mr. Mell’s eye brows shot up quickly at the sight. The older Alpha gave a growl as he furiously pulled down Antonio’s shirt to inspect the bite mark._

_“This is what you snuck out to do?! The Eternal Bond is irreversible?!” he shouted. He shoved Antonio backwards and made his way over to Thomas. Mr. Mell pulled down his shirt collar, causing a few buttons to fall into the floor. Relief flooded him as he saw Thomas’s barely touch skin._

_“THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING! You are VERY lucky this was not completed,” he yelled and hissed angrily before pushing Thomas into the floor. Antonio gave a growl and broke free of the guards. He quickly raised his fist and punched his father in the face._

_“Touch him again and I’ll beat the shit out of you!” he screamed. **“Come on, Tommy!”** _

_Thomas felt the compulsion to remain still go away. He blinked his eyes and frowned at the man holding his nose on the floor. Thomas leaned down and took Mr. Mell’s hands away from his face to see his nose. There was blood all over his face, but it didn’t seem to be broken._

_“Antonio, calm down,” Thomas said calmly. Antonio froze and stared at him as if he had grown a second head._

_Things needed to calm down, and plus he had a plan. It was a crazy and stupid, but it might just work._

_“You’re doing what you said you feared. You just hurt your father,” Thomas continued in a soothing tone as he rose up from Mr. Mell and walked slowly towards the young Alpha. “Go with your father. It’s time to end this. They’ll never stop trying to separate us, so we might as well end it here and now.”_

_“Tommy, please,” Antonio pleaded. Thomas winced slightly as he felt fear and panic overwhelm him. He almost frowned at the strange emotions that weren’t his own. Looking over at Antonio, he saw the equivalent of the emotions he was feeling in his mate’s eyes._

_Was he feeling Antonio’s feelings?_

_“Listen to him, Antonio. He is being realistic. It’s good one of you use is being sensible now,” Mr. Mell said with growl as he held his bruised nose. The two men with him remained passive as they stood at his side with blank expressions._

_Thomas shook his head and put his arms around his mate._

_“Run away with me,” he whispered in Antonio’s ear. He felt him relax. “Meet me at the bus stop tomorrow night at nine.”_

_“I’m sorry it has to be this way,” he said as he stepped away from a now expressionless Antonio._

_“I get it. I’m sorry we wasted eight years of our lives,” he said with an angry expression before turning around and stomping through the door. Thomas knew it was all for show, but it still hurt._

_Mr. Mell gave Thomas a snide look._

_“Your family’s contract with the Mell family is terminated. I’m giving you a week to get out of this apartment and find new arrangements. I’m not letting my son get any bright ideas about reestablishing your relationship just by being in your vicinity,” he said as he walked out of the door with the two men in his wake._

_“I’m free,” Thomas said after the door shut. He felt a huge grin take over his face._

_No more ironing, no more polishing silverware, no more degrading himself to people who treated him badly! No more being owned! He was his own person!_

_Thomas was disappointed that they were unable to complete the Eternal Bond, but it didn’t mean they couldn’t try again later if they managed to get away from this town. He walked into his room and began to throw his clothes, hygienics, and valuables into a duffle bag Matt had leant him for one of Mr. Mell’s business trips he was forced to attend._

_He could call Matt and Jenny later after they were gone. The less people who knew about their leaving, the better. He didn’t want them involved with any of this mess, especially since they now had a child on the way. He and Antonio could handle it themselves anyway._

_Thomas and Antonio could start a new life together somewhere far from here._

* * *

 

Michael did something he had never done before during dinner.

He observed Thomas, who was serving them, and his parents. It wasn’t easy, however, as Nicole kept giving him goofy looks when their parents weren’t paying attention. It took everything in him not to laugh at her antics.

Thomas gave her disapproving looks as he refilled glasses and took finished plates off the table. Michael wanted to call him a hypocrite considering Thomas’s eyes held mirth as Nicole inconspicuously threw peas into Maria Mell’s filled soup bowl without her knowledge.

Now that Michael knew there was something going on, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed the things he was seeing now. The adults (excluding the Vizzinis) in the room had so much tension between them you could cut it with a knife. What that tension was, he had no idea.

Every time his dad would ask Thomas for something his mother would shoot Thomas a warning look. The Omega ignored it, though Michael could tell he saw the warning based on a flash of irritation crossing his features and did as instructed with a blank expression. The two didn’t just dislike one another, they hated each other. Michael could feel the negative coming off them both in waves.

Michael knew of his mother’s dislike of Omegas. It had even crossed his mind multiple times on why his mother kept Thomas around their household if she despised them so much. It now made him wonder if her intense dislike might stem from Thomas somehow based on how she seemed to treat him particularly worse than any other Omega that had crossed her path. If that was so, why keep him around? Michael found that he didn’t like that line of thinking. He didn’t want Thomas to go anywhere. He could easily say that he considered Thomas more of a parent than both of his biological parents combined.

Michael’s dad tried, and Michael knew that. In the past, Michael had gone out to eat ice cream and play at the arcade with him when there wasn’t a business meeting to be at or a trip to be on. The man had even taken him to the zoo a few times. He was just so busy all the time and that had only gotten worse as the years had gone by. It would be a lie to say Michael didn’t miss him when he was away. He missed his calming presence and the way he would stand up for him when his mother was being unreasonable. The reason he was still able to be around Jeremy was because of his dad standing up for their friendship. The separation times had gotten easier to deal with over the years, but he still wanted him to be there more often.

Though, he would never say this aloud since it would be selfish to ask. His dad worked hard so they could live the way they did, he couldn’t ask him for more.

Coming back to the present, Michael glanced over at his dad. Currently, he sat there with a look of indifference. He ate quietly and didn’t make much conversation. To Michael, he just looked tired. The only emotion to cross his features during their entire dinner was a flash of longing when Thomas accidently brushed his hand against his when he was refilling his glass with water. There was something there that Michael wanted to pursue further. The tingling in the back of his head started up at the interaction, making his curiosity grow.

Michael moved on from this line of thinking to look over at his mother, who was conversing with Mrs. Vizzini. She had dressed in one of her nicer dresses for the evening. Michael could tell she was doing her best to keep the Vizzini’s happy, despite the previous events earlier that day.

Michael’s mother was a different animal entirely. She was more present than his dad and made her presence known 95% of the time he was home. Most of those times she was criticizing the way he dressed, the way he wore his hair, the fact that he didn’t wear contacts because he hated how itchy they were, or who he hung out with most of the time. She had never hid the fact she disliked Jeremy and Rich. It seemed she tolerated Christine and Jenna and was over the moon when Chloe, Brooke, and Jake visited.

Michael was ashamed to admit he resented her for her obvious distain of Jeremy and Rich. Especially Jeremy.

One of Michael’s earliest memories was of her offering her condolences to Jeremy’s parents about giving birth to an Omega. Samantha Heere’s treatment of her son had worsened after that encounter. Michael could remember seeing bruise marks on Jeremy’s arms and legs at school and when they hung out. He could also remember Jeremy began to wear long sleeved cardigans and shirts with jeans more, even during summer. It was a habit that he still hadn’t broke to this day.

 

_“Jeremy, it’s hot, take that thing off dude,” twelve-year-old Michael said as he tugged at twelve-year-old Jeremy’s new blue cardigan._

_“No. I’m cold,” he said with a shrug as he continued to stare at Michael’s TV that was showing their Mario Kart game._

_“Bullshit, it’s hot. I’m not even wearing my hoodie,” Michael said as he yanked at the blue material again._

_“Stop it! I said I’m fine!” Jeremy said with a raised voice as he paused the game._

_“You’re acting weird, man! Take it off! I’m not carrying your heat-stroked dumb ass to the hospital!” Michael said as he finally overpowered Jeremy and pulled one of the sleeves off of Jeremy’s arms._

_“Michael!”_

_“What the hell?!” Michael asked as he saw the blue, purple, yellow and green splotches covering Jeremy’s arms. “What are these?!”_

_“Nothing!” Jeremy said as he tugged his sleeve back onto his arm._

_“That isn’t nothing, Jeremy! Those were bruises. Old and new,” Michael said angrily. “Who did that to you?! I’ll get Rich and Jake and we’ll get them back!”_

_“Leave it alone, Mikey,” Jeremy said with a downcast expression. Michael shook his head._

_“Who is it, Jer?” he asked quietly now._

_“I don’t want to talk about it!” Jeremy replied heatedly._

_“Jer, please, I’m your best friend. I want to know who’s hurting you,” Michael begged as he took hold of Jeremy’s hand and gently squeezed. Jeremy looked at him with tear-filled eyes and mumbled something._

_“What? I didn’t understand,” Michael said._

_“My mom…,” Jeremy whispered quietly. Michael felt frozen._

_“Your dad?” Michael asked, knowing Jeremy would understand the question._

_“He doesn’t know. I’ve been hiding it,” Jeremy admitted. “She told me I wasn’t good enough and that I embarrassed her in front of your parents.”_

_“Screw my parents. It was because of what my mom said wasn’t it?” Michael asked. Jeremy only nodded. “I’m so sorry, Jer.”_

_“It’s not your fault. I was born like this. It’s my fault, she’s right about that,” he muttered as he leaned against Michael’s shoulder._

_Michael didn’t know what to say or do, so he sat there and let Jeremy quietly cry against his shoulder. His anger and guilt left him, leaving helplessness in its wake._

If it was now, Michael would have called someone, he would have told his dad. He would have done so much more but at twelve he felt there was nothing he could do. Ever since then, something inside him began to shift. Michael couldn’t view his mother the same ever again.

In his mind, Maria Mell had put those bruises on Jeremy’s body. Maria Mell had caused his friend to have a mental breakdown in front of him. Maria Mell had hurt Jeremy more than she could ever possibly know. Michael’s resentment had grown over the years until he had just accepted that this was the way things were.

He would act like her perfect Alpha puppet in society, he would take over a company he didn’t want, he would play nice with all her Alpha friends and their daughters. Michael would even listen to her verbal abuse with a straight face. One thing he would not do, however, was give up Jeremiah Heere.

             Michael thought about Matt Goranski’s warnings about telling their parents about his and Jeremy’s Eternal Bond before the end of the week. His and Jeremy’s relationship needed to be brought out into the open. He refused to end up like the unhappy adults that surrounded him.

            Resolute, Michael cleared his throat. The people at the table looked at him expectantly. His mother cast him a threatening glare, Nicole and his dad looked at him with interest, the Vizzinis cast curious gazes at him, and Thomas stood at the back of the room with a blank expression, though his gray eyes looked curious.

            “We need to talk,” he said, looking at his parents.

            “About what?” his mother asked with a snide expression.

            “Me and Jeremy.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Going to get heavy soon and answers will be given. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	28. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I could have let this chapter be one long angst-fest about how no one knows where Michael or Nicole are at and how the Squip Squad can't find them and how much Jeremy is worried and blah blah blah. I BELIEVE that you, the readers, are growing tired of the 'beat around the bush' talk and want some answers...finally! So, I give you a month later without a pre-chapter with a ton of 'where's Michael?' angst. There's already too much angst going on in this story! I'm not piling more on! Blegh!
> 
> Now, this won't answer all you need to know, but it includes Rich being an awesome bad ass friend, a realization that I know people have been waiting on, AND a sort of answer to a BIG question at the end. And a new realization that some might catch in regards to the Mells. This chapter is long and action-packed. It may skip a month in the story timeline, but it is a pretty good chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: There are mentions of self-harm. It doesn't go in depth, but I don't want to trigger anybody.

 

**_1 month later_ **

        

 

 

            Jeremy felt his stomach drop as he stared at the three plus signs staring up at him from his bathroom counter. Rich stood at his side with a pale, wide-eyed expression. Neither Omega knew what to say.

            “Well…damn…just…damn,” Rich muttered slowly as he looked up from the counter to Jeremy’s face.

            “Mike call you back yet?” Rich said as he reached for his cell phone to try again for the thousandth time.

            “I’ll do it later,” Jeremy said. It was the first thing he had spoken in over an hour.

            “Okay,” Rich said as he placed his phone in his back pocket.

            Of course, mother nature had come up to bite him in the ass. Jeremy always thought the universe had been against him from the get go, now he had solid proof right in front of his face. Three little plus signs were going to change his life forever.

            Jeremy knew he had termination options. Those little plus signs could be wiped away in an instant if he made the decision to do so. Jeremy Heere, however, wanted to throw up at just thinking about that alternative. In fact, he did throw up.

            Jeremy rushed over to his toilet and vomited.

            “Give a guy some warning next time!” Rich said as he quickly left the bathroom to compose himself. One thing Richard Goranski couldn’t stand was seeing someone throw up. Preschool had taught him that if he saw someone throw up, he would soon be throwing up alongside them.

            “S-Sorry…,” Jeremy muttered as he finished and flushed his sick down the toilet.

            “Well, that explains why you’ve been sick and tired all the time lately,” Rich said as he hesitantly made his way back into the bathroom.

            “Yeah…,” Jeremy replied quietly as he washed his face with cool water.

            “Are those the reasons why you wanted to do this?” Rich asked as he nodded towards the positive pregnancy tests.

            “A couple of reasons. The others involved my sudden 5-pound weight gain, cravings of Mexican food and cantaloupe, and the fluttering presence in my head that I didn’t think was due to anxiety,” Jeremy listed off tiredly.

Jeremy had been silently suspicious for about a week, but he had stalled from checking out of fear. Now that he had confirmation he was trying to embrace the fatigue. Stressing out and having a panic attack wouldn’t be good for the baby. He also had Rich to distract him from his anxiousness. Jeremy was glad he had called him for support. If anyone was to understand his dilemma, it would be Rich.

            “You two only had sex once, right? And I know it was with a condom…,” he said as he trailed off, deep in thought. “Why call me though?” he wondered aloud.

            “You’re an Omega guy who I can trust. If anyone can sympathize with me, it’s you. Plus, Michael hasn’t…isn’t around right now,” Jeremy said.

            Rich nodded and sat down in Jeremy’s desk chair across from the bed.

            Jeremy sighed and mentally leaned against Michael’s presence in his head. Michael was angry again. It wasn’t abnormal now-a-days for him to be. Jeremy knew something terrible had happened, he just didn’t know what.

            The day after their double date with Christine and Nicole, Jeremy had tried to contact him only to see his text message hadn’t gone through. He tried to call, and it had gone straight to voice mail. Worried, he had then tried to sneak into Michael’s house but was stopped by security guards that had been stationed 24-hours around the house.

            Jake, Chloe, and Brooke went to check on their friend too in the hope that their high status would get them inside. They too, however, were turned away. The same thing had happened previously to Jenna and Christine.

            Poor Christine was a wreck too. She hadn’t been able to contact Nicole back since the double date as well. Her phone, email, and social media sites were blocked, just as Michael’s were. Jeremy had even attempted to contact Michael’s online gaming friends to see if they had heard from him. They hadn’t.

            The only thing Jeremy linking him to Michael was the Bond they shared.

            “Rich…Michael and I started a Bond. It wasn’t us technically, but our primal sides,” he admitted as he walked into his bedroom across the hall and sat down on his bed.

            “What Bond?” Rich asked curiously.

            “The Eternal Bond.”

            “HOLY SHIT! No wonder you’re pregnant!” Rich yelled.

            “Shhhhhh! My dad is downstairs, and I don’t want him knowing before Michael!” Jeremy exclaimed.

            “Sorry dude, but the Eternal Bond is no joke. Especially when it has to do with getting knocked up,” he said in a quieter tone.

            “What are you talking about?” Jeremy asked in confusion.

            “Jeremy, the main reason my parents started that Bond was so they could have a kid. It doesn’t matter if you have a condom on or not. Hell, you could be on birth control and it would still get you pregnant!” Rich explained.

            “Shit,” Jeremy muttered. “We had no idea.”

            Jeremy was confident Michael knew just as much about the Eternal Bond as he did. The answer being next to nothing. They were both in deep trouble.

            “Also, did Michael ever switch out the condoms? In between orgasms?” Rich asked. Jeremy blushed and shook his head.

            “Not that I know of. We both lost it after that stupid nose plug fell out. I think the answer is ‘no’ though,” Jeremy replied.

            “Damn. There is no telling if it might have ripped or something during that time,” Rich said aloud. Jeremy grimaced, then a thought crossed his mind.

“So, are you telling me that we can’t have sex without getting pregnant because of this Bond?”

            The idea of not having sex with Michael except to procreate was not a pleasant thought to Jeremy, who could easily say he was horny 85% of the time. His lack of sex drive lately should be added on to the list of things that made him realize he was pregnant with Michael’s child. Not that he had been able to have sex anyway, considering his boyfriend had been absent for almost over a month.

            “No, tall ass. That isn’t what I’m saying,” Rich said with an eye roll. “The key word is _started._ The highest chance of pregnancy is during the creation of the Bond. After that, normal precautions like condoms and birth control can be used. Though it can cure someone who is barren. My mom was told by the doctor that she wouldn’t be able to have kids, or survive it if she managed to get pregnant,” Rich explained as he looked away from Jeremy to hide the pain in his eyes. “My dad said she begged him to start that Bond just so they could have a kid. He gave in and she got pregnant right off the bat. You know what happened after that,” he muttered.

            Jeremy looked at Rich in concern. He absent-mindedly rubbed his stomach as he processed Rich’s words. Rich blinked the tears away and turned back to Jeremy with a tired expression.

            “What are you going to do now?” he asked Jeremy.

            “I don’t know,” Jeremy said.

            “Sounds like a plan,” Rich said sarcastically.

            “What else do you want me to do?! I’ve tried everything to see or talk to him! The only thing I’ve got is our Bond. I can feel his anger and sadness, Rich! He is as miserable as I am about this! Now I’m pregnant and I can’t even tell him!” Jeremy exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

            “I’m sorry,” Rich said as he threw an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder and pulled him close. “I care about Michael too. I’m just frustrated and scared. He hasn’t been to school, Jake told me he hasn’t been to any Alpha functions and has disappeared off the face of the earth. I’m fucking terrified for him. I grew up hearing stories about what my dad’s parents tried to do to him and my mom when they found out about them dating. To be honest, I’m scared for you too,” Rich admitted in a shaky voice. “Thish fucking shucks…,” he lisped with tears in his eyes.

            Jeremy nodded and leaned against Rich. He couldn’t be selfish about this. The rest of their friends have known Michael for as long as he had. They missed him too.

            An unknown amount of time passed before Jeremy moved away from Rich.

            Jeremy sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night and grabbed his phone. It startled him when it began to go off in his hand. An excited emotion fluttered in his mind when he saw Michael’s name on the caller ID.

            “It’s Michael!”

            “Fuck! Answer it!” Rich replied excitedly.

            Jeremy’s mind exploded with a fluttering elation. Michael felt apprehensive on his side of their Bond, so Jeremy knew the thrilling emotion hadn’t come from him.

            “You’re excited to hear daddy’s voice too, huh?” Jeremy said with a smile as he mentally reached out to the innocent presence. They sparked with excitement again as they felt his mind touch them. Jeremy felt a grin grow on his face at the youthful contentment that resulted from this interaction. Jeremy was growing used to this positive connection.

            Rich looked at him with interest as he answered the phone.

            “Michael?” Jeremy asked worriedly.

            “Jeremy! I’m so damn sorry! So so so so so fucking sorry!” Michael exclaimed. The Bond was filled with nervous, anxious energy as he spoke. “I told my parents about us and my mom and the Vizzinis went crazy, then Nicole told them about her and Chris and that only made things worse. My dad calmed them down and said they would talk about it when he got back from his Europe business trip. He left the next morning and then shit hit the fan. They took anything with a battery or wifi and put Nicole and me on house arrest. They took us out of school and we’ve been forced to be taught by a stupid ass boring tutor! Thomas told me you came looking for me and that my mom hired guys to guard the house and they forced you to leave! Thomas has been keeping tabs on who tries to come see me! It’s been insane and I’m so happy to hear your voice and I don’t want you to think I haven’t tried to get out of here and be with you and I’m freaking out and-,” Michael yammered on in a sobbing voice as he tried to explain himself.

            Jeremy felt tears spring to his eyes at the sound of his normally laid-back lover falling apart. Michael was having a meltdown and he wasn’t there to help him through it. The last meltdown was two years ago and involved a puddle of blood on both his arms that still haunted Jeremy’s dreams.

            “Michael! Michael!” Jeremy said through the yammering. He forced calmness through the Bond. It was harder to console Michael when he wasn’t there with him.

            Michael finally went silent on the other end. Jeremy knew he was there based on the sniffling he could hear through the receiver.

            “I know something happened Michael. I was never mad at you, you know that,” Jeremy began, “Where are you?”

            “In my room,” Michael answered shakily.

            “You haven’t hurt yourself?” Jeremy asked.

            “No, no I haven’t,” he said with a sniffle.

            “Good. How did you get your phone?” Jeremy asked next. He was hoping the questions would alleviate some of Michael’s anxiety.

            “I stole it from my dad’s office. That’s where she hid it,” Michael said.

            “Where’s your dad? I didn’t catch what you said before,” Jeremy asked. He refused to believe Mr. Mell would do this to his son.

            “He said we would talk about you and me when he got back from his business trip. He wanted you to be there for it when we talked. He left the morning after and that’s when they went psycho. The Vizzinis are back in Italy, but they left Nicole here. They think if we’re forced to be together all the time we’ll ‘develop feelings’. Thomas is the only sane one here and she won’t let him or me contact my dad. He’s been stuck dealing with business for the past month in Europe. I heard her talking to him and telling him everything was going okay here,” Michael scoffed at the end.

            “That is some Jerry Springer, Maury shit right there,” Rich said as he listened in on the conversation.

            “God I’ve missed Rich’s smartass comments,” Michael said with a wet-sounding laugh.

            “Man, we have to break you out!” Rich said.

            “Not a good idea right now. There are guards out here surrounding the house,” Michael replied. Anger filled Jeremy’s head as Michael told them this. The sadness was gone momentarily, much to Jeremy’s relief.

            “Did you tell them about the Bond?” Jeremy asked. There was no way Michael would be able to father a child with Nicole. He may be able to marry her, but that wouldn’t be a life either one of them would want to live.

            “Not dad, but I screamed it at my mom,” Michael said with gritted teeth. “Jer, she doesn’t care. She’s psycho. She keeps mentioning invitro and test tube kids with me and Nicole ever since I told her. It’s awkward and creepy. Thomas heard me tell her during our fight. I don’t know what she has on him, but he hasn’t done anything to help me or Nicole escape even though he knows,” Michael said.

            Jeremy sensed his feelings of betrayal flow through the Bond.

            “I’m just…angry…sad…and I miss you,” he said sadly.

            Jeremy grieved at the fear and hopelessness coming from the Bond.

            “I’m coming to see you. I’ll sneak through the guards and find a way to you,” Jeremy said in a determined voice.

            “Jeremy, I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. Stay where you’re at and I’ll figure a way out of here,” he said.

            “I’ll see you in about ten minutes,” Jeremy said with a nod he knew Michael couldn’t see as he hung up before Michael replied.

            The childlike presence in Jeremy’s head soothingly caressed Jeremy’s side of the emotional link they shared. Tears sprang to his eyes as he realized they were trying to comfort him after feeling his stress.

            “I’m sorry. You’re not even born and I’m already dumping my emotional issues onto you,” he apologized as he embraced them comfortingly in reassurance. Jeremy gently rubbed his stomach for a few minutes. The presence calmed down as they felt his emotions dwindle back down.

            “I’m driving and making sure you make it. You aren’t a fighter,” Rich said as he stood up and put his shoes on.

            Jeremy stood up after him and shoved his converse onto his feet and shrugged his cardigan on. He then grabbed the positive Omega pregnancy tests and shoved them into the sack Rich had brought them in. Jeremy walked out of his room and closed it behind them before traipsing casually downstairs.

            “Hey guys! Where are you two heading out to this late?” his dad asked curiously from their living room couch as a baseball game played on TV. He had been worried about his son over the past month. Jeremy hadn’t acted like he had been feeling well. Not to mention Michael hadn’t visited lately, which was strange since he had come nearly everyday since he and Jeremy had met over ten years ago.

            The Omega hid the plastic bag from view. It would be over his dead body that his dad find evidence of his pregnancy. He, and hopefully Michael, would tell him later at a more convenient time. Rich helped by standing in front of Jeremy slightly to obscure George Heere’s view of the bag.

Jeremy gulped and forced himself to relax again before he spoke.

            “Late? You know it’s only eight?” Jeremy asked with a shaky smirk.

            “When you get my age, Jeremy, going out past seven is stretching it,” his dad replied with a laugh. He seemed not to notice Jeremy’s anxious emotional state.

            “I’m going to see Michael. I’ll be back in a couple of hours if that’s okay?” he asked.

            “Tell Michael I said hi, I haven’t seen him in a while. Please drive safe,” his dad said with a nod before turning his head back to his game.

            “Okay, I’ll see ya,” Jeremy said as he grabbed his keys from the hook beside the front door and left.

            “Bye Mr. Heere,” Rich said as he followed Jeremy out.

Rich and Jeremy gave twin sighs of relief. They headed towards the Heere's trash bin outside the house and shoved the bag underneath a couple of bags filled with trash. With that disposed of, they headed towards Michael's house.

            About ten minutes later, they were driving a block away from Michael’s driveway. They stared at the giant building from a distance. Jeremy felt intimidated all of a sudden. Jeremy was about to break into an Alpha home, which was the equivalent of a wolf’s den for an Omega.

Michael’s mother hated Omegas, and Jeremy had learned from an early age to avoid her as much as possible. His dad had always been kind to him but was never home. It always felt like Michael lived alone in a big, empty house. The company he seemed to ever have when Jeremy wasn’t there was someone required to be there, Thomas. Jeremy knew even being an Alpha came with its own issues.

Rich and Jeremy watched four guards rotate positions from the front to back yard.

“That house is too damn huge. There is a break in the surveillance…right there,” Rich pointed towards a gap where one of the guards had left to walk across the yard. “I’ll distract them while you sneak into the house. After all, this isn’t my first run in with the law,” Rich said with a wink as he walked away from the car and casually strode towards the Mell’s property.

“Getting caught by mall security for peeking through the girls’ changing room doors doesn’t count!” Jeremy hissed.

Jeremy frantically watched as Rich casually approached a guard. He couldn’t hear what was said, but it must have been bad because the next thing Jeremy knew Rich was running down the street from a very angry security guard. Jeremy then saw a second guard run out from the property and follow close behind them.

Taking the opportunity Rich gave him, Jeremy ran up to the front door as quick as he could and opened it quietly. He slid into the house and shut the door gently behind him. Jeremy hesitantly looked around the room to see if anyone was there.

The huge inside never ceased to amaze and scare him. It was too big and bare for Jeremy. Seeing Michael standing there waiting for him at the end of the grand staircase looking at him as if he felt all alone in this world of Alpha society and politics made Jeremy’s heart ache.

“Damn it!” he heard a voice say from his side.

Jeremy jumped and looked over to see Thomas standing there with a horrified expression.

“What the hell are you doing here kid?! You need to leave now!” he said in a panicked tone.

“I’m not going anywhere until I see Michael,” Jeremy said with a shake of his head.

“You don’t understand. You are in serious danger by being here,” Thomas told him as he walked towards him with an outstretched hand.

“I need to see him,” Jeremy answered as he slowly backed up away from the older Omega.

“That isn’t possible right now,” Thomas said with a frantic shake of his head.

“I have to tell him something. Something important!” Jeremy cried as Thomas grasped his arm tightly and pulled him towards the front door.

“You can tell me what it is, and I’ll let him know,” Thomas said as he hesitated beside the door.

“Thomas, I know you know about the Bond I have with Michael,” Jeremy said. Thomas turned to him and nodded. His gray eyes held a sadness that Jeremy didn’t understand.

“I’m sorry about how things are turning out. I really am. You may not believe me, but I know how you feel,” Thomas said sympathetically. Judging by the intense grief in his eyes, Jeremy didn’t doubt him one bit.

“We…I mean…that night, we didn’t just create a Bond,” Jeremy said nervously.

Thomas’s eyes widened in shock.

“My God…you’re…pregnant?” Thomas asked in a hushed tone.

“Y-Yeah,” Jeremy answered just as quiet.

Thomas’s face morphed from sympathetic to pained in an instant. It frightened Jeremy to see how sad and grieved he looked. This was a man who was broken. This was a man who had been knocked down and kicked repeatedly until he was forced to submit. Thomas Avery had been hurt far worse than Jeremy could ever imagine.

“All the more reason for you to leave. I’ll tell Michael and we’ll figure out what to do, but in the mean time you need to leave before-,” Thomas said hurriedly as he began to open the door with the same expression of pain.

“Before I find out,” a prim voice said from the top of the stairs.

Thomas froze as he turned to cast a horrified look at Maria Mell, who was currently walking down the stairs in her robe and night gown. The older Omega shut the door, locked it, and pulled Jeremy behind him protectively. He let go of Jeremy’s arm and bowed up towards her defensively.

“Let the boy go, Maria. He has nothing to do with the Mell family. Michael doesn’t need to know about any of this anyway,” Thomas gritted out. Jeremy kept his mouth shut despite his inner protests about not letting Michael know the truth.

“That child in him involves the Mell family, Thomas,” Maria said snidely. “It and that Omega need to be disposed of immediately. The only thing you are right about is that Michael doesn’t need to know anything.”

“He’s just a child. Hell, he isn’t even eighteen. The life in him has done nothing either and won’t be a threat to anyone if you let him raise it away from this family in peace. Besides, ending Jeremy’s life will end Michael’s too. That is how the Eternal Bond works! And how would you explain his disappearance to his father?! He has a family!” Thomas said, his tone pleading as he tried to save Jeremy's life.

Maria raised an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips as if she had just tasted something sour.

“The disappearance of an Omega is of little interest to the public and his father might even thank me for disposing of his shame of having an Omega son," she said as she brushed her hair to the side. Jeremy flinched at the talk of dying. "Death is not inevitable with that Bond. Look at that Goranski man. He’s still alive after his Omega whore died and continues to pollute my husband’s mind for with false reassurances of a future with you,” she said venomously.

Jeremy felt fear rushing in and out of his body. This woman wasn’t just an Alpha supremist, she was out of her damn mind. He should have never come. He should have listened to Michael when he was safe at home. He should have listened to Thomas when he begged him to leave. Now he was going to die, and his unborn child along with him. Jeremy began to shake in fear and put a hand over his stomach protectively.

“I will not have that bastard child living in this world. If I leave it or him,” she continued, waving her hand towards Jeremy, “running around they’ll come back asking for money, power, or an inheritance. I’m eliminating this problem before it escalates in the future,” she said as she took a cell phone out of her robe pocket and began to dial a number.

“For God’s sake Maria! Listen to yourself! Hasn’t there been enough pain and suffering over the years?! Why do you have to take it out on innocent children?!” Thomas cried out as he raced towards her to grab the phone out of her hand.

 **“Stay where you are! Both of you!”** she Commanded before Thomas could reach her.

Thomas stopped in his tracks and froze. Jeremy felt the compulsion to stay still take over. He couldn’t move any part of his body. The only thing he could do was breathe and listen.

“I tried to convince the Mells to get rid of you years ago, but no, they had to keep you around to keep Antonio in check in case he got any wild ideas about running away! Your constant presence has been a thorn in my side long enough! You care about this boy and his bastard child so much? Then I’ll sell you along with them!” she said, raising her voice as she spoke.

“As you remember, I’ve already gotten rid of one pregnant Omega! Nothing is stopping me from doing it again!” she screeched in Thomas’s frozen face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jeremy heard a familiar voice say from the stairs.

Luckily, Jeremy was faced towards them to see Michael shakily walking down each step with a furious expression. When he got to the bottom, he stood at the base with a glare directed at the female Alpha a few feet away.

“This is none of your concern. Go back to bed now!” she commanded furiously.

“No. First, I want you to tell me what the hell you meant when you said you were going to ‘sell’ my mate and Thomas. Second, I want you to explain to me why you thought keeping my mate’s pregnancy a secret from me would be a good idea. Third, I want you to explain to me what you meant when you said you ‘got rid of one pregnant Omega’. And finally, I want you to explain to me why I shouldn’t break my code of not hitting women?” Michael said shakily.

Jeremy knew it wasn’t from fear that he was shaking, but repressed rage. If Jeremy wasn’t under a Command, he would have collapsed at the amount of white hot anger Michael was feeling. Jeremy had never seen him so furious.

Jeremy knew he was barely holding back the urge to strike the woman he called his mother.

“MICHAEL!” she shrieked.

“I would like answers to some of those questions myself,” a deeper voice asked.

Antonio Mell walked stiffly into Jeremy’s line of vision from the side.

While Michael exhibited a fiery rage, Mr. Mell showed an icy coldness. His dark eyes resembled coals as he stood a few steps in front of her and Michael. Jeremy thought he looked every inch the intimidating shipping tycoon that he was. He was relieved to not be on the receiving end of that stare.

Tension permeated the room and Jeremy felt his insides twist in apprehension.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Maria is a bitch! Who would have thought?!
> 
> Next chapter will be Thomas/Antonio centric! Get ready for it! 
> 
> Side note: In regards to the events of what happened in that one month: Jeremy went over the gist of it. They were looking for Michael and Nicole. They couldn't see or contact them. Jeremy worried. Christine worried. Everybody worried and cried. Alot. That's it. I just fast forwarded over an angsty montage of Jeremy listening to sad music and missing Michael. I'm sorry if I seem insensitive, but I just wanted to get the show on the road. I can do a sad, angsty chapter later if you guys want me to. I just thought you guys were ready for things to get going. I think the suspense has lasted long enough.
> 
> Side note to the side note: I get abortion is a dicey topic. I'm not throwing any personal beliefs at anybody when I wrote about Jeremy's reaction to the thought of it (it was more implied since I didn't type out the actual word 'abortion'). Thinking about his character, I didn't see him, or even Michael, as the types to take that kind of route (not the way I've so far portrayed them), so I rolled with it. My thought process didn't go any farther than that. He threw up mainly because he's preggers and any thought of body fluids right now makes him nauseous.


	29. My Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers are given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is long, emotional, and may take several attempts to read because you will be hyperventilating so much just reading it. 
> 
> Almost 9300 words in this chapter alone. We will be going back to normal sized chapters after this. I literally spent all night typing this for you people so there may be typos. Anyway, enjoy!

 

            **“Release,”** Mr. Mell Commanded as he looked over at the frozen forms that were Thomas and Jeremy.

            Jeremy felt his body relax and his breathing return to a normal pace. He gave a quiet gasp as his legs gave out. The stress and fear had been kept at bay while under the influence of the Command, but now that it was gone there was nothing stopping his anxiety from taking over.

            “Jeremy!” Michael cried out as he rushed over to Jeremy’s side.

            “Are you okay? You aren’t hurt? Is the baby okay?” he asked each question in quick succession.

            “I’m okay…not hurt…the baby is fine,” Jeremy answered as he felt the innocent presence’s concern for him and contentment at having Michael near enough to where they could hear his voice.

            “They’re happy to hear your voice,” he muttered to Michael.

            “Really?” he asked excitedly, then frowned as he glanced over at the three adults having a Mexican standoff. “We’ll talk about it later.”

            “Good idea,” Jeremy agreed as Michael helped him stand up on his shaking legs.

            He put an arm around Jeremy’s waist and let him lean into his side for support. Jeremy wrapped his own arm around Michael and adjusted his position until he was comfortable enough to watch the situation in front of them unfold.

            “What are you doing home?” Mrs. Mell asked. Jeremy noticed her once venomous eyes were now fearful at the sight of her husband.

            “Things were wrapped up early and I decided to come on home. It’s a good thing I did,” he said as he looked at Thomas, Michael, and Jeremy with a concerned frown.

            Mrs. Mell looked away and didn’t respond. Mr. Mell scowled at her flippant behavior.

            “Everyone to the library. NOW,” Mr. Mell commanded as he turned and walked up the staircase. Jeremy was impressed at his confidence that everyone in the room would follow just by his using one word.

            Michael and Jeremy moved first, then Mrs. Mell, and finally a reluctant Thomas. The walk was short and silent. When they all made it inside the room, Mr. Mell shut the door quietly behind the group. He then, flipped a switch and turned on the fire place before turning around to stare intensely at Mrs. Mell.

            Michael and Jeremy sat down in a brown leather loveseat while Mrs. Mell sat primly in a dark mahogany armchair. Thomas chose to blend into the background and stand by the back wall, which happened to be the farthest location away from Mr. Mell.

            Mr. Mell stood directly in front of the fireplace that cast a hazy shadow across all their faces. It made him look every inch the intimidating business man that he was. A cold glare that made his dark eyes look like two pieces of granite was directed at his wife.

            “Explain now,” he said coldly.

            Mrs. Mell snorted.

            “There isn’t anything to discuss. The past is the past and none of it matters anymore,” she said with a flick of her dark hair.

            “From what I heard, that does NOT seem to be the case,” Mr. Mell replied heatedly. “I believe you owe us the answers to Michael’s questions. For they are mine too.”

            “If you want to know the complete story, I suggest you ask your Omega over there. Everything ties back to HIM,” she said scathingly as she waved her hand towards Thomas.

            Thomas flinched as Mr. Mell cast his gaze over to him, though it was more confused than angry. Thomas looked away from him and cast his stare at the fire past Mr. Mell.

            “What is she talking about Thomas?” he asked him with a serious expression.

            “I think there are some things that don’t need to be talked about, and those that do, Toni. This is one of those times where it would be better if things stayed as they were and not saying anything,” Thomas said with a shaky sigh. Jeremy noticed his face had turned considerably paler against the soft glow of the fire.

            “Tommy,” Mr. Mell said as he walked his way over to the older Omega. “The things I heard can’t be forgotten or brushed aside.”

            Thomas sighed and walked past Mr. Mell to sit on a cushioned rectangular ottoman in front of the fire. He raked a hand through his hair roughly before rubbing a hand over his face.

            “Are you really ready to disclose this information? You do know the repercussions, right?” Maria said with a scowl. Thomas flinched.

            “That’s enough. Thomas, continue,” Mr. Mell said as he sat down beside him on the ottoman. He placed a hand on his back, only to be rebuffed as Thomas tensed and scooted away. Mr. Mell gave a hurt look before putting his hand back down in his lap.

            Jeremy looked over to see Michael staring intently between the two. Through the Bond, Jeremy knew he was in deep concentration. Jeremy looked back to stare at the two men.

            After a long period of silence, Thomas spoke.

            “It’s better…to start at the last place you remember,” he began as he stared into the fire.

 

            

* * *

 

 

 

_Thomas waited at that bus stop for two hours waiting on his lover._

_When the last bus had gone by and his wrist watch showed that it was past midnight, he finally decided to drag himself home. Disappointment and depression clouded his thoughts as he took each step back home. The only thing keeping him going was the feelings he knew were not his own._

_Toni felt…sad, extremely sad. And not just scared, but mind-numbingly terrified. Something bad had happened after Mr. Mell took Antonio. Thomas just didn’t know what went down. Toni never called him or answered his calls._

_Ever since Toni had left the previous day, Thomas could feel what Toni was feeling. He knew it had to do with the Eternal Bond, but he didn’t think it could happen if it wasn’t completed._

_Thomas guessed it was only half complete since he felt that Toni didn’t know he could feel his side of the Bond. He had tried to throw out his own emotions to Toni a few times, only to get no response. And he thought he was only able to sense the emotions that were intense. Thomas’s mind was quiet most of the time with just his own emotions, except when Toni felt something strong._

_Currently, Thomas sat on his couch at home with vacant expression. Toni was very sad. Thomas wished he was with him, so he could comfort him and let him know everything was going to be okay._

_Except it wouldn’t be okay. None of it had ever been ‘okay’._

_Thomas knew it was all too good to be true. He had gotten too used to being Antonio’s best friend and too complacent being his mate over the last eight years. They never should have gotten together. In fact, they never should have become friends in the first place._

_Thomas sighed at the empty apartment. He had to move soon. Jenny and Matt had offered to lend him their guest room for the time being when he called them about his situation. Luckily, he didn’t have too many personal items to pack._

_There was the fear again. Thomas gritted his teeth at the unseen horror Toni was facing._

_“I’m so sorry,” Thomas muttered. “I shouldn’t have kissed back. I shouldn’t have told you I would be your friend. I shouldn’t have held on to you for so long,” he cried silently._

_“I should have just stayed away. You wouldn’t be feeling this way if it weren’t for me.”_

_Thomas remembered six-year-old Toni’s tears as he asked Thomas to be his friend. It had meant a lot to Thomas, especially since he been bullied the day before for being an Omega by his classmates. No one had ever asked to be his friend before. It had been an important day in his life. Now he knew it had been selfish, wishful thinking._

_He had used Toni’s fondness for him to boost his own ego._

_“This is all my fault,” he told the silent apartment._

_*_

_*_

_“He hasn’t contacted you yet?” Matt asked two weeks later._

_Thomas shook his head as he took a sip of hot tea Jenny had made. The female Omega sat comfortably beside her mate, rubbing her rounded stomach soothingly. She was due in six months, but already looked like she could be four or five months pregnant. Thomas and Matt were worried about what the pregnancy would do to her body. The doctors were very concerned about her ability to give birth. But, she ignored their fears and continued to look towards the future. Thomas wished he could be that optimistic._

_“No. I don’t plan on him to,” he said as he took another sip of tea._

_“You do know you should be furious, right? That fucker ditched you. Then went off and got married to someone else a week after you two were supposed to elope!” Matt exclaimed angrily._

_“Matt, stop it,” Jenny reprimanded softly as she cast a concerned eye towards Thomas._

_Thomas shrugged and looked off into space vacantly before replying._

_“He’s miserable right now. I can’t be mad at him when I know he is trying to protect me even though it means not being together,” Thomas said with a downcast gaze. Matt gave him a dubious expression._

_“Matt, I can’t get through one day without crying the tears he refuses to shed,” Thomas said as another wave of depression came from Toni’s end of the Bond. The Omega wished he could say he was used to it, but he wasn’t. It made him sad that Antonio was suffering._

_“Are you sure you aren’t mixing up your emotions with his? We still don’t know if the Bond was even started correctly,” Matt said with a huff. Jenny rolled her eyes at her husband’s stubbornness._

_“I’m pretty confident Matt,” Thomas said with a nod as foreign resentment and hopelessness wracked his body. Those feelings had cropped up after Toni’s wedding day. It seemed he was unhappy with his new bride._

_Thomas wasn’t surprised. Antonio had complained about his irritation with the female Alpha for the past two weeks before they finally decided to start the Bond. His parents had invited their family to their house and she had been following him around discussing their wedding plans despite his blunt protests._

_Sighing, Thomas put his mug down and stared at his two closest friends besides Antonio. It was better to tell them now rather than later. Matt wouldn’t react well no matter the time._

_“I need to tell you guys something, but you have to promise not to freak out,” he told them seriously, eyeing Matt more specifically._

_They both nodded and looked at him with twin curious expressions._

_“I’m pregnant,” he told them calmly._

_A pause, then…_

_“WHAT IN THE HELL?! I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!” Matt yelled as he stood up and marched his way towards the door._

_“Matt! Get back here right now!” Jenny commanded as she stood up and followed her furious mate. Thomas stood up alongside her and followed his Alpha friend to the front door._

_“No, you won’t. He’s not even in the country right now, and won’t be for a long time,” Thomas said._

_“What do you mean?” Matt asked as he whirled around on Thomas._

_“I found out I was a month pregnant a week ago from Jenny’s OBGYN. The first thing I did was try to contact Toni, but with no luck. They cut off his phone and have 24-hour security around the house. I went to Sandy and she told me that he was gone for an extended trip in Europe,” Thomas said._

_“Sandy talked to you?” Matt asked dubiously. Thomas_

_“You used Martha?” Jenny asked in surprise._

_“Yeah, but she has to keep her different patients confidential. I asked her not to say anything to you or Matt,” Thomas admitted apologetically. She gave a nod and a look of understanding._

_“Anyway, I was worried Sandy wouldn’t meet with me, but she did. It surprised me too,” Thomas said as his thoughts went back to the green-eyed woman that had been one of his closest friends in high school._

_Sandy had told him she was getting married to a female high-class Beta named Louise. Her parents disapproved (on the accounts that she was a Beta and a female), but she was taking their negativity in stride. Despite it all, she had looked happy, and for that, he was glad._

_“She knows about the kid?” Matt asked._

_“Yeah, but she won’t tell anyone,” Thomas said. Matt looked at him in disbelief._

_“That’s major Alpha gossip! Why wouldn’t she-?”_

_“Maria Mell is pregnant,” Thomas said. “It would be in bad taste.”_

_Matt looked at him with a sympathetic look._

_“Damn…Tommy. I’m sorry,” he said. Jenny stood at Thomas’s side and rubbed his arm up and down to console Thomas._

_“It’s nothing I didn’t already mentally prepare for,” he admitted. He refused to let them know the grief he felt at the news. There had been many tears after he had left the Lohst family home. He had probably cried more than when he heard that Antonio had gotten married._

_“Tom, that isn’t…you are taking this too well. You were with him for eight years. I know you are hiding your true feelings. You do that, and then you explode later. It isn’t healthy,” Matt said worriedly as he led the two pregnant Omegas over to the small living room couch._

_“Suppressing your feelings isn’t good for the baby,” Jenny said as she continued to hold on to his arm._

_“I’ve cried enough. The baby is the only reason I haven’t gone insane,” Thomas answered truthfully. “I can feel them in here,” he said as he tapped his head._

_Jenny nodded in understanding. Matt looked at him with pity._

_“So, junior has a conscious, huh? What are they like?” Matt asked, changing the subject to a lighter matter for the moment._

_“Amazing, loving, gentle, sensitive. I could go on and on,” Thomas gushed as he caressed his now flat stomach. “They’re always there even when I’m at my lowest.”_

_“I know the feeling,” Jenny said with a beautiful smile. “This one is going to be a firecracker just like his daddy. They feel so much. Like one day, Matt said something stupid and made me so mad, and the baby got protective! They began to mentally kick Matt through the Bond hahahaha!” she said laughing with tears in her eyes._

_“You laugh, but that fucking hurt! I had a headache for two days!” Matt whined._

_“Pffft. Leave it to you to have a kid who gets violent even when they’re in the womb,” Thomas smirked at Matt._

_“Yeah, yeah. They’ve got my temper. So what?” Matt asked with a shrug, to which Jenny scowled._

_“You say that now but wait until they get to be a teenager! Then we’re both going to be sorry!” Jenny exclaimed._

_Thomas laughed at their exchange, the child inside showing their contentment by embracing his side of the link tightly. His laugh faltered as he smiled and returned the mental hug. The force inside gave an excited jolt before quieting down again._

_If he couldn’t have Toni, then he could at least have a part of him. And who knows? Maybe he could contact Toni later about the baby._

_Thomas smiled again at his child’s spark of excitement when he thought about Toni. A frown quickly formed, however, when he felt another wave of depression come from Toni’s side of the Bond._

_He hoped he would be able to tell him sooner rather than later._

_*_

_*_

_Thomas was startled the next day when he came home from his new maintenance job._

_He looked up as he fumbled with the house keys to see Mrs. Mell and a man in a black suit standing by the front door. His stomach dropped when he saw a slim feminine figure standing between them._

_Thomas had only seen her from a distance at one of the Mell’s dinner parties over a year ago. He had noticed she was very beautiful, but in a cruel sort of way. Her hazel eyes were cold and calculating as she observed the people around her. Thomas had been uncomfortable with the way Maria looked at his mate. She didn’t look at him as a prospective husband to be respected, but as something to be used and dominated._

_Right now, she was looking at Thomas like he was a pile of garbage on the side of the road. Thomas inhaled in and out slowly to calm himself before walking up to them._

_“Can I help you?” he asked. The two females glared at him with matching condescending expressions._

_“We need to talk,” Mrs. Mell said sourly._

_“Okay?” Thomas said as he walked past them and opened the Goranski home. Matt and Jenny were at a baby group Jenny had talked Matt into attending, so they were alone. Thomas walked into the house before them and put his stuff down on the kitchen table. The man with them closed the door behind himself and the two women._

_“Have a seat,” Thomas said as he sat down in Matt’s recliner._

_The two Alphas looked at the couch like it was infested with mites._

_“It’s cheap, but clean,” he said with an eye roll. Thomas wasn’t afraid of making them mad, it’s not like he was working for them anymore. The man stood to the side and_

_“This house is small,” Maria said as she reluctantly sat down._

_“It’s an Omega slum house. There wasn’t much to expect in the first place,” Mrs. Mell said to her._

_“What do you want?” Thomas asked impatiently. He wanted them to hurry up and leave him in peace._

_“We know about the child,” Mrs. Mell said as she gazed at his stomach. He put a hand in front of his baby protectively._

_“Looking into a person’s private medical information without that person’s consent is illegal,” Thomas said through gritted teeth._

_“You’re our Omega. We have every right to see something we own’s status,” Mrs. Mell replied._

_“Mr. Mell terminated the Avery family’s contract. He told me that himself.  I don’t have any affiliation with the Mell family anymore,” Thomas said with thinly veiled anger._

_“I can’t believe you bought that obvious lie,” Maria said with a scowl. “Your contract was never terminated. You’re the only thing we have as leverage.”_

_“Maria!” Mrs. Mell scolded, but it was too late. Thomas had already heard enough._

_“You threatened to kill or sell me if Antonio didn’t agree with your demands, didn’t you?” he asked angrily._

_“Don’t talk about matters you know nothing about,” Mrs. Mell hissed._

_“Oh. I know everything about the underground works of the Mell family. Shipping luxury items isn’t the only thing you carry as cargo,” Thomas said darkly. “I grew up knowing how my grandfather really came to be part of the Mell’s household.”_

_“Then you know to shut your mouth!” Mrs. Mell cried out. “One word and we’ll have you on the nearest boat out of the country.”_

_“I’ve known for years where your family gets the majority of their money. I’ve never spoken a word to anyone or even Antonio about it. Though me telling him is moot now since you’ve already told him. She pretty much told me that,” he said nodding towards Maria._

_Mrs. Mell looked like steam was about to come out of her ears as he spoke._

_“You have no self-preservation, do you?” Maria asked with pursed lips._

_“And you have no authority over me. I don’t believe you are here to sell or kill me considering it hasn’t happened yet. Now, once again, what do you want?” he asked for the second time._

_“That child belongs to the Mell family. We are here to tell you we will come collect it when the time comes,” Mrs. Mell stated with a sniff._

_“Like hell you will!” Thomas almost shouted as he stood up abruptly laying a hand against his abdomen. The Beta guard who had been standing by the front door moved towards him. “This is MY child! You will not be taking them!”_

_“That child is the MELL FAMILY’S! Any involvement with you is based on the sexual clouding of my son’s mind because of your Omega pheromones!” she screeched back._

_“This child belongs WITH me! They are not OWNED! I love them and I’m in love with your son! AND I’m confident he loves me! Our relationship is based on mutual respect and trust. Two things his parents never gave him!” Thomas yelled back._

_“HOW DARE YOU!” she screamed shrilly. “We’ve given our son the best of everything! You have always been the biggest stain in Antonio’s life! Why don’t you do that child in you a favor and give it a life without you as its own personal shame?!” she yelled._

_“Given him everything?” Thomas gritted out as he pointed at Mrs. Mell in harsh movements. “Where were you then? Where ARE you? Antonio has always been surrounded by material possessions and servants his whole life. He is easily the loneliest person I have ever met. And you know what? That’s what I was there for. I wanted to be there to…to keep him company. I wanted to be there with him our entire lives to make sure he wouldn’t ever feel lonely again. And what do you do? You take the person who cared the most about him away! I was never the stain in Antonio’s life, you and his father were!” Thomas screamed with tears blurring his vision._

_The child in his head gave a concerned caress. Thomas eased his breathing and nudged them comfortingly. They would get through this together. He refused to let these people take this wonderful being inside him away._

_“You have insulted my family in every possible way. This is not over,” Mrs. Mell hissed as she walked away._

_“Maria is pregnant. What’s the use in stealing my half Omega child when you have a full Alpha grandchild on the way?” Thomas muttered before she was able to escape the room._

_Maria, who had been sitting there silently looking between them as they fought, stood up._

_“Where did you hear that from?” she asked as she looked at him sourly._

_“Sandra Lohst. She was a friend of mine in school,” Thomas replied._

_“Hmph,” she said with a flick of her hair. Mrs. Mell turned to give him a scowl._

_Thomas looked at Maria in surprise as he realized something._

_“You aren’t pregnant,” he said aloud. “You lied to the community.”_

_“I don’t see the harm in telling you considering no one would believe you,” Maria said._

_“Hush, Maria,” Mrs. Mell commanded. “He doesn’t deserve an explanation. The child will be ours soon enough.”_

_“Over my dead body,” Thomas growled._

_“That can be arranged,” she threatened._

_“I’m apparently unable to have children,” Maria said before they started another fight. “My father and mother didn’t want the Mells to know until the marriage was finalized. I don’t see the point in evading the question considering no one would believe you even if you did tell them.”_

_“Maria! I told you to be quiet,” Mrs. Mell growled. Maria merely shrugged._

_“He’s an Omega. No one of importance would listen to an Omega,” she said condescendingly._

_Mrs. Mell sighed._

_“You told the community she was pregnant after going through my medical files, didn’t you? You were that confident I wouldn’t fight for the rights to my own child?!” he rhetorically asked with a glare._

_“Not confident. Certain,” Mrs. Mell said with a an equally scathing glare at the young Omega._

_“I will CERTAINLY tell you to get the fuck out of my house!” Matt yelled from behind her. The silent guard stood to the side eyeing Matt warily. Jenny stood beside him with a bitter look on her face as she gazed at Mrs. Mell and Maria._

_“Oh look, the disgraced Alpha and his Omega wife. Why am I not surprised your house is the size of a shack?” Maria asked as she headed towards the front door._

_“See Jenny. This is why I say I’m lucky to have you. If we never would have met, I would have been stuck marrying a bitch like her!” Matt said scathingly._

_“Charming,” she said as she left through the front door. Matt gave her the finger before turning around on the guard._

_“Okay, tall ass, get out now before I call the police. And you, Queen of England, get out!” he commanded to Mrs. Mell._

_“You’re a disgrace to your family,” she said before leaving._

_“My family are a disgrace to themselves even without me around,” he muttered as he slammed the door behind them._

_“What the hell did they want?” he asked Thomas._

_Matt and Jenny walked into the room with puzzled looks. Jenny sat down with on the couch Maria once occupied while rubbing her rounded stomach. The current and former occupant were like comparing night and day._

_Thomas sighed. This was going to be a long night._

_*_

_*_

_“We’ve been dealing with this case for the past two months, Mr. Goranski. Your opponent has more money and time than we do. I’m sincerely sorry, but we are going to have to pull out,” the balding man behind the desk told Matt and Thomas._

_“I began to work here because of this firm’s belief in protecting Omega rights and freeing them from persecution! You are just going to sit there and let them take this man’s child away from him?!” Matt exclaimed._

_Thomas barely recognized his friend. The shorter man was wearing a black suit with a dark green tie. They were a far cry from his usual tank top and jeans combo he usually wore at home._

_“That is still the case, Matt,” the man said tiredly, “but the Mell family is incredibly wealthy and have the best lawyers in the country working for them. Honestly, our firm has exhausted its financial means and we can’t keep up. I wish we could, but we can’t.”_

_“Mr. Avery is a young, able-bodied male with adequate financial earnings. He lives in a safe and stable neighborhood. He doesn’t use his body for money and doesn’t harm it with drugs. He is fully able to care for a child. Mr. Avery has even agreed to share joint custody with the Mells if Mr. Antonio Mell was brought into attendance. The Mells, however, have refused to expose the younger Mr. Mell to the case and refuse to agree to giving any kind of rights to Mr. Avery regarding the guardianship of his own child. Don’t you find that suspicious, by the way? That the FATHER of the child has no possible knowledge or dealings with the court case involving custody of his own child?” Matt appealed fervently._

_“Yes, Mr. Goranski, I do. I have told you this time and time again when you have brought it up in both my office and in the courtroom,” the Beta lawyer told him. “I agree, this is an injustice, but there is nothing else this firm can do. We cater to the rights of Omegas and lower- class Betas, and that means there isn’t enough financial flow coming in, Mr. Goranski. We’ve spent a month longer than usual on this case because of your zeal, but we can’t do it anymore. I’m sorry,” he said tiredly._

_Thomas looked at the man sympathetically. He truly did look like he felt bad for his situation. Closing his eyes, Thomas took a deep breath and opened them again slowly._

_“But-!” Matt began._

_“Matt enough is enough. Let’s go. Jenny has dinner waiting,” Thomas said from behind him._

_Matt turned around and gave him a frown._

_“We can keep fighting, Thomas. I’m not going to give up that easy,” he told him._

_“You and this firm have worked for two months trying to give me some form of custody over my unborn child. I’d hardly call that ‘giving up easy’,” Thomas told him with a small smile as he looked over at the balding man._

_“Thank you for your effort and time, Mr. Montgomery. I appreciate it,” Thomas thanked. The man had been kind and patient through this entire process. As an Omega, that was all he could ask for._

_“You’re welcome, Mr. Avery. Once again, I’m sincerely sorry we couldn’t do more for you. This case is just too big for our firm,” he said sadly._

_“You did your best. Have a good day,” Thomas said as he walked out of the room with Matt in tow._

_“We could have at least stuck it out another month,” Matt muttered at his side as they headed towards the elevator._

_“For what? To waste more time and resources? It’s no use, Matt. They’ve won,” Thomas said._

_“They haven’t won, Tommy! There has to be some way out of this,” Matt said before widening his eyes as a thought came to him. “Why don’t we try to ask Sandy, Lucas, or Mark again for back up? Or at least see if they can contact Toni for us!”_

_Thomas shook his head._

_“I’ve visited all three of them in the last month, Matt. All three have growing families now. And they are also connected to the Mell family financially. If word got out that they helped me their businesses and social connections would suffer. I’m not going to keep asking them to risk themselves for me or the baby just to get a leg up on the Mells,” Thomas said as the elevator doors opened._

_“Damn traitors. Years of friendship just don’t mean a damn thing when it comes to these fucking social classes,” Matt muttered angrily as the elevator doors closed behind them._

_“There isn’t much they can do when the stakes are so high,” Thomas replied._

_When they walked out of the firm, Thomas stopped. Matt’s steps faltered as he stopped to look at his Omega friend._

_“You’re always telling me I’m too passive and let people walk all over me. You’ve told me that since day one,” Thomas told him._

_“Yeah, but that’s what makes you who you are. You’re the nicest person I know, and I’m married to a saint,” Matt replied._

_“I’ve decided to play the bad guy for today,” Thomas said with a downcast gaze._

_“What do you mean?” Matt asked worriedly._

_“I’ve been doing this the right way. That was a mistake,” Thomas said. “If they aren’t going to give me rights to my child, then I’m going to take all that I can get,” he told the Alpha in a dark tone._

_Matt stared at him as if he was looking at a stranger._

_“If they aren’t going to tell Toni about our baby truthfully, then I’m going to let that lie bite them in the ass. There are things I know that even you don’t regarding that family. It’s laughable to think they would even get rid of me when I know the things I do. The only option they would have would be to kill me after the baby is born. BUT they can’t even do that considering they’re using me as leverage against Toni. They put themselves into a proverbial corner without realizing it, or they did realize it and thought I was a stupid Omega who was too dumb to figure it out,” Thomas said._

_“Their pride is going to be my biggest weapon Matt. Not the law,” Thomas said with a smirk._

_“Who are you and what have you done with my friend Thomas?” Matt asked, bewildered._

_“I’m putting him to the side for a moment. I’ll see you later. You can tell Jenny I won’t be visiting tonight,” he said as he turned to walk away._

_“Tommy! Where are you going?” Matt asked from behind him._

_“To see Sandy again,” Thomas replied._

_“You just said she wouldn’t help us. What’s going to her again going to help?” Matt asked confusedly._

_“I’m going to ask for something different this time,” Thomas said._

_“And what’s that?” Matt inquired._

_“Leverage.”_

_*_

_*_

_“I told you already Thomas. I can’t help you by contacting Antonio. My funding for my latest business venture would be cut off if I did, and Louise is expecting in a few months time. I’m sorry but I just can’t risk it,” Sandra Lohst said from her desk as she gazed pleadingly at Thomas._

_“That’s not what I’m here for Sandy,” he said, using her nickname to ease the tension._

_“Oh?” she said with a puzzled frown. “Well, what do you need from me then? I would be happy to help you with anything else but the other.”_

_“Sandy,” Thomas muttered as he sat down across from her. “I’m not asking you to talk to Antonio about me or help from your lawyers again. I understand that you have people you want to protect too. I know you aren’t blind to the illegal dealings of that family or your own. They are a threat to your family too,” he muttered._

_She visibly flinched._

_“Are **you** threatening me?” she asked with a cool look in her green eyes. _

_“God no! Listen to me,” he said with a vicious shake of his head. He placed a hand over his abdomen for comfort. The little presence in his head fluttered around his subconscious to ease him out of his internal distress._

_“I’ve been going about this the wrong way. I accept that I won’t be able to raise my child or let them know who I even am to them as they grow up,” he said as tears formed in his eyes at the thought of the comforting force mentally hugging him at that moment wasn’t going to know who he was after their birth._

_“But I’ll take what I can get. I need more leverage going into this battle to make these negotiations happen and I believe you can help me,” he finished._

_“What did you have in mind?” she asked him with pity in her eyes._

_“I grew up watching your world Sandy. It’s full of politics and social constructs that I can barely wrap my head around. The one thing I completely understand, and I’m sure you’ll agree, is that an Alpha families most important assets are their wealth and reputation,” he told her._

_“I would agree,” she said with a nod._

_“I can’t affect the wealth, but I sure as hell can threaten the reputation. And before you say anything about not being able to talk about my pregnancy or Maria’s barrenness, I want to clarify what I’m truly asking,” he said as she was about to open her mouth._

_“I need you on standby to start a rumor in the Alpha community about an illegitimate child,” he told her._

_“That’s the same as me telling someone about your pregnancy,” she said with squinted eyes._

_“I’m not saying to tell them about me, or even about an Omega in general,” Thomas said with a shake of his head. “You know even the smallest hint of there being an illegitimate Mell child would circulate among the Alphas. It wouldn’t be any different than that time you spread the rumor that Maria slept with that high-class Beta from Brazil,” he said with a smirk._

_“How did you know that was me?” she asked him with a cold stare._

_“I know her, and I know you even better. There’s no way that judgmental bitch hasn’t made a comment about you and Louise yet. Just like there’s no way you wouldn’t retaliate with a vicious rumor like her fornicating behind Antonio’s back before their marriage,” Thomas said with a knowing look. He remembered Jenny telling him this story that she had heard from one of her Omega friends who was a maid at the Lohst estate._

_“She called Louise low-class, and said she had just gotten lucky to be knocked up by a high- class Alpha and that was the only thing that made her acceptable to be in her company. It was at my parent’s dinner party in front of the entire board of directors,” she said with fiery eyes, “She ridiculed my mate. It was unforgiveable. That bitch.”_

_“This doesn’t have to be just about me. I give you permission to hold what you know over her head if you want to, just as long as you promise me you can start the rumor mill in case I need you to,” he said._

_She stood up and looked out her huge office window with a contemplative expression._

_“I’ll do it,” she said with a nod. “That is as far as I’ll help though.”_

_Thomas felt relieved as he stood up from his chair._

_“Thank you. That is all I’m asking,” Thomas said as he moved towards the office door._

_“Hey, Tommy,” he heard her say behind him._

_He turned to see her staring at him with glassy eyes._

_“I’m sorry I’m such a coward,” she apologized softly._

_“You are one of the strongest people I know. There is nothing cowardly about you,” Thomas said with a shake of his head._

_“If I was strong I wouldn’t act like I didn’t know you in public. I wouldn’t be hesitant to contact Toni for you. I would tell people the truth about your child. There are so many things I would do if I had the strength to,” she said as a tear escaped down her cheek._

_Thomas walked towards her and wiped it off._

_“You have a family now, Sandy. I’m not going to ask you to sacrifice that for my personal reasons. Matt and I shouldn’t have come asking so much of you in the first place. It wasn’t fair, and I’m sorry for that. You being on standby means a lot to me. Thank you,” he told her as he got ready to turn away again._

_“I’ll ask Mark and Lucas to help with this too,” she told him. “I know we all went our separate ways after graduation, and it may seem like we don’t care or remember the good times, but we do. We talk about them sometimes together. Lucas and Mark miss being around Matt, Calvin, George, and Teddy. They talk about them more often than you would think. They miss you too,” she said softly. “I miss you guys. And Jenny. She is such a sweetheart.”_

_“Yeah, she is,” Thomas agreed softly._

_“We don’t see Toni hardly either. He doesn’t usually come to Alpha functions because he’s off working somewhere,” she admitted._

_“I’m not going to get too into how I know, but whenever you get the time, can you try to catch up with him? I know he feels alone right now,” Thomas said as he thought about a big wave of depression he felt a couple of days ago._

_“Sure,” she said with a nod._

_“Thanks. When you see them, can you apologize to Mark and Lucas for me? I didn’t mean to ask them for too much as well. If they don’t want to help, I understand,” Thomas said as he opened his arms, to only shut them again just as quickly. He had forgotten that they weren’t in high school anymore. He couldn’t hug an elite Alpha like her anymore without eyebrows being raised._

_“Oh, come here, stupid!” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her._

_He smiled against her gray pantsuit jacket and returned the embrace._

_It was good to have friends, even ones that chose to remain in the shadows._

_*_

_*_

_Thomas straightened the dark green sweater he wore as he waited outside Mr. Mell’s office door. The young Omega shuffled his feet as he attempted not to tug at the expensive material he had saved up to buy with his maintenance job money. He primarily was wearing the sweater to hide his rounded stomach. Being in his fourth month, he was beginning to show more._

_Thomas never thought there would come a day where he would step foot in the Mell’s house again, but here he was._

_Finally, the door opened._

_“Mr. Mell, Mrs. Mell, and Mrs. Mell will see you now,” a Beta secretary said as he opened the door for Thomas._

_Grabbing the document, he and Matt had worked tirelessly on for the past month, Thomas walked straight into the room with a face void of emotion. It was an expressionless mask that he had been working on for weeks now. He only hoped it would serve him well in the den of wolves he was currently walking into._

_“Well, Thomas, it seems you have finally come to your senses,” Mr. Mell said with a huff. “My lawyers are the best, after all. Those stunts with Matthew Goranski in the courtroom were just a waste of time,” he said._

_Thomas fought the urge to glare at the patronizing man. He had to remind himself to keep calm, or else this plan was a bust._

_“Yes sir,” Thomas said with an air of submissiveness that took great pains for him to create._

_It seemed to work, however, as the three Alphas in the room appeared to be pleased._

_“This is too easy. What do you have planned, Omega?” Maria asked with a glare._

_Thomas mentally applauded her for her keen sense of observation before laying the document down on the desk in front of Mr. Mell. The older Alpha looked up at Thomas with a piercing glare._

_“What is this?” he asked as he began to leaf through it quickly._

_“A contract,” Thomas said bluntly._

_“Pfft! You seriously think we would sign something you wrote?! If we didn’t compromise in court, what makes you think we would do so now?” Mrs. Mell scoffed._

_“This contract was created by me and Matthew Goranski, who is an accomplished lawyer at a respected firm. It has also been proof read by an accomplished lawyer, Mr. Montgomery. To be frank, this is a well written and fair piece of documentation,” Thomas told them._

_“We’ll see about that,” Mr. Mell said as he put his glasses on and began to read the contract more thoroughly._

_“I assure you, the contract is more in your favor than mine,” he said truthfully._

_Maria gave a snort and Mrs. Mell gave him a dubious look as Mr. Mell perused the contract carefully from page to page._

_After he was done, he put the papers down and looked up at Thomas with a grim expression._

_“I can’t allow you to live here under the same roof as Antonio and the child. That will be impossible,” he said with a shake of his head._

_“What?!” Maria asked as she snatched the papers off his desk and began to quickly read them. Mrs. Mell slid over beside the young woman and started to read over her shoulder._

_“Then I will secure a place closer to the main house,” Thomas said._

_Mr. Mell scowled._

_“Also, I don’t see how you thought you got to decide the name of the child?” he asked._

_“What?! That is unprecedented. Of course, I’ll name the child! I am the grandmother after all!” Mrs. Mell exclaimed as she glared at Thomas._

_“I believe I’m owed a right to at least name MY baby considering I’m giving over full custody and will never be able to tell them who I am,” Thomas said calmly even though he was furious at her gall._

_Thomas had been excited to hear the gender but chose to wait. Thomas hoped the child took after Antonio more. They would be so handsome! The only thing to dampen his mood was the thought that he wouldn’t be able to raise the kid. The child would grow up not knowing who Thomas actually was. Reality had hit him hard that day._

_“An **Alpha** child?_ ” _Maria asked. Thomas wanted to smack her upside the head._

_“The blood testing has identified that they have an 80% chance of being classified as an Alpha,” Thomas said with a locked jaw._

_“An Alpha! How exciting! Antonio will be thrilled!” Mrs. Mell said excitedly as she held onto Maria with a wide grin._

_Thomas stood there with a fixed expression of boredom. Inside, he was grieving over the fact he wouldn’t be able to see Antonio’s reaction to the news. Actually, he wouldn’t be able to see or tell anything to his mate about their baby._

_His mate. Thomas still thought of him that way and always would no matter what. They might take everything that he cared about away, but they would never be able to remove his affection for Antonio Mell. Just like they wouldn’t be able to crush his adoration for his unborn child._

_“I don’t see the harm in you naming it. It’s not like we have a family name to use anyway,” Mr. Mell said before Mrs. Mell or Maria could protest anymore._

_“I do have one question,” Thomas asked. This had been a burning question in the back of his head for weeks now._

_The three Alphas stared at him._

_“What do you plan to do if this child comes out looking like me? Or what if they end up being an Omega? What will you do then?” Thomas asked._

_“Boy, the Mell genes run deep,” Mr. Mell said with a smirk. “I’ll have you know I look just like my great-great grandfather. Even Antonio shares his and my likeness. I don’t believe YOU will disrupt hundreds of years of dominance. And you said it yourself, there is an 80% chance of the child being an Alpha. If your Omega genes pollute the child…well, we will cross that bridge when we come to it,” he said with a dismissive chuckle._

_Thomas felt himself tense at the insinuation. He prayed to God that his child was born an Alpha. Being an Omega could prove to be lethal for the baby, and he didn’t know if he would be able to protect them from the Mell’s wrath._

_“Moving on, I believe I fired you from your service here. Do you really think I will hire you back on here?” Mr. Mell asked with a laugh of disbelief._

_“I believe so since it will benefit you in the long run. More so than me as well,” Thomas told him._

_“How so?” he asked suspiciously._

_“For me, I get to watch my child grow up, even if he doesn’t know who I am. To them, I will just be an owned Omega with little relevance. For you, I can be here to help during their childhood years. This is especially important during infancy,” Thomas said._

_“What do you mean?” Mrs. Mell asked with a dirty look. “A Beta nurse maid took care of Antonio and he showed no preference between the two of us.”_

_“Antonio was a full Alpha child. I’m referring to our child’s Omega side. Omega children require constant contact with their birth parent, or the person who carried them in their womb. We are a class attached to emotion and intimacy. The baby won’t be able to eat or sleep correctly without me there for at least his first six months of life. This is why I requested to live in the main house for a temporary amount of time,” Thomas explained._

_“You’re not serious?!” Maria grumbled. “How am I to explain to Antonio why our child is complacent with the Omega servant and not to me?”_

_“Antonio has been travelling a lot lately. I doubt that will change anytime soon. It won’t be difficult to hide this from him,” Mr. Mell said._

_“I believe my being here will also, as you say, ‘keep Antonio in check’. I’m sure he is still asking about my whereabouts now. If he can see me and know that you kept your word about maintaining my safety, he should remain complacent,” Thomas added._

_He hated to sound manipulative, but this also granted him access to see Antonio again. Just the thought of setting eyes on the young Alpha again made his heart beat quicken and his palms start to sweat. They may not be ‘together’ anymore, but at least they would be in the same vicinity as one another._

_The two older Mells looked to be in deep thought. Maria, on the other hand, was scowling at him. Thomas kept his poker face on as best he could by staring at the wall past her head so he wouldn’t return the filthy look with one of his own._

_“I won’t agree to you living here, but I will agree to hiring you again. The positives outweigh the negatives,” Mr. Mell said with a reluctant nod._

_Thomas held back the urge to pump his fist in the air at this victory._

_“WHAT?” Maria screeched, causing both of her in-laws to wince along with Thomas._

_They all looked over to see her standing red-faced with the last page of the document in her hand. She cast a hateful look in Thomas’s direction._

_“You plan on keeping that child for a week before giving it to us?!” she practically screamed._

_“I’d appreciate if you would refrain from calling my child an ‘it’. But yes, I’m giving you my own flesh and blood without having any rights to them. I believe I’m OWED a week with them after they are born. I deserve a week with just me and them. We can stage a whole labor scene for Antonio if that is what you want to do afterwards, but that first week is NOT negotiable for me,” Thomas said with determination._

_“You’re lucky the Mells are even hiring you back! How dare you ask for more!” Maria said heatedly._

_“We can’t give you a week. People will talk if the baby doesn’t arrive on time,” Mr. Mell said in a gruff tone._

_“Babies are born late all the time, just as some are born early. I don’t see anyone batting an eye over one week more,” he said with a shrug._

_“I don’t believe this is something we should compromise,” Mrs. Mell told her husband._

_Thomas had a feeling it was time to use is insurance policy._

_“As I’ve said, this is NOT negotiable. I want time with my child before you STEAL them from me. I refuse to sugar-coat what you people are doing. I DESERVE what time I have to spend with them alone in MY house,” Thomas said, allowing his anger to push through slightly, until the flood gates of his temper flew open._

_“Watch your mouth boy!” Mr. Mell said as he stood up from his chair._

_“YOU PEOPLE HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!” he screamed at them, letting his pain overflow as he hammered his fist into his chest over and over again. “First, it was my parents, then it was my best friend and mate, and now it’s my baby! There is literally nothing else I have to give that is of importance to me in this world!”_

_The three stared at him with stony expressions on their faces. He wanted to kill them all. That thought disturbed him enough to where he calmed himself down. The baby in his mind was scared as it held tightly onto him in fear. Thomas mentally wrapped himself around the presence gently in comfort._

_“Once again, I DESERVE to be repaid more, but all I’m asking for is a week alone at my house with my child. Nothing more and nothing less. I also have connections in the Alpha community that can start rumors about Antonio possibly having an illegitimate child. You know rumors fly fast around here. There is nothing stopping me from taking down your reputation or having people question the child’s true lineage,” he finished as he calmed himself down._

_“Empty threats. Everyone in this room knows you mean Sandra Lohst,” Maria said snidely. She didn’t look the least bit repentant after Thomas’s outburst._

_“I have connections that may or may not involve her. There is no solid evidence to suggest that it is her,” Thomas replied smoothly. Thomas then swiped a hand across his face and found it to be wet. He hadn’t realized he had been crying._

_The room was silent for a moment more before Mr. Mell broke it._

_“Fine. You can have your week,” he said before signing the contract, standing up, and leaving the room in a huff. Mrs. Mell glared at Thomas before following her husband._

_This left Maria and Thomas in the room alone._

_Thomas noticed for the first time that her belly appeared to be slightly rounded._

_“Your stomach…?” he asked faintly._

_“Fake stomach harness. It’s not exactly hard to fake a pregnancy, especially when you’re fooling a man who is never home,” she said with a shrug._

_Thomas shook his head slightly as he walked forward and signed the sheet underneath Mr. Mell’s signature. Picking up the papers, he was about to leave before Maria gave a’ tsk’ sound._

_“You think you’ve won, but you haven’t. You said there isn’t anything of importance to you in this world anymore? Well, I don’t find that entirely true. Let’s see just how strong you really are, Tommy,” she said mockingly before leaving the room._

_Thomas clenched the papers in his hands tightly._

_He may have won the battle, but certainly not the war._

* * *

 

The soft glow of the fire flickered across the room, leaving vast shadows on the wall. No one in the room noticed the eerie apparitions, as they were too busy staring at the lone man in front of the fireplace.

            Jeremy turned to look at Michael, who had a shocked, fixed expression on his face. The Bond was silent, which was unusual for the normally emotional boys. The lankier of the two found that he didn’t know what to feel right now either after hearing Thomas talk. It was numbing to say the least.

            Maria sat in her mahogany chair with a bored expression. She was acting as if she had taken no part in the shattering of Thomas’s life. Jeremy found it irritating how detached she was from the story. Jeremy wanted to stand up and hit her.

            For Antonio’s part, he had sat close to Thomas the entire time. He had not moved a muscle since Thomas had begun to talk. Now that he seemed to be finished, it was as if Antonio Mell was made of stone.

            Jeremy had to admit he couldn’t blame the man for being shocked. Many truths had been told all at once, and it was difficult to process. Jeremy felt there was more to come too.

            The Mell family’s connection with human trafficking, the fact that Michael’s dad and Thomas used to date, them almost starting the Eternal Bond and failing, Michael’s…birth. Oh God…Michael was-

            Jeremy jerked his head to stare at Michael as Antonio began to speak.

            “The child…what happened…?” Antonio asked.

            “The child is fine,” Thomas replied as he refused to look at anyone else in the room and instead chose to watch the fire.

            “Don’t be stupid Antonio. I believe he already covered the fact about my inability to have children and the stupid court case that Goranaksi man put us all through just to get custody of it,” Maria said with an eye roll as she stood up from her chair.

            “The child is…,” Antonio muttered, his dark eyes widened in shock as he turned to stare at his son.

            “Me,” Michael finished for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written one chapter this long before. There was so much to talk about that I didn't have the heart to split it up into sections, and I didn't want to disrupt my flow. There is more coming up with the past, but this is the majority of it. I hope you guys liked it and aren't dead because of lack of oxygen flow to your brains because of hyperventilation. I love comments and kudos and reading your reactions. They let me know people are actually reading my stuff! Thanks for all the support so far guys! Y'all are really something else! :D


	30. Aftershocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of suicide attempt. I don't want to trigger anyone!

 

            The room was dead silent after his monosyllable answer.

            Michael felt like he was in the middle of a swirling vortex of emotions.

            He stared at Thomas’s back as the older man refused to turn around and was choosing to stare at the fire instead. The story he had told was surreal. Michael was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that the person he thought had been his biological parent all his life wasn’t.

            Michael turned to look at the woman he had thought gave birth to him 17 years ago.

            Maria Mell was pouring herself a small glass of scotch his family kept on a side table by one of the larger bookshelves in the room. She looked irritated as she sipped on the amber liquid. Her lips pursed as she glanced over at the two men sitting by the fire place.

            Michael followed her attention. His dad was still staring at Thomas in wide-eyed shock with his mouth parted open slightly. He had never seen his stoic father so surprised.

            Jeremy sat at his side with his arm looped around Michael’s. Michael could feel his blue eyes watching him carefully for a reaction. Their Bond was quiet, except for the concern coming from his worried mate.

            Michael didn’t know what to think, let alone feel to appease Jeremy’s apprehension.

            “That’s impossible,” his father muttered finally as he continued to stare at Thomas. “I was at the hospital on March 14th, 1998. I waited outside the room until Michael was born. I WAS THERE,” Antonio said, his body shaking with a plethora of emotions.

            “It was a set up me, your parents, and Maria’s parents created. You only saw what we wanted you to see,” Thomas replied quietly.

            “How?” Antonio said dangerously quiet.

            “I know you’re mad. I can feel it,” Thomas said as he gently tapped his head without turning around, “but I don’t think any of that matters now.”

            “Then you know I’m not mad, but furious Tommy. You lied to me. Everyone lied to me for 17 years! Not just about Michael, but a lot of things. I think I’m owed an explanation!” Antonio said heatedly.

            Thomas sighed and looked over at Maria. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him to continue. Apparently, she wasn’t going to take any blame in this situation.

            “As I told you before, I got my week with Michael before I gave him to your family. He was born on March 7th and was picked up the morning of the 14th. They took him to the hospital, where Maria and her mother were waiting. Your mother called to tell you that Maria went into labor when everything was ready. Two nurses and a doctor were paid off to keep you updated on the birth. Maria came up with a convincing lie so you wouldn’t go into the room. Michael was already in the room before you got there,” Thomas answered in a blank tone.

            “Michael’s birth certificate?” he asked quietly.

            “It’s not hard to forge legal documents Antonio,” Maria abruptly said as she took another sip of her drink.

            “You. I saw your body change! I went to an ultrasound for God’s sake!” he said in disbelief.

            “Fake prosthetics and a pre-done ultrasound given to us by Thomas,” she said with a shrug.

            “This is unbelievable,” he muttered as he raked a hand through his dark hair. “You two really had me fooled. I’m just an IDIOT, a complete MORON! There must have been some hilarious jokes behind my back over the years about how I didn’t even know who my own son’s carrier was!” Antonio said with a hysterical laugh as he stood up and paced around the room.

            “That isn’t true!” Thomas said as he stood up and turned around to stare at the frantic Alpha. Antonio ignored him and continued to talk.

            “I understand why you wouldn’t have been able to tell me in the beginning, but why didn’t you tell me the truth later. There have been many opportunities to tell me over the years. We’ve been alone in this very room together! Why didn’t you say anything then?!” Antonio asked as he stopped walking and gave Thomas a harsh glare.

            Thomas looked away and shook his head before sitting down again.

            “I wouldn’t do that to Michael. I didn’t want him to ever know the truth, just like you,” he said as he rubbed a hand down his face. “Maria was always right about one of the things she constantly threw in my face. Michael would always be better off without knowing about me. He could go to any private school and college of his choice, he could wear the right clothes, and meet the right people as long as everyone believed he was a full Alpha. I could have never given him any of that.”

            Antonio’s glare softened as Thomas spoke.

            “If I would have told you, I know what you would have done. You would have dropped everything and walked away from the Mell family. Our bags would have been packed and you would have taken me and Michael away from this place. All of your schooling and hard work would have gone down the drain. Just like Matt’s did,” Thomas said with a bitter smile.

            “Even if we would have run, it would have never stopped. The Mells would have never let you or Michael go. Hell, they said they would give me a private week alone with Michael and they had people tail me the entire time just to make sure I didn’t skip town with him. I didn’t want you or our child to live a life in hiding just because of me. I wanted so much more for you two,” Thomas explained.

            “I would have held you both back. It was better if I hid behind the scenes and watched from afar. My one act of selfishness was staying to serve this family. I could watch Michael grow up in luxury and you succeed like you always wanted to in your family’s business,” Thomas finished. “It made everyone happy.”

            “Except you,” Antonio said as he stared at Thomas sympathetically.

            Michael almost looked away from second hand embarrassment as his dad looked at Thomas like he was his entire world. Which, as Michael had begun to notice, he really was. The subvert glances and expressions of longing were pretty obvious if one paid as much attention to the older Alpha’s demeanor when Thomas was around as much as Michael had lately.

            Thomas, however, didn’t notice as he continued to look down at the floor with a dejected expression. His hands laid uselessly in his lap. Michael saw his shoulders sag in defeat.

            “I got to take care of Michael most of his life. I got to stay in your life and see you play a big part in the company you love so much. I got to spend every day with my family. It’s been a good life,” he admitted.

            Michael felt his eyes tear up.

            This form of happiness Thomas described was difficult to understand. But, if he thought about it, he wasn’t that much different. He had been willing to be apart of Jeremy’s life till the end of his days even if they never would have gotten together. If Jeremy would have found happiness with someone else, he would have accepted it. Jeremy’s happiness was the most important thing, whether it included him or not. Maybe he understood Thomas more than he thought.

            “Your ‘one act of selfishness’?” Maria asked snidely.

            The other people in the room turned to look at her.

            “That’s rich coming from you. Aren’t YOU the one who got your best friend fired from one of the best law firms in the city? Aren’t YOU the one who made said best friend’s wife lose her amazing birthing doctor that might have increased her chances of survival if she had been available? Aren’t YOU the one who tried to divert focus from Michael’s birth by-.”

            “SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!” Thomas screamed as he jumped up from his stooped position.

            “Why? You don’t want them to know the truth? All you are doing is victimizing yourself! Oh, the big, bad Mell family caused you to lose your misguided boyfriend and child! Allow me to enlighten them on what YOUR selfishness did!” she exclaimed as she put her glass down on a side table.

            Thomas glared, but there was fear in his eyes.

            “I did NOTHING wrong! YOU made Mr. Montgomery fire Matt by threatening to cut the firm’s funding! YOU made sure every respectable firm in the whole damn COUNTRY wouldn’t hire him just for the pure fact that he dared to help me try to gain custody of my child! YOU threatened to ruin Jenny’s doctor’s reputation and career if she made any more appointments with her! Jenny had to go to a third-rate unlicensed doctor who practiced in a dirty tenement building because no one else would take her as a patient! The nicest, most compassionate women to have ever lived DIED because she didn’t have access to the right medical attention! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!” Thomas yelled furiously.

            “Blame me all you want, but you can’t say I didn’t warn you beforehand! I told you Antonio wasn’t the only person you cared about,” she said with a scowl. “You came into this house acting like more than you were! It was despicable! I had to take matters into my own hands to put you in your place. I needed to show you how touchable you really were. If you would have just handed that child over without a fuss your friend would still have a respectable job and his Omega wife would still be alive!” she said.

            Thomas growled.

            “She was already a high-risk pregnancy! You had to let that Alpha pride get in the way and take out your frustrations with me onto her and Matt! They were a good family! They were happy! And you took it all away! Their child has been raised without knowing how much of a saint his mother really was and how fantastic his father used to be! You turned Matt Goranski’s life into a living hell with your actions! Take some responsibility for once in your miserable life!” Thomas gritted out.

            “You are talking very big for someone who tried to end their own life!” she shrieked. “You’re calling MY life miserable? Who was it that treated their arms like slabs of meat just to gain attention?! Who tried to take their own life on the day Michael was taken from you?! Don’t think I didn’t catch on to what you were trying to do! You were trying to sabotage the plan by getting yourself put in the same hospital we were staying at in hopes that Antonio would find out you were there!”

            “THAT’S A LIE!” Thomas yelled back at her.

            “LIKE HELL IT ISN’T!” she screamed back.

            “THAT’S ENOUGH!” Michael yelled over them.

            Both the Omega and Alpha female stopped and looked over at the male Alpha standing to the side. His face was red, and his hands were clenched tightly at his sides. Jeremy was looking up at him with a fearful expression.

            “YOU!” he snapped harshly at Maria. “The reason you wanted me out of the hospital when I got sick was because you were worried about what the doctors might find out through my blood work! That was it, wasn’t it?!” he asked through clenched teeth.

            “Of course. I didn’t want them to see any trace of Omega in you! It has already been hard enough hiding it from people as you’ve gotten older. Those stupid glasses HE used to wear before I made him stop wearing them, that messy hair you got from HIM that I made him cut, insisting to wear the same clothing HE bought you day after day, listening to that tasteless music HE gave you! Running in the hallways, sliding down the barristers, being friends with Omegas! It has been 17 years of nothing but failures!” she snarled as she pointed at Thomas furiously. “I tried everything to shift focus from the fact that you were HIS son! But NO! You had to keep pushing those terrible hereditary traits onto me and everyone around you! It is by the grace of God that your father is gone all the time, or he would have surely caught on by now!”

            Michael noticed his dad flinch and look down in shame at her words.

            “No child of MINE would have ever disgraced this family as much as you have over the years. It goes to show how no amount of good upbringing can cover up the scent of tainted Alpha blood,” she hissed.

            Michael felt every word pierce his heart. This was the woman who he thought for his entire life was his mother. Sure, she had never been maternal and had been strict with his upbringing, but he had been under the impression that she had been that way out of love. He thought behind all the harsh words and stern glares, there was a mother trying to bring out the best in her child. Apparently, he was wrong.

            “You…never loved me?” Michael asked weakly. He felt Jeremy touch his lower back lightly in comfort.

            “Loved you?” she asked incredulously. “It took everything I had to try to make you into a presentable Alpha for society. I wasn’t about to let people think a supposed son of mine was weak and stupid. Love played no part in it!” she said with an eye roll. “Gullibility is another pathetic trait you got from-!”

            Michael blinked away the tears forming in his eyes as Thomas grabbed Maria by her throat and shoved her roughly into a nearby arm chair. His gray eyes were ice cold and his whole body shook with rage. Thomas’s lips curled into a furious snarl as he bent down centimeters from her, now red, face. She gave small gasps of air as he spoke in a dangerously calm voice.

            “I gave you my son not only because you people backed me into a corner, but so he could live a life better than the one I could provide. I handed my baby to you with my own two hands and asked that you love him as if he was your own. But you know what happened instead, bitch?” he asked in a deadly tone.

            Maria gasped again as his fingers tightened around her throat. She began to claw at his hands, but to no avail.

            “I was forced to watch you emotionally and verbally abuse my own flesh and blood for 17 years. I had to watch as you ridiculed and brushed aside who he was as a person. Now, you are going to dismiss him to his face? And why? Because one of his biological parents is an Omega. Is there no end to how low you can go?” he hissed to her as she struggled for air.

            “It would be so easy for THIS Omega to crush your windpipe. Wouldn’t that be ironic? Getting killed by the very thing you hate and look down on the most in this world? I could avenge Jenny right here and now. I think that’s fair, a life for a life,” he threatened.

            Michael and Jeremy watched the interaction in horrified fascination. Michael barely noticed his dad slowly walking towards Thomas with a frightened expression. Maria stared at Thomas with wide, fearful eyes as she continued to fight for air.

            “But you know what?” Thomas asked as he let the struggling woman go by unclenching his fingers from around her neck and pushing her body away from him into the couch roughly.

“I’m not going to do that, because I’m nothing like you,” he answered.

Antonio relaxed his shoulders and looked at Thomas in relief. Michael and Jeremy did the same as they took in the scene before them.

“I think you need to go into a different room Thomas,” Antonio told the Omega.

Thomas blinked, snapping out of whatever reverie had overcome him, and gave a sharp nod before walking out of the room.

Michael watched him leave without taking his eyes off him until he was gone.

“You boys need to-,” Antonio began.

“I’m going to make sure that Omega scum goes to prison! I’m charging him with assault!” Maria rasped as she clenched at her bruised throat.

“Like hell you are!” Michael exclaimed as he glared at her.

“Don’t you-!”

“You don’t have a right to tell me what to do!” he interrupted. “I’m not even your son! And you’ve more than hinted that you don’t see me as one!”

“Jeremy, take Michael and get out of here,” Antonio said with a frown.

“But-!” Michael began.

“I am your father and I’m telling you to leave this room now!” his dad commanded sternly.

“Come on, Mikey. Let’s do as he says,” Jeremy said soothingly as he took his hand and led him from the room.

Michael frowned, but complied as he let Jeremy lead him out of the library. Jeremy shut the door behind them and headed to Michael’s room. Once there, Michael shut the door and turned to see Jeremy sitting on his bed with a concerned expression directed towards him.

Sighing, Michael sat down beside his boyfriend and laid his head onto Jeremy’s shoulder.

“We need to get some sleep. It’s been a long night. Unless you want to talk now,” Jeremy told him as he stroked Michael’s head.

“Too much has happened. I need to sleep on all this,” Michael said with a yawn.

Jeremy nodded and scooted over before kicking his shoes off and laying down on the bed. Michael followed him and wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s lanky form. Jeremy nuzzled into Michael’s chest and closed his eyes.

“Were they really happy to hear my voice?” he asked Jeremy.

“Hmmm?” was the sleepy reply.

“The baby. Were you serious when you said they were happy to hear me talk?” he repeated.

“Yeah, they still are,” Jeremy muttered as he faded away into unconsciousness.

Despite all that had happened that night, Michael felt himself smile at this piece of information.

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied to you people! I said the update would be later, but I wasn't expecting to be this motivated after studying late into the previous night! 
> 
> There will be more reactions from Michael later. The revelation is still fresh. It's the same with Antonio also. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> Fun fact: George Salazar's b-day is March 7th! I'm glad no one (as far as I know) caught onto this fact or the definitive answer to Michael's parentage would have been blown!
> 
> P.S. I'm going to have a gloating moment and just say that I aced my Med Surg II final! Praise Jesus! :D Thanks for wishing me good luck on it! That came in handy during the actual exam!


	31. Father-to-Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Suicide and cutting is discussed in this chapter. I don't want anybody triggered, so be careful guys. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)

 

            Michael woke up beside Jeremy the next morning with fuzzy memories of last night. He could hardly believe the information he had heard from Thomas and his mo- Maria. The information he had learned from Thomas and Maria. After last night he couldn’t find it in himself to think of Maria Mell as his mother anymore.

            He looked over to see Jeremy fast asleep next to him.

            That was another thing to think about. Jeremy was pregnant.

            It scared and thrilled him at the same time.

            Michael laid back down beside his resting mate and stared at his peaceful face. Being closer to him made Michael feel calmer. After everything last night, it was a welcome relief.

            After being told how much he was hated, he was happy to know there was someone out there who loved him. Two someone’s, if he included their unborn child. Michael felt a grin overtake his face at the memory of Jeremy telling him about their child’s love.

 Michael knew Jeremy loved him. The Alpha knew Jeremy did before last night, but it was as if he had been waiting on Jeremy to tell him he didn’t mean it and he just wanted to be friends. Now, he couldn’t argue about the Omega’s feelings considering Jeremy snuck into his house and risked his mother’s wrath just to see him.

            It was emotionally draining to hear someone who he thought had loved him tell him otherwise. In fact, the woman who he thought was supposed to care the most about him in this world actually hated his guts. Maria had been more than open to the fact that it was his Omega blood that she hated. That, and the characteristics he shared with his biological carrier.

            Michael’s thoughts turned to Thomas.

            Thomas Avery was his biological father.

            Now that he had gotten some sleep, there were some things he now knew he wanted to say to Thomas. He wanted to tell him so many things.

            Michael rolled away from Jeremy and got up from his laying position. He stood up and then heard a grumble come from behind him.

            “Where are you going?” Jeremy mumbled sleepily.

            “I’m going to take a shower,” Michael told him.

            “Kay’,” Jeremy yawned and turned over on his other side.

            Michael grinned at his back before turning around walking into his bathroom.

            After taking a shower and brushing his teeth, Michael walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He opened his closet and walked inside. Finding a gray Sonic t-shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans, Michael threw the towel down and began to get dressed. Michael then walked out of the closet and turned back to the bed to see Jeremy staring at him from his laying position.

            “What?” Michael asked as he sat down next to Jeremy.

            “Nothing, just admiring the view,” Jeremy said with a small smile.

            Michael felt his face heat up.

            “Pfft, dork,” he said as he raked a hand through Jeremy’s curly bed head.

            Jeremy looked like he was about to say something, but then froze. A tender smile formed on his face as his blue eyes stared off past Michael. The Alpha frowned and looked at him curiously.

            “Hey, Mike. Scoot over here for a minute,” Jeremy said as he moved closer to Michael.

            “Okay?” Michael said as he sat closer to Jeremy.

            The Omega grabbed Michael’s hand from his head and then lifted his shirt, exposing his pale abdomen. Jeremy then placed Michael’s hand over his stomach. Michael stared at him with a confused frown.

            Jeremy closed his eyes with a soft smile.

            “What’s up?” Michael asked. Jeremy did appear to have gained some weight, a much-needed change that Michael was relieved about, but his pregnancy wasn’t so far along that it was noticeable. And it was definitely not time for Michael, or anyone for that matter, to feel their child’s movements.

            “When you touched my head, the baby got excited. I was wondering what would happen if you touched the closest place they were at,” he said with a smile as he opened his eyes.

            “Oh. What are they feeling now?” he asked curiously as he splayed his hand out across Jeremy’s abdomen.

            “I don’t know how to describe it. Their emotions are so unfiltered that what they feel is very over the top. Right now, they are…very happy. Thrilled or joyful would be the best words to use I think? They really love you and me. Considering I just started feeling them a couple of weeks ago and they technically started to be around you yesterday-night, I think their feelings for us are pretty awesome.”

            “Unconditional love,” Michael muttered as he took his hand away from Jeremy’s stomach.

            “Yeah,” Jeremy said with a nod as he pulled his shirt back down.

            “Speaking of ‘unconditional love’, I really need to talk to Thomas today,” Michael said seriously.

            “That sounds like a good idea, but are you sure you’re ready? You just found out last night. Has it all sunk in yet?” Jeremy asked him worriedly as he sat up from his laying position.

            “I think so. I’m not going to lie, hearing all that last night was a shock. I didn’t know how to think or feel about any of it. Now, I think I do and I want to tell him about it,” Michael said with determination.

            “Good,” Jeremy said as he patted his boyfriend on the back. “I need to talk to my dad too about the baby.”

            “Shouldn’t I be there with you?” Michael asked.

            “Let me tell him by myself first. We can get our dads together later and figure out what to do. Is that okay with you?” Jeremy asked.

            “Yeah, that sounds good to me. I’ll drive you home,” Michael said with a nod.

            Jeremy gave him a peck on the cheek before getting up off the bed. He then walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind himself. Michael heard the faucet running a few seconds later.

            Michael gave a sigh of exhaustion and laid back down. He had rested well last night but he still felt mentally worn out whenever he thought about the information Thomas and his mo- Maria had given them.

            Closing his eyes, Michael waited on his boyfriend patiently.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

           

            After dropping Jeremy off, Michael headed towards the address to Thomas’s house that his dad had given him.

            Michael frowned as he thought about his dad.

 

            _“Thomas left the house after I asked him to exit the library,” his dad had muttered as he wrote._

_“Do you think he went back home?” Michael asked._

_“Probably. Or went to Matt’s,” he replied bitterly as he handed the paper to Michael._

_Michael nodded as he grabbed the paper from across his father’s desk._

_Before leaving, he looked up at his tired father with a contemplative expression._

_“Hey…tatay?” Michael asked._

_“Yes, anak?” he asked._

_Their dark eyes met as Michael hesitantly spoke._

_“Thomas still…likes you…a lot. It’s not just you,” he pointed out._

_Antonio looked at him uncomfortably before nodding and looking back down at numerous papers tiredly. Clearly, he didn’t believe him._

_“Not after everything I put him through. There were things said last night that I was ignorant about for 17 years. I thought I was protecting Thomas by separating myself from him, but I only made things worse,” he said, refusing to look at Michael. “I didn’t only separate myself from him, but you as well. Maria was right. If I would have been here more often, then I would have noticed how much you took after him. Your named after him for God’s sake!” he said as he raked a hand roughly through his uncharacteristically messy hair._

_“I know this is going to be an empty apology, but I’ll say it anyway. I am sorry. For being gone so much just because I was running away from facing my life here. I was being a coward,” he said with a grimace._

_“Tatay…,” Michael said softly._

_“I didn’t want to face Thomas. I didn’t want to feel miserable every time I saw him because I would have been thinking about the life we could have had together. I didn’t want to see your mo- Maria. I resented her and my parents for backing me into a corner so I would marry her. And I’m ashamed to admit it, but I didn’t want to see you either. Your existence only revealed how much I was stuck in a loveless marriage. I loved you as soon as I saw you, but I soon began to hate those feelings. It felt like I was betraying Thomas every time I was happy to see you. I’m sorry for that,” he finished._

_Michael noticed tears in his eyes._

_“Tatay,” Michael said soothingly as he walked around the desk to reach his dad._

_“It’s okay. I’m not mad and I’m sure Thomas isn’t either,” he told him._

_“None of it is okay, Michael. I’ve been a fool your entire life! Thomas more than likely hates me. He wouldn’t even let me sit near him last night!” he said with a few tears running down his cheeks._

_Michael stared at him in awe. Antonio Mell NEVER showed emotion just like he NEVER cried._

_Michael carefully bent down over his father and hugged him tightly._

            Michael wasn’t just ready to talk to Thomas about his feelings, but his dad’s as well. He was going to try his damnedest to get the two men who created him talking again. Whether they resumed a romantic relationship was up to them, but Michael would make sure they both came to a mutual understanding at least. He was surprised to find that he wasn’t upset at the thought of his dad and the woman he thought had been his mother separating for good.

            Maria telling him in a round-about-way that she hated him had shut something off inside him. He hadn’t seen her that morning and found that he didn’t care where she was. Michael knew that even if he saw her face he wouldn’t feel anything towards her. Originally, he had been hurt. After a night of rest, he felt his sadness turn into resentment to indifference as he thought more and more about it.

            Shaking her from his thoughts, Michael turned into a small driveway and parked his car.

            The house was in a middle-class Beta neighborhood about 10 miles from his own home. It was a modest, light blue sided house with a gray roof with a small front yard. It was small, but quaint. He didn’t see a car in the driveway, and assumed it was in the garage

            Michael got out of his PT Cruiser and walked towards the front door.

            He took a deep breath in and out before knocking.

            A moment later, the door opened to reveal a haggard Thomas.

            Michael’s eyes widened at the normally pristine man’s appearance. The only time he had seen Thomas without a suit was when he was admitted in to the hospital over a month ago. Even then Thomas had been wearing a plain gray polo t-shirt and dark-washed jeans, which had been business casual at best.

            Now, Thomas was in gray sweat pants and a faded oversized Sonic the hedgehog t-shirt. His hair wasn’t fixed in its usual tamed style but was now askew on his head. Michael had a feeling that if it were longer it would be a lighter replica of his own usually messy dark hair. Even their builds were the same. Without the thick suit, Michael could clearly see the short, broad outline of Thomas that Michael himself had. Even the soft features of his face were like Michael’s. They were subtle and not easily seen, but they were there. Michael had to give it to Maria, she had done a good job hiding these things over the years.

            Seeing him this way, there was no way Michael couldn’t see the similarities.

 The thing that ultimately threw Michael off, however, was the pair of black thick-rimmed glasses on his face.

            Michael stared at the lighter version of himself in shock. Or, it was more like he was the darker version of Thomas. It was a strange feeling.

            “Michael? What are you doing here?” he asked in confusion.

            “Um…I wanted to talk to you about last night,” Michael spewed out awkwardly.

            Thomas gave a sad frown but moved aside so he could enter the house. Michael slowly walked inside and observed the area around him as Thomas shut the door behind them.

            The room was an open layout, so Michael could see the kitchen and living room from where he was standing upon entering the house. There were clothes laid haphazardly across furniture, dishes in the sink, and DVDs scattered around a small television set. It wasn’t messy, just well lived in, in Michael’s opinion. Michael now knew where he got his cleaning habits from. He had always known it hadn’t come from Antonio Mell. That man was immaculate with his living space. Michael, however, was not and needed a maid to sweep through his room twice a week.

            “Sorry it’s a mess,” Thomas apologized at his side and he looked around the room with a blush.

            “It’s alright. I didn’t exactly give you a heads up,” Michael replied with a shrug.

            Michael scanned the room one last time before something near the TV caught his eye.

            “Is that an original Nintendo NES System and an Atari 7800 with original vintage games?! Oh God! Look at all the Walkman tape players! AND you have an original turntable for records? Sweet!” Michael said as he fast walked towards the collection of vintage systems. “Oh, have mercy! I LOVE this record! AND this tape! AND this game!” Michael exclaimed as he picked up each one with a look of adoration.

            Michael looked up to see what he considered the crowning glory of the amazing things before him.

            “That is not an autographed poster of Bob Marley! Tell me that’s a joke!” Michael practically shouted as he gazed up at the signature with awe before swinging his head around to look at Thomas.

            The Omega was looking at him with amusement as he watched the young Alpha pilfer through his things at a breakneck pace.

            “It is. I didn’t get it though, my dad did for me when your grandparents went to visit some friends in Florida who were connected with his record company,” Thomas answered with a smile.

            “I know I don’t have to tell you this, but NEVER let go of this fantastic piece of art! DON’T do it!” Michael said as he gazed back at the poster lovingly.

            “Not to interrupt you or anything, but wasn’t there things you wanted to discuss?” Thomas asked.

            “Oh! Sorry! I got too excited,” Michael said quickly with a blush as he stood up abruptly.

            He just realized he had barged into Thomas’s home and then had proceeded to touch all his valuable collectibles without so much as a ‘hey, can I check out your stuff?’

            “It’s okay, Michael,” Thomas said quietly as he turned to a small round table with two chairs. “Do you want anything to drink or eat?”

            “No thanks,” Michael said with a shake of his head. He noticed Thomas had left out the Mr. to his name. He found that he liked it.

            Thomas nodded as he took a seat as Michael did.

            “I guess I’ll start out by saying that I’m okay with what you told us last night,” Michael began. Thomas frowned and shook his head.

            “You don’t have to sugar coat it, Michael. I saw your face. You were shocked and horrified. I wouldn’t be surprised if-,” he began.

            “I was relieved,” Michael interrupted.

            Thomas paused and stared at him in surprise.

            “I was so damned relieved,” he said with a shaky laugh. “All my life I’ve been expected to be like my perfect Alpha parents. And you know what? I could never do it! I tried to talk less and smile more, and to be everything I thought they wanted me to be. You know, I could never figure out why? I always wondered why I could never be the perfect Alpha son everyone wanted. I’ve been messing up my whole life. Everything she said about me was true. I’m messy, I slide down our stairs’ railing just so I don’t have to walk down all those steps, I listen to out-of-style music, I have bad eye sight and refuse to wear contacts because they’re super itchy, crowds make me nervous, and I could care less on what clothes I wear. I thought I was a failure. I got told I was a failure by someone I thought was the person who gave birth to me. all. the. time,” Michael said, taking a deep breath to catch his breath.

            “But, then last night happened, and I found out she wasn’t my mom at all. Besides feeling hurt and angry, I was soooooooo relieved. I wasn’t a failure! I’m not 100% Alpha, but 50%! There isn’t anymore pressure to be perfect! I’m not a freak that didn’t come out right because that woman wasn’t my mother! You are! I’m just like you! That’s not a bad thing at all either. I was so happy when it all sank in last night. I still am! I’m not related to a bunch of condescending, pretentious Alphas but to people like you! And that’s just…just…awesome!” Michael finished with tears in his eyes.

            He reached up and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears pooling there.

            Thomas stared at him with misty gray eyes.

            “I thought you’d be disappointed. No one would want to find out their related to an Omega, let alone find out their parent is one. I also lied to you your entire life. You shouldn’t be relieved, but angry. No. You should be furious!” Thomas said as he put his head in his hands. “You should be just like your father and forget about me. You can leave here, and you will never have to see me again. My selfishness is what brought so much pain to you both. If I would have left like I should have in the first place, none of what happened last night would have happened,” he said with a whimpering sigh.

            “Okay, for one, dad isn’t mad at you. Second, I was shocked at first, not angry. Third, you were forced to give me up and live a lie. And fourth, I’m proud that you are my dad,” Michael said honestly.

            “I was always left behind by my parents. It was lonely, especially when I was little. But, you were there. You were always there. I don’t think you understand how much that helped me over the years. Honestly, you were the closest person I had as a parent when my dad was away. My mo- Maria always felt like a warden. She was always yelling at me about how much of a screw up I was or how terrible I looked or acted. Every day felt like a fucking nightmare,” Michael told him.

            “I didn’t handle her words all that well a few years back,” he hesitantly told the silent Omega as he pulled his hoodie sleeves up.

            Michael stretched his left arm up, revealing a white, jagged scar on his inner forearm. It stuck out against his tan arms. Thomas stared at the wound with horror. The young Alpha then turned his right arm up and showed him numerous deep cuts scattered throughout the inner arm.

            Thomas carefully reached out and caressed the scarring gently.

            “My God…Michael,” he spoke softly as he stared.

            “Jeremy found out and got mad. He asked me to quit, so I did,” Michael admitted ashamedly.

            “Why didn’t you tell me or your dad?” he asked.

            “I didn’t tell anybody. Jeremy found out on accident when he walked in on me at school. I was too embarrassed. Alphas aren’t supposed to be weak. I couldn’t give her something else to yell at me about. You saw what she was like when I got put in the hospital. She said I was in there for attention. It would have just been another excuse to her,” Michael explained.

            “It may have been an excuse to her, but not to me or your father. I wish you would have said something,” he said as he continued to rub Michael’s scars soothingly.

            “It was stupid…sorry,” Michael muttered.

            “This is my fault too,” Thomas whispered quietly. Michael frowned at him and shook his head.

            “Impossible. I made the decision to deal with my feelings that way. You had nothing to do with that.”

            “You got so much from me Michael, and that includes dealing with your problems in this manner,” Thomas said as he let go of Michael’s arms.

            Thomas turned both of his wrists up and moved them towards the kitchen lighting so Michael could have a better look. The marks weren’t noticeable against Thomas’s pale skin until he turned them outward towards the light. Michael felt his blood run cold at the sight.

            The deepest scar Michael inflicted was the one on his left inner forearm. It had taken hours of waiting and numerous rolls of toilet paper until the bleeding had finally stopped. The blood loss had Michael laying on the bathroom floor drifting in and out of consciousness.

            Michael’s scar looked like child’s play to Thomas’s.

            Maria had said Thomas had treated his body like a slab of meat. Michael had not taken her literally until he laid eyes on the twisting pale skin that covered Thomas’s arms.

            The scars spanned horizontally on Thomas’s wrists all the way down to inner elbows. There was no discernable pattern to them. The winding scars traveled haphazardly all along his arms. It was as if a knife had been taken and hacked over and over again into his arms.

            “How? a _re you still alive?_ ” he implied the last part of the sentence.

            “Matt came in right on time,” Thomas answered.

            Michael leaned forward and stared at Thomas in horror.

            “The Mells wanted to cover them up from your dad. A few skin alterations later and I was as good as I was ever going to get. You can see them in certain lighting though,” he said as he gazed down at the uneven surfaces of skin.

            “God, I’m so sorry, dad,” Michael said as he put a hand over Thomas’s right arm and gently squeezed it in comfort.

            Thomas began to cry.

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, school started back. Hope you liked the chapter and looked forward to the future ones. There will be more Thomas and Michael talk in the next chapter.
> 
> Watch out for the prequel chapter for my DEH fanfic too. It is a Kleinsen story in Jared's POV. I just don't think there are enough of them! Also, Connor is alive in it (and no amount of canon can take that away from me!). I don't plan on updating it any more until Bonded is done though because I like to concentrate on one project at a time. So, the prequel chapter is shorter than my usual chapters and is a precursor to the overall story. Anyway, check it out! :D


	32. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT, DEPRESSING THOUGHTS, AND DESCRIPTIONS OF CUTTING.

 

_March 13, 1998_

_11:45 PM_

_Thomas started as he heard a cry come from the foot of his bed._

_Standing up, he got up sleepily and headed towards the source of the noise. He looked down with a tender, small smile on his face as he looked down at his infant son. The tiny, displeased face scowled up at him cutely._

_“Hey, buddy. You hungry?” Thomas asked the crying baby._

_Bending down, he picked Michael up gently and held him against his chest. He then walked them out of the room and to the fridge._

_After heating up the bottle he took out, Thomas walked over to the couch and sat down. Cradling Michael’s head in the crook of his elbow, Thomas carefully inserted the nipple-shaped tip into his son’s hungry mouth and Michael began to suck greedily._

_The Omega looked down at his son in wonder as he ate. He may be biased, but he had to say that his kid was the most adorable baby in the entire universe._

_This was his last day with him as his dad._

_Thomas teared up as he memorized every characteristic on his son’s face. With his free hand he stroked his tan cheeks and admired the soft facial features that reminded him so much of himself and Toni at the same time. Thomas gave a small, sad smile as he moved from Michael’s cheek to his dark head of hair that was soft to the touch._

_Dark eyes squinted up at him curiously as the bottle was thrusted out of his small mouth. Thomas was assuming that Michael could possibly have vision problems. He had noticed over the week that he would squint often when trying to gaze at things that held his interest. Michael would probably need glasses when he was older. It would be another thing the Mell family would blame him for he was sure._

_“Are you done?” Thomas asked, receiving a gummy smile in response._

_Thomas readjusted Michael’s body and laid his head against his shoulder. Thomas patted his back gently as he tried to get the infant to burp. It wasn’t long until he heard the small belch._

_Even though he didn’t share the full mental link with Michael like he had during pregnancy, he still felt slight emotions break through every so often. Currently, Michael was content and ready to sleep again._

_Michael yawned and snuggled into the crook of his neck, inhaling Thomas’s scent as he did so. Rubbing on his son’s back soothingly, Thomas began to quietly sing “I’ll Be There” by the Jackson Five to the drowsy infant.  It was a song that always reminded Thomas of Toni and Michael loved it. The melody always relaxed the baby in his arms. It looked like they were going to have the same taste in music. Thomas looked forward to talking about it in the future with the young Alpha._

_The thought of the future made Thomas feel sick. More than likely, Michael wouldn’t even want to talk to him, let alone discuss his music preferences with him. Being raised by Maria, there was a high possibility the infant cuddling him now would turn into an Alpha tyrant. Thomas knew she and his grandparents would make sure that every biased societal ideology would be forced down his throat starting at a young age. By the time Michael was old enough to talk about music or anything else, he would want nothing to do with an Omega servant, even one who had helped raise him._

_Thomas held the sleepy infant tighter against his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to any deity that might be listening that his son would never turn out like the people taking him from Thomas’s arm. The Omega begged to the heavens above that his baby would grow to be kind and look for the best in everybody around him no matter their class, just like Toni. Even if he never developed any trait of Thomas’s, he hoped that Michael would become the embodiment of the man he loved inside and out._

_With that thought in mind, he heard a loud knock come from the front door. Thomas frowned as he stared at his wall clock. It was 12 o’clock in the morning, who would be coming to see him at this time? Not Matt._

_Thomas shoved his grief to the back of his mind. Matt was dealing with a lot right now. So much that Thomas didn’t want to even thing about it, though the thoughts came anyway._

_Jenny, the most kind and generous person to have ever existed, was gone from this world. In doing so, she left Matt his son, Richard Goranski. Without the boy, Thomas was sure Matt would have followed her into the afterlife._

_Shaking his head from morose thoughts, Thomas stood up._

_The Omega carefully took Michael, now sleeping, to his crib and halfway shut the door behind him. Grabbing a baseball bat from beside the door, Thomas hesitantly unlatched the deadbolt and slowly opened the door._

_“It’s about time!” the older Mrs. Mell said as she burst through the door and caused Thomas to stumble back in surprise. “Where is it?” she asked pompously._

_“Quiet your voice, please. Michael is asleep. What are you doing here at midnight?” Thomas asked aggravatedly. “No one was supposed to be here until around 9.”_

_“Don’t tell me what to do, Thomas. I’m still one of your owners. It is the designated due date that we agreed upon. We gave you one week, and your time is up,” she said with a sniff._

_“You people are insane,” Thomas muttered angrily as he pushed past her and walked into his room where Michael’s crib was located._

_Thomas grabbed the bag he had packed for him and laid it on the bed. He was sure they were just going to throw it all away, but he didn’t want Michael to feel like he didn’t care as crazy as it sounded. Michael wouldn’t know whether he sent stuff with him or not, even so, the sentiment is what mattered to Thomas._

_He then grabbed a fleece jumper Sandy had secretly sent Michael and put it on the bed. It was cold outside, and he didn’t want his son to get sick. After laying down socks, mittens, and a hat, Thomas gently picked up the sleeping baby began to dress him slowly._

_Thomas savored every moment and touch as he prepared him for the cold weather. Michael had woken up halfway through and gave him a disgruntled look. Thomas did his best not to cry as he gazed tenderly into the dark eyes that look so much like his lover’s._

_“What is taking you so long? It’s in there, isn’t it?” a snide voice asked._

_“Give me a fucking minute!” Thomas snapped as he picked his bundle up and peppered his chubby cheeks with soft kisses. He then held him close to his chest and snuggled him tightly, but not enough to hurt the cooing infant._

_“I love you so much,” Thomas whispered against Michael’s tiny head. “You are such a special boy and I’ll always love you no matter what.”_

_Michael wiggled uncomfortably in his warm clothes. Thomas released him from the hug and looked at his face one last time. Not the last time indefinitely, but the last time Thomas would ever be able to look at him as a father who was proud of his son for simply existing._

_Dark eyes gazed at him happily, and a huge smile was given as Michael squinted and recognized his father’s face. The expression tugged painfully at Thomas’s heart. This moment could never last long enough._

_“I think that’s enough time to get over your sentimental emotions,” Mrs. Mell complained. “Maria and her mother are already preparing things at the hospital. The only thing we are missing is the baby. We need things in order before calling Antonio,” she whined._

_Thomas turned towards her with Michael inhaling his scent in the crook of his neck. She frowned at the child, causing Thomas to turn his baby from her hostile gaze protectively._

_“Hand it over, now,” she commanded primly._

_Thomas growled at her and she took a wary step back. A large man behind her that Thomas recognized as a Beta guard took a step towards him and Michael._

_“How dare yo-,” she began to scold._

_“Call my son an ‘it’ or a ‘thing’ again and I’ll become your worst nightmare,” Thomas hissed at her. “Whether you like it or not, this is your biological grandson. Maria can play ‘house’ all she wants to, but you and I both know the truth. You know he is your true grandchild just by looks alone. Maria may not treat him as if he were her own, but you have no excuse. Be the grandparent he deserves. All I ask is that you and that woman raise him with kindness and let him know what it feels like to be loved. I also not just ask, but demand that she raises him just like she would raise her own. Don’t make me regret this decision,” he growled out._

_She merely blinked at him and scowled._

_“If you so much as speak up about this to anyone, I can’t guarantee your safety. Or even Michael’s,” she said viciously._

_“Bitch,” Thomas said aloud shakily. If he hadn’t been holding Michael, he surely would have smacked her across the face._

_“Take the child. I’m growing tired,” she said with a wave of dismissal towards her guard and ignoring Thomas’s remark._

_The man walked forwards with his arms outstretched._

_“Please don’t make this any harder than it has to be, Thomas,” the guard said. The man had the decency to look ashamed at least._

_Thomas nodded and reluctantly placed Michael in the man’s arms. Albeit, it was easier to do than if it had been the angry Alpha female at the Beta guard’s side._

_“I’ll make sure he gets to his destination safely,” the man promised with a sympathetic look._

_“Thank you,” Thomas muttered sadly._

_Michael began to whimper at the loss of contact._

_“You better take him now. He’s going to cry soon when he finds out I’m not around. It’s an Omega parent-child thing. I have a shirt with my scent on it in there to help with that,” Thomas explained to the guard as he handed over Michael’s bag._

_“He has two bottles ready for him in there, formula, diapers, clothes, wipes, his favorite pacifier,” Thomas listed off. “He also likes music. It calms him down quickly. His next feeding is at about three. He’s been eating every two to three hours-,” he continued._

_“Oh, for goodness sake! We’ll find this out later! Let’s go!” Mrs. Mell complained as she turned and walked out the door._

_The guard nodded and followed her out, but not before casting a sad gaze towards Thomas before shutting the door behind them._

_Thomas heard faint cries coming from the other side of the door. Michael must have noticed his scent disappear. When the engine of the car started, Thomas jerked and stomped quickly to the front window._

_The black Mercedes pulled out of the driveway and disappeared into the night._

_Thomas slid to the floor and stared into space. He was now alone with his thoughts._

_Gone. His baby was gone. Toni was gone. The two most important people in the world to him were gone. His only family was gone. Taken from him._

_He didn’t even know he was crying until he wracked out a loud sob. Thomas threw his glasses onto the couch as they fogged up his vision and rubbed his wet eyes._

_Life was not worth living. He had nothing left, and what he did have was stolen moments with his child along with brief glimpses of his former lover. Not to mention said child would grow up not knowing who he was or how much he loved him. Antonio had already moved on, and so would Michael._

_Hours passed before he was able to stand again._

_When he finally did make it onto both his legs again, Thomas walked slowly towards the phone and calmly dialed a familiar number. He had made a decision but had to convey a final message first before he left._

_The dial tone rang a few times before the person on the other side of the line answered._

_“Hello?” a gruff voice asked. “You know it’s fucking five in the damn morning, right?”_

_“Language,” Thomas responded with a tight grin._

_“Tommy? What are you doing calling at this hour? Is everything okay?” Matt asked worriedly, no longer angry at having been woken up._

_“I wanted to talk to you for a minute,” Thomas said forlornly._

_“About what? You sound weird,” Matt told him, almost sounding scared._

_“Nothing much. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I’m so fucking sorry about Jenny,” Thomas said with a shudder._

_Jenny’s death was his fault. He had taken away her chance at a better medical outcome all because he fought against the Mell family. All he had wanted was his son, and in doing so he had taken a mother away from her husband and child._

_“Tommy, what the hell is going on?!” Matt asked, clearly scared judging by his tone._

_“I told you already, nothing. I just wanted you to know that. See ya,” he said with a shaky grin._

_“Tommy, listen, don’t hang up-!” Matt yelled from the receiver before Thomas hung up._

_Thomas felt like he was walking through a blurry haze as he unsteadily walked into the kitchen. It had been mere hours ago when he and Michael had been standing there. Thomas shakily pulled out a knife from one of the drawers before leaving towards his bathroom._

_Once there, Thomas twisted one of the tub nozzles until water began to fill the bath. He then pushed the stopper down and watched as the water rose. After it was halfway full, Thomas stopped the flow of water and climbed into the bath with his pajamas on._

_He reveled in the heat of the tub._

_Staring at the knife in his hand, he raked the sharp edge lightly over the skin of his inner wrist. Blood slowly dripped in between the slightly cut skin. It stung like a paper cut._

_Thomas felt numb to the pain, in fact, it felt good. It was a precursor to the endless abyss he wanted to go to and stay._

_The cuts got deeper and harsher as he switched hands and sliced dissecting marks across each arm. At the back of his mind he was registering pain, but the images of the past were at the forefront. The feelings of loss and loneliness overtook his entire being. The pain he was inflicting was the last thing he was thinking about._

_Thomas felt tears running down his cheeks with each harsh slice._

_His son was gone. His lover was gone. His best friend was gone. His parents were gone. Everyone he cared about had left him behind or had been taken from him. No one would miss him if he was gone too._

_His only regret would be leaving Matt. He knew he wouldn’t be happy when he found out Thomas was gone. Matt would be okay thought since he had Richard. Actually, Matt probably secretly blamed him for Jenny’s death. If he had just listened to the Mell’s demands she might still be alive._

_Matt wanted him dead too more than likely._

_Another upside was that Matt still had his baby, and Thomas didn’t. He would never be able to hold his son close without people breathing down his neck. Never again would he kiss his cheeks or hug him tight without judgmental eyes on them._

_His thoughts began to trickle downward._

_Never again would he be able to hold Toni’s hand or kiss his lips. Thomas would never see his father’s smile or hear his mother’s calm voice. Matt had his baby and Jenny’s parents. He didn’t need Thomas and wouldn’t miss him for long._

_Each loss was another slice down his mutilated arms._

_Thomas stopped when he began to feel dizzy. His vision was quickly darkening as he took in the sight of the bright red water that engulfed his body. He dipped his head back and laid his arms down in the water, causing the wounds to sting._

_It was okay. Thomas wouldn’t be around too much longer to feel the pain anymore judging by the loss of consciousness he was beginning to experience._

_Thomas felt more tears fall down his face, but this time they were ones of joy._

_He was going to be free soon. Death would be the key to his freedom from being an owned Omega. Toni and Michael would be free too when he was gone. Michael would never have to know he was the child of an Omega servant and Toni wouldn’t feel sad about leaving him behind. It was a win-win for everyone involved. Even the Mells would be happy that he took this route. Thomas would finally be out of their way. Permanently._

_With one last sigh, Thomas felt his eyes close sleepily. Dying felt easy, it was just like taking a nap. The only difference was he wouldn’t be waking up again._

_When he felt the last bit of his consciousness ebbing away, the bathroom door burst open with a bang. Thomas slowly opened his eyes at the noise. Why couldn’t he just die in peace?_

_“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Matt shrieked in an uncharacteristically high-pitched tone. He sounded horrified, and looked it too, as he stared at Thomas in the tub bathing in his own blood._

_Thomas murmured something unintelligible, even he didn’t know what he was trying to say to his frightened friend. Matt shook his head erratically and rushed over to him._

_“Get out of there! Come on!” Matt commanded, grabbing Thomas under his arms and pulling him up with a grunt._

_Thomas was dead weight. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Matt groaned as he hoisted him onto his back and carried Thomas’s heavy form to the living room._

_Throwing him on the couch onto his back, Matt ran back into his room and brought out a pair of spare sheets he kept in his closet. Quickly, the Alpha wrapped both of his bloodied arms and laid them back down. He then ran to the landline and dialed a number hurriedly._

_“Yes, this is an emergency! My friend, Thomas Avery, tried to kill himself. He cut his arms up pretty bad and needs medical attention. We need an ambulance fast. His address is-,” Matt ran off the directions to Thomas’s house and his medical condition. “He’s bleeding his fucking brains out and you’re asking me about his damn social class?! It doesn’t damn well matter! If it makes you feel fucking better, I’m an Alpha! This guy is my best friend and he’s dying, so bring someone to help him fucking now, you bastards!” Matt cried out, sobbing as he slammed the phone down and ran over to sit beside Thomas._

_“Don’t you fucking go to sleep, Thomas! You aren’t leaving me here alone! I won’t let you leave me too!” Matt said as he gently patted Thomas’s face to wake him up._

_Thomas heard himself mumble sleepily. He felt so light and free. Matt should let him go and be with his parents. And Jenny. They would be happy to see him. It would feel good to be wanted._

_“If you don’t care about me, think about Toni! He would be miserable if you were gone! Think about Michael! You can’t leave him to be raised by those Alpha elitist bastards! They’ll ruin him by making him just like them or they’ll beat him down until he feels like he’s nothing! You can’t let that happen!” Matt pleaded. “You fought so hard to take care of him! If you go now, it means they’ve won!”_

_Thomas thought about his little guy._

_Dark, trusting eyes. Soft, brown skin like his daddy. His big toothless smile._

_Thomas felt himself gasp in pain. Michael had been crying when they had taken him. Michael needed him. How could he have been so selfish?_

_Opening his eyes, he looked at Matt’s wet and red face. He looked a wreck._

_“Michael,” he heard himself mutter, then a breath later, “Okay.”_

_Thomas then lost consciousness._

_The last thing he heard was a banging knock on his door._

* * *

 

 

 

“I was so pudgy,” Michael commented as he looked through the various baby photos he and Thomas had splayed out in front of them.

            “You were a few days old. Being pudgy meant you were healthy, you goof,” Thomas said with a smile as he gazed at a picture of Michael on his first birthday.

            “Maybe so,” he replied vaguely. He was surprised to find that he enjoyed Thomas’s newfound openness with him. Michael would have never imagined that Thomas Avery. His Omega manny/servant/driver would call him names like ‘goof’ or especially ‘son’. After having distant relationships with people, he thought were his relatives, it was refreshing to feel wanted and loved enough to be called affectionate insults. It was nice for it to be someone other than Jeremy for once.

            Numerous photos of him surrounded them in the floor. Most of them he had never seen before. There were pictures of Thomas holding him at the hospital, Matt holding him with a sad, forlorn smile (“Jenny had passed a few months prior,” Thomas explained), baby Michael and Rich laying side-by-side on a blue blanket, and so many more. Thomas even had a multiple-framed picture stand of Michael’s grade school photos over the years. The most recent was his sophomore photo since they hadn’t taken Junior year photos yet.

            “How did you get so many pictures of me? My mo- Maria and tatay never have kept many developed pictures of me around. I just guessed none had been taken,” Michael said with a shrug.

            “Hold on,” Thomas said as he got up from the living room floor where they were both sitting and walked into his room. He came back with a faded gray, worn-out album.

            Sitting beside Michael again, Thomas opened the book and pointed to a picture of an infant in a green onesie. Michael blinked and stared at the baby in awe, then directed his gaze to the pictures of Thomas as a toddler and child.

            “She didn’t want anyone to notice we looked alike…,” Michael muttered as he stared at the bespectacled boy in the faded photos.

            Thomas nodded.

            “Is that also why you where contacts and cut your hair short?” he asked curiously. “Your hair is longer in all of these.”

            “The worry was that your father would notice. It isn’t obvious to most people since you look so much like him. He would be one of the few people to see the resemblance,” Thomas admitted as he gazed at the photos happily.

            Michael felt his stomach twist into knots as he thought about the man in front of him. He could just imagine Thomas sitting here alone in the middle of the night gazing at photos of what might have been. It was heartbreaking.

            He looked down and shifted some more photos of him out of the way. There were so many of him playing in the yard and at various parks. Michael smiled as he found a photo of him and Jeremy when they were ten.

            It was when he laid this picture aside that he found it at the bottom of one of the boxes Thomas kept his photos in. The picture showed a Thomas and Antonio that looked appeared to be around his age. The photo was faded like the rest of Thomas’s photos before his birth but appeared to be more worn out than the others judging by the crumpled appearance and slight tears at the ends. It was as if it had been held and looked at many times.

            Thomas, wearing a blue jean jacket with numerous buttons on it, was sitting on a park side bench with a big smile on his face while his dad in a burgundy sweater sat beside him with an arm around his shoulder. Anyone looking at them would have been able to tell that they were more than just friends. If they couldn’t tell by Thomas’s leaning in to Antonio’s embrace, then they would definitely have noticed the loving smile his dad had as he gazed at Thomas’s face.

            “Want to hear a joke about paper?” Thomas said abruptly.

            “Huh?” Michael looked at him confused.

            “Nevermind, it’s tearable,” Thomas said with a small smile as he looked at the photo in Michael’s hand.

            “Uh, that was a ‘tearable’ joke. That kind of came out of left field, by the way,” Michael told him with an amused smile.

            “That’s what your dad told me so I would smile at the camera. I wasn’t used to having my picture taken and Jenny was a member of the photography club. He was always awful at being funny. Of course, that’s what made him funny to me. Not so much to other people though,” he said with a grin.

            “How long had you guys been dating when this picture was taken?” Michael asked smiling.

            “I think about two months. It was our senior year of high school,” he answered.

            “You guys were cute,” Michael said honestly as he stared at the two young men in the picture.

            They looked made for one another. Two polar opposites that meshed into one perfect couple. Thomas’s geeky, boyish charm complimented Antonio’s calm, mature demeanor. They made up for what the other lacked.

            Thomas didn’t respond as he began to carefully put photos back into the boxes around them quietly. Michael hesitated before breaking the now awkward silence.

            “You need to talk to him,” he told him quietly.

            “He wouldn’t want to talk to me,” Thomas said with a shake of his head. “I lied to him for almost two decades. I lied to you for God’s sake. Both of you shouldn’t have anything to do with me anymore to be honest.”

            “Okay, the self-depreciating trait didn’t transfer over our genetic link,” Michael said with a frustrated sigh. It was like dealing with Jeremy!

            “You’re my dad. One of them anyway. Of course, I care about you! Hell, I cared about you before I knew the truth! Do you know how many times I wished you really were my parent over the years?!” Michael told him with a disapproving frown as Thomas looked at him in surprise at his admission. “Do you know how jealous I was when you came with Rich to our school’s Parents Day in kindergarten? Everyone had their parents there except me because mine were too busy to show and Rich had brought the only person who I considered a parent! It was really sucked!”

            “You pushed Richard off the monkey bars that day,” Thomas muttered.

            “I was mad that you didn’t come with me instead even after I asked you. I took it out on him,” Michael said.

            “I didn’t think it mattered that much to you,” Thomas said with a frown.

            “Well…it did,” Michael said, semi reliving the feelings of betrayal from that day. “Just like it matters to tatay that you talk this out. Y’know… he cried this morning because he thought you hated him.”

            “That isn’t true!” Thomas exclaimed with wide eyes. The thought of Antonio Mell crying was enough to elicit a horrified reaction from the older Omega.

            “I know that, and you know that, but he doesn’t,” Michael said with a sigh. “You NEED to talk this stuff out. For both your sakes.”

            Thomas sighed and stood up with the photo boxes. He walked back into his room and came out a few minutes later in a plain forest green t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. The thick-rimmed glasses stayed on his face, much to Michael’s relief. Even his light brown hair was kept unruly on top.

            “Let’s go,” the Omega told him in resignation as he grabbed his car keys off the hook by the door.

            “Sweet,” Michael said as he followed close behind.

           

Tatay= father/dad in Tagalog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA the past few weeks. A new semester started and it happens to be my last semester of nursing school (which is hell on earth!!!!), so I've been preoccupied. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though the majority of it was depressing. I have been planning this scene since April and am finally glad to make it part of the story. I really wanted to up the angst with Thomas and convey what he went through when all of the grief and misery hit him all at once. This was a character who got put through the ringer and managed to bounce back because of his love for Michael and Toni (his loved ones). This may have been a weak moment for him, but he became stronger because of it.  
> Speaking of my man, the next chapter will be in his present day POV. There will be some reconciliation going on with Toni and him. Look forward to it! :D  
> Also, I haven't said this in a while but thank y'all for all the support and love. You guys are what keep me writing and y'all give me the strength to push forward. All of you are wonderful! I can never say that enough. :)


	33. Reconciliation

 

Thomas stared up at the Mell mansion apprehensively.

            There had never been a time he had come here, and things had ended well.

            The times he had lived in the backyard were some of the happiest. He had met Toni there, played almost every day with him, and spent many sunny evenings basking in the light with his parents. Those memories had quickly soured, however, as he had gotten older.

            Serving ungrateful Alphas, getting slapped across the face in front of numerous bystanders, being groped by various diplomats just for being born an Omega, and much more had over ridden his memoirs of happy days.

            Those memories were nothing compared to the later years, however.

            Fighting for the right to keep his child, losing his child, working for his mate and the woman his mate called his wife, watching said child be abused by someone who was supposed their parent. It all came to a head with Michael’s expression of brokenness at being told he was hated by the very person who he thought had been his mother for seventeen years.

            At that moment, Thomas wanted to kill her and might have had he not felt the horrified fear of Antonio coming from behind him and the realization that he would be just as bad as her. People like her are what made this world ugly and painful to live in. Thomas didn’t need to look any farther than the Goranski family to see that.

            Looking back up at the mansion, he would also think back to the good times. The times that made him realize he was better than people like Maria. He would go back to the feelings where he experienced his happiest moments.

            These included moments featuring Toni and Michael that would often make him smile. Memories of long walks around the neighborhood, videogames and homework after school, sneaking junk food behind Antonio’s parents’ backs, hidden hugs and kisses competed with the bad times. Then there were moments like putting Michael to bed early on school nights, playing with Michael in the backyard where he and Antonio used to play as kids, reading to him on the couch, spoon feeding him his first foods, seeing him walk for the first time. All these moments were precious and made Thomas into the man he had become.

            Thomas didn’t ignore the fact that what made those times happy was Antonio Mell’s presence. He had to make their relationship right again.

            “You okay?” Michael asked by his side worriedly.

            “I’m fine,” Thomas said with a shake of his head. “Just getting mentally prepared.”

            “Okay. I’m going to check on Jeremy then. If that’s alright?” Michael asked.

            “Yeah, go on ahead,” Thomas said with a nod.

            Michael gave him a pat on the back before he headed into the garage.

            Thomas took a deep breath and forced his feet to move.

            Shutting the door behind him, Thomas looked up at the grand staircase with a foreboding feeling. He couldn’t help it. Each painful memory outweighed a good one in this house.

            Thomas silently walked up the stairs and towards Antonio’s study. It was instinctual for him to know that he was there. When Mr. Mell senior left to retire, the study had quickly become Antonio’s favorite place to spend time. It was, Thomas thought, his refuge from his overbearing wife, and, sadly, Thomas himself. Antonio had been running away from Michael too.

            He could feel the sadness seeping through the one-sided Bond. Honestly, he had been feeling it since last night. Usually Antonio’s strong feelings lasted in brief spurts. There were no long periods

            Thomas shakily opened the door to the study and found Antonio sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. The pressing sadness grew worse the closer he got to the morose man. He noticed a shot glass and a half bottle of whiskey sitting beside him on the wooden desk as he stood in front of him a few feet away.

            “You never could hold your liquor. It always gives you a headache,” Thomas said as he stared at him with what he hoped was an amused expression rather than a sad one.

            Antonio flinched at the break in silence and looked up at him with a jerk of his head. He gazed at him with a stunned expression. It was as if he hadn’t expected Thomas to show up in the first place. If what Michael said was true, he probably thought Thomas wouldn’t want to see him again, thus the wide-eyed expression he was currently receiving.

            “W-what are you doing here?” he stuttered out. Antonio Mell never stuttered.

            “To see you,” Thomas deadpanned.

            The silence dragged on a few more awkward moments. Thomas sighed and turned to drag a chair across the room to sit in front of the desk. He heard a stumbling sound come from behind him. Thomas turned around with one hand remaining on the chair he was going to use.

            Antonio was now standing up with an expression of panic. Thomas could feel his fear.

            “You don’t have to leave. Please sit,” he said quickly.

            “I’m not leaving,” Thomas said with a shake of his head, then indicated to the chair beside him. “I was grabbing a chair.”

            “Oh,” Antonio said with a blush before sitting back down stiffly.

            Thomas picked the chair up and sat it in front of the desk. He then sat down and looked at Antonio with his hands in his lap. The man sitting behind the desk straightened his spine and stared nervously back. Antonio’s emotions were swirling inside Thomas’s mind. They ranged from nervousness, to fear, to excitement.

            “We need to talk,” Thomas began. “We’ve needed to talk for a while now.”

            Thomas raked a hand through his already mussed light brown hair. Antonio stared back at him with a sad expression before nodding slowly.

            “I’m sorry for lying to you for so long. It was wrong of me to hide the truth from you for so long. I hope with time you will forgive me,” Thomas apologized as he looked directly into Antonio’s dark eyes.

            “I understand if you want to let me go. Michael could always visit now that he knows who I am and where I live. You won’t have to see me anymore,” Thomas continued. “I’m sorry for what has happened. If it had been up to me no one would have known the ugly truth.”

            Antonio remained silent, his face twisted in pain. Thomas felt a stab of pain at knowing that he was the one who made him have that expression. Everything he did pained Toni. It would probably be better if he just disappeared.

            “I can leave town too. I would understand if you wanted me to,” he told him sadly. Sure, Thomas wouldn’t be able to see Michael in person, but there were still things like Skype that could allow them to talk. Of course, his son would have to teach him how to do it.

 Michael had made it blatantly clear he wasn’t shunning Thomas from his life. He felt a mixture of joy and relief knowing that he didn’t want to cast him aside like Thomas had originally thought. There was guilt in knowing that he had underestimated the young Alpha’s kind character. It had been his paranoia all along that kept him from completely connecting with Michael.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Antonio muttered as he stared at Thomas with glassy eyes.

“I understand that you probably want to keep tabs on me after this, but I promise I won’t say any-,” Thomas started.

“Oh, shut up, Tommy!” Antonio said with a look of disbelief. Thomas clamped his mouth shut.

“You aren’t going anywhere. You’re staying right here with me and Michael, where you would have been all along if I hadn’t had feared my parents,” he said as he stood up walked around the desk to kneel in front of Thomas. “I was out the door to meet you that night when they caught me. They had people following me all day and I thought if it was late enough there wouldn’t be anyone around. I was wrong. My parents and their guards took me to the pier where our shipping normally take place. I had no idea what I was looking at when I saw actual people being loaded onto those boats. The things they did to them, Tommy… it was frightening,” he said with shiver, placing his hands on top of Thomas’s.

“They told me that they would sell you if I didn’t marry Maria. They said they would make me watch other people touch and hurt you. I couldn’t let them do it. I wouldn’t be able to handle it if something happened to you. I wouldn’t survive it, Thomas. It was better if we broke up. I would be able to keep you around and make sure you were safe. I knew they wouldn’t fire you. If they did there wasn’t anything or anyone holding me back from reporting them. I knew they were trying to manipulate me, but I didn’t have a choice,” he said, tightly gripping Thomas’s hands while tears formed in his eyes.

“I should have done things differently. I should never have married Maria. I should have found a way to meet up with you and ran away. You could have told me about Michael. You were right the night before, I would have taken you both and ran. Sure, it wouldn’t have been much of a life. We would have been on the run our entire lives, but at least we would have been together. You thought I would have been miserable? I would have been much happier than I am now because I would have had you and Michael right there with me. I can still have you both right now,” he said as he stood up and embraced Thomas by wrapping his arms around his neck.

It was the closest they had been in 17 years. Love and appreciation filled the one-sided Bond. Thomas felt the back of his throat close and tears spring to his eyes. He raised his arms to return the hug before a thought sparked in the back of his mind.

“Antonio, we can’t do this…you’re married,” Thomas said as he gently pulled away from him. Pain and sadness engulfed the Bond.

“Not for long,” Antonio said as he reluctantly backed away from Thomas and walked towards his desk. He picked up a stack of papers and handed them to Thomas.

Thomas read the words across the page and felt his face turn pale.

“You’re getting a divorce?” Thomas asked breathlessly as he gazed at the document. He noticed Antonio’s signature signed at the bottom but not Maria’s.

“I’ve had these papers since the first year of our marriage. I had already lost you, then Maria, I thought, got pregnant. So, there was no reason to use them, especially for Michael’s sake. Last night changed things, and I feel that Michael won’t mind the separation,” Antonio said as he took the papers from Thomas’s hands.

“Does Maria know?” he asked worriedly. He could only imagine the retaliation.

“Yes, as of last night,” he said. “Maria, as you can imagine, had a lot to say about that. She left last night to the Philippines. I received a phone call a couple of hours ago from my parents and former in-laws. Needless to say, they aren’t enthused with my decision. Some of my investors have backed out and some money has been lost, but not as much as expected. I am also no longer apart of the Mell family. There is little they can do about my owning the company, however. My father handed over everything to me years ago through the use of binding documents,” he explained, staring out the office window intently as he spoke.

“Another thing that has been fixed is the human trafficking scheme my predecessors created. The reason for my prolonged absences have come to an end as of two days ago,” Antonio said as he straightened his back and put his arms behind his back. Thomas frowned in confusion.

“You’ll be surprised to know that the finalization of the end of the Mell family’s human trafficking was brought to fruition by the Vizzini family,” Antonio said.

“What?” Thomas asked with wide eyes. He knew Antonio had spent most of his time away from home the past 17 years. Sure, he had been gone a lot when they had been dating, even after college, but not as long as he had since Michael’s birth. Thomas assumed it had been due to business expansion and avoiding tension at home.

“Giovanni Vizzini is the eldest child of the Vizzini family that we hosted weeks ago. He had the unfortunate circumstance of being born an Omega in a political Alpha household. This has been a confidential secret, as you can imagine. The political strife in Italy has worsened over the years. Corruption and espionage have been running rampant in most influential Italian households, including the Vizzini’s. The main reason Nicole Vizzini is here is for protection. The family has received numerous death threats over the past year. It doesn’t help that their son’s circumstances have come to light recently. The fact that he was born an Omega has been discovered and the media have been using it as fuel to ignite anger in the citizens. You see, he and the Vizzini family have been hiding his status from everyone around him till now. The scent of Alpha pheromones and heat suppressants have been sustaining him for his entire career as a politician and family member of a pure Alpha household. Being around you for so long, I was able to distinguish his true scent from the false one shortly after meeting him when he was a child,” he said with a frown.

Thomas sat there in shocked silence.

“All of that to say, he has grown tired of living his life in the shadows. I approached him multiple times on the subject of starting a national Omega initiative program. He had at first declined my offers, but finally, last month, he agreed. I’ve been tearing down these human trafficking groups down for over a decade, but my resources have been limited. With Gio’s connections, I’ve been able to finish off the remainder of the Mell family’s trafficking groups. However, that doesn’t mean our work is done. There are still sects out there selling innocent lives and Omegas are the primary victims. We have a long way to go until the world begins to accept that Omegas are not worthless or beneath our notice. Gio exemplifies that Omegas are just as capable as Alphas and Betas. He has had a prestigious education and is one of the few honest politicians left in the world. Gio is living proof that Omegas can succeed and deserve rights like everybody else. This is the future we are looking for Omegas to have. While we can’t save Italy’s economic crises or the overall discontent of the world, we can strive to better the lives of those most consider to be our lowest class.”

Antonio took a deep breath and turned around to look at Thomas. The Omega took a sudden intake of air.

“I want you to know that none of this would have happened if we had never met. If you wouldn’t have agreed to be my friend that day, I might have grown up being brainwashed by my parents that Omegas and Betas were beneath me and every other Alpha. You changed my entire world. Thank you for being my friend, eventual lover, and the carrier of my child. Even if you don’t want to start over with me, I want you to know that I don’t regret the past and I’ll accept just being friends again because God knows I need somebody I can trust around me,” Antonio said as he raked a hand through his hair and avoided eye contact.

There was dead silence after Antonio finished.

Thomas gave a shaky sigh and put his head in his hands.

“You never make things easy, you know that?” Thomas said, not looking up from his hands. He couldn’t see the sad look cross Antonio’s face, but he could feel it.

“I came here to talk things out. I came here for you to tell me to leave and never come back. I came here to accept the fact that you had moved on because you had finally come to your senses that being with me was WRONG. I came here to squash the hope that you would want anything to do with me after I LIED to you for almost two decades about our son. Once again though, you have done the exact opposite of what I expected from you. You say all those amazing things instead and all it does is make me want to hold you and never let go. It’s not fair. You should hate me. You should run me out of town! But no! You still want me and are promising me forever like I always dreamed! And you know what? All I can think about is how it’s too good to be true! I’m going to have everything I ever wanted and someone like Maria or your father are going to walk in and take it all away again! It’s not fair to let me hope, Toni! God, it’s not fair!” Thomas said with a sob.

“Then don’t just hope for it. Accept it. Hug me like you used to. Kiss me, hold my hand, don’t leave. Stay with me, please,” Antonio said as he leaned forward to embrace Thomas again.

Thomas gave a shaky breath and hugged him back.

He didn’t push him away this time.

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Together again. Finally. More things to come though! The next chapter will be a bonus chapter of a kindergarden Michael and we will find out what happened that day Michael pushed Rich off the monkey bars on Parents' Day! Look forward to it. :)
> 
> Also, introducing Gio. His existence was mentioned in an earlier chapter by Nicole, so he didn't come out of left field. He is her older brother. Gio is 30 and a politician/secret Omega. Maybe he'll be present later, who knows...


	34. Bonus #3: Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Parent's Day Michael was referring to a couple of chapters ago in Thomas's POV.
> 
> The book Thomas reads Michael is The Very Hungry Caterpillar by Eric Carle. I loved it as a kid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this thing is roughly 10,044 words. Yes, over 10,000 words just for y'all!!! I've been super busy with nursing school and life so I haven't been able to dedicate much time to the story. I have, however, been adding onto this bonus chapter every other day until it turned into this massive one-shot. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. You might want to go back to the chapter laying out who the Squad's parents are. I gave them all a chance to be in this, so it will be beneficial to look back if you can't remember all the names.

_“Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee?!” the high-pitched voice begged._

_Thomas gave a sigh as he grabbed Michael’s Mario and Luigi pajama top off the bed and shoved it gently over his dark head. There were muffled sounds on the other side of the fabric as the boy continued to talk. Smirking in amusement, Thomas pulled the shirt down away from Michael’s face and proceeded to guide his arms through the shirt holes._

_“-and that is why I want you to come!” Michael finished after the shirt was yanked down past his belly._

_“Time for bed Mr. Michael,” Thomas said as he stood up._

_“I don’t wanna go to bed until you say you will go with me!” Michael exclaimed as he planted his feet into the carpet beneath them._

_“Mr. Michael, you need your rest. You have a big day tomorrow,” Thomas said as he picked up the reluctant child and placed him underneath the blue comforter on Michael’s bed._

_“What story do you want me to read?” he asked as he walked towards the shelf that housed Michael’s books._

_“The Three Little Pigs. I like your wolf voice,” Michael said with a smile before getting back to the subject Thomas wished he would drop._

_“Why won’t you come? All my friends are bringing their mommies and daddies. Mine can’t come, so why can’t you go instead?” Michael whined._

_Thomas grabbed the book and sat on the bed next to Michael._

_“Mr. Michael, I can’t go with you. Your mother didn’t approve when you asked and I’m sure your father wouldn’t either. Now, let me read you your story,” Thomas said with a sigh as he began to read the book._

_“There once were three little-,” Thomas began._

_“Please, please, please, please! I know tatay wouldn’t care and nanay doesn’t need to know! I want you to come,” Michael begged again._

_“Michael, I told you no. Now either listen to the story or go to bed,” Thomas said sternly._

_Michael puffed out his lower lip petulantly before laying down and staring at Thomas with a pitiful expression. Thomas gave him another sigh and leaned forward to take Michael’s glasses off his face. He set them on the bedside table and began to read the story._

_After he was done, he looked over at the sleepy child with a small smile._

_“I wish you could come…,” Michael said with a yawn before turning over and falling asleep._

_“Me too, buddy,” Thomas muttered as he stroked a hand through Michael’s hair._

_Thomas got up and put the book back on the shelf. He gave Michael one last look before closing the door and leaving._

* * *

 

_Thomas sat in the middle of his living room floor surrounded by pictures. They were mainly of Michael, but there were some of Toni, Matt, and Jenny too. Rich was presented in some with Michael as an infant. Then there were those of Michael that Maria had reluctantly given him._

_He now had Michael’s kindergarten picture and was trying to stuff it in the multi frame he had for Michael’s school pictures. Thomas had bought it the other day when he went to the store. He was more than excited to use it over the coming years._

_The picture had just slid into the frame when Thomas’s phone began to ring. Sighing, he got up and went to pick up the landline. Seeing Matt’s number appear on the screen, Thomas pressed the accept button._

_“What’s going on, Matt?” Thomas asked curiously. The Alpha didn’t call much lately because of his constant work schedule. The only times he did call was when he needed someone to watch Rich._

_“Hey man! You’re going to kill me for this, but do you mind taking Rich to that Parent’s Day thing at his school?” Matt asked hesitantly. Thomas could hear Rich whining in the background._

_“Why canth you go?! Daaaaaaaaadddddd!” the young boy lisped._

_“Why can’t you take him? Or Jenny’s parents?” Thomas asked curiously._

_“Jenny’s parents are out of town on business. I was going to go but my boss at this site we’re working on screwed me over and signed me up to work tomorrow. I told him I couldn’t because my kid had a thing, but it was a no go. I’m sorry I have to ask you to do this,” Matt said apologetically._

_“Matt, you know I would, but Richard is in Michael’s class. That’s going to be awkward,” Thomas said as he scratched behind his neck nervously._

_“Isn’t Antonio out of the country right now? And that bitch isn’t going to go to no grade school thing. I thought you’d want a chance to see Michael in school? Also, the old gang is going to be there! Canigula, Heere, Rolan, Dillinger, Valentine, and Lohst should be there. It’ll be like a little reunion,” Matt said. Thomas could feel his smile from the other end of the receiver._

_“I want to see Michael in school, but I don’t think this is the way to do it. Michael is going to be upset. He was trying all day to get me to go with him tomorrow. How do you think he will feel if I show up with Richard? And none of the old gang is going to talk to me. You know that! It isn’t the same as it was back in the day!” Thomas complained._

_“Calm down, Tommy. The squirt will get over it. He’s a kid. If it makes you feel any better, why don’t you let him hang out with you and Rich? It isn’t like that teacher of their's will care. Also, the gang would like to see you, even if they don’t say anything to you. Come on! You’d be doing me a solid and you'd have a good time!” Matt enticed._

_Thomas frowned and gave a frustrated grunt._

_“Fine! Fine! I’ll go! I’m off tomorrow since Mrs. Mell is going to a luncheon. She’ll never have to know if I ask Michael not to say anything. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to ask my son to lie! Thanks a lot!” Thomas exclaimed as he fell on the sofa roughly._

_“Great! Hey Rich! Tommy is going with you since I’m stuck at work!” he heard Matt call out._

_“Yeaaaaahhhh!” Rich yelled excitedly._

_Thomas smiled at the sound of the tiny voice._

_“Thanks! I owe you one! Just you wait. Everything will be fine tomorrow!” Matt said happily before hanging up._

_Thomas sighed tiredly and put the phone back on the receiver after getting up from the couch._

_He had a feeling tomorrow wouldn’t go as well as Matt expected._

* * *

 

 

_“Firsth, we have math and then englisth and then crafths and then playtime and then-,” Rich rambled off as he held Thomas’s hand tightly while walking through the school doors._

_“You have a lot of classes going on, huh?” Thomas asked in amusement._

_Rich nodded his blonde head vigorously._

_“Yeah, we learn sthomething every day! Itsth lotsth of fun!” Rich exclaimed excitedly._

_The lisp had come from left field when Rich began to talk. Matt had been surprised since no one on his side of the family or Jenny’s had ever had language issues. The two Goranskis were taking it in stride, however, and Rich took speech classes two to three times a week. Personally, Thomas thought it was adorable. The young boy reminded him strongly of Matt when he was Rich’s age. He always seemed to get into trouble and was amazingly smart. There was also a gentleness to him that reminded Thomas of Jenny. It was nice to see a piece of her was still here with them._

_“Heresth my classth!” Rich exclaimed as he yanked Thomas’s arm towards the door._

_Taking a deep breath, Thomas opened the door and was led inside by Rich._

_“Rich!” a voice yelled from across the room._

_“Jakey D.!” Rich yelled back as he let go of Thomas’s hand and ran across the room towards a tall, dark-headed boy._

_“Jakey D.?” Thomas muttered confusedly as he found Rich’s seat and placed his backpack on the back of it._

_“Thomas?” a familiar voice asked from beside him._

_Thomas looked up to see Mark looking at him with a smile._

_“Mark? How are you? Your kid is in this class?” Thomas asked happily. He hadn’t seen Mark Dillinger since high school graduation and was surprised the Alpha was even talking to him in public._

_“I’m doing good! You? Jacob over there is mine,” Mark said as he gestured towards the boy talking with Rich._

_“I’m good too. I’m Matt’s stand in for today. He got stuck at work,” Thomas explained._

_Mark nodded in understanding._

_“Leave it to Matt Goranski to get out of an obligatory school event for his own kid,” another voice spoke._

_Thomas turned to see Lucas Valentine come up from behind Mark with an amused smirk._

_“Hey Luke, how’s it going?” Thomas asked with a smile. Apparently, no one was going to act out their station today, which was more than fine to Thomas._

_“As well as can be expected I suppose. The business is going great. I took off to take my daughter to this school thing,” he said as he nodded towards a pretty little girl with brown curls and bright blue eyes. She sat primly at her seat, talking to a blonde girl in pigtails and a brown-headed girl with straight hair pulled back into a ponytail. A small Asian girl sat beside them with a huge smile on her face as she listened in to their conversation._

_“She’s gorgeous,” Thomas complimented with a grin. Lucas gave him a pat on the back with a small smile._

_“I hope you’re talking about my Jenna?” a deep voice said. Shortly after, Thomas felt a hard smack against his back._

_“Teddy Rolan! I missed you, but I didn’t miss that right fist of yours,” Thomas said with a wince as he rubbed his back gently._

_“You’ll get over it, Tommy. You’re tougher than that,” Calvin Canigula said with a wide grin as he gave Theodore a slap on the back._

_“The gang really is back together, huh?” George Heere asked as he walked up to the group with a small, curly-headed boy at his side. The child looked up at the men nervously with round, blue eyes._

_“This is my son, Jeremy,” he said with a smile as he ran a large hand through the boy’s curly locks._

_“C-can I go sit in my seat?” the boy asked timidly._

_“Sure, son. Go on ahead and I’ll meet you over there,” George told him. The boy nodded and ran quickly to his seat by his self._

_“Your kid okay?” Mark asked worriedly._

_“He’s fine. Jeremy has bad anxiety and gets nervous real easy. I’ve been trying to set up play dates with Calvin and Teddy’s kids, but it isn’t working out. He ends up sitting in a corner by himself more often than not,” George said with a sigh. “It’s hard for him to make friends. Though he’s been saying he found a friend to play with recently. He said I can meet him today.”_

_“He’ll come around. These things take some time,” Calvin told him with a smile. “Christine can get a little excited around other kids. It’s been hard for her too.”_

_“I wouldn’t know anything about that. Chloe has been making friends since she got out of the womb,” Lucas said with a shrug._

_“Still showing off I see,” Sandra Lohst said walking up. She gave an acknowledging smile to Thomas. “Tell me. Do you enjoy feeling superior to others? That could be a sign of overcompensating, Luke. The question is…what are you trying to compensate for?” she asked slyly as she noticeably looked down past his waist._

_“Crass as always, Lohst,” Lucas said with an eye roll. The rest of the men snickered around him. “Monica knows more than anyone that I don’t have a reason to compensate for anything.”_

_Lucas was blunt and could be arrogant, but he meant well. Sandra always did like busting his balls whenever she could. It had been that way since middle school._

_“I’ll have to ask her about that,” Sandra said aloud with amusement. Lucas rolled his eyes at her as if to say, ‘you are full of shit’._

_“Where’s Toni at?” Sandra asked curiously._

_“He’s in Europe on business,” Thomas answered._

_The Alphas in the group shifted uncomfortably when he spoke. The Betas frowned in confusion. Thomas should have kept his mouth shut. Of course, he would know where Antonio Mell was, he was his servant. Leave it to Thomas to remind everyone of that._

_“THOMAS! YOU CAME!” a voice shrieked from the doorway, interrupting the awkward silence of the adults._

_A red streak ran in between the group and smacked into Thomas’s legs. Michael looked up at him excitedly as he squeezed Thomas’s legs tightly in his arms._

_“Mich-,” Thomas began._

_“Come sit with me and Jeremy!” the boy cried out excitedly as he pulled on Thomas’s hand towards George’s son._

_“Michael…I’m here with Richard today for his dad,” Thomas explained as he knelt to the smaller boy’s level._

_“But…I asked first! I asked you first! That isn’t fair!” Michael said with a pout._

_“His dad asked me to last night. I couldn’t say no,” he told him. “Me, you and Richard can spend time together since your parents aren’t here, okay?” Thomas asked, trying to appease the distressed boy._

_“I asked first! I shouldn’t have to share you with Rich!” Michael said petulantly._

_“Michael…what have we talked about with sharing?” Thomas asked sternly._

_“We share because it’s nice,” Michael muttered as he looked down at his feet._

_“That’s right, now go put your stuff up,” Thomas told him as he raked a hand through Michael’s messy black hair._

_“Okay,” Michael said sadly as he dragged his feet towards his friend._

_Thomas looked up to see Sandra, Lucas, and Mark staring at him sadly. He gave them a small shrug and gave a wave to the group as he walked towards the boys. The Omega neither desired, nor wanted their pity._

_Rich and Jake came from one of the corners in the room to sit beside Michael and Jeremy. The smallest of the group eyed the other boys nervously with an anxious blue gaze. Michael sat beside him talking happily to him while he shot tiny glares at Rich, who was sitting directly across from him talking to Jake._

_“-that’s how I got nanay to let me go swimmin’,” Michael finished proudly._

_“Y-you d-didn’t drink a-any w-water, did you? My daddy said that c-can m-make you really sick,” Jeremy asked in a small voice next to him. Thomas had to strain to hear the question._

_Thomas sniffed the air around the boys inconspicuously. He did his best not to look surprised when he recognized Jeremy as an Omega. Weren’t George and his wife both Betas? Thomas knew that just because two people were of the same class didn’t guarantee they would have a child of the same class as well. The situation was rare, but it could happen. He hadn’t heard anything about this from the Alphas or upper-class Betas that came to the Mell household. Samantha Heere must have gone through great pains to cover it up. He knew George could have cared less._

_“No, I didn’t swallow any! I almost did, but I spit it out real quick!” Michael answered with a smile._

_“T-that’s g-good. I wouldn’t w-want y-you to g-get sick,” Jeremy admitted with a red face._

_“I won’t get sick. I’m super strong!” Michael said with a smile._

_“I’m sthronger though!” Rich said from across the table smugly as he flexed an arm towards Michael._

_Michael looked away from Jeremy and scowled at Rich. Thomas frowned at him from his chair beside the table. The teacher had set them up around the room for the parents. George made his way to his side and sat down at that moment._

_“Nu-uh! I’m stronger and faster!” Michael said with a growl._

_“Don’t growl at people, Michael,” Thomas said._

_“Sorry,” Michael muttered. “But I am! I beat Rich fair and square during recess yesterday.”_

_“I tripped! It wasthn’t fair!” Rich said with a vigorous head shake. Jake nodded from his side._

_“There was a rock in front of Rich. I saw it!” he said._

_“Excuses, excuses,” Michael said with a smug smirk to a fuming Rich._

_Thomas put a hand over his mouth to hide his grin at the banter. Michael had definitely inherited the athletic gene from him and Antonio. He had noticed the boy faired well at the different ball sports, though he hadn’t expressed an interest in signing up for any of them yet._

_“Whatever, dumbassth,” Rich said with a scowl._

_“Language, Richard! You don’t talk like that to other people!” Thomas said sternly._

_The blonde gave him a petulant expression before turning back to Jake and talking about Legos. Michael gazed at Thomas with a grim look, then began talking to Jeremy in a quiet voice. The little Omega gave Michael a sympathetic face as the young Alpha whispered._

_Thomas gave a long sigh before turning his head to the sound of snickering._

_George had a hand over his mouth as he chuckled softly. Thomas frowned and the Beta, finally noticing him, took his hand away to explain._

_“No matter what you do, you can never win with kids sometimes,” he said with a laugh. “You’ll understand more when you have one of your own.”_

_Thomas felt a pang go through his heart at the words. It took everything he had not to leave the room to compose himself. If only George knew._

_Giving him a quick nod, Thomas turned to stare inconspicuously at the whispering dark-haired boy. Apparently done with their conversation, Michael turned around to look up at Thomas with a determined expression._

_“What’s wrong?” Thomas asked curiously. He noticed Jeremy nervously fidget behind Michael._

_“Do you like Rich more than me?” he asked bluntly._

_Thomas froze in his seat. George, noticing his friend’s distress, attempted to glide over the direct question._

_“Now, Michael. Good adults like Thomas don’t pick favorites like that. Why don’t you color those superhero guys you and Jeremy like? Jeremy said you like to color,” George said calmly._

_Michael continued to stare at Thomas, waiting for an answer. He noticed Rich had stopped talking to his friend and now was watching Thomas curiously. Why did Thomas’s life have to be so difficult? Of course, Michael was special to him for obvious reasons, but he couldn’t share that information aloud._

_“Jeremy’s dad is right, Michael. I think you and Rich are both good boys. I don’t have a favorite,” Thomas said with a shake of his head. Guilt poured over him as he heard the half-truth come from his mouth._

_Seeming appeased for now, Michael gave a nod and began to color with a box of crayons he had taken from his desk drawer. Jeremy, appearing relieved, copied Michael’s movements and began to draw beside his friend._

_“He’s still mad at me. I told Matt this was a bad idea,” Thomas hissed quietly to the Beta beside him._

_“Why would he be mad?” George asked curiously._

_“Michael begged me all last week to take him today. Mar- I mean Mrs. Mell, rejected the idea when he brought it up. Antonio is out of town, and I don’t know if he would have been comfortable with me taking Michael to a Parent’s Day,” Thomas said with a sigh. “Matt called me out of the blue last night and asked me to take Rich because his work wouldn’t let him take the day off.”_

_“Sounds rough,” George muttered as he watched the boys draw quietly. “If Toni is out of town, why isn’t Maria here?”_

_Thomas pushed his anger down before speaking._

_“I was told there were other matters to attend to in the city. She couldn’t make it,” Thomas said blankly as he rubbed his eyes in irritation. He hated the stupid contacts she made him wear just as much as the stupid borderline buzz cut he now wore._

_He gazed at Michael for a moment. Messy hair, thick-rimmed glasses, and a soft featured face. The pains Maria was making him go through to hide Michael’s lineage were astounding to Thomas. It was all worth it, however, as long as he remained in Michael’s life. And Antonio’s. Though he would never admit that aloud._

_“How’s Matt been? I haven’t seen him for a few years now. He quit taking my calls,” George said, changing the subject, much to Thomas’s relief._

_“Coping. Though I can’t say his methods are the healthiest. I’ve found more and more beer cans hidden throughout the house. It’s all I can do to keep the place clean for Richard when I have the time,” Thomas answered._

_“Damn… you think I could get away with a surprise visit?” George asked._

_“I’m sure Matt would be okay with it, but will Samantha let you?” Thomas said._

_“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” he replied with a shrug before standing up and heading towards his son._

_“Hey, champ! What’re you drawing?” he asked as he placed a hand on top of Jeremy’s curly brown head._

_“Spiderman,” Jeremy said with a smile as he colored._

_“Cool! You’re doing great,” George complimented. Jeremy beamed at the praise before coloring vigorously again._

_“Hey daddy! This is my best friend, Michael!” Jeremy said without stuttering as he patted Michael on the back. Michael turned to smile up at George._

_“Hi!” he said._

_“Hey there! It’s nice to meet you finally. Jeremy talks about you all the time at home,” he told him._

_“Daddy!” Jeremy pouted, red with embarrassment._

_Thomas ached for that kind of relationship with his own son for a minute before directing his attention back to the two boys in his care. One was drawing while the other continued to talk to the friend beside him._

_When Thomas saw no one was looking, he bent down as George was and gazed at Michael’s picture. He put a hand softly on Michael’s head just as George had done to Jeremy. Before he could take in the details of the artwork, Michael swiftly picked it up and squeezed it to his chest tightly._

_“No peeking!” Michael said with a frown._

_“Okay, sorry,” Thomas said in disappointment as he removed his hand from the boy’s dark head. Thomas didn’t know why he was surprised that he couldn’t have a father-son bonding moment. Nothing ever worked out the way he wanted it to._

_“You can have this one,” Michael told him before he moved to stand up._

_Thomas thanked Michael as he took the picture the boy handed to him. It had a primarily gray background and boxes, depicting buildings. There was figure in the middle of the buildings wearing blue and red with a big yellow ‘S’ in the middle._

_“This is an awesome drawing of Superman! You did great!” Thomas said as he patted Michael on the back._

_Michael blushed and gave a quiet thanks before stuffing the hidden picture in his red jacket pocket. Thomas chose to let him have his privacy. He was about to ask if Michael if he wanted to draw together before another voice piped up._

_“Look at my drawing! Itsth awesthome too!” Rich said with a wide grin as he thrusted a sheet of paper at Thomas._

_Thomas smiled at the excited boy and moved to stand beside Rich. He failed to notice Michael’s tiny scowl as he changed locations._

_“Wow! Is that you and your dad?” Thomas asked as he saw the two figures, one big and one small, in the center of the picture with a box house with a triangle on top beside them._

_“Yep!” he replied with a proud grin. “Oh! I forgot!” he said as he grabbed a crayon and began to quickly color in another figure._

_“Here! I’ll put you there too!” Rich said as he drew with a brown crayon for Thomas’s hair to the circular head. “Now you are aparth ofth the family!”_

_A loud bang echoed across the classroom. Thomas looked over to see the source of the noise along with the rest of the parents and children in the class room._

_“Michael! Pick up your seat. You know better than to get up too fast. Your chair fell on the ground,” the teacher, sitting at her desk, scolded._

_Michael stood there with a feral expression directed towards Rich. His small body was shaking as he clenched his fists tightly in what appeared to be anger._

_“Michael Mell! Listen to me! Pick up your seat now,” the teacher reiterated._

_“Michael, listen to your teacher,” Thomas scolded._

_“M-Mikey,” Jeremy muttered from beside him with a concerned look._

_As if snapping out of a trance, Michael blinked and turned to pick up his seat. He then roughly sat back down and looked out the window of the classroom for the duration of the morning._

* * *

 

 

_Thomas gave a long sigh as he watched the children play during their recess. This day was proving to be just as awful as he had predicted. He was now confident that Michael hated him._

_The boy had spent the remainder of the day ignoring Thomas, instead choosing to cling to Jeremy the rest of the morning and past lunch. Rich, on the other hand, seemed to be having the time of his life as he led Thomas by the hand around the school proudly. At least his being there wasn’t a complete waste as long as Rich was enjoying himself._

_George had given him a shrug and a reassuring smile when he noticed Thomas’s gloomy demeanor regarding Michael._

_“He’s just a kid, Tommy,” George said with a smile. “They get angry over silly things. It’ll pass soon enough.”_

_“That still doesn’t make me feel any better,” Thomas muttered to himself as he watched the playing children dejectedly._

_A few minutes passed before he heard kids yelling in panic on the other end of the playground. He looked over to see a crowd of kids circling the monkey bars. Frowning, Thomas walked over to see what had peaked their interest._

_Once he was a few feet away, he noticed a familiar red jacket in the middle of the circle._

_Moving through the crowd of kids, Thomas made it to the middle of the circle to see Rich sitting in the dirt crying his eyes out while Michael stood over him screaming. Thomas groaned internally and walked over to the boys._

_“THOMAS ISN’T YOUR FAMILY! HE’S MINE! HE LIKES ME BETTER! I WAS HIS LITTLE BOY FIRST, NOT YOU!” Michael shrieked as he kicked dirt at the sobbing Omega._

_Jeremy stood behind Michael with a terrified expression. George was nowhere in sight._

_“Michael Antonio Mell! You stop that right now!” Thomas yelled over the crowd of excited children. Michael froze and looked up at him with frightened eyes._

_Kneeling, Thomas examined Rich and found a bruise forming on his right calf and a few scrapes on his arms and legs. Other than these things, the blonde appeared to be no worse for wear. Except, perhaps, emotionally as the boy still sat there sobbing uncontrollably on the ground._

_“You know better than this, Michael! We are going to have a long talk about this when we get home!” Thomas said angrily as he picked up Rich with one arm and grabbed Michael’s hand with the other. He noticed a teacher with an upset expression had made his way through the crowd of students._

_“Sir, we are going to have to talk about this in the principal’s office. Are you their…father?” the man asked with a confused frown as he took in the three vastly different adult and children in front of him._

_“No. I’m a stand-in for Richard’s father today. Michael is my…employer’s son. His parents were unable to make it today and I was keeping an eye on him,” Thomas explained. He noticed the man take a sniff towards the three._

_Thomas knew things were about to turn worse when the man’s brown eyes turned cold after realizing he was an Omega._

_“Apparently you weren’t really keeping an eye on them, were you,” the man said in a snarkier tone compared to before._

_“I was unaware they were fighting. They usually get along well. I didn’t think I had to follow their every step. I came as soon as I realized what was going on. Where were **you**?” Thomas shot back. He may have to take shit from Maria Mell and the Alpha community, but that didn’t mean he had to bow down to a middle-class Beta school teacher. They were on equal footing as far as Thomas was concerned. _

_“Come with me, now,” the man said with a scowl._

_Thomas bit back his angry retort and followed the man with a fuming Michael in one hand and a still sobbing Rich in the other._

 

* * *

 

 

_“Richard can go back to class now. He will be fine,” the school nurse told Thomas kindly as she led him outside of her office._

_Rich looked up at him with red eyes. Thomas noticed his face and limbs had been washed. The scrapes had been disinfected and covered with band aids. The boy was sucking on a red sucker happily._

_The nurse gave them both a sweet smile before returning to her office and shutting the door behind her. Both Omegas sat on the seats outside her office._

_“You look a lot better, buddy. You feel better?” he asked as he placed a hand on top of Rich’s head._

_“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m not talking to Michael ever again though!” the boy said with a scrunched-up face._

_“About that…what happened? I came in a little later after you were on the ground,” Thomas said curiously._

_“We were playing on the monkey barsth and talking,” Rich began. “Then he pusthed me off and sthtarted yelling at me!”_

_“Okay? What were you talking about before then?” Thomas inquired. He couldn’t imagine Michael acting that strongly about something for no reason._

_“Power Rangersth and sthuff,” Rich muttered in a low tone. He gazed to the side, avoiding eye contact with Thomas._

_“I know there’s more to the story, Richard. Now tell me what was said that made you and Michael fight,” Thomas commanded._

_“Okay…,” the boy said with a sniffle. Rich’s brown eyes began to fill with tears as he stared at his feet that were swinging below them since the chair was too high for him to plant his feet._

_“I wasth talking to Jake about you coming with me to scthool and how you took me to the zoo Sthaturday. Michael stharted sthaying sthuff like how you are at histh housthe a lot and how you make him food and read him bedtime sthoriesth. I told him he wasth bragging and you only did that sthuff causthe you worked for histh mom and dad. I got mad and sthaid you didn’t get money to sthpend time with me. He sthaid that wasth a lie and got real mad. I sthaid you, me, and dad were a family and you had to watch him causthe it wasth your job. I sthaid you liked me and dad better. He pushted me off the monkey barsth and kicked dirt on me after I sthaid that!” Rich sobbed as he pointed to his dirt-stained clothes the nurse could not clean up completely without a washing machine._

_Thomas gave a long sigh and rubbed a hand over his face before turning back to Rich._

_“Richard, you know those weren’t nice things to say to Michael,” Thomas said with a stern frown._

_“I know…,” the boy muttered quietly as he looked down in shame._

_“Michael was wrong too for pushing you off the monkey bars and kicking dirt on you. I’m going to talk to him next and make him apologize to you, but you are going to have to do the same. You both were raised better than this, and you know I’m going to have to have a talk with your dad and Michael’s parents after this too,” Thomas said. As much as it pained him to admit it, he was going to be forced to tell Maria and Antonio about this incident._

_Rich nodded as tears spilled down his face. It was as good an affirmation as Thomas was going to get from the stubborn six-year-old._

_“Get back to class now, alright? We’ll talk about this again with your dad later,” Thomas said as he brushed a hand through Rich’s blonde hair._

_“Okay,” Rich replied as he wiped the excess tears off his face. The little Omega then jumped off the high seat he had been sitting in and took off down the hallway towards his classroom with the sucker still in his mouth._

_Thomas stood up from his seat and headed towards the principal’s office._

_Once there, he caught sight of Michael sitting dejectedly in a tall chair with his legs hanging loosely below him. His brown eyes were downcast and the glasses he wore appeared to be foggy as he sniffled weakly._

_The Omega stepped farther into the room and took a seat beside the young Alpha. Not even a minute passed before Michael’s sniffles turned silent. Thomas looked down to see Michael cross his arms and look angrily away. His tan cheeks held a dark shade of red._

_“Has the principal talked with you yet?” he asked._

_“Yeah…,” Michael muttered, still avoiding eye contact with Thomas._

_“Michael, Richard told me some things about what happened. I heard his side of it, now it’s your turn to tell me your side,” Thomas said diplomatically._

_“I don’t want to,” he muttered as he shoved his glasses farther up his nose roughly._

_“It doesn’t matter if you don’t want to. I’m an adult and you are a child. I told you to tell me the truth and I want you to do it now,” Thomas said sternly as he stared down the young Alpha._

_“What do you care? You aren’t my daddy. You only spend time with me because it’s your job and tatay pays you,” Michael spit out bitterly._

_The words pained Thomas more than they did when Rich said them earlier. They were harsher coming from Michael. Thomas felt his stomach sour and his vision turn red. He wasn’t angry at Michael, but at the people who drove this moment into creation. None of this would be happening if the Mells would have let him keep his child. It wouldn’t have been weird or unseemly if he was here with Michael on Parent’s Day if they just would have let him raise his son in peace. Michael wouldn’t be upset now, and they wouldn’t be having this conversation._

_“Michael,” Thomas began with forced calmness. “It is true that I…work for your parents, but I chose to help take care of you.”_

_Michael frowned and peaked at Thomas from under his glasses._

_“What do you mean?” he asked quietly._

_“I mean, your mother and father wanted me to just be an assistant and driver for the family. I asked them if I could take care of you on top of those duties. They both agreed. I do get paid to be at the house, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you, Michael,” Thomas said as he placed a hand on top of Michael’s head._

_“Why?” Michael muttered._

_“Why what?” Thomas asked._

_“Why did you ask to take care of me?” he said as he looked up at Thomas’s face with serious expression._

_That was a loaded question! Thomas felt his mind panic for a moment before coming to a decision. While he couldn’t tell Michael the whole truth, he could get close enough to it._

_“Well…I met you when you were a baby and I fell in love,” he admitted with a smile. “I loved you as soon as I saw you.”_

_“Oh,” Michael said with a blush before looking away from Thomas. “Do you love Rich more?” he asked quietly._

_Thomas frowned. He couldn’t understand why Michael was hung up on Rich today._

_“I care about Rich too, Michael. I care about you two very much,” he answered honestly._

_“But Rich more,” Michael whimpered._

_“Why do you keep asking that, Michael? I already told you that I don’t pick favorites. Rich is a good kid and I like him like I do you,” Thomas said. It was the only lie he had told Michael so far._

_Thomas cared about Rich deeply and knew that he was a great kid, but, at the end of the day, Michael was his son. That was a different kind of love altogether. Though he couldn’t explain that to Michael honestly without serious repercussions._

_“Rich s-said y-you l-loved him and his d-daddy more…,” Michael cried. “He s-said you only p-play with me and m-make me smiley pancakes and r-read m-me stories and t-tuck me into b-bed and look f-for monsters in my c-closet and u-under my b-bed is b-because you g-get money for it!” he said as he sobbed. He raised a hand to wipe away the falling tears from his glasses._

_“R-Rich said I-I w-wasn’t your l-little boy! H-he s-said it was b-because i-it was your j-job!” Michael continued to cry._

_The sobs broke Thomas’s heart. He would have to have a serious talk with Rich later._

_“Michael, come here,” Thomas said as he opened his arms out for the boy to enter them._

_Tearfully, Michael crawled into Thomas’s arms and threw his arms around his neck. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Thomas’s neck and cried hard. Thomas rubbed a hand up and down Michael’s back as the boy’s body shook with emotion._

_They stayed like that for a long time. Faculty members gave them quick glances as they entered in and out of the waiting area. No one interrupted them though._

_Even after he calmed down, Michael still didn’t relinquish his hold on Thomas. He nuzzled deeper into Thomas’s neck and gave soft sniffs. Thomas put his face into Michael’s hair and kissed it affectionately._

_Thomas froze when he realized what was happening._

_Michael was six. The effects of having an Omega as a parent didn’t disappear past infancy. The possessiveness, the defensiveness, the anger, and now the smelling and affection were all signs of Omega children and their carrier’s relationship Bond. Thomas didn’t know why he didn’t realize it all sooner. Of course Michael was upset, his instincts knew who Thomas was and were acting out against the Bond’s threat, Rich. Thomas didn’t doubt Michael cared for him, but the strong aggression of Thomas talking to other children was not apart of Michael’s typical personality. His own abnormal reaction to Michael’s affection furthered this claim._

_“Hey, buddy?” Thomas said as he slowly loosened his grip from Michael._

_“Mmmm?” Michael asked as he tightened his grip on Thomas._

_“We’ve got to get you back to class, alright?”_

_“I don’t want to go to class. I want to go home with you,” Michael said petulantly._

_Thomas sighed as he tightened his hold on Michael again and stood up with the boy in his arms. Michael wrapped his legs around his waist for support and tightened his grip around Thomas’s neck. Thomas walked out the door and towards the classroom with Michael still in his arms._

_“You’ve got to finish the school day, Michael. I’m going to be here the rest of the day anyway,” he said._

_“With Rich,” Michael whimpered from Thomas’s neck._

_“With BOTH of you. We are sharing time together today, remember? And Richard is your friend. You have to apologize to him,” Thomas said._

_“I don’t want to share, and I don’t want to apologize. Rich said mean things,” Michael said with a snarl._

_“You are sharing, and you are apologizing because those are the right things to do, Michael. You’re a good kid, act like it,” Thomas said calmly._

_Michael muttered an affirmation as they got closer to the classroom._

_“What are you doing with that student?” a prim voice asked from the side of the hallway._

_Thomas internally cussed as he turned to see an older teacher with her nose up in the air. Sniffing the air inconspicuously, he noticed that she was a Beta. Great…another one._

_“I’m heading back to his classroom. We are doing Parent’s Day in the kindergarten classes,” he explained. He felt that it wouldn’t do much good considering she was inhaling the air and staring at him judgmentally._

_“If so, why are you out in the middle of the hallway when you should be in class?” she asked with a frown._

_“We had an incident and are coming from the principal’s office. Now, if you’ll excuse us,” he said, attempting to get away from her glare._

_“Stay there, I have to make sure this is true for security reasons,” she said as she withdrew a phone from her skirt pocket._

_Thomas felt fed up at this point. Michael was clearly not struggling in his arms and Thomas obviously didn’t look like a kidnapper. This day had turned to shit super fast over the last two hours._

_Grabbing the name tag sticker from his shirt after moving around Michael’s body to get to it, he raised it up in the air for her to see. A scowl formed on her face at the action._

_“Anyone can have a name tag…Mr. Thomas. I need to know why an Omega is carrying around an Alpha child. It is unseemly,” she said as she dialed something on her phone._

_The anger rose up in him as he glared at her. People like her is what made Omegas’ lives miserable and unjust. The fact that no one was around except them, mixed with the knowledge that Michael was too emotional to notice his words are what made him utter his next sentence._

_“I’m taking MY child to his class,” he said angrily as he turned on his heels and walked down the hallway towards the classroom. He could hear her shouting behind him, but he didn’t care enough to listen to the words. A few steps more and he was outside of Michael’s classroom._

_“We’re here, bud,” he said as he slid Michael down to the ground until he stood in front of him with a pitiful expression._

_“I don’t want to go,” he said again._

_“You’ve got to. Getting an education is important,” Thomas told him._

_“Alright. I’m not going to be happy about it though,” Michael mumbled as he turned and opened the door._

_They both walked into the crowded room. It appeared the class was in the middle of reading time as most parents had their children in the laps reading to them. Thomas noticed Jeremy and Rich sitting beside George. He placed his hand on Michael’s upper back and led him over to the three._

_“Michael!” Jeremy said excitedly as he jumped up and fast-walked towards his friend. “Are you okay? You didn’t get too bad in trouble, did you?”_

_Michael shook his head and walked past Jeremy and to Rich._

_“I shouldn’t have pushed you because I got mad. So…sorry,” he said faintly to the Omega._

_Rich stood up and stuck out his hand._

_“I’m sthorry too. I sthaid sthome mean sthuff. Let’sht break bread later,” Rich said as Michael took his hand and shook it._

_Thomas and George both snorted._

_“Where did he hear that?” George asked with a snicker._

_“His dad lets him watch a lot of cable TV and mob movies,” Thomas replied with an amused grin._

_“Only Matt. Geez,” George said with a mimicking grin._

_“This is the classroom,” Thomas heard a familiar voice behind him say._

_The two adults turned to see the old Beta from before walk into the room with what appeared to be a resource officer. She glared around the room until she caught sight of Thomas._

_“That’s him! You can take care of him now!” she spewed. Thomas was surprised to find her ears didn’t have steam coming out of them._

_The officer looked over at him with a stern expression and walked over the curious children and parents sitting in the floor._

_“You’re going to have to come with me,” the man said with authority._

_“Why? I didn’t do anything wrong,” Thomas stated boldly._

_“You disobeyed a direct order from faculty. Dangerous and reckless behavior can’t be tolerated at this establishment,” the man said._

_“I’d hardly call taking a child back to his classroom on PARENT’S DAY a ‘dangerous’ and ‘reckless’ behavior. I showed her my name tag and explained where we were going. I didn’t see the point in standing in the middle of the hallway while she called someone on her cell phone. No rules were broken,” Thomas said with a scowl._

_At this point, the rest of the parents and children in the room were standing beside their children watching the confrontation. The class’s teacher looked on worriedly as the older woman whispered vehemently into her ear. Michael had walked back to Thomas and stood beside him with his hands hugged tightly around Thomas’s leg. He threw a scowl back up to the officer as the adults spoke._

_“You were found carrying an Alpha child around in a school building. Those are grounds for suspicion,” the officer said._

_“There are grounds for suspicion simply because he’s an Omega. If he was a Beta or Alpha this wouldn’t be happening. I guarantee you that,” Sandra said from his side. Thomas hadn’t even realized she had been there._

_“Ma’am, please keep out of this situation. This man needs to come with me,” he said in a cold tone._

_“No, he isn’t. There are no reasons why he should. He was taking a kid back to the class where he belonged. Nothing more and nothing less,” Calvin said with a glare walking up._

_“Yeah, man. Back off,” Teddy said from his side._

_“I’ve been friends with Thomas for over a decade. He knows most of the kids in this classroom. The kid he was taking here is his employer’s son. Thomas has practically raised Michael,” George said angrily. Thomas could only imagine what he was feeling considering his own son was an Omega. Jeremy stood beside his dad with an anxious expression as he gazed at the officer and Thomas._

_“This man said this boy was his child to the woman behind me. Is this not correct?” the officer asked with frustration. “An adult holding a child that isn’t theirs inside of a school warrants action.”_

_The room grew still at these words. Thomas and his big mouth._

_“I said that because he is LIKE my child. I didn’t mean it in a biological sense,” Thomas said, playing it off with an eye roll._

_“Even so, you still need to come with me,” the officer said, reaching his hand towards Thomas._

_“Thomas doesn’t have to go with you! He isn’t going anywhere!” Michael said angrily as he tightened his hold on Thomas’s leg._

_“Michael…,” Thomas said warningly._

_“But he is saying you kidnapped me! That is a lie! And lying is bad! You said so!” Michael said in panic as he looked up at Thomas with frightened eyes._

_Before Thomas could say anything else, Mark stepped into the space between Thomas and the officer. Lucas stood by his side with a look of derision on his face as his blue eyes looked between the older woman and the officer._

_“That’s enough. There are no grounds for this type of behavior towards this man,” Mark said as he jerked his head in Thomas’s direction. “I’d appreciate it if you leave the room and continue on with your day.”_

_The officer took a sniff in his direction and froze. Apparently, he hadn’t realized he had been rebuffing three Alphas till now. His gaze traveled from Mark to Lucas to Sandra with slightly widened eyes. Taking a step back, the officer stayed silent and nodded before turning on his heels and attempting to leave the room._

_“Where are you going?” the woman asked in irritation. “This man needs to be investigated!”_

_“Ma’am, I have reason to believe there isn’t any foul play here. I’m going to do my rounds,” the officer said with a shrug as he glanced worriedly at the three Alphas across the room before leaving._

_“Fine then. You have to come with me then!” she said with a scowl towards Thomas._

_“Do you know I am?” Lucas asked as he walked lazily to the woman with an arrogant expression._

_“I have never seen your face before, but I don’t see how-,” she began._

_“Obviously you don’t. I’m Lucas Valentine, the owner of Valentine Publishing Company and one of the board members for the state’s Advanced Learning Institute. I have numerous connections to various educational departments from this public school district to Yale. My family and I have established most of the private schools on the East coast and continue to donate a vast sum of money for the betterment of students’ minds. I have the power to make your retirement approach much more quickly if you don’t leave this room and leave my good friend alone,” he said coldly._

_The woman gave him a blank stare before turning on her heels and leaving the room without another word. The room grew silent at her departure._

_“Okay! Children and parents! It’s almost time for the day to end, so if we can clean up the room now that would be wonderful!” the class teacher said with an overly cheerful demeanor after a few minutes of tense silence. Michael reluctantly let go of his leg and began to clean up the room._

_Thomas felt guilty that he had been the reason for disrupting the young woman's class. When the room began to move again, and everyone was distracted, Thomas walked over to her to apologize._

_“I just want to say how sorry I am about all that. I know that was the last thing you wanted to deal with today,” he said._

_“It’s okay, Mr. Avery. These things happen. I don’t believe that it was your fault either,” she said with a smile. “One of my friends in high school was an Omega so, I have a vague understanding of what that means,” she said sadly._

_“Thank you. Sorry. Again,” he said awkwardly._

_She gave him a smile and nodded as she walked towards a young girl having trouble with putting books back in the book shelf._

_“She’s cute. You should go for it,” a voice said from his side. He jumped in surprise and looked over to see Sandra giving him an amused smile._

_“It’s not like that,” he said with a head shake. “I’m not good for anyone. She could do better.”_

_“I wish you weren’t so hard on yourself, Tommy,” she said with a sigh._

_“I wish you wouldn’t try butting into my love life,” he snapped back quietly._

_“Stubborn,” she muttered back._

_“Pest,” he replied._

_They both gave one another scowls before breaking into twin smiles._

_“It’s been nice seeing you again. I’ve missed you,” she said as she gave his bicep a gentle squeeze._

_“I’ve missed you too. We need to have coffee whenever you get the chance,” Thomas told her as he laid a hand on her shoulder._

_“I’ll call you when I do,” she replied with a nod._

_“Oooooo! Thomas and Brooke’s mom, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Jake said with a laugh as Rich snickered beside him._

_“Nu-uh!” a little girl with blonde pig tails said with a huff. “My mommy loves and kisses only my Lu Lu! Isn’t that right?!” the girl, ‘Brooke’, said with a stomp of her small foot._

_“That’s right, baby. You tell Jake that it’s okay for mommies to have guy friends too,” Sandra said with a smirk._

_“Yeah! Girls can have boys that are friends! I’m friends with you and we aren’t dating!” she said as she put her hands on her hips aggressively._

_“Whatever!” Jake said in a dismissive tone, making the little girl angrier._

_“Forget him, Brooke. Jake just doesn’t have enough class,” a girl with wavy brown hair and round blue eyes told her with one hand settled on her hip._

_Thomas noticed Lucas take a step back with a proud look on his face. It didn’t surprise him that the tenacious girl was Lucas Valentine’s daughter, just like it didn’t surprise him that the fierce little blonde was Sandra’s._

_As the children bickered, Thomas moved his attention to the black-haired boy sitting with Jeremy at their designated table. After the officer had left, he had removed himself from Thomas’s leg and had gone to sit back down with his friend after cleaning the room. Currently, they both appeared to be hovered over something between them. Curious, Thomas removed himself from the crowd and walked over to the two boys._

_“What are you boys up to?” he asked sitting down beside them. Jeremy froze and looked up at him worriedly._

_“It’s okay if Thomas knows. He’s cool,” Michael said smugly as he revealed what they had been hiding._

_Michael splayed a handful of trading cards in front of Thomas. The older Omega raised an eyebrow and observed the cards. The ones Michael displayed were of a couple of magicians, an ogre, and a fairy._

_“Oh, those are Magic Gathering cards, aren’t they?” he asked. He recognized them from the grocery store aisle as he waited on his turn in the check out line._

_“Yeah,” Jeremy said with a surprised look._

_“Told you he was cool,” Michael said with a wide grin._

_“I know them because Michael keeps leaving them scattered throughout the house,” he said with a playful stern expression._

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the boy said with a knowing smile._

_“Uh-huh. Right,” he replied sarcastically._

_The boys laughed as they continued looking through the different cards in their individual decks. Thomas shook his head in exasperation as he continued to watch them._

_The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Thomas spent the majority of afternoon sitting beside both boys for an even amount of time each. He didn’t want a repeat of the playground incident, and it seemed to work for the most part. The older Omega had caught Michael glaring at Rich every so often, but the young Alpha managed to keep them to a minimum._

_Needless to say, Thomas was more than relieved when the day was over._

* * *

 

 

**_3 days later_ **

 

_Thomas gave a tired yawn as he grabbed a book from Michael’s book shelf. It had been a long day for him and he was ready to go to bed. As much as he hated leaving Michael for the night, he was eager to go home and sleep._

_“Is that the caterpillar book?” Michael asked excitedly._

_“Yes, sir,” Thomas said with a small smile at his son’s anticipation. “I can’t start reading it until you’re tucked in though.”_

_Thomas put the book on the night stand and began to tightly shove the covers underneath Michael’s sides. The boy giggled uncontrollably as he was engulfed in his comforter like a burrito. He snuggled his head deeper into his pillow and looked up at Thomas expectantly._

_“Ready?” Thomas asked even though he already knew the answer._

_“Yep!” the high-pitched voice replied._

_“In the light of the moon, a little egg lay on a leaf-,” Thomas began. He learned early on that Michael enjoyed listening to stories, especially when they were told over exaggeratedly._

_Michael laughed as Thomas pretended to be utterly exasperated with the hungry caterpillar’s antics. He threw his hands up and huffed each time the caterpillar ate something abnormal like a piece of cake or a pickle._

_“-into a beautiful butterfly!” Thomas said in awe as he showed Michael the picture in the book of the technicolored insect. “The end,” he finished as he closed the book and put it back on the shelf._

_“Can you read another? I’m not sleepy yet,” Michael said with a yawn._

_“That yawn says otherwise,” Thomas said with matching yawn as he took off Michael’s glasses and set them on the bedside table. He then turned off the lamp and looked down at Michael with a tired expression. “I’m tired too and need to get home, but I’ll see you tomorrow morning bright and early, okay?”_

_“Okay…,” the little boy said in disappointment. “Goodnight, Thomas.”_

_“Goodnight, Mr. Michael,” Thomas said as the boy closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, judging by the deep, even breaths he was seeing._

_Giving the boy one last smile, Thomas turned and took a step towards the door. He frowned when he stepped on something soft. The Omega looked down to see Michael’s red jacket laying on the floor in a heap._

_Sighing, Thomas bent over and picked up the garment with an annoyed expression. He had told Michael many times to put his clothes either in hamper if they were dirty or back in the closet if they weren’t. Apparently, he was going to have to reiterate this to him._

_As Thomas quietly opened Michael’s closet door and began to hang up the jacket, Thomas heard a crinkling sound coming from the pocket. Frowning, he felt inside and pulled out a worn-out piece of paper. He recognized it as the drawing Michael had hidden from him on Parent’s Day a few days ago. Thomas was honestly surprised Michael had held on to it for that long._

_Thomas guiltily looked over at the sleeping boy. This was something Michael hadn’t wanted him to see. It would be a violation of privacy if he got too nosy. The curious part of him, however, won out when he considered that Michael was only six and couldn’t be hiding something too scandalous._

_Silently, Thomas opened the wrinkled, folded paper and observed the drawing._

_It was a simple, colorful drawing of what appeared to be two figures holding hands standing outside of a house. The sky was scribbled light blue and the ground was drawn light green. There were a few squiggled clouds in the sky and a roughly drawn tree was planted into the ground. The house was colored in purple diagonal lines and had one door, two windows, and a triangle roof._

_Thomas frowned as he observed the two figures. One was much taller than the other.  Thomas could tell that the smaller one was supposed to be Michael, which was evidenced by red shirt, brown-colored skin, black hair, and big square glasses drawn on the figure. Squinting, Thomas observed the taller figure closely._

_Thomas felt his heart drop as he realized who it was supposed to be. The figure had short, light brown hair scribbled on their head, two gray dots for eyes, and a black outfit on with a black tie. It hadn’t initially occurred to Thomas that Michael had rarely seen him without a suit on before._

_Thomas gazed at the picture with a sad expression, letting his true feelings show for once. He turned the picture over and felt the blood drain from his face._

_‘Me and daddy’ was written sloppily in red crayon in the middle of the page. Carefully, Thomas folded the drawing back up and slid it into his suit pocket. If Maria or anyone else saw that, it would prove to be trouble for not just him, but Michael as well. They were already in enough trouble after the whole Parent's Day incident._

_Thomas turned back to Michael and felt his heart clench painfully inside his chest. Michael’s hair stuck out at all ends against the pillow, and a thin puddle of drool was forming in the corner of his mouth. Thomas walked over to him and kneeled down to take a long look at his son._

_“I’m sorry, buddy,” he whispered to the sleeping boy as he carefully stroked his unruly black hair. He was sorry that he couldn’t tell him the truth, he was sorry that Michael would never know how close to the truth he really was with that drawing, and he was especially sorry that he couldn’t be the father he wanted to be to him._

_With a shaky breath, Thomas leaned over and lightly kissed his son’s forehead. He then stood up and left the room._

_As much as the idea of someone finding the drawing had terrified him, he still felt a brief spurt of warmth. There was no way Michael knew the truth, but it still gave Thomas a feeling of validation that Michael thought so highly of him. Of course, it could just be the maternal Bond too._

_Shaking his negative thoughts away for once, he put his hands in his pockets and walked quietly down the deserted hallway._

_Thomas felt the picture in his pocket and gave a brief smile before making his way home._

_tatay= 'father' in Tagalog_

_nanay= 'mother' in Tagalog_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love daddy Thomas! :D Tbh, I've had these scenes in my head since March. It was awesome to be able to write them out finally! 
> 
> Also, I want to explain the whole 'Omega parent-child' relationship. I didn't explain in the guide book like I should have. Michael is in no way an Omega, but there are 'side effects' of having an Omega for a parent. 
> 
> In my Omegaverse (maybe other writers have, I don't know), Omegas have issues with sexual urges (like in many countless Omegaverse scenarios), but it is because it is in their nature to form relationships (preferably long-lasting ones). Rich explained this in a previous chapter when he was talking to Michael. Omegas don't go into heat or lose control because they want just anyone, it is a mechanism that allows them to attract potential mates, specifically Alphas. Omegas are more prone to crave long-lasting relationships and go into heat to find one. When they do find a potential mate, they will have tendencies to go into heat quicker around these people (i.e. Jeremy going into heat around Michael at the drop of a hat that was only exacerbated by the Exchange Bond). 
> 
> All of this to explain that, Omegas are big on relationships in general, not just romantic wise. Children are emotionally Bonded to their Omega carriers for up to a decade (as explained by Thomas). It is a maternal Bond and fades over time (as we can tell with Michael in later years since he isn't up Thomas's butt all the time as a teen/young adult). These children are possessive of their parent and are super clingy from infancy to childhood. This was what Thomas warned the Mells about during his negotiations with them. And though Michael doesn't know the truth at this time, his instincts do. Now, that is not to say that Michael does not honestly love Thomas, because he does. Thomas was shocked by older Michael's confession of him wanting Thomas to be his real dad because Thomas was never entirely convinced that Michael's feelings for him were genuine since he always thought it was the maternal Bond between them. He really should have realized it sooner, but he's down on himself most of the time like a certain blue-eyed boy we know. 
> 
> Also, when Michael was in the hospital. The reason Maria was worried about the blood tests and stuff was because she was paranoid they would find something like his blood type not matching up with her's or Antonio's (Michael got his B positive blood from Thomas), or finding out he had some disorder carried on from Thomas's family (even though he doesn't) that wasn't in either one of their's. She said something like him having 'full Alpha blood' or something. Honestly, that comment was just her being arrogant since there is no such thing as 'tainted blood' or 'pure blood'. Blood is blood (type A, B, AB, O, negative or positive) in this story. She is just a prick.


	35. Preparation

 

Michael shifted uncomfortably from beside Jeremy as he stared down at the mahogany table in front of them. He was currently trying to avoid eye contact with the adult men staring between them in quiet contemplation. Jeremy, on his part, was squeezing the life out of Michael’s hand with his own while he rubbed his stomach gently with the other. His boyfriend’s face was bright red as they were scrutinized.

            Michael didn’t have to have a Bond with him to know he was anxious.

            “So, this ‘Exchange Bond’ started when you were both seven?” George Heere asked with a perplexed expression.

            “Yeah,” Michael muttered.

            “And the ONLY way to solve it was to…you know…ugh…you know?” he asked, flushing a bright red.

            “Hmm,” the young Alpha uttered as he felt his cheeks heat up.

            “Dad…,” Jeremy quietly whined.

            “I’m trying to wrap my mind around this, Jeremy. You’re pregnant for God’s sake,” he said with an agitated head shake.

            “Why start an Eternal Bond? It was only necessary to complete the Exchange Bond, not create another one,” Antonio asked.

            “I explained that already, tay. WE didn’t decide to, but our primal sides did. It was a shock to us too when Mr. Goranski explained it,” Michael said.

            “Ugh, Matt. Why go to him and not me? I’m your father,” Antonio asked with an aggravated sigh.

            “Well, when Thomas took us to see him the first time he seemed to know what he was talking about. That’s what Michael told me at least. I was kind of… out of it at the time,” Jeremy said quietly before Michael could respond.

            Antonio raised his eyebrows and looked over at Thomas, who had been silently sitting beside him during the entire recount of events leading up to this moment. Michael smugly noted that they were both positioned exceptionally close to one another. Not to mention, their opposite arms were positioned underneath the table. Michael was willing to bet his prized red hoodie that they were holding hands.

            “You weren’t home, hardly answer your phone, and I didn’t know how you would handle it even if you were informed. Matt seemed to be the most logical person to go to at the time. Matt and Jenny were the only two that I know of who had successfully managed to complete multiple Bonds over the course of their lives together before she passed. I knew if there was anyone who would know what was happening between Jeremy and Michael, it would be Matt. I was right too,” he said, clearly unrepentant for his actions.

            Antonio narrowed his eyes at him before switching his gaze to Michael’s face again. Michael vaguely wondered what his dad’s beef was with Rich’s dad, but he kept the inquiry to himself. Judging by the occasional twinges he could feel between his parent’s half-completed Bond, he could say that it seemed to be jealousy.

            “He knew about the Eternal Bond too,” Jeremy agreed.

            “Yeah, and he freaked out,” Michael said with a scowl as he remembered the man’s rough treatment of his mate. Jeremy squeezed his hand in comfort as he felt Michael’s protective anger.

            “With good reason. That Bond can be either a blessing or a curse. Some couples spend decades deciding whether or not they want to attempt it,” Antonio said.

            “That didn’t stop you and dad from trying,” Michael muttered.

            “Watch it,” Antonio said with a glare. Thomas looked at Michael with an unimpressed look.

            “‘Dad’?” George asked in confusion as he gazed between Thomas and Michael.

            The four looked over at the Beta with hesitancy. Michael forgot about having to relay his true parentage to his current unofficial in-law.

            “Uh…you guys want to take this?” Michael asked his two fathers.

            They both eyed one another uncomfortably before simultaneously looking at George. The third man quirked up a brow as Thomas began to tell him about the past. Afterwards, George was staring at them with a frozen expression.

            Finally, he blinked, his blue eyes wet as he gazed at Thomas with a sad expression.

            “God, Tommy. I’m so sorry. Thinking about all the jokes and advice about having kids and-,” George ranted before Thomas cut him off.

            “George, you don’t have to apologize. Only a few people knew the truth. Even Antonio didn’t know,” Thomas said while he reached over to lay a hand on George’s shoulder.

            Michael noticed Antonio flinch at Thomas’s last statement. The older Alpha looked down in shame as Thomas comforted the Beta.

            “Why wouldn’t Lucas, Sandy, or Mark tell me something that important? Or at least tell Cal or Teddy. I thought we were all friends?” George asked Thomas with a betrayed expression.

            “I told them not to tell anyone. I didn’t want the Mells coming after you guys or your families. Luke, Sandra, and Mark are Alphas, and would have been protected. You guys wouldn’t have stood a chance,” Thomas explained.

            George gave a nod of understanding even though he still didn’t seem happy about the whole situation. Thomas squeezed his shoulder lightly before removing it.

            Michael looked over at his dejected tay with a sympathetic frown.

            “Mas alam ko dapat kaysa sa kung sino man. Hindi ka dapat magmukmok, tay,” Michael told him quietly as George continued to apologize, despite Thomas’s protests.

            “Dapat nalaman ko. Naiinis ako sa katangahan/kabulagan ko. Dapat pagkamuhian niya ako,” he replied with a downcast expression.

            “Tay…,” Michael muttered.

            “I’ve already told you to quit being down on yourself about that. There is no way you could have known. You were busy with work and no one can fault you for doing your job. Not to mention you were preoccupied with…other things in Europe too,” Thomas said with a frown as he turned to look at Antonio.

            “That doesn’t change the fact that I neglected my son and mate for almost two decades,” he said with a shrug as Thomas moved his hand from George’s shoulder to Antonio’s forearm.

            “Mahal ko…,” Thomas whispered as he rubbed a hand up and down Antonio’s arm.

            Michael looked at Thomas in shock.

            “What?” Thomas asked in confusion.

            “You know Tagalog?!” he asked.

            “I understand it, but I can’t speak it well. My accent has always been awful,” Thomas said with a shrug.

            “What?” Michael asked again, dumbfounded.

            “We were getting pretty far into Italian before our… separation,” Antonio said as he gave a small, awkward smile towards Thomas.

            “Eri uno studente veloce,” Antonio told him with a fond smile.

            “Ho imparato dal migliore,” Thomas replied with a matching expression.

            Michael shook his head in surprise before laying it on Jeremy’s shoulders. He had had enough surprises over the last couple of days to last him a life time. Jeremy stroked his fingers through his hair in comfort as Michael relaxed into his side.

            “Their relationship doesn’t surprise you?” Jeremy asked his dad with raised eyebrows.

            The older Beta shrugged as his blue eyes moved towards Antonio and Thomas.

            “Them being together wasn’t exactly a secret to any of us in high school. Tommy couldn’t keep a secret like that even if his life depended on it. He’s a real heart-on-his-sleeve type of guy. We knew they would have told us if they hadn’t wanted to keep it under wraps. Me and the guys figured it would be better to act like we didn’t know about them being together in the first place,” he explained as Thomas gave an embarrassed blush.

            “It was that obvious?” he muttered with a frown.

            “Getting back to the topic at hand,” Antonio said after clearing his throat. “We need to decide how we are going to handle this situation.”

            “I’m not getting rid our child,” Jeremy said quickly as he held his free hand over his stomach protectively. Michael nodded in agreement against his shoulder.

            “We’re not asking you to, Jeremy,” George told him. Antonio and Thomas both nodded at his statement. “We’re talking about having a game plan for the baby.”

            “Oh…,” Jeremy said, looking down with a blush.

            Michael lifted his head off Jeremy’s shoulder and held the hand that had been stroking his hair. Things were about to get serious. If he wanted to be treated like an adult, he had to act like it.

            “First off, you two are finishing high school AND getting a college education. There will be no arguments over that,” Antonio said sternly. “There won’t be any worries about financial issues either. We’ll take care of everything.”

            “I second that,” George said firmly.

            “Third,” Thomas agreed.

            Both Jeremy and Michael nodded their heads. Michael wanted to be able to provide for his child as an independent in the future, he was more than certain Jeremy felt the same judging by the determination echoing through the Bond.

            “We will also need to schedule a prenatal visit for you, Jeremy. They can determine how long you’ve been pregnant and when the due date will be. There is also the matter of setting you up a pregnancy plan. The doctor will also need to assess you and the baby’s health statuses,” Thomas directed towards Jeremy, who nodded again as he absentmindedly rubbed his stomach.

            Michael gave Jeremy a small smile as he felt his mate’s nervous excitement.

            “Well, this is all good and everything. However, I would have liked to have been included in last night’s drama,” an amused voice said from the dining room doorway.

            They all turned to see Nicole leaning against the door with a smirk on her face.

            “It sounds as if I missed a lot while I was asleep. It’s a shame,” she said petulantly while sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. “Secret lovers, hidden pregnancies, and a brilliant twist to top it off – finding out that one of your parents was not actually your parent, but an Omega servant was!” she sighed happily as she blatantly ignored the fact that it had been a traumatizing experience for them all. “Only a fantastic writer could come up with such a story!”

            “Or a really vindictive one,” Michael muttered harshly. Jeremy nodded in agreement as he stared at Nicole with narrowed eyes.

            “I’m sorry! It’s just that these things don’t typically happen in real life. I thought Gio pretending to be an Alpha was interesting, but this is just incredible,” she said with an impressed look.

            “Gio?” George asked with a raised brow.

            “Her brother,” Thomas explained vaguely.

            Nicole, now smirking again, took a seat next to Jeremy, who was still eyeing her with an annoyed expression.

            “Oh,” George said with a shrug as he stood up. “It’s about time for me to head out. I’ve got to get started calling up the doctor for your visit. And there is only so much crazy news that I can take in for one day. I’ll call you when I know a time and date for your appointment since I have a feeling you won’t be home till later,” he said as he looked over at Jeremy.

            “Thanks, dad,” he said with a smile.

George Heere was amazing in how he took things in stride. They had just laid a lot of heavy information on him, and yet he continued to act as if it was a minor obstacle to be jumped over. Michael would kill to be that laid-back because he was currently having an internal freak-out. Judging by the occasional pangs of anxiety through the Bond, Jeremy wasn’t faring much better. Mr. Heere’s lucky personality had not been one of the things his son had inherited.

            “You’re welcome, son. Don’t come back too late,” he said. “Call me if you guys need anything or just want to talk,” George told Thomas and Antonio.

            “Thank you, we will,” Antonio replied. “Thanks for coming today.”

            “Hey, what are fathers for if not to help their kids and future grandkid?” he said with a smile as he gave them a wave and left the room.

            “He hasn’t changed at all,” Thomas said with an amused grin.

            “Always takes things in stride,” Antonio finished with a smirk.

            They sat in silence for a few minutes before Thomas rose from his seat. Antonio followed him with his eyes as he took his coat off the back of the chair and slid it back on.

            “I’m going to head on out and get some things from the house,” Thomas said as he walked in the direction of the garage.

            “I’ll come with you,” Antonio said as he rose from his chair.

            “Don’t worry about it. It shouldn’t take me more than an hour,” he replied with a small smile.

            “It’ll take less time than that if I help you,” the Alpha said as he followed the Omega through the doorway.

            “You know I won’t get anything done if you come!” was the last sentence Michael heard before they were gone.

            “Didn’t even say good-bye,” Jeremy muttered with a smirk.

            “It’s been like that since I saw them this morning,” Michael said happily.

            “I don’t know whether it’s sweet or sickening,” Nicole said with a shake of her head.

            “Speaking of sweet…have you tried to get a hold of Christine?” Michael asked her with a raised brow.

            “Of course. Your da-…uh…your old dad…no…your Alpha dad? I don’t know…ugh…he gave me my phone back. I called her this morning and told her what happened to us. She wanted to come right away, but I told her to wait until you called her yourself.”

            “Thanks. It’s going to be a lot to take in for everyone. It’ll be easier to tell them all at once,” Michael said thankfully as Jeremy nodded from beside him rubbing his abdomen absentmindedly.

            “So…you really are with child?” she asked Jeremy.

            “Yeah,” he said quietly.

            “Hmm…,” she hummed thoughtfully, “congratulations. All things happen for a reason is what my brother tells me. I hope he is right.” With that said, Nicole stood up and left the room in quiet contemplation.

            “She’s weird, but I guess she is trying to be nice?” Michael said with a raised brow as he stared at the spot where she had been sitting at his side.

            “I think she was,” Jeremy agreed, “we need to call the squad over for a meeting.”

            Michael gave a snort at Jeremy’s term for their group of friends. The word ‘squad’ had been picked by Rich and Jeremy and had overruled ‘league’, which had been Jake and Michaels’ pick. They should have known better than to have let Chloe be the deciding vote, especially since she and Jake had been fighting during that time period.  

            “I’ll start with Rich (if he isn’t in jail) and you begin with Chris,” Michael said as he pulled out his cell.

            “Roger,” Jeremy said as he found Christine in his contacts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            “…so now Jeremy is pregnant, and Thomas is my dad,” Michael finished with deep breath.

            Michael and Jeremy stared at their group of friends sitting across from them in the Mell’s living room. They all had various expressions ranging from shocked to confused to blank. The two boys fidgeted nervously as they waited to hear what their friends had to say in response to the events of the last day-and-a-half.

            Chloe sat with Brooke on a burgundy love seat with a small frown on her face while her girlfriend stared at them with surprise. Rich and Jake chose to share the dark brown leather sofa with Jenna. Jake and Jenna looked at them with confused stares while Rich glared past them lost in his own thoughts. Christine sat in Nicole’s lap in a white arm chair beside Chloe and Brooke with a look of pity and shock. Nicole, already having heard the story from Thomas earlier, rubbed Christine’s back gently in comfort.

            “I’m going to cool off,” Rich said abruptly as he roughly stood up and left the room. Michael didn’t blame him. He and Jeremy had decided to talk about the Goranski’s dealings with Maria since they felt like he was owed an explanation on his father's current state. Rich was going through hell at this moment, so all he needed right now was some space. Thus the reason Jake sat still as he stared after Rich with a sad expression.

            “Our parents knew about this?” Chloe asked stiffly.

            “Thomas told them that they didn’t have to get-,” Michael began.

            “But they still knew! And chose not to do anything about it!” Chloe said heatedly. “Do you know how much I admired my father for standing up for Mr. Avery in our classroom that day? I thought he was a man who saw beyond class and social standing…I was wrong. The only reason he did anything that day was out of guilt. There was so much more he could have done for Mr. Avery than stand up against a middle-class Beta bigot. My father is a joke to me now!” Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

            “Chlo…,” Brooke said sadly as she laid a hand on the other girl’s back.

            “My father, your mom, Jake’s dad…useless. They are all useless!” Chloe snapped in anger. “What is the use of having money and power if you don’t use them as tools to help the people you care about? What is the big deal about being an Alpha if you don’t use your status for the good of everyone below you? We might as well not be special at all if we don’t use our abilities and assets for the benefit of others,” Chloe said as tears fell down her face.

            Michael looked at Chloe in surprise. If any of their friends were to break down, he thought for sure it would be Brooke or Christine. Chloe hadn’t even crossed his mind as someone who would cry over such things. She always seemed so put together and calm. Hell, she was the most Alpha of anyone in their group.

            “Your parents’ businesses and status are deeply connected to my family. There was no way they wouldn’t have been affected if they would have helped my dad any more than they did by staying in the shadows. I don’t blame them either,” Michael said with a shake of his head.

            “It’s all bullshit, Michael. This Alpha, Beta, Omega thing the world has going on is utter bullshit. I’m not any better than Jeremy, Jenna, Rich, Christine, or Brooke just because I have minor biological differences and was born into wealth. It’s all overrated bullshit, and I’m tired of playing the world’s game,” Chloe said as she wiped the tears off her face and stood up. “If my family isn’t going to take that woman down a peg, then I will.”

            “What are you talking about?” Jenna asked with a wide-eyed stare.

            “First, I’m going to try to talk some sense into my father. If that doesn’t work, then I’m going to solely ruin that woman who thinks it’s okay to steal someone else’s child just because it’s convenient for her. I’m going to make her pay for her crimes against a pregnant Omega who needed medical treatment, and who ended up suffering for it by losing her life. She will experience hell for making a respectable man lose his career for daring to stand up for his friend who needed to him. And when all that is said and done, I will make sure to let Matthew Goranski see his day in court as a lawyer again. I will make sure the Goranski family will move out of that Omega slum and I will fight for Mr. Avery’s right to marry Mr. Mell. If our useless parents won’t grow balls and fight, then I will,” she finished as she walked towards the coat rack to grab her dark blue peacoat.

            “Hold on there, Chloe Valentine,” Michael said with a weak smile as he gently took her arm to stop her.

            “What? You’re not talking me out of this, Michael Mell!” she said passionately.

            “I’m not going to. I’m actually going to join you, but I have a better plan than ambushing your dad at work,” Michael said with a smirk.

            “I’m listening,” Chloe said as she calmed down.

            “Great,” Michael said as his smirk turned into a dangerous smile as he took off his glasses.

           

           

           

* * *

 

Tagalog:

_Translation: “Mas alam ko dapat kaysa sa kung sino man. Hindi ka dapat magmukmok, tay.” = “I should have known more than anyone. Don't feel bad about it, dad.”_

_Translation: “Dapat nalaman ko. Naiinis ako sa katangahan/kabulagan ko. Dapat pagkamuhian niya ako.” = “I should have known. I hate how I was so blind. He should hate me.”_

_Translation: “Mahal ko.” = “My love.”_

_Translation: "Tay" = "Dad."_

Italian:

_Translation: “Eri uno studente veloce.” = “You were a fast learner.”_

_Translation: “Ho imparato dal migliore.” = “I learned from the best.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back from the hiatus that no one asked for! I've been super busy with school, and am proud to say that you are now reading the words of a registered nurse! Huzzah! 
> 
> After graduation I then got hooked on a tv show called Stranger Things. Let me tell you, that show is incredible and I want to adopt each of those boys, especially Dustin! So cute! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to more. I know Chloe seems to be OOC, but I wanted to delve into her view on this ABO stuff more since we really haven't heard how she, or the others, feel about it in depth. I'm very sorry about the Tagalog and Italian too. My only language is English with very limited Spanish.
> 
> *Edit: A special thanks to SpringlockedSpectre for their help with Tagalog translation. They really are a lifesaver!


	36. Revenge Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title came from a couple of readers after they read the previous chapter. I thought it was hilarious and fitting so it became a title! A big thank you for those readers!
> 
> P.S. It would be a good idea to check the family trees again for this chapter. There is quite a bit of name dropping.

 

“Remember to stand at least ten steps behind me at all times, don’t make eye contact with anyone, and listen to everything I tell you to do. I’m going to be acting like a douche, but just go along with it and know that I don’t mean any of it,” Michael told the group in front of him in the Valentine’s corporate building parking garage.

“Same for me,” Nicole said with a nod as she flicked a dark hair extension out of her face. “I’m ready to pull these things out!”

“You better not! It took me over an hour to get those things in,” Christine chided.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the two girls and sent a worried look towards his dad and Calvin Canigula, both of who were straightening out their suit ties in the car window. It hadn’t taken as much convincing as Jeremy thought it would be to get the Beta parents on board with their plan. Jeremy’s dad had filled Mr. Canigula and Mr. Rolan in on their struggles and the three had readily agreed. All the teens really had to say was that they wanted to help Antonio, Thomas, and Matt for the Betas to agree to support them.

Jeremy hoped this idea of Chloe and Michaels’ would turn out okay. If it went wrong, they could have three angry Alphas on their hands. They were all currently dressed to the nines. Michael wore an expensive dark gray Armani suit with a matching tie that had been collecting dust in the back of his closet. He wore contacts and slicked his hair back in a style not too different from his Alpha father’s. Jeremy hadn’t recognized him initially when Michael had walked through his door. The boy looked every inch the rich Alpha Jeremy sometimes forgot he was.

As for Jeremy, his dad, and Calvin, they had procured their cheap suits from an affordable store in town. The girls had been easier thanks to Nicole’s wardrobe she had brought from home. Christine was able to fit into one of her formal business outfits with ease. On Nicole’s part, she wore a white Chanel tweed dress that skimmed the top of her knees with black pumps. The extensions she wore rested an inch past her shoulders, not too different from how she wore her hair at the diner he and Christine had first met her.

“Everything okay, Jer?” Michael asked in concern. Even though Michael could easily check to see how Jeremy was feeling through the Bond, he chose to give him privacy and ask instead. Jeremy had done his best over the past week to respond in kind.

“Just nervous. I’m also worried about how your dads are going to take this. Are you sure it was smart not to include them in on today?” he asked quietly so the others couldn’t hear.

“They would have put a stop to it. They’re both too stubborn to ask for help, so we’ll do it for them,” Michael said determinedly.

“You can’t force them into getting help, Mike,” Jeremy said after he put a hand on the Alpha’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

“Do you really think Maria will sign those divorce papers? It’s been a week and there hasn’t been a word from her since that night. I know she’s planning something, and I have a strong feeling that my grandparents are involved,” Michael replied softly.

“What do you mean?” Jeremy asked with a frown.

“I mean my grandparents are still on my dad’s board of advisors AND are major sponsors of the Mell’s shipping businesses across the globe. Without them and their name, my dad’s company could go under. Maria comes from a prominent family in the same line of work. Even if they aren’t as well known, they still have leverage in the Alpha community. This divorce that hasn’t happened yet and the silence this past week is the calm before the storm,” Michael explained worriedly.

“Without them the sponsors go away…they’ll overthrow your dad in a business coup?” Jeremy asked as he thought through what Michael had just told him. His mate nodded.

“Tay has been on the phone a lot this week. He hasn’t sounded very happy and there has been yelling in different languages day in and day out. Dad has been on edge too. He put coffee on his cereal this morning. There is something going on, and from what I’ve overheard, there are sponsors that have been backing out on various business ventures. No sponsors mean no money or status. No money or status mean the board will question Tay’s leadership. The big question is who would they replace him with? It’s a damn domino effect,” he finished, his anxiety peaking the more he thought about it.

Jeremy could see the wheels in his mate’s head spinning out of control.

“Let’s sit for a second. We’ve still got time before Chloe gives us the go ahead,” Jeremy said as he opened the car door so Michael could take a seat inside.

“G-Good idea,” Michael said shakily as he planted himself in the Heere’s vehicle. Jeremy pushed reassurance and calmness through the Bond to ease Michael’s worries while ignoring his own stress. He couldn’t think about only himself right now. Everything was about Michael and his family. Though if he really thought about it, he realized that he technically was a part of Michael’s family, or at least carrying one now.

“Thanks…,” Michael muttered as he leaned against a seat cushion.

“No problem,” Jeremy said with a small smile as he gazed at his anxiety-filled lover.

“Are you going to be alright, son?” Jeremy’s dad asked with a concerned frown as he noticed Michael’s ashen face.

“We can probably call Chloe and reschedule,” Calvin said as he started to take out his phone.

“No! Don’t worry about me. I’m okay now,” Michael said as he got out of the car and closed the door behind him. He straightened out his suit and took a slow in and out breath.

“If you’re sure,” Calvin replied hesitantly as he put his phone back in his pocket.

“I am. I just got a little carried away for a second,” Michael said as he checked his hair in the mirror of the car.

“You better steel your nerves now, Mell. I just got a go-ahead text from Chloe,” Nicole said as he placed her phone inside of her purse.

They all took deep breaths as they made their way in to the parking garage’s elevator. Once inside, they got into position. Michael and Nicole stood at the front of the door side-by-side. She looped her arm through his and leaned into him intimately. Jeremy stood the farthest away from them in the back with the three Betas in the middle. As the door opened, they left their expressions blank, except the two Alphas up front.

Jeremy didn’t recognize the guy standing five feet in front of him.

Michael looked down at the smaller girl embracing his arm with a cocky, loving smirk. Nicole looked up at him flirtatiously and batted her dark lashes dramatically. An outsider would think they were a young couple in love. Even Jeremy had to admit, they looked good together. He ignored the stinging sensation in his chest at that thought and stared past them just as Michael had instructed.

When the door was opened, the group walked forward into the crowded lobby of the business building. Jeremy kept his gaze straight ahead and ignored the stares he was receiving from the workers around them.

“So, are you sure Mr. Valentine doesn’t mind me listening in on your meeting? I don’t want to be a bother, Mikey,” Nicole said in a saccharine voice that sounded nothing like her true self.

“You’re not going to bother anyone, Nicky. Plus, I want you there to see me take charge,” Michael said with a smile and wink as he brought a hand up to stroke under her chin. She gave a high-pitched giggle in response as they made their way up to the desk clerk.

“How may I help you today?” the young woman asked with a polite smile.

“My name is Michael Mell. I have an appointment with Mr. Lucas Valentine,” Michael said, blatantly ignoring the four behind him.

“Oh! Mr. Mell! I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you at first. I’ll tell them to let you on up,” she said with a wide smile. “Before I do, may ask about your entourage? Please understand that it’s only for security purposes,” she said apologetically.

“I completely understand,” Michael said with a good-natured smile that quickly turned into one of annoyance as he glanced back at the group behind him and Nicole. “My dad doesn’t trust me to handle things by myself. It’s all about ‘my age’ and ‘how I’m just too young, and all that. He’s made me take some Beta subordinates and even”- his voice grew quiet but not enough to where Jeremy couldn’t hear- “an Omega office clerk. He’s being very overprotective since I’m just starting out,” Michael said with a frustrated sigh.

The woman looked at him with pity as she surveyed his group with judgmental eyes. She stopped on Jeremy and gave him a small disapproving sneer.

He wanted to flip her off.

“I’m sorry for your inconvenience, but I’m sure he has good intentions,” she said as she plastered on her wide grin again as she looked at Michael.

“I’m confident of that too. Oh!” Michael said as if he forgot something. “This is my fiancée, Nicole Vizzini. I was going to let her see the meeting proceedings since she has gotten more interested in my work recently. I hope that’s no trouble.”

“I’m sorry to be a pest,” Nicole said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Jeremy’s ears cringe. She leaned into Michael’s side further and squeezed his arm tightly with an innocent look on her face.

“It’s quite alright. I’m sure Mr. Valentine would be more than accommodating. And might I say, congratulations on your upcoming nuptials,” she said as she pressed a button that allowed them into a private elevator behind her.

“Thank you very much. I appreciate your understanding. Mr. Valentine always has hired the best of the best,” Michael told her with a toothy smile as he led their group towards the elevator.

“Why thank you, Mr. Mell. Have an excellent day!” she giggled as they left.

Jeremy’s traitorous feet stumbled slightly as he almost bumped into Calvin before boarding the elevator. He heard a snort behind him, he turned to see the clerk ging him a condescending expression.

“Hurry up!” he heard a growl coming from the elevator. Jeremy’s heart leaped in his chest in fright and a sour feeling churned in his stomach as he turned to see Michael staring at him with a furious expression on his face. His dark brown eyes resembled coals as they looked at him coldly. Nicole was giving him a spiteful sneer from Michael’s side.

“Sorry…sir,” Jeremy muttered quickly and looked down as he rushed into the back of elevator quietly. Tears pricked his eyes as he thought of the cold expression he didn’t recognize on his mate’s face. Could he always look like that? Had he ever used it in the past? What if the Michael he knew and loved didn’t exist? Maybe this was all some joke the Alpha community was playing on him?

“Are you okay, Jer?” a familiar voice asked, shaking Jeremy from his thoughts. Jeremy felt a hand grab his own and squeeze lightly. He looked up to see Michael staring at him in concern. Jeremy hadn’t even known the elevator doors had shut. The rest of the group were staring at him worriedly. Nicole stood behind Michael with an apologetic expression.

“I’m sorry I sounded so harsh. It would have tipped her off if I didn’t say anything,” Michael apologized. A warm, loving emotion encircled him through their Bond. It was the same one that had been with him since they had entered the building. He just hadn’t been paying attention to it until now. Jeremy’s anxiety had overwhelmed him just now. Of course, this was no joke, and Michael did care about him. The stranger from before didn’t exist, but the current one staring at him in concern certainly was a reality.

“I’m fine. It was just my anxiety again,” Jeremy said with a shake of his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, just take a deep breath. We’re almost there,” Michael said as he squeezed his hand one last time before heading back to Nicole’s side.

“I don’t see any cameras in here…,” she muttered to Michael, who only nodded his head in response.

 _Just a little bit longer_ , Jeremy thought as the doors opened to reveal pristine private lobby with two double wooden doors taking up most of the posterior wall.

An older woman with thick glasses looked up to see Michael approach with Nicole on his arm. Jeremy hid behind the rest of the group with what he hoped was an emotionless expression on his face.

“Hello, I’m Michael Mell. I’m here to-,” he began.

“Mr. Valentine is aware of your arrival. Miss Valentine and Mr. Dillinger are already here with their respective parties,” she said in a monotoned voice.

“Thank you,” Michael said, toning down his Alpha persona slightly.

            “Mr. Mell and his party are here to see you, Mr. Valentine,” she said as she pressed a button and spoke into a receiver on her desk.

            “Let them in,” the voice that spoke from the other end said tiredly.

            “Go on through,” she said primly before turning back to her computer.

            They all nodded and entered through the wooden doors. When Jeremy shut the doors behind them, he turned to see all their friends and parents were there in an awkward stand-off. Mr. Valentine sat behind his desk with a tired, disgruntled look on his face. Mrs. Lohst and Mr. Dillinger sat in separate chairs in front of the desk with frustrated, annoyed looks that appeared like Mr. Valentine’s. The squad sat on a long couch at the side of the expansive office with determined expressions, except Chloe, who chose to stand beside her father’s desk to scowl at him better. The odd man out was Mr. Rolan, who sat awkwardly on a small desk chair to the side with an uncomfortable look.

            “So, this was all your idea, then?” Lucas Valentine said with a small scowl directed towards Michael.

            “Part of it. Most of it was Chloe’s,” he answered honestly. Jeremy could tell he was trying his best not to look intimidated by the older Alpha.

            “Chloe has told me the gist of what’s going on here and like we told her, there is nothing to be done. On a side note, I don’t appreciate all of you sneaking into my workplace. You have no idea how many questions I’ll have to answer about this meeting later,” he said with a sigh.

            “You left us no choice. We wouldn’t be able to reach you like this soon enough, especially since you are expected in London later this week,” Chloe said in an annoyed tone, “and there are definitely things ALL of you could have done or could do now.”

            “I’m guessing the people in question have no idea you are here,” Sandra said calmly.

            “No, they don’t,” Michael admitted sheepishly.

            Sandra gave a long, drawn-out sigh to his reply.

            “Thomas raised you. I don’t think I have to tell you how mortified he will be when he hears about this. There is also Antonio to worry about as well. That man is as stubborn as a mule and as prideful as a lion on the Serengeti. He will be furious about your actions,” she said tiredly.

            “I think we have all established that there is nothing more to be done. If you don’t mind, I’ll be taking my leave. I have work to do,” Mr. Dillinger said as he rose.

            “Sit your ass down, Mark,” a deep voice said from the other side of the room.

            Mark’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as he looked over at George Heere’s red, angry face. Jeremy stared at him in surprise as well. He felt a pressure at the base of his back and looked over to see that it was Michael attempting to lead him towards a pair of office chairs located beside the couch where the rest of their friends were at. Jeremy also saw that Nicole has wedged herself in between Jenna and Christine, watching the adults in avid fascination.

            “Let’s give them the floor now,” Michael muttered in his ear.

            “Yeah,” Jeremy said with a nod as he followed Michael to sit down.

            “What did you just say to me?” Mark asked in a deadly calm tone.

            “You heard me. I said, ‘Sit. Your. Ass. Down’ now,” George said as he walked closer to the Alpha.

            In terms of physical strength, Jeremy was confident that his tall, broad father could beat the slightly smaller, but much slimmer Mark Dillinger. Jeremy hoped that it didn’t come to that, though it would be cool to see.

            “Do you know who I am?” Mark asked as he finished standing up.

            “You’re the guy I punched in the face in seventh grade for being a dick to a fifth grade Beta girl. You’re the guy I stomped in basketball because you could barely touch the rim. You’re the guy I body slammed when you first joined the wrestling team. You’re the guy I studied with, hung out with after school, and a guy who I deeply cared about. I guess none of that matters to you now. None of you care about anything doing with us-” he said indicating in the direction of Mr. Canigula and Mr. Rolan, who were now standing next to one another, with a sway of his hand- “but I don’t give a damn,” George said with fiery eyes.

            None of the Alphas in room replied. Lucas was looking down quietly at his folded hands on his desk, Mark was staring at George with a dazed expression, and Sandra continued to sit in her chair with a contemplative expression.

            “My son is in a serious situation right now with one of your own. I won’t sit idly by while she tries to ruin his life, mine, or my unborn grandchild’s. You may think that none of this has anything to do with you, and maybe it doesn’t, but you have a chance to help out old friends at least. If we meant anything to you in the first place that is,” he finished.

            The room was dead silent after George grew quiet. It only broke when Mr. Canigula spoke.

            “Why didn’t you tell any of us about Tommy or Matt?” he asked.

            The three adult Alphas gazed at him with blank expressions.

            “I get why none of you could do anything directly, but we could have,” Mr. Rolan said with a frown. “We are just middle-class Betas. It would have been easy to have dropped us a message about their situations.”

            “The Mell family would have ruined any of you if word spread that you were helping Thomas, or even Matt. You all had jobs and were starting families. The Mells could have taken it all away. You don’t have to look any farther than Matt to see that. There was no sense in getting you guys involved in a losing battle,” Sandra said.

            “In our own way, we were trying to protect you,” Mark said as he sat down again with a tired look at George.

            “You made the decision for us when you should have let us decide,” George said with a shake of his head.

            “Tommy was never the type of guy to let us know how he really felt. Toni too. Hell, no one except Tommy ever knew what that guy was thinking or feeling! And Matt is just as bad as Toni when it comes to his pride!” Calvin said in exasperation.

            “Yeah, Tommy would just smile no matter what he was feeling,” Teddy said sadly.

            “You should have known he wouldn’t come to us. Him, Antonio, or Matt,” George told the three Alphas. “We would have preferred to have made the decision to help despite the consequences. You took the right to decide from our hands in the past and that wasn’t fair.”

            “We’re now making the decision to help, and we want you to come on board with whatever plan we come up with to help our friends. Grow some balls and get over yourselves for once. Okay?” Calvin finished with a very Christine-like smile.

            The three Alphas looked at him with dazed expression. Sandra was the first to snap.

            “Damn it. Fine! Consequences be damn!” Sandra said as she stood and brushed her dark locks of her shoulders. “Where do you keep your booze, Valentine?”

            “Already getting it out,” Lucas said as he pulled out multiple different liquors from his desk and an assortment of glassware.

            “I guess that means your boarding this hell train?” she asked as he handed her a bottle after she took a seat on top of his desk.

            “I don’t have much of a choice now do I? Damn George and his sentimentality,” he groused as he poured a clear liquid into one of the many shot glasses strewn about the table.

            “You two can’t be serious!” Mark said as he stood up and stared at them with a bewildered look.

            “You might as well join us. I suspect if you wait too much longer George will mention-,” Lucas said with a smirk.

            “Too late!” George said, appearing at Mark’s side with a huge grin.

            “Oh God, please don’t say it!” Mark said with a sour expression.

            “If you don’t want to help out old friends, then will you please help out an old boyfriend?” George said before playfully pulling Mark into a bone-crushing hug.

            “And he mentioned it,” Sandra said dryly as he knocked back a shot of liquor.

            “L-Let g-go…ack…let go!” Mark grunted out, struggling as he began to gasp for air.

            “Not until you say you’ll help!” George said determinedly.

            “F-Fine…*cough*…I-I’ll do it!” the Alpha replied.

            George let him go and Mark’s feet hit the floor. The Alpha gasped in huge amounts of air as the Beta beside him grinned.

            “The nerve of this guy!” George began. “Did you hear him before? ‘Do yOu KnOw WHo I aM?’ Ha! I had my tongue down this guy’s throat this side of…what? Twenty-something years ago? ‘Do you know who I am?’ Pfft!” George laughed as he smacked Mark on the back.

            “Fuck you!” Mark complained as he walked over to Lucas’s desk and took a sip of amber liquid.

            “I said you already did! This side of twenty-something years ago!” George told him with another laugh.

            Mark began to choke on his drink with a furious blush.

            “Too much information, George. The last thing I want to know is anything about you and Mark’s sex life when you dated in high school,” Sandra said with pursed lips.

            “Same here,” Lucas said as he took a long gulp of alcohol.

            The rest of the room made their way to stand around the desk in interest. The adults hovered around the liquor as Sandra poured them all glasses while the teenagers stared between Mark and George with varying degrees of interest and disgust, the disgust coming from Jake and Jeremy.

            “Let me get this straight. You and Jeremy’s dad used to be a thing?” Jake asked with a mixture of revulsion and curiosity in his expression.

            “I’d rather not talk about-,” Mark began.

            “Yep, for six months? Was it six?” George asked the annoyed Alpha at his side.

            “It was seven,” Mark said with a scowl.

            “Right! Seven!” George mimicked with a nod.

            “Oh God…,” Jeremy said in mortification.

            “There are some things in life I am better off not knowing, and this was one of them,” Jake said with a sickened face.

            The adults and remaining teenagers in the room chuckled at the two boys’, and Mark’s, humiliation before a throat cleared behind them.

            “Glad to see you are all having fun. It’s a shame we weren’t invited,” a cold voice said.

            They all turned to see Antonio, Thomas, and Matt standing in the office doorway with varying degrees of anger on their faces.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is in trouble! Le gasp! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> I'm not going to act like I always knew that Mark (Jake's dad) and George (Jeremy's dad) were a thing in high school. It was something I thought about while I was writing out this chapter. I thought them having a past relationship would be interesting and fitting. I say fitting because I have been asked on here and on Tumblir (my Tumblir is FantasyQueen btw) about how Jake's parents view his relationship with Rich. My answer was that they wished he would go in another direction with his affections, but they wouldn't go to drastic lengths like Michael's family did. All of that is still true, though Mark has more of a blind eye to his son's love life because he used to date someone supposedly beneath him. Mark still has great respect for George Heere and wants his son to have respect for everyone (Alpha, Beta, Omega) in the same way. In short, he isn't a hypocrite. He's not going to tell Jake not to date Rich just because he's an Omega when Mark himself didn't only date Alphas when he was his age. If anyone is interested in this side thing, I can do a side bonus chapter highlighting their high school relationship. I don't want to bore or overwhelm people with OC things if there is no interest. 
> 
> Look forward to the next chapter! And thank you for all the support and love! :)


	37. Bonus #4: The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one time Thomas went on a date...

**_March 7, 2003_ **

****

**** _“Thomas!” a high-pitched voice screeched across the crowded lawn of the Mell’s backyard._

_Thomas gave an inward cringe at the various looks he got from the Alpha community as his (secret) five-year-old son ran around numerous party guests to reach his location. The Omega could see Maria Mell seething from behind Sandra Lohst’s smirking gaze. Anything that made Maria miserable or angry made Sandra feel elated._

_“I missed you!” Michael said as he wrapped his arms around Thomas’s legs in a tight embrace and gazed up at him with wide eyes that were enlarged by his thick-framed glasses._

_“You only saw me last night, silly,” Thomas replied with a soft smile as he returned the boy’s gaze._

_“Too long!” Michael said with a huge grin._

_“Uh huh,” Thomas said with a playful eyeroll._

_“I’m wearing a suit like you! Nay wouldn’t let me have a black tie like you even though I asked,” Michael told him with a pout._

_Thomas gave an internal sigh at this news. It would just be another thing to add on to the list of things Maria would complain to him about later. Seeing his adorable son in a suit was worth it though._

_“You are looking very sharp if I may say so, my young sir,” Thomas said in a cultured, monotoned voice he used primarily for the Alphas or high-class Betas he served._

_“Your voice sounds funny,” Michael giggled as he squeezed Thomas’s legs tighter._

_“I don’t know what you mean, sir,” Thomas continued._

_“Stop being silly!” Michael said with a laugh._

_“You don’t like my grown-up voice?” Thomas said with a genuine smile directed down towards the young Alpha._

_“No! It sounds funny. I won’t sound like that when I’m old like you will I?” Michael asked with a horrified expression that made Thomas smile harder._

_“I can’t make any promises. You might,” he said teasingly._

_“No!” Michael said with a laugh._

_“And you know I’m not that old? I’m only 31,” Thomas said with a fake offensive tone._

_“That is old, Thomas!” Michael said seriously._

_“I guess it would be to someone who is about to turn five!” Thomas said, his smile lessening slightly._

_Michael’s birthday was technically today, but past circumstances changed it to a week later. This swanky party was supposed to be Michael’s pre-party party, since that is apparently a thing in Alpha society. Thomas knew it had more to do with Maria using an opportunity to flex her and Antonio’s wealth to the other members of the community rather than it being a simple nod to Michael turning five._

_Michael deserved the party of his choice with his friends’ attendance, not whatever adult backyard formal wear party this was. Maria promised that next week on his actual (supposed) birthday it was going to be ‘far grander’ and ‘more luxurious’ than today’s proceedings. The whole thing was ridiculous and was ultimately a bore for his son. This was furthered evidenced by Michael choosing to spend time with him, an adult, rather than with the stuffy Alpha and high-class Beta children standing idly by an expansive umbrella with mega blocks as a maid stationed nearby kept an eye on them._

_“I’m a big kid! I get to go to school this year!” Michael said with a wide grin._

_“Yeah, I bet you’re excited,” Thomas replied._

_“I’m super excited!” his son said as he jumped on top of Thomas’s shoes. “Can you walk me?”_

_“It’s not a good time right now, buddy,” Thomas said in a hushed tone. “Maybe later, okay?”_

_“Okay,” Michael said reluctantly as he stepped off the older man’s feet._

_“I’m going to give you your present later too, alright?” Thomas said, mainly to wipe the frown off his face._

_“Really?! Yeah!” Michael said with a whoop, causing the Alphas in the vicinity to glower in their direction._

_Thomas could feel Maria’s piercing glare from across the lawn._

_“Michael, I think you need to go play with your friends. I’ve got to work, okay bud?” Thomas said apologetically._

_“They’re not my friends. You’re my only friend,” Michael said as he continued to hug Thomas’s legs._

_The Omega’s heart broke a little at the admission._

_“You’re my friend too, buddy, but I’ve got to work. We’ll play after the party, I promise,” Thomas said as he carefully brushed a hand through his son’s dark, gelled hair._

_“Okay…pinky promise?” Michael asked as he let go of Thomas’s legs and held up his pinky._

_“Pinky promise,” Thomas said as he bent down and crossed his little finger with Michael’s._

_When the exchange was done, Michael somberly walked towards the other children. Thomas sighed aloud and stood to attention as he surveyed the party. Being chief of staff came with many responsibilities and making sure this event went off without a hitch was one of them._

_“I hope Maria doesn’t let that go on for too long,” a snarky voice said from his side._

_“Indeed. Letting Michael get too close to the help is certainly a cause for concern. This is especially true considering the help he is particularly partial to is an Omega,” another voice remarked in a none-too-quiet tone._

_“Imagine what would happen if Michael grew up to sympathize with those creatures.”_

_“It would be unfortunate.”_

_“Omegas and Alphas don’t mix. If you ask me, Maria and Antonio need to sever the connection now before it is too late.”_

_“I’m in complete agreement.”_

_“May I help you two ladies with any refills of drink or refreshments?” Thomas asked politely to the two women currently judging his relationship with his own son._

_“We are quite alright,” one replied with a faint blush._

_“We are perfectly able to get more if need be,” the other said snidely._

_“Very good then, madams,” Thomas said with a condescending smile that neither woman would be able to prove he made from the time he faced them to the few seconds it took for him to turn away and change his expression into a blank one._

_“The nerve,” one muttered._

_“Like I said before, Alphas and Omegas just don’t mix,” the other replied haughtily._

_Thomas clenched his jaw as he walked farther away from their volatile comments and self-righteous sneers._

* * *

 

 

**_Later that night,_ **

_“You ready?” Thomas asked playfully._

_“Yes! A thousand times yes!” Michael cried out as he jumped up and down on his bed excitedly._

_“Sit down and I’ll give it to you,” Thomas said._

_Michael landed with a plop on his bed and crossed his pajama-clad legs, then looked up at Thomas with thinly suppressed excitement. Thomas grinned and brought the wrapped present from behind his back._

_“It’s red!” Michael said happily as he looked at the wrapping paper that sported his favorite color._

_“Here you go!” Thomas said as he sat beside Michael on the bed and handed him the gift._

_Michael ripped the paper to shreds and pulled off the small box’s cover to reveal a stack of cards. The Alpha’s mouth formed into an ‘O’ shape as he gazed upon the gift. Thomas was worried he was disappointed. It wasn’t like it was the most expensive item, but Thomas could only afford so much on his limited salary._

_“Do you like it?” he asked Michael hesitantly._

_“This is the limited-edition set of Magic the Gathering playing cards! They were only in stores for a week!” Michael exclaimed as he tenderly grabbed the deck and pilfered through the cards._

_“I’m guessing you like it?” Thomas said with a small smile._

_“Like it?” Michael asked as he placed them back. “I love it! This is awesome!”_

_He leaped up and hugged him tightly around the neck._

_“This is the best gift ever!” he said as he nuzzled his face into Thomas’s neck._

_“I’m glad you love it, buddy,” Thomas said as he returned the hug. “It’s about time for you to go to bed.”_

_“Okay,” Michael said reluctantly as he let go of Thomas and laid down._

_Thomas pulled his covers over him and put the cards on Michael’s bedside table. He then scanned random book titles from the shelf. The Omega glanced over to see Michael watching him with his glasses still on._

_“Glasses off,” he told the boy. Michael groaned and took his glasses of and set them on top of the card deck’s box before laying back down._

_“Are feeling like your caterpillar book or your pig book? Maybe the one with the rabbits?” he asked Michael._

_“Rabbit book, please,” Michael answered._

_“Rabbits it is then,” Thomas said with a smile as he took it off the shelf._

_“Nay won’t get me a present,” Michael said pensively._

_Thomas sat beside Michael on the bed and frowned but said nothing. It was moments like these that Thomas chose to let his son talk. There was only so much he could do about Maria’s blatant animosity towards Michael at times. Sometimes, the best thing he was able to do was listen. It was incredibly frustrating to say the least._

_“She said parties will help my…my rep-represent…and presents are a waste of money,” he said sadly. “I wanted a Mickey Mouse party but nay said it had to be a boring grown-up party. Can I have a Mickey Mouse party when I’m bigger next year, Thomas?” Michael asked._

_“You mean 'reputation', and you’ll have to talk to your parents. Sorry, buddy. I don’t have a say in it,” Thomas replied. Yeah, these moments were the worst._

_“Oh…I wish you did,” Michael said with a frown._

_“Your dad is taking you somewhere next week, isn’t he? That sounds like it will be fun,” Thomas said, trying to be optimistic. Toni would laugh at this turn events. Thomas was NEVER the optimistic one and pretending to be that way now was more than ironic._

_“We’re going to the zoo to see the monkeys,” Michael said with a small smile. “I miss him.”_

_**Me too.**_

**** _Thomas was shaken by this thought. How many years was he going to feel this way? Now it was five years. How would he feel at ten? At twenty? He was growing weary of these emotions, but it was hard to stop when he could easily feel every strong feeling that his former mate felt. It was this connection that made it hard to let go. Thomas would always have a piece of Antonio with him no matter how long they were separated. He didn’t know whether it was a blessing or a curse._

_“He’ll be back before you know it. There are only a few days left until he’s back from his business trip,” Thomas said with a smile._

_“I know, but I still miss him,” Michael said with a sniffle._

_Thomas nodded and switched from his sitting position to laying beside his son. He rubbed a hand through Michael’s hair. Michael laid his head against Thomas’s shoulder and sliding his arms around Thomas’s arm in a tight hug._

_“You know,” Thomas began, “I miss my dad too.”_

_“Is he on a business trip too?” Michael asked._

_“It is kind of like a trip. He’s in a good place now and I’ll get to see him one day. Just not for a while,” Thomas said._

_“Does your daddy miss you?” Michael asked quietly._

_“I like to think so,” Thomas replied thoughtfully._

_“I don’t think tay misses me,” Michael said._

_“Why do you think that?” Thomas asked. One of the biggest reliefs he had ever felt in his entire life was when he saw that Antonio not only cared for Michael but seemed to adore him. It was hard to find Michael without Antonio around when he was present in the house. To say Antonio didn’t love his son was an outright lie._

_“Because he doesn’t come home a lot. He likes to work more than he likes to spend time with me,” he said with another sniff._

_“Look at me, Michael,” Thomas said as he sat up and gave Michael his glasses so the boy could see him clearly. “Your dad loves you very much. Never doubt that, okay? I’ve kno-…worked for your dad for a long time and I know him well. I can tell you that he loves you more than anyone else. Trust me on that.”_

_“Okay,” Michael said as he wiped his nose on his sleeve._

_“And use a tissue,” Thomas said as he handed him his handkerchief. Michael blew his nose and laid back down after Thomas put his glasses back on the bedside table._

_“Thank you, Thomas,” Michael muttered from underneath his covers._

_“You’re welcome,” he replied with a smile. “You ready for the rabbit book?”_

_“Yeah…can you lay beside me while you read it?” Michael asked with big eyes._

_“Sure,” Thomas said and proceeded to take off his suit jacket to lay comfortably beside the young Alpha._

_It was there that Michael fell sound asleep against Thomas’s shoulder._

* * *

 

_The main trouble began a couple of weeks later after he had gotten home from work. The trouble came in the form of Matthew Goranski. Now, Thomas loved his friend dearly, but there were times he wanted to ring the man’s neck for his meddlesome nature._

_Thomas had just changed into a night shirt and athletic shorts when his flip phone rang from his living room coffee table. He was reluctant to answer at first when he saw the caller ID because the day had exhausted him. Maria had him doing countless menial tasks and Michael, in all his five-year-old energy, had followed him around all day trying to ‘help’. His son’s ‘help’, however, usually caused a bigger mess than lessen it._

_Needless to say, Thomas Avery wanted to sleep the night away undisturbed._

_Guilt is what ultimately had him answering the cell phone. The man was a single father who had lost his wife. The least Thomas could do was be a good friend._

_“Hello?” he asked tiredly._

_“Tommy! How’s it going?” Matt asked energetically. How the man had that much energy to spare while working a fulltime construction job and taking care of a five-year-old boy at the same time was beyond Thomas._

_“Everything is good. I was just about to go to bed. It’s been a long day,” he answered honestly. He hoped Matt hadn’t planned on inviting him out._

_“Cool, cool…I wanted to tell you some good news,” the man said hesitantly. Thomas never liked it when he sounded that way. It usually meant he had done something, or was planning on doing something, that would disrupt Thomas’s semi-normal life._

_“What are you up to, Goranski?” Thomas asked suspiciously._

_“I don’t know what you mean! I just want to share some good news with my good buddy. Honestly, I’m offended,” Matt said, faking the hurt in his tone._

_“Cut the bullshit and tell me what you’re up to,” Thomas said with annoyance._

_“Okay, fine. I got you a date!” he replied happily._

_“No. Tell them it’s cancelled, and I’m not interested in dating,” Thomas said in a quick, serious tone. No way was he participating in whatever Matt had cooked up with this ‘date’. Matt had tried this before, but last time he had invited Thomas to hang out with some of his work buddies and only he and the blind date had shown up! It had been one of the most humiliating experiences of Thomas’s life._

_“Oh, come on! It’s been about six years now. I think it would do you some good to get back out there,” Matt coerced._

_“I’m about as interested in ‘getting out there’ as you are. In fact, you know as good as anyone that I was never ‘out there’ to begin with. Better yet! Why don’t you go on the date instead of me if you’re that invested in dating?” Thomas asked. He knew it was below the belt, especially considering Matt’s Bond situation, but he was angry that Matt had not run this date business by him before setting him up with a complete stranger._

_“You know why I can’t do that,” Matt said in a deep, irritated tone. “Look, you’ve been alone and miserable for far too long. Your case isn’t hopeless like mine. You can connect with someone and have sex without all the nausea and impending death feelings like I would. I mean, you spend every day of your life catering to that bitch, watching her play house with YOUR son, and fetch your ex-lover his afternoon tea whenever he decides to grace you with his presence. I would have lost my mind by now if I were you!” he finished sourly._

_“I’m half-Bonded to a married man, Matt. I don’t want to be with anyone else and I really don’t want to rope someone I don’t know into my personal romantic misery. I can’t promise anyone anything in a relationship, and honestly speaking, I don’t want to. So, tell them I’m sorry, but I’m not interested,” Thomas said, ignoring Matt’s comments._

_“I’m begging you, Tommy. Just try it out. One date doesn’t mean instant marriage, hell, it doesn’t even mean instant sex. All I’m asking is that you go out and enjoy yourself for the both of us. There isn’t any sense in us both being lonely. I know Jenny would agree with me if she were here,” Matt said sadly._

_Thomas clenched his teeth at the thought of Jenny. Five years and her death still stung._

_“Who is it?” Thomas hissed. Bringing up Jenny was a lowdown thing to do, and Matt knew it. The Alpha knew using Jenny’s name was the ultimate guilt trip. He was always blaming himself for her passing and nothing Matt could say would ever change that. It didn’t matter how many times he said it wasn’t Thomas’s fault._

_“The guy’s name is David and I work with him at the site. He’s a good guy and has a good head on his shoulders. I think you’ll like him,” Matt said triumphantly._

_“Class?” Thomas asked._

_“That doesn’t matt-,” Matt began to say._

_“You know it matters. Just tell me,” Thomas interrupted._

_“Lower-class Beta,” Matt answered._

_“Does he know about-?” Thomas asked, but Matt cut in before he could finish._

_“He knows you’re an Omega, and he doesn’t care. I know that may come as a shock to you since all you hang around now-a-days besides me are stuck-up Alpha snobs. Before you ask, I also didn’t tell him about the ‘owned’ thing. He just knows you work as a staffer at one of the Alpha estates,” he huffed._

_“I can’t believe I’m doing this willingly,” Thomas groaned._

_“It’ll be worth it, and don’t run away like last time. The poor woman thought she had done something wrong when you flaked on her after the first round of drinks,” Matt chided._

_“You pushed me into a situation I didn’t want to be in. I was pissed at you for weeks,” Thomas replied, clearly irritated thinking about the memory._

_“And I apologized for that. It was a manipulative and shitty thing to do. Now you have a heads-up and are consenting,” he said. Thomas was willing to bet his life’s savings that the man was grinning from ear to ear right now. “Get a pen and paper, I’m going to tell you David’s number. If you don’t call or text him to set up a date, I will know,” he warned. Thomas rolled his eyes in response, primarily because he knew Matt couldn’t see him do it._

_After writing down the number, they ended the phone conversation._

_Thomas stared the number down as if it was a snake about to strike. Every fiber of his being was telling him not to start something he inevitably knew he would not finish. Sure, he could go on one date, but could he whole-heartedly commit to starting a serious relationship with this David guy. No, he could not. Antonio Mell would always be the first and last person he would ever truly love. No ifs, ands, or buts about it._

_Growling in frustration, he began to insert the number into his phone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is broken up into two sections. I have them both done, it's just I'm going to spoon-feed y'all parts. It creates suspense and gives me time to write more. Hope y'all enjoyed it and thank you for the comments and support! :)


	38. Bonus #4: The Date Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the story where Thomas is both awkward and relatable.

 

**_Three days later,_ **

 

**** _“And why do you want to leave early today?” Maria asked with a raised brow._

_“I have some personal obligations that command my attention,” Thomas said evasively._

_“What ‘obligations’?” she asked nosily. Thomas wanted to roll his eyes._

_“Those of a personal nature,” he said smoothly. Two could play at this game._

_“I can’t reasonably let you go if you won’t tell me the reason for your leaving work early,” she said haughtily._

_Thomas turned his head slightly to make sure the door to the library was shut before dropping his professional façade._

_“It’s none of your business. I have stuff going on that isn’t of your concern. This is the first time I have ever asked to leave early, and it will be the last,” Thomas said heatedly._

_“Taking on that rude tone won’t get you what you want, Omega. I don’t see what the big deal is in just telling me why you are leaving early. It wouldn’t be good business practice to let my servants go to and fro whenever they please,” she said as she moved her hair off her shoulders._

_“You are a pain in the ass,” he hissed before crossing his arms in annoyance._

_“Insult me all you want, but I won’t budge,” she said with a smirk._

_“Just forget it. I’ll reschedule to a weekend day when I’m off!” he said before trying to leave the room. The only reason they weren’t meeting up on a weekday was because David’s monthly work schedule had him working on Saturdays and Sundays. He would have to postpone the meeting for another day._

_As of right now, he was refusing to call it a ‘date’. ‘Meeting’ would do just fine right now. There was never any harm in just ‘meeting’ someone for coffee or dinner._

_“I don’t know why you’re being stubborn. It’s not like it’s a date or anything,” she said snidely before he could open the door._

_He visibly flinched at the word, and she unfortunately took notice._

_“Oh. My. God. It IS a date!” she said with a scoffing smile. “It surprises me that an owned Omega could find a willing partner, but by all means, if it insinuates that you’re ready to quit pining after my husband, then so be it!” she said with a laugh as she walked passed him and opened the door. “The maid can tuck Michael into bed tonight. Go on and have fun!”_

_With those parting words, she walked down the hallway with a lilt to her step._

_Thomas clenched his hands into fists, closed his eyes, and took a few deep in-and-out breaths. He prayed to God above that she died before him, because he would take great relish in dancing on her casket as they lowered her down into the ground._

_“Thomas?” he heard come from below him._

_He opened his eyes to see Michael staring up at him with a concerned expression._

_“Are you okay?” he asked with a frown._

_“I’m fine. I just wasn’t feeling too good for a moment,” he replied with a soft smile. Looking at his son always made him feel better. Matt wondered why he hadn’t lost his mind yet. Thomas could say with definite certainty that it was because of the boy standing next to him. Anything painful he was experiencing in his life was all meaningless if he got to spend time with Michael every day._

_“Do you have a tummy ache?” he asked as he began to rub Thomas’s stomach._

_“No, I feel okay now. Thanks anyway though, buddy,” he said with a genuine smile._

_“That’s good!” Michael grinned. “Want to come see my zoo monkey tay got me today?”_

_“Sure,” Thomas said, since he had no business to settle now. He always made time for Michael during the day, even when he was at his busiest. Being head of staff at the Mell residence was a lot of work, but it was worth it if he got to see Michael._

_Taking his hand, Michael led him back to his room. Thomas’s eyebrows rose as he took in the colossal stuffed monkey that took up an entire corner of Michael’s bedroom. The thing was bigger than Thomas!_

_“Wow…that’s…that’s certainly huge, Michael,” Thomas said in awe. He had never seen anything like it._

_“I know! Tay got it for my birthday! Isn’t it amazing!” Michael said in awe. Thomas was glad he seemed to forget the fact that it was given over a week late. Antonio’s business had kept him away passed Michael’s birthday on the 14 th. The little boy had been devastated for days. _

_Now, however, Michael was chattering away to Thomas about how incredible his zoo day with his dad had been. Thomas was relieved to see Michael had forgiven Antonio._

_“-and you should have seen how big the lions’ teeth were! I bet they use a lot of tooth paste!” he finished with a laugh._

_“I don’t think lions use toothpaste, bud,” Thomas said with a grin._

_“That’s what tay said too, but I still think they do!” Michael said with a returning smile before running head first into the giant monkey in the corner of the room._

_“You think it’s too excessive?” a voice said from his side._

_Thomas jumped in surprise. He turned his head to see Antonio Mell standing there with a wry grin as he watched Michael hug the humongous stuffed animal. Fidgeting nervously, Thomas shuffled carefully away from his former lover to avoid accidentally brushing his arm. Touching Antonio in any capacity was never a good idea. Just like standing within five feet of him in the same room wasn’t a good one either._

_“Well…it’s not space conserving,” Thomas said diplomatically as he watched Michael play._

_“True. His mother wasn’t exactly impressed when we brought it home,” Antonio said sheepishly._

_“He seems to like it, and that’s what counts,” Thomas said with a smile as Michael continued to roll and jump on the topic of their conversation. They hadn’t spoken in over a month, and the first conversation they have is about a stuffed monkey. Thomas wondered about the direction his life had taken for the millionth time._

_They stood there for a little longer watching Michael play before a shrill voice spoke from behind._

_“What’s going on in here?” Maria Mell asked primly._

_“Nay! I was showing Thomas my monkey!” Michael explained as he got up from the stuffed toy, he then noticed Antonio. “Tay! Thank you for my monkey! He’s awesome and big!” he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Antonio’s legs, not unlike how he would do to Thomas throughout the day._

_“You’re welcome, anak,” Antonio said with a smile as he ran a hand through Michael’s hair._

_“I see,” she said as she eyed Thomas with a judgmental sneer, “I thought you were supposed to be visiting Lucas and Mark?” she asked Antonio._

_“I was checking on Michael before I left to see if he wanted to come with me to play with Chloe and Jacob,” he told her with a blank expression. Thomas could feel his animosity filter through their half-completed Bond. His right eye twitched at the intensity._

_“I’ll go! I like Jake. Chloe can be mean though,” Michael told Thomas as he took a hand from Antonio’s leg and grabbed a fistful of Thomas’s pants._

_“Michael,” Maria hissed from the doorway, “Go get cleaned up. Now. I won’t have you going to the Valentine’s house looking like that.”_

_Personally, Thomas thought Michael looked fine in his jeans and red polo shirt. His hair was tousled but could easily fixed with a quick brush. Maria’s control issues were getting ridiculous._

_“He looks fine, Maria. We were just leaving,” Antonio said in a monotoned voice. It sounded so different barely five minutes ago. He had been the Toni Thomas had grown up with for those few minutes._

_“You can’t be serious, Antonio,” she sneered._

_“I’m perfectly serious. Come on, Michael,” Antonio said as he picked up Michael, who let go of Thomas’s pants._

_He walked passed her with Michael in tow, ignoring her scowl as he did so. Antonio almost made it out of the room before Maria spoke again with a vindictive smirk on her face._

_“Well, if your going to leave that quickly, at least wish Thomas good luck on his date tonight,” she said with a nonchalant voice._

_Antonio visibly stiffened and stopped walking._

_“Tay? Why’d you stop?” Michael asked with a frown as he patted his father on the back gently._

_Thomas cringed at the negative emotional onslaught he was feeling come off the silent Alpha. Pain, resentment, anger, sadness, and jealousy pushed into Thomas’s mind in waves. He felt himself tear up in reaction. It physically pained him to know Antonio was concealing these emotions._

_Damn Maria. Thomas wanted to choke her right then and there. The only reason she mentioned that was because she knew it would hurt Antonio. What angered him the most was that he could do nothing about it._

_“Tay?” Michael asked again when an awkward amount of time had passed in silence between the adults._

_“I have to go check on the wait staff for the luncheon tomorrow. Excuse me,” Thomas said as he attempted to escape the situation the bitch in front of him had caused. He gave her an angry glare while Antonio’s back was turned, and Michael was distracted before he bypassed the still Alpha male._

_The storm of emotions followed Thomas all the way through the rest of his shorter than normal day. Thomas found himself wincing a lot at the various spikes of feelings consuming the Alpha throughout the day and into the late afternoon. Guilt consumed the Omega since the reason Antonio was feeling this way was because of him and his stupid weak will that couldn’t tell Matt Goranski ‘no’._

_Thomas did his best to ignore the Alpha’s pain as he finished changing into his dressy casual clothes for his meeting with David. The tighter fit khakis and blue jean button up shirt would have to be good enough. He was meeting him for dinner at a steak house restaurant after all. It wasn’t exactly the fanciest of places, which was more than fine with Thomas. Going to an expensive place would have just made him nervous._

_Staring at himself in the mirror, he decided to put his glasses on for the night. The glasses didn’t do him any favors in the looks department, but they did feel better than the itchy contacts he wore at work. He also didn’t want to look particularly attractive for this ‘meeting’._

_With a sigh, Thomas checked his short, light brown hair one last time before leaving his house to meet a complete stranger. The whole idea of dating was weird to Thomas. He knew that it shouldn’t be, but it was considering he never had ‘gotten out there’ like Matt had implied. All Thomas knew was Antonio Mell, the first, not to mention only, guy he had ever dated and almost married. It hadn’t even felt like they were dating when they were together. Dating was supposed to be awkward and uncomfortable, and Thomas had never felt that way with Antonio. They had been friends for so long that they had bypassed awkward a long time before officially dating._

_Once Thomas made it to the restaurant, he got out of his car and took a long deep breath. He could get through two hours of small talk, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Okay, it was a big deal. Anxiety had been Thomas’s enemy since he was born, and meeting new people flared it up exponentially. He should have just told Matt to butt out and leave him alone._

_“Hey! Are you Thomas?” a deep, smooth voice said from his side._

_**Shit! Too late to run!** Thomas thought fleetingly before turning his head to the source of the voice. _

_The man was about his height, or a little taller. The guy looked like he worked out as much as Thomas since his biceps looked like they were about to burst out of his long-sleeved red polo shirt. He had sun-tanned skin (probably from work) with thick dark brown hair and large hazel eyes. Thomas couldn’t help noticing that his lips were plump for man’s. He was probably a good kisser._

_Mentally shaking that thought from his mind, Thomas tried to act like a normal human being who knew how to use proper social skills._

_“Yeah, that’s me,” he said awkwardly, internally cringing at himself, “I’m guessing you’re David?”_

_“That’s me! I’m glad we found each other. I was worried I was late,” he said pleasantly._

_Thomas was relieved to see he seemed nice. He didn’t always know when to believe Matthew Goranski. Tricking him into a blind date last year was a good example of time Thomas should NOT have trusted his supposed friend._

_“Me too. I was scared I was going to have to awkwardly walk around the place until I found you. Matt didn’t give me a descriptor,” Thomas said as they made their way into the steak house._

_“Sounds like Matt,” David laughed, “Always leaving out the important parts.”_

_“Yeah,” Thomas chuckled._

_They let the hostess know they were there, and she led them into a booth in the corner. As they sat, she handed them their menus and wished them a good night before leaving back to the front of the restaurant. When they picked out what they wanted and agreed on an appetizer, Thomas set his menu down and looked up just in time when David began to speak._

**** _“So, Matt told me you are into videogames. Do you have any favorites?” he asked as a starting question._

_**Thanks a lot, Matt. The guy already thinks I’m a dork and I’ve barely said two words to him,** Thomas groused internally. _

_“I used to play them quite a bit when we were younger. I haven’t had much time for them anymore because of my job. It takes up most of my time lately,” Thomas said with a polite smile._

_He was ignoring the fact that he had an extensive console and game collection with memorabilia displayed in his living room like some sort of shrine to days gone by. They say never reveal too much on the first date, don’t they? Though Thomas didn’t think this was going to go beyond tonight. Antonio’s sour mood still flooded the one-sided Bond, making it hard for Thomas to ignore his existence. Not that he wanted to ignore him, with or without the incomplete Bond._

_“Really? He was talking like you still play. I used to be a big Donkey Kong fan up until the end of high school,” he said thoughtfully._

_“I sometimes play, but rarely,” Thomas lied. One of the few joys in his life was playing his Atari after work, not that he was going to admit that aloud. The last thing he wanted to do was for David to think he was childish, and he didn’t want to scare him off with a speech about how Donkey Kong was obviously Mario Brothers’ lesser liked cousin of the videogame world. While Thomas didn’t want to date him, he wasn’t adverse to having a friend other than Matt._

_“Cool. You still have some of the old consoles?” he asked politely. Thomas wondered how interested he really was talking about this subject._

_“I have an Atari 7800 and Nintendo NES. I still have some games that go with them, though I don’t play them as much as I’d like to,” he answered honestly._

_“You really are a purist,” David replied with a boyish grin that made Thomas’s heart rate quicken._

_“Yeah…,” Thomas said fading off before he thought of a subject to talk about that didn’t make him look like a thirty-year-old virgin, “So, what got you into construction?”_

**_Good segue, Thomas. Nice,_ ** _he thought cynically._

_“Well, being a lower-class Beta didn’t leave me with many options. My family couldn’t pay for college and I didn’t really have an interest in going back to school. I started out as stocking shelves at a grocery store, then I washed cars for a while. I did that for five years before an old coworker from the wash helped me get on at the construction company I’m at now. It’s hard work, but I like it. It’s good exercise and it brings in a decent income,” he said with a smile._

_“Sounds nice,” Thomas replied as he took a sip of his water._

_“Not as nice as your job, I’m sure. Matt said you work at one of the Alpha estates here in town. That must be interesting,” he said, obviously intrigued._

_“Not really. It isn’t as great as most people would think,” Thomas said with a shrug. It was an emotional roller coaster catering to the needs of people who would rather pick up shit bare-handed than look you in the eye just for being a part of a lower class._

_“I don’t know. Not many people get the opportunity to be in the same work space as an Alpha. Heck, most people have never met one officially before. Meeting Matt was a huge shock in my line of work. What are they typically like?” David asked curiously as he took a bite of the cheese fries the waitress had brought with their drinks._

_“Not much to say. They’re like me and you, I guess? Just a whole lot richer with a lot of power,” Thomas said vaguely. Talking about the Alpha community was a sore spot for him, though the Beta across from him had no way of knowing that._

_“Are they as stuck-up about social classes as people say? I promise I’m not asking you to bad mouth your boss! I’m just curious how the other half lives. Matt won’t tell me anything no matter how much I ask,” he said with a mischievous grin. Thomas gave him a tired smile and decided to indulge him. The Omega could put aside his differences with Alphas for one night at least. It felt good to talk to someone who had no idea about his past too. He could also unload his honest opinion without fear of repercussions._

_“You have no idea. I’m head of staff at the Mell estate. The job requires me to set up various Alpha events for the Mell family. Let’s just say most Alphas are not a joy to work with, especially since I’m…well, I’m me,” he said with a sardonic smile._

_“Sounds like it sucks,” David said with a frown, “You said ‘most’, so some aren’t all that bad?”_

_“Not at all. My employer, Mr. Mell, for example, is a good man. He can be hard to read sometimes, but he is kind and fair to everyone he works with no matter their class. That can be hard to find in most Alphas,” Thomas explained, “Even the Alphas who don’t agree with the others regarding class differences choose to remain silent. It would negatively affect them if they spoke up.”_

_His thoughts flittered to Sandra, Mark, and Lucas for a moment before he brought his attention back to the thoughtful Beta sitting in front of him quietly. Thomas hoped he hadn’t talked gone overboard speaking on the subject. The Omega could see where it would be a turn off to talk too much about high society as if he was obsessed with it._

_“Well, it goes to show that the grass isn’t always greener on the other side. I think it would be nice to have some extra cash to spend, but I don’t know what I’d do if I had so much money that I didn’t know what to do with it,” David said with a laugh, “That applies to power too. I can’t imagine hundreds or thousands of people looking to me for leadership and ideas. I would crack under the pressure.”_

_Thomas rose his eyebrows in surprise. He was honestly impressed the Beta had attempted to look at the other side’s point of view. Thomas had seen many people jump to conclusions about Alpha society as if they knew anything about it. They would leap on them about their wealth and power, while complaining about how unfair their lives were compared to an Alphas. The majority spoke out of envy more than out of virtue concerning the poorer classes._

_“Not many people see it that way,” Thomas confessed, smiling up at the waitress who brought them their meals._

_“Everyone deserves to be given the benefit of the doubt at first. ‘Put yourself in someone else’s shoes’ is a motto I live by,” David said as he cut his steak into separate pieces._

_“It’s a good motto to live by,” Thomas agreed as he picked up his burger and took a bite, “So, what are you and Matt working on right now?”_

**_Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to come,_ ** _he thought positively as he listened to David talk about work._

_“Thomas!” he heard a high-pitched voice cry out._

**_I take that back._ **

_Thomas looked up to see Michael running towards him at high speed with a huge smile on his face. His stomach felt like it was full of lead when he saw Antonio following their son. Thomas glanced over to see that David was staring at Michael with a perplexed look._

_“Thomas! What are you doing here? You have glasses like mine!” Michael said as he climbed into Thomas’s lap._

_Thomas instinctively wrapped his arms around Michael and looked down at him with what he hoped was a positive expression. He tried his best not to look as uncomfortable and mortified as he felt. Antonio walked up to them with a cold expression as he stared rudely at David._

_“Mr. Mell! What are you and Michael doing here?” he asked with a frown._

_“Tay wanted to go eat here,” Michael answered for his dad as he wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck to get the Omega’s attention._

_“Really?” Thomas asked dryly. He wondered what connections Antonio went through to find out where he was at tonight. Thomas was also curious whether or not a background check was currently being done on David or if it had been completed already._

_“Who is he?” Michael asked as he shifted his body so he could look at David._

_“This is David,” Thomas said, “David, this is Michael, my employer’s son. This is my boss, Antonio Mell.”_

_“Oh! Nice to meet you both,” David greeted them both politely with a smile._

_“Hi,” Michael said shyly with a hand wave._

_“Michael let’s go get a table,” Antonio said, ignoring the Beta. David looked up at him in surprise as he picked Michael off Thomas’s lap._

_“But I want to stay with Thomas!” Michael whined petulantly as he held out a hand towards Thomas._

_“I’ll see you at your house tomorrow, buddy. I promise you’ll see me when you get up in the morning,” Thomas told him, raising his hand to squeeze Michael’s lightly._

_“Okay,” Michael muttered as he reluctantly let Thomas’s hand go so Antonio could walk towards the hostess._

_“Cute kid,” David said as he gazed at Michael curiously._

_“Yeah, he is,” Thomas said with a hint of pride in his voice. David raised a brow but remained quiet._

_“That was my first time meeting an Alpha besides Matt. Are they always that…cold?” he asked._

_“Mr. Mell doesn’t express himself adequately. That is him in a good mood,” Thomas said with an edge to his voice. He wasn’t exactly ‘happy’ with the Alpha right now._

_“I see,” David replied, thankfully dropping the subject._

_The rest of the dinner was awkward, especially since Thomas could feel two pairs of eyes on him coming from the other side of the restaurant. He had glanced over a couple of times to see Michael and Antonio looking over at him in what they apparently thought were covert glances. Antonio had never been subtle, it was something that Michael had inherited from him._

_Needless to say, Thomas had been relieved when he and David left._

* * *

 

 

_“You didn’t have to follow me home, you know?” Thomas said with a grin as David walked alongside him down the sidewalk in his neighborhood._

_After their awkward dinner, they had gotten some coffee and were now casually walking around Thomas’s neighborhood talking. Thomas would call it a successful date if he took away the embarrassing moments at the restaurant with Antonio and Michael._

_Thomas did think it was a shame that he would have to turn David down. Despite how much they had in common and got along, Thomas wasn’t seeing him as a romantic partner. He did, however, want to be friends. It was just difficult to voice these thoughts aloud._

_“I’m just trying to be a gentleman. I wouldn’t want you to get mugged or anything,” David replied winking._

_“I’d like to see someone try,” Thomas responded after he flexed his bicep towards him with a smirk. Not that he was bragging, but years of weightlifting had left Thomas with a fit physique. He would love to see someone try to attack him in the dead of night._

_“I’d pay money to see someone try,” David said with a wry smile._

_“Here we are,” Thomas said as they walked up on his house for the third time._

_“Here we are,” David echoed back as he glanced at the house before looking back at Thomas._

_“I had a great time tonight. Thanks for meeting up with me,” Thomas said smiling._

_“I have a feeling this isn’t going to go anywhere,” David said, looking amused._

_“Sleeping with me or dating in general?” Thomas asked him with a raised brow._

_“Both I think. Not that I expect to get lucky on the first date anyway,” he replied with a shrug._

_“You’d be right on both accounts,” Thomas said sighing, “I don’t know what Matt has told you about me, but I’m not ready to be in a relationship for reasons related to my past.”_

_“He hasn’t told me anything about your past. The only things he did say was that you have a hard time meeting new people and were a workaholic. And he told me that videogames were a good opening conversation,” he said chuckling._

_“That sounds like Matt,” Thomas said with an eye roll, “I’ll be honest with you, I was in a long-term relationship a few years back. When I say long, I mean for eight years. Arguably, it was something that began even before we officially were together. I’m having a hard time moving on and I don’t know if I will ever be ready to have a romantic relationship with anyone ever again.”_

_David stood in front of him with a listening expression. He remained quiet as Thomas continued._

_“I didn’t mean to lead you on tonight. I’ve told Matt over and over again that I didn’t want to date, but he is under the impression that I’m lonely. While I see where he is coming from, as crazy as it sounds, I’m not lonely. I have good friends,” he said, thinking about Matt, Calvin, Teddy, George, and even those in secret, Sandy, Lucas, and Mark. Even though he couldn’t say it aloud, he thought about Michael. Thomas got to see his son daily. How could he ever be lonely when he had his son in his life?_

_“I would like to be your friend,” Thomas told him honestly._

_“I’m sorry Matt forced this on you. I would have told him to buzz off if I would have known about all that,” David said thoughtfully. “I like you. We should hang out sometime,” he said as he held out his hand for Thomas to shake._

_“Thanks for understanding,” Thomas said as he took his hand and shook._

_“If you ever do want to move on though, let me be on the top of the list,” David said with a wink before leaning down and kissing Thomas on the cheek._

_Thomas felt his face heat up before falling to the ground in pain. It felt like the breath was knocked out of him as tears sprang down his face. God! Why did he feel so terrible?!_

_“Thomas?! Are you okay?! What’s wrong?!” David asked in panic as he kneeled on the ground beside Thomas._

_“I…don’t…k-know!” Thomas gritted out._

_“We should get you inside,” the Beta replied as he helped Thomas stand._

_Everything hurt as David helped him get to his front door. It didn’t feel physical though…it felt… emotional. Thomas opened his eyes in surprise when he realized why he was feeling this way. So, it came as no surprise when Thomas heard a familiar voice come from behind them when they were halfway to the door._

_“Are you okay, Tommy?” Antonio asked, his voice sounding scared._

_The Alpha walked up to the other two men quickly and grabbed onto Thomas’s other side. Thomas outwardly cringed at the touch. He hated how warm and happy it made him for Toni…not Antonio…not Mr. Mell…but Toni to be there. Toni wasn’t his anymore though, and that fact hurt. It hurt to have Toni touch him and he not be his._

_Wait…why was he there? Where was Michael?_

_“T- Mr. Mell, w-what are y-you doing here? W-Where is M-Michael?” Thomas muttered as the pain subsided and left a lethargic feeling in its wake. He really needed to lay down._

_“I couldn’t sleep. He’s at home,” Antonio replied lamely as he took Thomas’s keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door with one hand, while his other hand held Thomas up._

_They led Thomas’s body through the door and helped him on to his couch. Thomas laid down and carefully opened his eyes. His vision swam in front of him and his ceiling appeared to be moving._

_“Is he drunk? He can’t handle liquor,” Antonio accused, turning to glare at David._

_“No,” David replied as he threw his hands up in surrender, “We both drove in separate cars to the restaurant, so drinking was off the table.”_

_Thomas felt a cool hand gently touch his forehead as his vision continued to swim in the aftermath of Antonio’s emotional storm through the Bond._

_“Did he say he was feeling sick? If he did, why did you make him walk outside at night? You didn’t drug him, did you?!” Antonio asked in rapid, angry succession._

_“Hey man! Calm the hell down! The answer is ‘no’ to the first question and ‘HELL NO’ to the last. Who in the hell do you think I am?!” David asked, clearly offended._

_“That’s the thing, I don’t know who you are. I just found out your name tonight. Thomas has never mentioned you before,” Antonio said coldly. Jealousy swamped through Thomas’s head, causing him to moan in pain._

_“I’m sure he hasn’t. We just met ‘tonight’,” David said in annoyance, “I know you are Thomas’s boss, but what are you doing around his house so late at night?”_

_Antonio snorted._

_“It’s none of your business to know why I’m here. You need to leave,” he said dismissively._

_“Like hell I’m leaving. I barely know you! You could be a psycho stalker murderer for all I know!” David exclaimed._

**_“Leave!”_ ** _Antonio Commanded._

_A blank expression fell on David’s face as he turned and began to leave the room._

_“Toni, reverse it now!” Thomas snapped angrily. The guy had been nothing but be nice and respectful the entire night. It wasn’t his fault that his ex was an overprotective nightmare._

**_“Release!”_ ** _Antonio gritted out in annoyance._

_“You motherfucker!” David yelled as he turned and sped over to Antonio angrily. “I don’t care if you are an Alpha. I’m going to kick your over-entitled ass!”_

_“David, stop! All this yelling is hurting my head,” Thomas said as his vision began to gradually clear. He sat up and brushed Antonio’s hand away from his forehead._

_Antonio’s anger was seeping through the Bond and it wasn’t helping Thomas’s impending headache. David’s anger was not helping either, though Thomas could hardly blame him for being mad. Using Alpha Command was a terrible thing to do, no matter how mad Antonio was._

_“Apologize, now,” Thomas said with a glare towards Antonio as he rubbed his temples gently._

_“Sorry…,” Antonio muttered, looking unapologetic._

_“Sure you are,” David growled at the stoic Alpha._

_“I think it’s time for you to leave,” Thomas said, standing up carefully._

_“I think so too,” Antonio said, giving a cold stare towards David._

_“I meant you,” Thomas responded with irritation._

_Antonio looked at him with an expression of betrayal. Thomas could feel pin pricks of hurt against the Bond, but the emotional onslaught from earlier had otherwise subsided. He walked over to the door, opened it, and looked over at Antonio expectantly._

_“Fine…I’ll leave,” Antonio gritted out as he stood up and walked past Thomas._

_Giving him an icy glare, Antonio said, “Be at work by 5,” and left._

_Sighing, Thomas shut the door and went to sit back down on the couch. Rubbing his hands down his face tiredly, he looked up at David apologetically._

_“I’m really sorry about that. That was way more than what you bargained for,” he told him, blushing from embarrassment for what felt like the millionth time that night._

_“It’s alright. It wasn’t your fault,” he said, looking towards the door with a glare, “Are you okay?”_

_“I’m fine. I don’t know what happened,” Thomas lied, “One minute we were talking, and the next I felt like I was going to black out.”_

_“Weird. It’s never happened before?” he asked in concern as he sat down on the couch beside Thomas._

_“No,” Thomas answered honestly. Antonio’s emotions had never hit him that hard before. Sure, they had caused him to pause for a moment or two so he could get a grip on himself, but never had they made him fall to the ground incapacitated._

_“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but do you want me to stay with you tonight to make sure you’re okay? I don’t want you to pass out alone,” David said worriedly._

_“I’ll be fine. I think it’s passed now,” he answered confidently as he stood up again, “I am sorry about earlier.”_

_“Alright, well call me if you need help,” he said standing up with Thomas, “And, again, it wasn’t your fault.”_

_He made his way over to the door with Thomas behind him before stopping and turning to look at him with a thoughtful expression. Thomas looked back at him with a confused look._

_“I’m sorry if I’m saying too much, but if you ever want to talk about…him, or the kid, I would be more than willing to listen as an outside person. Something tells me Matt is too close to be on the outside,” David said with a small smile._

_“Sure,” Thomas replied, not knowing what else to say to the observant man._

_“Call me some time. Also, the offer from before still stands,” the Beta said before walking away towards his car._

_Thomas blushed as he remembered what ‘offer’ David was referring to before he had a secondhand emotional breakdown. His cheek heated up slightly at the memory, causing Thomas to shut his door quickly and lock it._

_The memory of a hand laid gently on his forehead soon overtook his thoughts. The kiss forgotten, he began to try to shake his thoughts by jerking his head back and forth rapidly despite his headache._

_“This is why I don’t date,” he muttered as he left to go take a shower._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Maybe we will have another part in Antonio's POV where he apologizes for being a date crasher. Who knows?!
> 
> A quick peek into the future:  
> David ends up getting married and having two kids. Thomas was one of his groomsmen. He and Thomas talk every so often over the phone when Thomas needs to vent about how stupid Matt is. They are both still good friends.
> 
> I am currently working on a multi bonus story from 'Deere's' (Mark Dillinger/George Heere) past in Mark's POV. Let's just say Mark has A TON of issues. Look forward to it! :)


	39. Determination

 

            “Now Antonio, calm down. We can explain everything,” Calvin said, trying to soothe the livid Alpha down.

            “You better begin explaining quickly then,” he replied tersely with crossed arms. Thomas stepped up closer to his back with a frown and laid a hand on his shoulder. The Alpha visibly relaxed at the touch.

            “We had some ideas on how to help you guys out on-,” Teddy began.

            “The idea was-,” Calvin said at the same time.

            “You never told us anything-,” George started.

            They all three stopped and looked at one another in frustration.

            “It was MY idea,” Michael said, stepping up to the front of the group to face his father. “I know you guys are in trouble. The phone hasn’t stopped ringing since that night with Maria. She, and probably my grandparents, are making your life miserable with the company. None of it is right.”

            “That isn’t something you need to worry about, anak,” Antonio told him with a frown. “Getting all of these people involved in our problems isn’t going to help.”

            “Excuse me, but ‘these people’ are your friends, you idiot,” Sandra said with a scowl as she strutted to Michael’s side, a haughty look in her green eyes. “How many times did we help each other out when times got tough? Mark and Lucas almost killed a guy for bullying Tommy! Just because it was a long time ago doesn’t mean we’ve forgotten how much you mean to us,” she said, then gritted her teeth. “I know it seems like I’ve changed and forgot how much I cared for Tommy, Matt, and Jenny. But not a day goes by that I don’t think about them. I have so many regrets, so let me make it up to them now. Let me make it up to YOU now,” she said tearfully.

            “We didn’t almost kill him,” Mark said petulantly.

            “Just roughened him up a bit,” Lucas nodded in agreement.

            “Will you two shut up! I’m trying to be sentimental!” Sandra snapped at them, causing the two men to grow silent.

            “Thanks for being willing to help, but I don’t know what you can do that doesn’t involve losing most of your company supporters. My family may have given me the Mell’s company, but they still have the majority support of our sponsors. Our companies are too interconnected for us not to all be negatively affected,” Antonio said with a sigh as he walked over to the couch and sat down. It was as if he had lost the will to be angry.

            Thomas followed him and took a seat next to him. He gently put a hand on his back and left it there.

            “So, you two are back together?” Mark asked forlornly, staring at them with a longing expression. Michael wondered if he had a crush on his dad when they were younger. Sandra had said he had almost killed a guy for bullying him.

            “For now,” Thomas said worriedly.

            “We ARE together, and we are staying that way,” Antonio said while he took Thomas’s hand and squeezed it.

            Mark nodded and then reluctantly looked away to turn his attention to Matt. The Alpha was staring at his son with a grimace on his face. Rich was looking back at him with a stubborn expression. They seemed to be communicating with their eyes alone.

            “Matt,” Mark said to gain the other Alphas attention, “I have an offer for you.”

            Matt blinked and looked over at Mark with a scowl.

            “What?” he snapped irritably.

            “Do you remember Mr. Montgomery from the firm you used to work at before…well…you know?” Mark asked uncomfortably.

            “You mean do I remember the boss who fired me for helping Tommy out? The guy who sold out to that bitch Maria? Yeah, I remember,” the man responded heatedly.

            “I doubt you know this,” Mark said as he cautiously walked closer to the shorter Alpha, “but Mr. Montgomery retired a couple of years back. I’ve had the opportunity to be its primary funder for over the past ten years and his son is now in charge. He also happens to be a good friend of mine.”

            “You’re friends with a middle-class Beta?” Matt asked snidely, “Nice to see you lowered your standards over the years.”

            “That’s uncalled for, you prick,” Lucas said, coming to Mark’s aide. “Mark is trying to offer you a job opportunity. You could at least hear him out!”

            “Oh? You want me to hear him out like he did me when I begged him to set Jenny up with a doctor after that Alpha cow scared off our first one? What about when I asked you? Or even Sandra? Not one of you gave a fuck when it mattered the most. You all can go to hell for all I care! Come on Rich!” Matt said angrily as he waved his son towards the door.

            “Dad-!” Rich began with an equal amount of anger.

            “We are all sorry for that. It took our kids manipulating us into meeting here to realize that we need to grow some balls and try harder. We are here now to make it up to everyone we’ve pushed to the side over the years, and that includes you,” Sandra said sadly. Mark and Lucas both nodded their heads in agreement behind her.

            “An apology isn’t going to bring Jenny back,” Matt said, his eyes full of hurt, “Come on Rich!”

            “I’m not going!” Rich said with a scowl.

            “Damn kid,” Matt growled as he began to walk over to his son.

            “I’m sick of you using Jenny as an excuse not to talk to any of us!” George said as he grabbed Matt’s arm and held him there.

            “Let go, Heere,” Matt hissed.

            “No, he’s right. Jenny wouldn’t want to see you this way,” Thomas said, standing up from the couch and walking towards the group. “You drink all day and push everyone away that tries to get close to you, including your own son,” he said with a glance towards Rich.

            “I work, I put food on the table, and make sure my kid is home at night,” Matt said through gritted teeth. “I’ve worked my ass off to make up for her being gone. None of you have any right to talk about what she would think or feel. Only I knew those things about her, and now she’s gone!” he said in pain.

            Michael looked over to see Rich blink away tears. He remembered that Rich told him once that he could feel the shredded Eternal Bond between his parents. There was no telling what second-hand sadness his friend was feeling from his dad.

            “You’re not the only one who cared about her, Matt. We all did,” Teddy said with a sigh. “She was one of the nicest people I knew.”

            The adults in the group nodded in agreement. Even Antonio, the farthest away, was nodding from the couch. Sandra looked down tearfully and jerked her head up and down quietly.

            “You people don’t know what your talking about!” Matt said as he shook off George and walked away without his son towards the door.

            “I LOVED HER!” Sandra shouted out, causing Matt to stop and stare at her in shock. The rest of the adults, including their children, looked at her in surprise.

            “Momma…,” Brooke whispered with wide, green eyes.

            “She was the best person to have ever been a part of my life. I didn’t have true friends until I met her in seventh grade and even then I had only ever been mean to her. No matter how much I made fun of her status she kept being kind to me. I know I’m a grown adult and things from middle school are better left in the past but meeting her changed my perspective on our class system,” she said, wiping her eyes and causing her mascara to smudge slightly. “That girl was the best thing to have ever happened to me. And yeah, she is gone. I have to live with knowing that I did nothing while she died,” Sandra said with a sob. It was as if she was reliving the heart ache over again. Brooke walked up with tear-filled eyes and embraced her mother as they both cried.

            “We are told our whole lives what to do, how to speak, who to speak with, when to act, where to be. It’s nothing but suffocating. You have to be in…control at all times,” Mark said, looking haunted. George shuffled closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

“Nothing about being an Alpha is as great as it seems. You know that more than anyone. You had someone like Jenny to keep you level-headed your entire life. Toni had Tommy to help him. Me, Sandra, and Lucas didn’t have that support and had to wait longer for people to come into our lives to change our perspectives, and even then we felt powerless and didn’t try to change the status quo. We failed all of you, and for that, I am sorry. Right now, I want to be strong for you, and in the foreseeable future,” Mark finished, holding out his hand towards Matt. Michael noticed Jake looked proud as he gazed at his father.

Matt stared at his hand tiredly, no longer seeming angry.

“This is the most I’ve heard about her,” Rich muttered as his dad stayed silent for over a minute and Mark had laid his hand back down.

The Alpha looked over at his Omega son with widened eyes.

“You never talk about mom. We don’t even have pictures of her in the house. The only reason I’ve gotten to see her face is because of Thomas’s picture albums. I know losing her must have sucked. It must have more than sucked. I couldn’t imagine if something happened to Jake,” he said, glancing at his boyfriend sadly before looking back at his morose father. “I don’t know anything about her other than her face because you refuse to talk to me about her. I could have asked Thomas, but it wouldn’t be the same coming from him like it would be you. Hell, putting mom to the side for a second, I didn’t even know the rest of these people knew you, and they’re my friends’ parents,” he said, indicating towards the other adults in the room. “I don’t know any more about you than I do her. All we do is scream and fight over stupid shit. You get drunk, I get mad, you throw something, I throw something, it’s never ending. It’s true I may not have known her, but I do know from what they’ve said that she wouldn’t be happy about who you have become.”

“Rich-,” Matt whispered.

“And you said you make sure that I’m home at night. I haven’t been home at night in over a week. I’ve been at Jake’s house, but you didn’t know that, did you?” Rich interrupted.

Matt stared at his son with a twisted, painful expression before looking over at Mark.

“I’ll…take your offer into consideration,” the man muttered before turning and leaving the office.

“You can tell me about the plan later. I’m going with him,” Rich said as he patted Jake on the back and followed his dad out the door.

“I’m sure you’ll be getting a call from him within the week, Dilly,” George told Mark with another squeeze to his shoulder.

“Don’t call me that. I didn’t like it then and I don’t like it now,” Mark said, frowning towards the Beta.

The mood in the room began to shift back into a jovial one it had been in before the group of three entered the office. Everyone seemed to relax after the tense moments from before ended.

“Oh my God,” Jeremy croaked out. Michael looked at him in concern, instead of at the door that his friend had walked through moments before.

“You okay, Jer?” Michael asked as he looked Jeremy up and down to see if he was alright.

“Jake’s dad is ‘Dilly’?!” Jeremy asked as he quickly breathed in and out.

            “What are you talking about, Jeremy?” Jake asked, clearly confused.

            “Jeremy…,” George said in a warning tone, a light blush spreading across his face.

            “You said Dilly was the nickname of a girl you dated in college! You lied!” Jeremy said in shock.

            “Jeremy, we’ll talk about it later,” George said quickly.

            “‘Talk about it later’?! You and mom fought like crazy about Dilly for weeks right before she left! And you told me they were a college girlfriend!” Jeremy accused, refusing to let the topic change.

            “‘Fought’?” Mark asked with a perplexed look.

            “Mom found some old journals and folders with ‘Dilly’ written in them over and over again. There was also a necklace with that name engraved on it!” Jeremy told him.

            “Really?” the Alpha asked in surprise. “You kept that thing?”

            “Let’s not get into it. Right, Jeremiah?” his father hissed in a threatening tone. “We are here to help the Mells and Thomas now, not to talk about past relationships.”

            “He’s right. Matt got us off topic,” Calvin said with a clap of his hands. “We need to get down to brass tacks!”

            “After seeing how you handled Matt, I have a feeling I’m not going to be able to stop you guys from doing this for us. So, I just want to say, thank you. We appreciate it,” Antonio said with a small smile when Thomas sat down by his side again.

            “You’re welcome,” Sandra said with a smile, her eyes now red from crying earlier.

            “What are friends for?” Teddy asked, grinning.

            “We need to come back to that necklace,” Mark told George, as he nodded towards Antonio to let him know he was acknowledging his thanks.

            “No, we don’t. It’s no trouble Toni,” George said with a blush in response to Mark. Jeremy stood next to him with a disgruntled expression directed at his dad.

            “Hopefully this will end well,” Lucas muttered pessimistically as he smirked towards Mark and George.  

 

* * *

 

            Thomas noticed Jeremy fidgeting nervously at his side. His son and his mate’s Bond was probably filled with anxiety and uneasy apprehension. Michael shifted looked over at Jeremy with a small smile, causing Jeremy to squeeze Michael’s hand in silent appreciation. Thomas guessed Michael had thrown a calming emotion his way. The older Omega couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy. He and Antonio hadn’t talked about completing their Bond, and Thomas was waiting on his mate to bring it up. It might be a long wait considering they were still trying to shake off the Mell family.

            Thomas was the only parent left in town to take the boys to their first prenatal visit. Antonio and George were on their separate trips for the final phase of the plan they had come up with the other day in Lucas’s office. Sandra, Lucas, Calvin, Teddy, and Mark had all left too. It felt frustrating to see his friends and mate going out and doing something to help the situation while he could do nothing but stay behind for doctor visits.

            “I was nervous on my first visit too,” Thomas said from his seat in front of them, putting his magazine down as he spoke. If he was here for a doctor visit, he might as well do it right and help calm the nervous boy down.

            “I just…don’t want anything to be wrong,” Jeremy muttered worriedly.

            “Understandable. I felt the same way,” Thomas replied with a sympathetic look. “It gets better when you’re in there though. As soon as you hear that heartbeat, all your worries seem to disappear.”

            “I hope so,” the younger Omega said, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

            “Can you still feel them through your Bond?” Michael asked curiously.

            “They’re sleeping right now, but I still feel them there,” Jeremy said with a nod.

            “Good, that’s a good sign, right?” Michael said soothingly.

            “I guess so,” Jeremy muttered positively, though he still looked anxious. “Thanks for coming with us, Thomas. It means a lot that you came.”

            “Jeremy Heere,” a nurse called from across the room before Thomas could respond properly.

            “Here!” Jeremy squeaked as he stood up abruptly and stiffly walked across the room. Michael and Thomas gave him worried looks as they followed close behind them.

            Thomas did his best not to smile as Michael quickened his pace to catch up with the anxious boy in front of them. It was good to see his son being so attentive. Thomas remembered his time in a waiting room like this, only he was alone. It was hard to believe that it was almost 18 years ago…

 

 

            _Thomas fidgeted nervously in his seat._

_He looked around at the stark white waiting room, his anxiety flaring up. The life inside him began to embrace him playfully in response to his fearful emotions. Thomas gave a small smile and rubbed his barely swollen abdomen gently._

_“I’m okay. Daddy is just a little nervous,” he muttered quietly._

_Thomas wished Antonio was there beside him. The Alpha always knew what to say to calm him down. Their one-sided Bond was silent, so Antonio was thankfully not in extreme distress at the moment. For that, Thomas was relieved._

_“Thomas Avery,” the nurse called out._

_Thomas stood up with a wave and headed over to the elderly nurse._

_“Come this way,” she said primly, turning away from him and heading down the hall._

_The Omega didn’t reply as he followed her direction. This would be the first time he would hear his child’s heartbeat, and no rude nurse was going to ruin that for him. He would enjoy every moment with his baby that he could, especially since the court trials were not looking to be in his favor. Matt was fighting the good fight, but Thomas didn’t think it would last much longer._

_“Lay down on the table,” the nurse commanded as she moved the machine into place._

_Thomas, once again ignoring her rudeness, laid down on the table. The nurse raised the back part of the table up for his comfort and lifted his shirt up. She then squirted gel over his abdomen, causing him to shiver at the coldness of the substance, and pressed the probe onto his skin. He laid there quietly as she glided the machine over his abdomen._

_The silence of the room was interrupted as a rhythmic sound came from the machine. Thomas felt a grin spread across his face, his worries ceasing. It was different hearing his and Antonio’s child’s existence than feeling it. That quick, rapid heartbeat made everything he was going through with the Mells feel validated. This tiny being in his body was worth fighting for, no questions asked._

_“Incredible,” he muttered._

 

            “Incredible,” a voice said, shaking him from his thoughts.

            Thomas looked down to see Jeremy and Michael listening to a rhythmic sound that reminded him of all those years ago. Both of their hands were entwined together as they grinned at the steady echo of their child’s life source.

            “They sound good,” the young nurse said with a smile as she took in the boys’ happy smiles.

            Thomas smiled along with them as he listened to the heartbeat of his grandchild. It brought a profound peace to him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He closed his eyes and felt himself gain a new sense of determination. He opened his eyes slowly and had one last thought before they left the room.

            _They won’t take this from me again._

           

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan goes into action in the next chapter. Special thanks to Wintergreen__Tictac for their ideas on the Thomas flashback moment! Look forward to the next chapter! Thanks for all the kudos and comments, you guys are awesome supporters! :)


	40. Bonus # 5: Control Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Mark and Georges' story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There are some dark elements in this story. If you can't handle talk of rape, people getting the stuffing beat out of them, homophobic slurs, or sexually charged thoughts, do NOT read this bonus. 
> 
> Side note: Mark is NOT Jake and George is NOT Jeremy. They are different people and have different personalities from their kids. Mark is not a goofball jock like Jake is and George is not an anxious bean like Jeremy. They handle things differently and have sides to them that their sons don't have. 
> 
> Also, there is a scene in here that is pretty dark for me. I don't know, maybe I'm overplaying it, but I'm not used to writing things like it. The first thing I think some will think is that a couple of the characters go too far. And they do, but that is the point. The point was that they go too far and need to acknowledge how they went about handling the situation was wrong. 
> 
> With that vagueness, I present you, the bonus chapter!

**_November 1988, Junior year of high school_ **

_Mark Dillinger had been thinking a lot about George Heere’s hands lately. Not in a creepy, fetish way, but in a nonchalant, observational way. They were bigger than the average guy in their grade’s hands with long, pale fingers. They weren’t big in a long and skinny sense, but in a masculine, brick-breaking one. George’s hands could probably cover his entire face._

_Covering his face so he couldn’t make a sound while he thrusted in and out of his body roughly._

_That thought made his cheeks heat up. He should NOT be thinking about his friend like that. Especially his middle-class beta friend. It’s not as if he had plans to talk about it with anyone else anyway. It was better that he kept these thoughts to himself than express them aloud._

_Honestly, the Alpha didn’t mean to think about them as much as he did. They started as random thoughts that would pop into his head whenever George was telling a story with expressive hand motions, or when he was playing basketball and gripped the ball with one big hand. Sometimes he had to leave the room to compose himself when these moments happened._

_It used to be much simpler when he hated George Heere with a fiery passion. They had met in elementary school, and had even hung out in the same group, but had little to do with one another until middle school. Well, until George Heere punched him in the face for disrespecting a Beta girl who had asked him out._

_“I don’t date Betas,” 13-year-old Mark Dillinger said as he stared coldly at the Beta girl in front of him._

_“I-I am s-sorry. I d-didn’t know,” she said tearfully, her face flushed from embarrassment._

_“You should find these things out before acting,” he said icily. Honestly, who did this girl think she was to ask an Alpha out?_

_“O-oh…,” she said while looking down at the ground._

_“Word of advice, try to date people within your own social class. You’ll be better off that way. And wait until you get those braces taken off your teeth or bag your face. It’s a real turn-off,” he said with a smirk as Lucas snickered behind him._

_The girl, unable to contain her tears, turned and ran away sobbing._

_“What’s your damage?” a voice asked from his side. He turned his head to see George Heere glaring at him with a disgusted look._

_“I’m putting a Beta in her place, duh,” he told him, as if he was the stupidest boy on the planet._

_“Looked to me like you were being an asshole,” George said with a scowl._

_“Hey, it’s not my fault she was ignoring the status quo. Plus, she was only after me for my money and status. Girls like that will do anything to get ahead,” he said with a shrug._

_“That girl has been crushing on you since fourth grade. She finally got the courage to ask you out TWO YEARS later, and you treat her like shit? How does that not make you an asshole?” he asked, his pale face grower redder with each passing moment._

_“It’s not my fault she was delusional for two years. Would you have liked it if I would have led her on instead? That would have been a waste of time for me and her,” Mark asked with a raised brow._

_“She isn’t ‘delusional’ for having feelings for someone, and I would have liked it if you would have treated her nicely instead of like roadside garbage!” the boy said in a loud, shaking voice._

_“You’re wasting my time right now. Honestly, Lucas, Betas are super sensitive-,” he began before he saw a fist flying towards his face._

_One minute he was standing, and the next he was on the ground holding his bloody, broken nose._

_“Talk shit like that again, and I’m going to break more than just your nose, ass wipe,” George threatened before walking away._

_“What the hell?” Lucas cried out belatedly as he kneeled to inspect his friend’s nose, “You should sue that guy!”_

_“Just forget it,” Mark said with a huff, “Help me up.”_

_Lucas steadied Mark as he got up while holding his broken nose._

_“Let’s go to the nurse,” Mark said as he began to walk towards the school building with Lucas following close behind._

_Ever since that day, Mark began to grudgingly respect George Heere, though it would take an extreme amount of torture to get him to admit it aloud. No one had ever stood up to him before that moment. Hell, nobody had ever talked to him like that, let alone hit him before then! Sure, it had angered him at the time, but when he was getting his nose fixed, it didn’t take him long to realize that the overall feeling he was experiencing was excitement._

_George Heere was an anomaly in Mark Dillinger’s world now. He did not shower compliments on him or act submissive whenever he was around. Even when George was surrounded by Antonio, Lucas, himself, and eventually Sandra he never changed the way he spoke or acted. It was also unbelievable to think it, but George Heere wanted nothing from him._

_After that, it didn’t take long for Mark to find out that more people like George Heere existed. He met them in the forms of Calvin Canigula, Theodore “Teddy” Rolan, and even in an Omega, Thomas Avery. George Heere had expanded Mark’s social network with one punch. Even Lucas had gained an unwavering respect for their social group over the years, and Lucas Valentine’s good opinion was hard to come by._

_“Look at all the groupies,” Lucas sneered from his side._

_Mark blinked and looked up, he had been lost in thought and forgot he was in the middle of basketball practice. He glanced over to see five girls in their class eyeing up the boys on the court._

_“Who are they here for today?” he asked his friend._

_“I think Heere,” Lucas said as he followed their gazes to the curly-haired boy practicing his lay-ups._

_“Wasn’t it Teddy yesterday?” he asked lazily, eyeing the girls with narrowed dark blue eyes as they giggled and waved towards the court._

_“I think so. Him or Antonio,” Lucas said with a shrug._

_“I told Antonio not to let them get their hopes up. They only think he’s attainable because he’s nice to them,” Mark said with a shake of his head, “That’s why they don’t mess with us.”_

_“Be nice or George will clean your clock again,” Lucas said with a snicker._

_Mark rolled his eyes and began to follow George’s movements on the court. He really was graceful for being such a big guy. The Beta was the only guy in their grade who was the same height as Mark’s 6 foot 3 inches. The difference was that Mark was tall and lean, while George was tall and broad. George had bigger hands too._

_Mark clenched his fists tightly as his thoughts raced._

_Big hands holding him down. Big hands holding Mark’s hands down so he could have his way with him anyway he liked. Rough, quick thrusts. A mixing of sweat and saliva as opened-mouthed kisses touched every inch of his skin. Utter loss of control. A control that Mark needed to lose so desperately, even for a few minutes._

_“You okay, dude? You look red?” Lucas asked as he placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder in concern._

_“I’m fine!” Mark said, jumping up to get away from the unwanted touch._

_“You felt warm too. Are you getting sick?” Lucas asked, staring at him as if he had grown a third eye._

_“No! I just need…to go to the bathroom,” he said quickly as he ran out of the gym and into the locker room._

_Mark looked down in relief to see that his dick hadn’t exposed his innermost thoughts. That would have been hard to explain to Lucas and anyone else who might have been watching him._

_“You okay?” someone asked from the other side of the lockers._

_Mark jumped and looked quickly over to see Thomas standing there with a look of concern. He noticed he carried a pair of torn, soiled gym shoes in his hands. The Alpha continued to look down and saw the Omega was standing there in his socks._

_“I’m fine,” Mark muttered, “What happened to your shoes? They were new, weren’t they?”_

_“Oh, I dropped them in the mud on my way home from school the other day,” Thomas said sheepishly, but looked away from Mark’s intense gaze._

_“You ride home from school with Antonio. What really happened?” Mark asked. He had a feeling he knew what was going on but was giving Thomas a chance to tell the truth._

_“Nothing! I couldn’t catch a ride with Toni because he had a thing to get to, so I walked home and messed up my shoes. It’s not that big of a deal,” Thomas said with a shrug, but still avoided eye contact with the skeptical Alpha._

_“Who was it? Curtis and his asshole friends? That douchebag Mathis? Or all of them?” he asked angrily._

_“None of-,” Thomas began._

_“I’m not stupid, I know they messed up your shoes. Now tell me who it was,” Mark interrupted. Thomas stood quietly for a minute before speaking._

_“Curtis and his friends cornered me after practice yesterday. It wasn’t that big of a deal though,” Thomas said with a look of shame as he rubbed his abdomen with his spare hand._

_Mark walked over to him and lifted his shirt up before Thomas could protest. Thomas’s pale skin was covered in black and blue from his chest to his stomach. The bruising extended to his backside from what Mark could tell. The Omega jerked back and threw his shirt back down._

_“God, Tommy. Why didn’t you tell us? I know Toni doesn’t know or he would have kicked their asses by now!” Mark told his friend angrily._

_“I don’t want you guys to get involved, especially Toni. He has a lot going on right now at school and at home. I don’t want to pile on more baggage, so please don’t tell him or anybody else!” Thomas pleaded._

_“This can’t keep happening. They won’t ever stop! It will be a non-ending thing until graduation, and you might end up in the hospital next time. You know that, right?! How do you think Toni or the rest of us will feel then, huh?” Mark asked, frowning at the quiet Omega._

_“You can’t get involved. Please, just let it slide,” Thomas said._

_Mark gave an aggravated huff before nodding._

_“Fine, I won’t tell Toni,” he said with an eye roll._

_Thomas gave him a look of relief before hiding his ruined shoes in his locker and leaving the locker room. Mark gave a dark, mischievous smirk in the direction that he exited._

_Sure, he wouldn’t tell Toni, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tell anybody else. Mark had been feeling frustrated lately, what with his conflicting emotions concerning a certain Beta. It would be a nice stress reliever to take his built-up tension out on a group of unsuspecting bullies. Plus, he would rather not see his good friend end up in a hospital or dead._

_Whistling happily, Mark walked out of the now deserted locker room with a lilt in his step._

* * *

 

_Mark met Lucas by his locker after school. He felt that the less people knew about his plan the better. Also, he felt that the rest of the group besides Lucas would frown upon his method of revenge._

_“We have a ‘mark’,” he told his friend, who was exchanging books out of his locker._

_“Really? We haven’t had a good ‘mark’ in a while,” Lucas said with a sadistic grin as he shut his locker door, “Who is it and why?”_

_They used the term ‘mark’ in reference to their victims over the years. Before he and Lucas’s ‘reformation’ in middle school, they typically picked random classmates to terrorize in school for the fun of it. In middle school and onward, their ‘marks’ became bullies like they had once been. This wouldn’t be the first time he and Lucas had gotten back at someone who had hurt Thomas. Usually, they kept the rest of their friends in the dark about their vindictive ways of getting revenge._

_“Curtis and his wastoid friends beat up Tommy the other day and trashed his shoes. I found out by accident earlier today and he made me promise not to tell Toni,” Mark said._

_“And yet you’re telling me?” Lucas asked with a raised brow._

_“He told me not to tell Toni, he didn’t mention you,” Mark replied smirking._

_“Smart. Let’s go kick some ass then,” Lucas said with a smirk of his own._

_It wasn’t hard to find Curtis Mitchell or his band of loser friends. They usually spent their time after school smoking pot behind the dumpsters at the back of the school. Mark always thought the Beta losers were a living cliché of moronic stoners who bullied those weaker than them. While Thomas was strong enough to take on anyone of them single-handedly, there was no way he could have taken on their group as a whole. It was a cowardly way to fight, and Mark was going to level the playing field for his Omega friend one way or another._

_“Whatcha up to, Curtis? Drawing straws to see who’s going to fuck who tonight?” Lucas asked as he and Mark sauntered over to the group huddled together beside the dumpsters._

_The group of teens attempted to hide their contraband before realizing it was them by attempting to turn and hide them behind their backs. The idiots didn’t even notice the smoke rising from behind them or realize the entire alley smelled like weed. Morons._

_“What the hell do you shitheads want?” Curtis asked with a sneer, his yellow teeth jutting forward as he stood tall with his weasel friends behind him._

_“Language, language, children,” Lucas said with an air of condescension, “You lower class Betas are so vulgar! Aren’t they, Mark?”_

_“Yeah, though I wouldn’t say ‘vulgar’. Maybe dipshits, assholes, wastoids, or general wastes of space are better terms? Wouldn’t you think?” he asked Lucas with a grin._

_“Are you two looking for a fight or something?” Curtis asked angrily as he clenched his fists at his sides._

_“What gave you a fucking clue? When Lucas called you fags, or when I said you and your band of morons were wastes of space?” Mark asked with a mirthless laugh._

_“Listen here you Alpha fuckers, I don’t know what gave you the balls to come back here to our turf, but you are going to regret stepping foot here if you don’t get the hell out!” Curtis shouted._

_“You seriously are stupid! You really thought you were going to get away with beating the shit out of our friend and trashing his stuff?! You thought that we weren’t going to find out?! The nerve of this fucker, huh Mark?!” Lucas said in fake exasperation._

_“This is about that Omega? You’ve got to be shitting me. What do you two care about him? Isn’t he just your group’s temporary fuck toy until graduation? I mean, even we thought about having a piece of him. It’s nice to share your toys, y’know?” Curtis mocked, smirking as the rest of his friends chuckled along with him._

_“Care to repeat that, you fucker?” Mark asked angrily, walking a few steps toward the group of bullies._

_“Easy there, Mark! We want to make this beating last a while, don’t we? Rushing into it just takes the fun out of it,” Lucas said, laying a hand on Mark’s shoulder as he spoke._

_“You’re right. Thanks for keeping me grounded, dude,” Mark said with a deep inhale and exhale._

_“No problem,” Lucas said once he saw Mark was relaxed again._

_“And you called us fags? What the hell was that, you hippogriffs?!” Curtis asked with a snort._

_The alley grew quiet for a second before Lucas doubled over in laughter._

_“Oh God! Hahahahahaha! D-Did y-you…? Hahaha! H-Hear what h-he called u-us?! Hahahaha! ‘H-hip-pogriffs’! M-Mark?! Hahahhaha!” Lucas gasped for air as he continued to erupt into uncontrollable laughter._

_“I think you meant to say ‘hypocrites’, you uneducated idiot,” Mark said with an eye roll as Lucas braced himself against his body so he wouldn’t fall to the ground from laughing._

_“I’m through with talking to you Alpha fuckers!” Curtis yelled, red in the face from embarrassment, “Let’s get them!”_

_Lucas stood up with gleeful tears in his blue eyes while Mark shifted his legs slightly apart. They both glanced at one another with matching smirks as the group of Betas ran towards them. When they got close enough to count the hairs on their opponents’ heads, Mark and Lucas spoke in unison._

_**“Stop!”**_

**** _The group of Betas halted in their tracks and gave the two Alphas blank stares. It was an interesting difference compared to the angry glares from a few seconds prior. Mark felt his grin turn sadistic._

_**“Get in a line and turn around,”** he Commanded smugly. _

_The group straightened their spines and did as Mark instructed. Lucas wore a similar expression on his face as he strutted around the group thoughtfully._

_“So, Mark? What should we have them do for us?” he asked._

_**“Do the hokey-pokey! Turn yourselves around and shake it all about~”** Lucas sang off-key as the group did as he instructed. _

_“Oh, come on, they beat the shit out of Tommy! We can think of better ways of getting back at them than resorting to childish pranks,” Mark said with a dismissive wave of the hand._

_“I’m sorry, my lord. Please show me how to do this properly,” Lucas said sarcastically with a grin still showing on his face. They both loved to play with their ‘marks’ before getting to the real beat down._

_“What did he say? He wanted to ‘have a piece’ of Tommy? What do you think that means, Luke?” Mark asked snidely._

_“I think he meant rape, Mark. At least, that’s the way I took it!” Lucas said with a mirthless laugh._

_“You know, I took it that way too! It’s good we are on the same page,” Mark said with a dark chuckle._

_**“Pull your pants down and bend over,”** Mark Commanded, sadistic grin still in place. _

_It was moments like these where he liked to be in control. It didn’t feel stifling like it did when he was watching his father work or when he had to behave himself at dinner parties. In this scenario, he chose to be here and was choosing to scare off the deadbeats who hurt and threatened his friend._

_Once they did as instructed Lucas began to laugh._

_“Look at this douche! He’s wearing smiley-faced underwear! Hahaha!” Lucas chortled._

_“Why am I not surprised that Curtis Mitchell wears cartoon boxers? They’re as pathetic as the rest of him,” Mark said with a smirk as he walked over to the dumpster and looked around._

_“What are you doing?” Lucas asked, even though he knew good and well what Mark was doing. The rhetorical questions were all a part of the game. Even if their ‘marks’ couldn’t move or speak, they could still hear and sense things. Mark was told it felt similar to sleep paralysis._

_“Finding something useful like this!” Mark said, grinning evilly as he held up an empty plastic coke bottle._

_“What are you going to do with that?” Lucas enquired with a shit-eating smile._

_“I figured that since they were interested in what rape was all about, that they might want to experience it for themselves first!” Mark said as if it was the most brilliant idea he had ever thought of._

_“Gosh! I think that’s a swell idea, my dude! The only problem is that you don’t have anything to lube it up with,” Lucas said in a seemingly disappointed tone._

_“Well, rape doesn’t usually include lube. I doubt they were going to treat Tommy gently and use something as considerate as lube. We want them to experience the full effect, don’t we?” Mark asked kindly, though his smile suggested otherwise._

_“How awesome of you to think about their education. Really, man, you are seriously looking out for our friends here,” Lucas said mockingly._

_“Of course, I have the best intentions,” he said as he pulled Curtis’s underwear down, exposing his pale butt to the world, “We should start with the one who started it all. It’s only right.”_

_“Totally,” Lucas agreed._

_Mark grinned as he threateningly rubbed the bottle against Curtis’s cheeks._

_“Oh no! He’s crying!” Lucas said in mock horror as he noticed silent tears flowing down the boy’s face._

_“You think he would stop if Tommy started crying? Or if Tommy was begging him to stop?” Mark asked casually._

_“I don’t think so, my bud,” Lucas said with a shake of his head, “It didn’t seem like that to me when he was talking anyway.”_

_“True,” Mark said, continuing to grab the dirty bottle against the bully’s ass crack until he slightly pushed it in to where it was rubbing just outside his hole. The tears on Curtis’s face were now pouring in thick torrents down his face._

_“You know what?” Lucas said in a tired tone._

_“What?” Mark asked with a smirk, knowing where the game was going now._

_“Doesn’t doing this make us just as bad as them? I mean, I don’t want to be labeled as a rapist, even if we are just using a dirty coke bottle,” Lucas said with a shrug._

_“You have a good point, my friend,” Mark said, standing up and throwing the bottle into the dumpster._

_“Want to have them fight each other instead? That way we don’t have to get our own hands messy,” Lucas said, grinning._

_“I like the way you think, Valentine,” Mark said in agreement._

_**“Stand up and pull your pants up,”** Lucas Commanded. _

_The two Alphas proceeded to pull the dumpster lids down so they could sit on top of them. By the time they were done, the group had completed their instructions. Mark could still see the tear tracts on Curtis’s face, much to his satisfaction._

_“You can do the honors, good old pal of mine!” Lucas said gleefully._

_"Why thank you, best buddy!” Mark said happily as he turned his sadistic grin onto the waiting Betas._

**_“Everyone hit Curtis Mitchell as hard as you can!”_ ** _he Commanded._

**_“Don’t forget to kick!”_ ** _Lucas added from his side._

_The Alpha boys watched in relish as the group began to attack their cowardly leader in full force. Mark kept an eye on the time with his wrist watch so they didn’t get too caught up in the moment. Going to court for murder would be a pain in his and Lucas’s ass._

_When he was about to call it quits, a voice echoed across the alley._

**_“Release!”_ **

_The fighting ceased immediately. Both Alphas turned their heads to see Antonio and the rest of their friends walk into the alley with horrified expressions. Mark did his best to ignore the terrified look George had on his face._

_“What the hell are you two doing?!” Sandra asked as she quickly ran over to Curtis’s beaten form laying on the ground whimpering. His friends stood around them with frightened expressions as they gazed down at their leader’s cowering position._

_Mark rolled his eyes and jumped off the dumpster with Lucas right behind him._

_“What does it look like we’re doing? We’re serving out some much-deserved justice,” Mark said with an unrepentant shrug._

_“It looks to me like you were abusing your Alpha Command and attempting to kill one of our classmates,” Sandra said coldly as she examined the shivering boy on the ground._

_“Don’t be over dramatic, Sandy. We weren’t going to kill him. Mark was just about to call off the beat down when you showed up,” Lucas said with a huff._

_“Were you really? Or were you just going to sit back until you were satisfied?” she asked angrily._

_“I was about to before Toni called it off. A court case would be a pain to deal with,” Mark said._

_“Oh, so you were only going to stop since it entailed you getting into a problematic run in with the law? And not because it would be the decent, merciful thing to do? Is that what you two are all about now? Using your power and status to hurt others?” she snapped as she turned back to attend to Curtis._

_“Oh, come on! We were just leveling the playing field. These guys have been a menace in our school since freshman year. This guy deserved everything he got and more!” Lucas said as he glared viciously at the moaning boy Sandra was pressing on to check for broken ribs._

_“I’m tired of dealing with them! Matt, you take over,” Sandra said gruffly._

_Matt looked over at the two Alphas tiredly._

_“Dudes, I love messing up douches just as much as the next guy, but this is going too far. The guy looks like he’s going to be laid up in bed for a month. He also looks like he needs to get to a hospital,” he told them as he wrapped an arm around a distraught Jenny, who was looking down at Curtis worriedly._

_“Not cool,” Teddy said with a glare towards them, Calvin stood at his side with the same expression and nodded at his comment._

_“Whatever…,” Lucas muttered as he nodded his head towards the exit. Mark nodded and began to walk away when he heard Curtis’s whimpering voice echo through the alley way._

_“T-They r-raped me!” he cried out in a pitiful, gasping voice, “They g-grabbed a bo-bottle and r-raped m-me!”_

_“Bullshit, you little fucker!” Lucas cried out angrily before stalking towards the boy threateningly. Teddy and Calvin grabbed him before he could get closer._

_“It’s true!”_

_“We were there! We heard them doing it even though Curtis was crying!”_

_“They even laughed about it!” the rest of the group shouted._

_“That’s a damn lie!” Mark shouted out angrily before being shoved against one of the alley’s brick walls. He looked up to see George glaring at him as if he was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. It made Mark shrivel up inside._

_“Is that fucking true? Did you rape him? I know you beat the shit out of him, but rape?” he asked in a quiet voice, but with a deep tone of disappointment. Mark hated the way George was looking at him. It was as if he had committed an act of deep betrayal and George was just now hearing about it. Anger, he could easily handle, but disappointment was something that he despised._

_“Get the fuck off me or I’ll-!” he began to yell._

_“Or what? You’re going to Alpha Command me like you did him,” George said, shoving his head towards Curtis, who was still on the ground groveling, “Are you going to have someone beat the hell out of me too?!” he began to shout while shoving Mark deeper into the building’s bricks._

_“GET OFF ME!” Mark shouted back as he forcefully shoved George away from him. “I didn’t rape that son of a bitch! I threatened him with it, yeah! But I never did do it! It was just a threat!”_

_“Why would you threaten someone with that?! That’s just sick!” George yelled back angrily._

_“Yeah it’s sick! Why did you think we threatened him with it?! Because he threatened to do it to Tommy first! The little bitch told me and Lucas that him and his fucking friends were planning to gang rape Tommy! What else were we supposed to do?! Walk away and let them do it?! We couldn’t just let them get away with it!” Mark yelled. “All of this shit started because they beat up on Tommy and tore up the new shoes his parents’ scrapped up the money to buy for him for basketball! You remember, he was so damn proud of those kicks! And they trashed them and beat the hell out of him like it was nothing! Like **he** was nothing! Just look under his shirt if you don’t believe me! I don’t regret a damn thing me or Lucas did! Not a fucking thing!” he cried out, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared hatefully at the sniveling boy on the ground. _

_George slowly blinked at him before turning around and walking towards Sandra. He knelt beside her and patted her on the back gently._

_“Leave him alone, it’s time to go. This guy doesn’t deserve our help and he’s been tortured enough,” he told her as he stood up and walked out of the alley way without sparing another glance in Mark’s direction. That hurt more than Mark was willing to admit even to himself._

_“Dip shit,” Teddy muttered towards Curtis as he walked away quietly after releasing his hold on Lucas._

_“Bastard,” Calvin said as he spit near the boy’s head before leaving and letting go of Lucas’s arm._

_Sandra pressed on his rib one more time, causing him to yelp in pain, before getting up and walking away. Jenny’s gaze had hardened, she shook her head and calmly walked after Sandra. Lucas walked over to stand beside Mark as Matt kicked Curtis’s legs roughly before leaving._

_Thomas and Antonio stood side by side. The Omega looked like he was about to throw up, Mark couldn’t blame him. If he found out he was on the top of the list to be a victim of rape, he would be sick too. Antonio, on the other hand, stared down coldly at the boy in silence. He turned and pulled Thomas’s shirt up to reveal the patchwork of bruising covering the Omega’s pale skin. The Alpha merely blinked and pulled the shirt back down._

_When Mark thought he was going to turn and leave without a word, Antonio marched towards the boy with purpose and pulled Curtis up off the ground, effectively standing him up on his feet. Pain marred the boy’s features as he struggled to stand. Antonio then grabbed a fist full of the Beta’s dirty shirt and roughly pulled him centimeters from his face._

_“You touch a hair on his head,” he said icily, indicating towards Thomas with his head, “and I’ll finish what they started.”_

_With that, he let the boy tumble to the ground in a heap before grabbing onto Thomas’s hand and leading the Omega away from the alley. Lucas and Mark gave the group one last scathing gaze before following the two out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note about my life: Sorry it has been a few weeks. I've been taking online classes for my four year degree in nursing and I've been studying for my state licensure exam for nursing. I found out I passed a few days ago and have been applying for jobs. I have been writing on this story on and off, so I can assure you that I will not drop or forget about it. It will be finished before it is all said and done! 
> 
> Note about the story: Okay, I can talk a little bit more about it now. The whole Mark and Lucas thing with the bullies was a dark thing for me to write about for obvious reasons. Mark has a sick sense of justice at this age that he doesn't have when he is in the present time of the story. A lot of that change is because of George. Not all the Alphas I write about are necessarily good people who care about others (like Antonio or Michael), and you don't have to look any farther than Maria to see that. I do feel they both went overboard and shouldn't have done what they did. The point of me writing that scene was to show how arrogant and cruel they are when it comes to people they don't like. Teenage Mark is a mess without proper guidance on the difference between right and wrong. He also has other issues that will be discussed later. I have more written but I decided to break it up into large chunks. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this twisted bonus chapter. Thank you for the love and support!


	41. Plan in Motion

 

            Michael twiddled his thumbs nervously as he scanned the gray room nervously. He kept reminding himself not to pick at the skin surrounding his nails. Jeremy would be upset to see his nail beds bleeding again if he gave in to his body’s demands. The Alpha wished Jeremy were with him right now, but the adults didn’t think any of the teens besides himself should be there. It would shatter the illusion they were trying to create. The squad had already forced him to give them every detail when everything was said and done.

            Currently, he sat in a stiff Armani suit beside his Alpha father in a boring conference room where they were supposed to be having a meeting with his step-mother and biological grandparents. His muscles were tensed tightly, his back ramrod straight in a black swivel chair that he was doing his best not to move out of anxiety.

            He wished Jeremy was there.

            A calming presence touched his mind. Michael loosened up slightly at the feeling and mentally leaned into it to soak up the positive emotion. He sometimes forgot that Jeremy was technically always with him through the Bond, no matter how far away they were physically. The Bond had been a drastic accident on both their parts when it was first created, but Michael was finding himself relieved to have an instant connection to his mate more and more as the days went by.

            “Are you alright?” Antonio asked with a frown as he glanced over at his son.

            “Yeah,” Michael replied with a nod, “just a little nervous.”

            “Understandable,” he said as he patted him on the back, “we’ll work this out. Don’t worry.”

            Michael nodded again and took a deep breathe in and out to relieve some of his anxiety. It was easier said than done when someone asked him not to worry. Worrying was an automatic reflex for him, especially when it came to confrontational encounters. He may act laid back and aloof, but sometimes he was internally screaming at himself to run away from the source of his stress.

            There was a knock on the door. Michael darted up as his dad stood up slowly in a composed manner. He wondered how the man was able to keep so calm and collected? And how come he hadn’t inherited that part of his Alpha dad?

            “Come in,” he said in a blank tone.

            Michael schooled his features into the emotionless Alpha mask he had created over the years. For this to go over well, he had to remain stoic. He forced his true emotions below the surface of his mind and looked ahead as a group walked into the room.

            Mr. Mell, Michael’s grandfather, led the party with his grandmother following right behind. Behind her came Maria, and then the Mell family’s lawyer. All three Alphas had haughty, condescending expressions as they stared down Antonio. They ignored Michael completely, which was nothing new. The Beta lawyer looked to be visibly sweating at the tension in the room.

            “If we can all sit now, we can proceed with the meeting,” the lawyer said nervously, wiping his brow with a handkerchief he took from his suit pocket.

            Everyone sat down as instructed. The adults appeared to be in a silent stand-off as they took one another in coldly. Michael did his best to smother his anxiety and remain blank. It helped that Jeremy was currently sending soothing waves of comfort over their Bond. He didn’t know what his current state would be without him.

            “Why don’t-,” the lawyer began nervously.

            “What are you thinking Antonio?” Mr. Mell hissed from across the table. “Do you understand what you are risking by acting out in this manner?”

            “I’m 43-years-old. I think I’m way past the age for ‘acting out’, father,” Antonio replied sardonically.

            “Don’t take that tone with me! I’m still your father whether you like it or not and no matter what age you are!” Mr. Mell gritted out angrily.

            “Go back home with Maria, Antonio. All of this can be glossed over, and no one need be the wiser about all this ludicrousness,” Mrs. Mell said as she put a hand on her temperamental husband.

            “I’d hardly call being lied to for almost two decades ‘ludicrous’, mother. And I wasn’t the only one lied to. My son was deceived as well. We’ve spent our entire lives believing that this woman was his mother. Do you honestly think something like that can easily be forgotten?” Mr. Mell asked with a frown. Michael could have sworn he could physically see his dad’s anger bubbling beneath the surface. The tan in his face was slowly turning red.

            “It couldn’t be helped. Maria and her family were not forthright with her ability to have children before your marriage. And the Omega was found to be pregnant right after as well. There was nothing that could have been done otherwise to ensure that no one in the community would find out. It was hard enough as it was knowing over the years that your child was half…of _that_ servant,” Mrs. Mell groused.

Maria nodded at her words and gave Michael a look of disgust. It was a look he was familiar with over the years, so it didn’t phase him. He ignored her and continued to stare out blankly in the direction of the three Alphas. The young Alpha did his best not to snap at them at their obvious dislike of his Omega dad. Thomas had been the best, most present parent he had growing up. They could all go to hell for all he cared.

“Yes, a cruel hardship indeed,” Antonio said calmly with a quirked brow. Michael internally applauded him for keeping his cool.

“Stop this foolishness and go home, Antonio. This doesn’t have to be difficult unless you make it that way,” Mr. Mell said with a growl.

Michael’s father merely blinked and leaned down to grab a packet of papers from his brief case. He then slid them across the table with a ball point pen on top. The entire time he did not make a readable expression.

The three looked at him with frowns before looking down at the stack to read. Michael could see the words ‘Divorce Agreement’ typed plainly in bold letters on the top page of the stack.

“I refuse to sign that,” Maria said simply with a shrug.

“Antonio, you’re leaving us no choice but to do this the hard way,” Mrs. Mell told him through pursed lips.

“This will not occur. I will not allow it!” Mr. Mell said, visibly shaking in anger.

“It doesn’t matter what you want,” Antonio replied plainly, he then turned to Maria. “Are you really going to make us go to court over this matter? You and I both know this marriage has been strained from the beginning. Don’t you want to move on and find someone you can be happy with? Don’t you want to go live your own life without someone telling you what to do all the time?” he asked, his dark eyes slightly pleading.

“All I’ve ever wanted is money and power. Sex is circumstantial to me. I’m in a comfortable position with you as my husband. I’m more than willing to fight in court. You heard how well it went last time from your Omega whore,” she said glibly while brushing her hair from her face with a perfectly manicured hand.

Antonio’s jaw clenched at the insult, but he said nothing in reply. Michael almost growled at her slight towards Thomas.

“I’m guessing you haven’t thought about he ramifications of us having a child together either. The judge will be hard pressed to grant a divorce once he knows a child is involved,” she said snidely without even glancing in Michael’s direction.

“Michael is 17. He will be 18 in a few more months. A court would consider him a legal adult and disqualify him from their decision making on granting a divorce,” Antonio replied, the red in his face turning darker.

“As you said, in a few more months. It still counts as of now,” she said with a smirk that Michael wanted to slap off her face but refrained.

“Evidential proof can be given to show that he isn’t your child to begin with. DNA testing has come a long way over the years,” his father said coldly.

“Oh yes, ruin your and your son’s Alpha reputations. Showing true lineage will really give him a leg up when it comes to being accepted at reputable colleges. No ivy league will want an Omega bastard child. I can guarantee that,” she said as she inspected her nails.

Michael felt his rage turning and shifting underneath his mask of indifference. Jeremy mentally threw more waves of calmness that Michael did his best to internalize, but it was getting harder to do it. The woman in front of him was getting too hateful, despite his mate’s efforts to keep him collected.

“She’s right, Antonio. Don’t forget, we have ways of making problems disappear too,” his grandfather threatened with a cool gaze.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but that will no longer be an issue anymore,” Antonio said, ignoring Maria’s jabs from before.

“What are you talking about?” Mr. Mell asked, anger forming on his face again.

“As of a month ago, all trafficking rings tied to the Mell family were caught and disbanded. Our family has officially been severed from that line of business,” Antonio said smoothly.

“That’s impossible. Do you know how many networks we have across the globe? There is no way you could have dismantled them all,” Mr. Mell said with a snort.

“You’re correct, which is why it has taken me nearly eighteen years to do it. The private holdings you had were difficult to track but not impossible to find with the proper connections,” he explained with a shrug.

Mr. Mell stared at him with a frozen expression before quickly grabbing his phone out of his pocket and scrolling through some information with blinding speed. Mrs. Mell took her phone out of her purse, pressed a few buttons, and held the phone up to her ear. Maria sat there silently with a scathing look directed at Antonio.

“WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY FUCKING MONEY?!” Mr. Mell screeched as he threw his phone onto the table, jumped up, and knocked his chair onto the ground in one harsh movement. He looked like a cobra, ready to strike Antonio at any moment.

“The profit the Mell family has made from human trafficking has been donated to the victims found during the raids I helped orchestrate. Every Omega and low-class Beta found was given more than adequate compensation to start a new life of freedom,” Antonio answered with a blank expression. “Any left over was donated to the new Omega Initiation program I’ve created. With the help of Giovanni Vizzini, I plan to bring it before government officials involved in the judicial systems starting in a few select countries. It will work to undo judicial injustices performed against Omega’s over the years and help acclimate those once in servitude to become their own person without societal prejudice. We plan to bring as much publicity to it as possible. Omegas no longer need to be looked at as second-class citizens. They should have as much freedom as any Beta or Alpha. They should be able to go to any school of their choosing, be allowed to marry whoever they want, and work at any job of their choice. The suppression has to stop,” Antonio said, standing up to his full height, “and I’ll fight until my last breath to make it happen.”

Michael had never felt prouder of his father than he did at that moment.

“No one is answering,” Mrs. Mell said heatedly as she put her phone back in her purse.

“If you are trying to contact your trafficking subordinates, I’m afraid they’re preoccupied in highly secure prisons. They are currently paying for their crimes against humanity by serving lifetime sentences,” Antonio told her with a cool gaze.

“You don’t know what you’ve done, foolish boy!” Mrs. Mell shrieked.

“THAT’S IT! I am stripping you of this company! I should have known letting you associate with that Omega would have detrimental effects! The Board of Trustees will have more than enough to say about this! The whole Alpha community will be up in arms about your traitorous actions!” Mr. Mell yelled.

Michael glanced over to see the lawyer sweating bullets now. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. Honestly, Michael couldn’t blame him.

“You are choosing Omegas over your own Alphas. How shameful,” Maria said with a scowl.

“It isn’t about being an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. It’s about free will. We are all humans no matter what we are and we each have our own God-given rights! We stripped Omegas of everything. Who was next? Betas? All the way up to the high-class ones? If we Alphas only associate with one another, how will we continue with our family lines? How will we learn anything new? If we alienate ourselves, then our kind will quickly become extinct and there isn’t enough of us as it is. We need the other groups to function and maintain order. Without them we are nothing,” Antonio said passionately. Michael had never seen him speak this way before.

“We don’t ‘need’ anybody. If there is anyone in need it is Betas and Omegas. They could never function without us! Do you really believe even _Betas_ could run countries or multi-million-dollar companies?” his father asked with a derisive snort. “They are as useless as Omegas without Alpha leadership. Many still work underneath me, and many of them aren’t even fit to lick my shoes. This world can’t function without Alphas as being the superior beings.”

Michael noticed the lawyer stiffen in his seat. A small grimace made its way on his face as he watched his clients dismiss the worth of his kind.

“Even high-class Betas are wannabe Alphas. They can clean themselves up, make enough money, wear the right clothes, and pass off as presentable. At the end of the day though, they are still come in second best,” Maria said condescendingly, as if Antonio was a child and she was teaching him basic spelling.

“We raised you to know these things, Antonio. Honestly, these are known facts that just aren’t said aloud. They are all insinuated plainly enough though,” Mrs. Mell said with a shake of her head. “Even your son will never be of a high pedigree. He will always be half-Omega.”

“Your sponsors and Board are made up of Betas of all different backgrounds. They helped build this company from the ground up. Even your lawyer is a Beta. Without them, you wouldn’t have been or be able to accomplish anything!” Antonio accused, pointing a finger sharply at his father.

“They were given orders by ME! Do you think they could think for themselves otherwise?! In fact, they are still under my thumb to this day! When I leave here there will be a meeting for your immediate removal. They are mindless sheep that will follow my every move! Don’t think you stand a chance in this company otherwise!” Mr. Mell said with a triumphant grin.

“I don’t know about that,” Antonio replied with a now calm expression.

“What do you mean you don’t know? You will be thrown out of this company by tomorrow morning! No questions asked,” Mr. Mell said with a furious expression.

“Did the audio come in clear?” Michael’s dad asked the room.

“Loud and clear.”

Calvin Canigula’s voice rang out across the room. The three Alphas in front of him looked around the room in pure confusion as they attempted to decipher where the man’s voice was coming from. Michael did his best to suppress a smile that was making its way to his face.

“Ladies and gentlemen, if you would follow me please?” Teddy Rolan’s baritone voice asked as the mic dropped, causing the room to grow silent.

“What is going on?” Mrs. Mell hissed to her son.

“Retribution,” Antonio said coldly with a penetrating stare.

Not even a minute after he said this, there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Thomas, who entered the room and widened the door for the large group of people walking into the conference room. The Omega kept his facial expression blank as he stared vacantly at the incoming party.

Michael watched as the group of middle-aged and elderly Betas. Behind them came Sandra Lohst, Mark Dillinger, and Lucas Valentine with haughty expressions on their faces. Teddy and Calvin made their way behind them with George Heere, who was assisting an elderly lady using a cane into the room.

When the room had settled and everyone had taken a seat, an older, dark-skinned Beta man stood up with a scowl. The rest of the room looked up at him with similar expressions. The older woman George had helped sit down looked like she had tasted something bitter.

“So, I don’t think it should come as a surprise to anyone in this room about why we are all here,” he said stiffly.

“On the contrary, Bates, what are you doing here?” Mr. Mell asked heatedly. “This was supposed to be a private affair between us and our son.”

“It’s not very private with a lawyer in the room,” the Beta replied with a snap.

“You may be a member of the board of trustees, but-,” Mr. Mell began angrily.

“Yes, I am…how did you put it? One of those ‘mindless sheep’?” he interrupted coldly. “I honestly didn’t have a clue on why Antonio asked me to come here today, but it certainly never crossed my mind that he led me here so I could hear such vile things be spewed by people I respected for so many years,” he finished with a shake of his head.

“I think the Board doesn’t have to discuss this farther to cast a vote over this matter,” another voiced from the group.

“All in motion to terminate Antonio Mell Sr. from the Board, say ‘aye’,” the elderly Beta said with a raised hand.

“Aye!” was the resounding response from every member in attendance.

“You have no authority to do this!” Mr. Mell said with a growl.

“We are instructed to meet by the chairman of the board, the CEO of the company, or both. Your position is neither one. You have no say in this decision and must leave the premises now,” the man, the chairman, replied dismissively.

“My grandfather built this company from the ground up! I am from a long line of influential Alphas! I refuse to be moved!” he yelled.

“Your son, and thus your family, is still in charge of this company. I hope in time you both can come to terms with your differences of opinion,” the chairman replied.

“We still have plenty of sponsor support! This company will go into the ground without funding!” Mrs. Mell chimed in.

“If Antonio Mell Jr. does not remain as head, I withdraw support,” a middle-aged woman standing beside Lucas said coldly.

Michael recognized her as a sponsor he had met at a party a year ago. In fact, all the people surrounding his friends’ parents were sponsors of the company. He knew the adults had said they were going to bring their connections there, but he hadn’t expected such a big turnout. The plan had been put together last minute and they had been worried that some people wouldn’t be able to make it on such short notice. It was ironic that all but one were Betas.

“Me too,” a balding Asian man chimed in from Sandra’s side with a disapproving frown. The other sponsors standing alongside Mark, Calvin, and Teddy nodded or gave words of affirmation.

“You won’t get away with this Antonio! I’ll ruin you in court! I refuse to sign these damn papers!” Maria shrieked abruptly as she threw the divorce agreement papers across the table in Antonio’s direction. “It doesn’t take a genius to know you’ve been sneaking around behind my back with that Omega trash for 18 years!” she said, pointing at Thomas, who was standing beside Sandra. “All of this was because of _you_! It’s all _your_ fault!” Maria said as she stomped over towards Thomas, who watched at her warily.

“How do you think I felt all these years seeing the man I was married to gazing after a low-life like _you_?! How do you think I felt knowing I had to raise a child that was tainted by _your_ filthy bloodline?! Everything was supposed to go smoothly, but _YOU_ RUINED EVERYTHING WITH _YOUR_ EXISTENCE!” she screamed, making it within striking distance of the startled Omega and raising her hand up to strike him.

Michael and Antonio stood up quickly as she advanced on Thomas, both wearing twin expressions of fury.

A loud slap echoed across the room.

Michael stared at Sandra, who had stepped in front of Thomas, with wide eyes as she struck Maria harshly across the face. Sandra’s cold, piercing green eyes penetrated Maria’s shocked hazel ones. An angry red hand print formed on Maria’s cheek quickly as she looked at Sandra with a scandalized, open-mouthed expression.

“I’m tired of your shit. I refuse to stand by and let you hurt him again. Sign the papers, or I’ll make sure to hurt more than just your pride,” Sandra hissed.

The room grew deathly silent.

The woman sitting next to George shakily stood up with her cane. George carefully let her lean against him for additional support as she steadied herself. Once she was up, the woman cast a cold, brown-eyed stare at Maria, then at the two older Mells.

“I have been a part of the Alpha society for many years, and I have seen many heinous acts committed against many a Beta and Omega. 85 years of being an Alpha have taught me that leading by fear and intimidation doesn’t give you true respect, nor does it give you one of the most important things in life, love. If we Alphas don’t lead by example, if we don’t show compassion towards those who have less than us, we are worthless to this world,” she said with a refined, British accent. The woman then pursed her lips at the Mells.

“Your son has been a wonderful addition to this company. He has been using his power and influence to make this world a less terrible place to live in. If all Alphas behaved as he does, we wouldn’t have as much destitution as we do. When you should be proud of him for living up to his potential, you call him foolish. If anyone has shown how foolish they are, it is you, your wife, and that trollop you call your daughter-in-law,” she said with a look of disapproval.

“And you,” she continued, eyeing Maria reproachfully, “your behavior regarding this young Omega man is deplorable. Take my advice and go learn proper decorum before gracing society with your presence again. Before that, sign those papers and release Mr. Antonio from this sham of a marriage. It should never have taken place to begin with.”

Maria shrank underneath the woman’s strong gaze and picked the divorce papers off the floor. Michael watched in quiet shock as she grabbed the ball point pen Antonio had set out and signed various sheets in the packet. Afterwards, she threw the pen down onto the table and stomped haughtily out of the room.

The woman turned back to the older Mells after she left.

“You two do the same and do not come back here again. There will be serious consequences if I hear you disobeyed this order. It should be enough that I don’t report your illegal activities to the authorities,” she finished with a dismissive wave of her hand.

The room grew quiet when she ceased speaking and sat back down in her seat with George’s help. The occupants of the room then turned their gazes back on the two awestruck Alphas in the middle of the room.

“Lady March!” Mr. Mell said with partially opened lips. He looked like all the life had been drained out of him. Mrs. Mell did not look much better.

“I didn’t ask for you to say my name like a mindless buffoon, Mr. Mell. I told you to leave. Now!” she replied with a light smack of her cane against the floor.

“Yes ma’am,” he said, grabbing his wife’s arm, and leaving the room quickly.

Michael stared at the small, gray-haired lady in confusion. He recognized most of room as being sponsors and board members, but he had never seen her before in his life. It seemed the rest of the room did though as they formed a line to speak with her after the exit of his disgraced grandparents.

The youngest Alpha in the room brushed past the line silently so he could stand next to his Omega father. He noticed Antonio at the head of the line speaking with the older lady with a small, appreciative smile on his face.

“Who is that?” Michael whispered to Thomas.

“Lady Evelyn March, a duchess of a small province in England and second cousin to the current monarch, Queen Elizabeth. She is also the chairwoman of the National Alpha Society Association. Her health has been failing recently, so she hasn’t been able to travel globally as she did in her younger years. She is very well known in Alpha society, especially among older generations,” he explained.

“Alpha among Alphas, huh?” Michael said, impressed. “If she is from England, what is she doing here?” he asked, confused.

“She has been in the country for medical treatment. She has an estate in New York where she resides,” Thomas said.

“And tay knows her? I mean, I’ve never seen her before and I know he knows important people, but a duchess related to the Queen of England? That seems like a stretch even for him,” he said in bewilderment.

“Actually, George invited her here,” Thomas replied with a sly smile, his glasses gleaming under the florescent lighting.

“Mr. Heere?! How does he know her?” he asked in surprise.

“I’m wondering the same,” Mark said, walking up from the front of the line and towards them. “George Heere never fails to surprise me, even now,” he said, shaking his head in astonishment.

“He says he helped design her home in New York a while back. George is a lead architect at a well-known firm,” Thomas said smiling towards his Beta friend, who was still sitting beside Lady March with a polite grin. “George told me she said he reminds her of her deceased husband. She is fond of him and makes sure to keep in touch with him when she’s in the country. He explained our situation to her and she was more than ready to assist in any way she could.”

“Incredible,” Mark said. Michael nodded in agreement.

An hour later, when everyone had left, Michael walked back towards the conference room after having gone to the bathroom. When he turned the corner to meet up with his dads again, he stopped and watched quietly as Thomas rubbed Antonio’s back up and down as the Alpha rested his head on the Omega’s shoulder. He looked exhausted, but relieved as Thomas whispered soothing words into his ear.

Michael gave a small smile and continued to watch the peaceful scene from a short distance away.

 Michael guessed Antonio Mell internally screamed at himself sometimes too. Jeremy helped stop the screaming in his head, Thomas must help stop Antonio’s.

Maybe they weren’t that different after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear some of you already: "Why didn't you have the Mells and that bitch Maria arrested?" "Why didn't Thomas hit Maria instead of Sandra?" "Why do they get off so easy?" "Why put a random OC in there?" "Why not have your established OCs take them down?!"
> 
> Allow me to explain *clears throat*... MY STORY AND I DO WHAT I WANT!!!! Jk!
> 
> Seriously though, the worst things possible happened to them. They lost their money (Antonio drained it from their bank accounts and gave it to the needy), their Alpha reputations are shattered thanks to Lady March (who will play a role in Mark/George's story line), and they lost their positions of power (the Mells and Maria are permanently separated from Antonio's success and company). Those three things were the most important things to them (Thomas talks about that in the chapter 'My Past') and they lost it all for good. They now have to live with the burden of being Alphas without money, power, or their reputations. It is quite ironic since they are now on the level of the people they most despise, Omegas. The situation made me smirk while writing it. Just going to prison wouldn't be enough, I had to hit them where it hurt, their pride. 
> 
> Also, Thomas didn't hit Maria because he is a man and she is a woman. I didn't want the comment section to spiral out of control if he would have been the one to do it. Thomas would have dodged or put a hand up to stop the blow anyway. I don't think it's right for anyone to hit anybody, no matter their gender, but the idea of Thomas even slapping her didn't sit well with me. Plus, Sandra was on cloud nine afterwards and I couldn't take that moment away from her. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the plan come to fruition and look forward to more Jeremy/Michael time with eventual baby bonding! :) Thank you all for the support and encouragement.


	42. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Talk of sexual assault.
> 
> We have some fluffy pregnant Jeremy and Michael scenes too, as requested by popular demand.
> 
> I think this timeline may help a little in case people are wondering about when the present day (excluding past montages) have occurred. I chose 2015 because that is when BMC the musical began. Hope this helps some. 
> 
> Story began in late March 2015 (March since I started this story last March).
> 
> Jeremy became pregnant in early April 2015.
> 
> Early April into early May Michael was locked up by Maria. 
> 
> The confrontation with the Mell family happened in late May. 
> 
> 5 months later is early October. The boys are now in their senior year of high school. Jeremy is 7 months pregnant at this time.
> 
> Baby will be born in late December (around the 27th) of 2015. 
> 
> * Michael’s birthday is March 7th (George Salazar's actual bday)  
> * Jeremy’s birthday is November 23rd (Will Connelly's actual bday)

 

**_5 months later_ **

Michael woke up with a start as he felt a flutter wave through his mind.

The Alpha had been sleeping more soundly as of late after the confrontation in the conference room. It had been five months since the meeting and Michael still couldn’t believe that all of the drama was over. He had been dreaming deeply ever since the stressful time period had ended. It was weird that he had woken up in the middle of the night like this.

The flutter in his mind started again.

 It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, just strange. It was like there was another presence inside his head other than himself and Jeremy. He reached out to feel Jeremy only to find a calm silence. Jeremy was sleeping.

Frowning, Michael got up from bed and rubbed his temples as the fluttering escalated. It felt…happy? Michael hesitantly reached out to mentally poke at the presence.

A smile broke out on Michael’s face as the force went from happy to elated in an instant. It curled around him and bounced ecstatically throughout his mind. He could feel Jeremy stir in another part of his head, causing the other presence to express more joy and contentment.

Michael could sense Jeremy’s surprise and curiosity on the other end of the Bond.

A few moments of them both connecting with the presence back and forth passed before a random thought occurred to Michael. It caused his insides to quiver in a rush of excitement.

Rich’s words filtered back to him:

 

_“I never knew mom, but she and dad did have a Bond. I’m not going to act like I know the reason why, but I can feel their broken Bond. I guess it’s because I’m their kid, but I can feel the emptiness when I’m alone with my dad. It’s difficult to explain.”_

Michael flew out of his bed.

Throwing his hoodie and shoes on, he snuck out of his room. He tip-toed past his parent’s room and began to run as he flew down the stair case. When he made it to the garage, he took out his keys from his hoodie.

Starting his car, he backed out of the garage and sped towards the nearest 7-Eleven. He practically ran into the building soon after he parked and locked the door behind him. The clock on the wall showed it was three in the morning. The night shift cashier looked up from a magazine with a bored expression before looking back down again.

Michael practically skipped down the aisle to the slushy machines. He grabbed himself a large cup and Jeremy a small. Jeremy had cut himself off from having too much sugar while he was carrying their child. He had been reading countless baby and pregnancy books Thomas had leant him from his time when he was pregnant with Michael. The blue-eyed brunette had been following each and every word from the literature like it was his religion. Michael would probably have rolled his eyes in exasperation if he didn’t find it so adorable.

After he was done filling the cups and putting lids on them, he quickly brought them up to the register. The cashier took his cash with the same bland expression from before and handed Michael back his change with a vacant look in his eyes. Michael thanked him cheerfully, not put off by his indifferent behavior, and left the convenience store with his purchases in tow.

When he got into his car, he sped towards Jeremy’s house, he heard his cell phone go off. He looked down to see Jeremy’s name pop up back at him. He answered the call immediately.

“What’s going on? You’re freaking out and you won’t answer me through the Bond,” Jeremy asked curiously.

“I don’t want to talk about it over the phone. I’m a few minutes away from your house right now and I have a present for you!” Michael all but sang happily. He was on his way to giggling like a school girl at his sudden realization. Jeremy had no idea what was coming his way right now.

“Okay? I’ll be waiting by the door,” he said, even more perplexed, before hanging up.

Michael grinned widely as he turned onto Jeremy’s street.

After parking and grabbing the slushies, he strutted up the driveway with a dopey smile. The Alpha always felt giddily suspenseful before he saw Jeremy now. His mate was always with him through the Bond, but it was always different when he was in Jeremy’s presence. The emotions ran deeper the closer he was physically to the Omega. Michael’s body hummed with anticipation as he got closer to the front door where he knew Jeremy was.

The door opened slowly as Jeremy carefully tried to avoid making the squeaking sound the hinges of the door sometimes made. The excitement and pure joy rolled down Michael’s back in large, tsunami-like waves as he took in the sudden appearance of his pregnant mate. Jeremy’s stomach was noticeably swollen as it popped out of his midnight blue robe and stretched out his large grey nightshirt and light blue pajama pants. Michael felt a surge of warmth at the sight.

Jeremy had just turned seven months pregnant, and with it, came every emotion and craving imaginable. Michael hoped his midnight runs to the grocery store for cantaloupe and his almost daily drive to the nearest Mexican restaurant were drawing to a close after the next few months. He was also praying the spontaneous laughter and crying would end soon too. It had been exhausting keeping up with Jeremy’s needs and wants, but Michael still found the Omega and baby inside him worth it. About three more months and that would be the end of Michael’s pregnancy nightmares.

“Come in, it’s cold,” Jeremy said, beckoning Michael with one hand while the other held the door firmly in place.

Michael quietly slid into the house past Jeremy, who slowly closed the door and turned the lock. He turned around to gaze at Michael curiously. The Alpha grinned as a surge of warmth and joy flowed through him from an unseen source. Michael handed Jeremy his slushy, received a smile of gratitude, and silently lowered himself to the floor on his knees in front of Jeremy’s stomach. He set his slushy to the side as an afterthought.

“May I?” he asked as he held a hand up towards Jeremy’s protruding abdomen. Jeremy had complained that he was annoyed at the people who kept randomly coming up and touching his belly. It was grating on the young Omega’s nerves as strangers at the mall or even at school would come up to rub against his swollen stomach.

“ _You_ don’t have to ask. It’s everybody else that I have a problem with,” Jeremy said with a smile as he sipped on his cherry slushy.

Michael nodded and looked back down at the mass that was their child. He gently laid a hand against Jeremy’s shirt and gasped as the excitement and warmth surged to greater heights in his mind. His dark eyes teared up at the raw emotion. A small kick landed against his hand, causing Michael’s grin to grow wider.

“You can feel them now?” Jeremy asked in wonderment as he gazed down at Michael in surprise.

“Yeah! I think it has to do with the Bond,” he said, grabbing his slushy and standing up.

“What do you mean?” Jeremy asked as Michael grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to his room.

“I remembered something Rich told me months ago when I was talking to him about Bond stuff. He said that he feels his dad at times and the empty part where his mom would be if she were still alive. I also know that I sometimes feel the half Eternal Bond between dad and tay. It comes in and out, but I think that has to do with it not being totally completed. I think our little guy feels both of us and is finally strong enough to connect with me! How awesome is that?!” Michael explained excitedly.

“That is awesome, Mike!” Jeremy replied with a grin. “But we don’t know if they’re a ‘guy’ yet, y’know?” he continued, now with a stern expression as he shut his bedroom door behind them.

“I know! It’s just a figure of speech, babe. You know I would be just as happy if they were a girl,” Michael said happily as he leaned forwards and kissed one of Jeremy’s cheeks. Michael sat down on Jeremy’s bed while Jeremy sat down at his side tiredly.

“Yeah, I know. These hormones have me tripping out,” Jeremy said with a groan as he gave Michael a kiss back. “I’m ready for all this,” he said gesturing to his stomach, “to be over. I want my clothes to fit again, I want to drink soda again, I want to see my toes again, I want-,” Jeremy lamented on while Michael listened with amusement.

“I don’t know how your dad did this alone,” Jeremy muttered as he ended his tirade and leaned back against the countless pillows George and Michael had donated to ease Jeremy’s comfort. “I can’t imagine going through this without my dad, your dads, our friends, and especially you. I don’t get how he was able to keep it together without Mr. Mell. I’m pretty sure I would be more of an emotional wreck without you around.”

“Well…he did have Rich’s parents there to help. I don’t feel comfortable asking him about that time period. I feel like it will just rub salt in the wound,” Michael said honestly. He definitely didn’t want to remind Thomas Avery of one of the darkest moments of his life. Just the thought of doing that riddled him with guilt.

“I don’t blame you,” Jeremy said with a nod as his eyes slowly closed. The slushy in his hand began to tilt, so Michael gently took the drink out of Jeremy’s hands and set it on the bedside table. Jeremy had been randomly falling asleep throughout his pregnancy. It had worried Michael at first, but now he had gotten used to these moments and saw them as inevitable.

Michael quietly stood up from the bed and grabbed a blanket tossed haphazardly over Jeremy’s desk chair. He carefully spread it over Jeremy’s peaceful form and sat in the chair to sip on his slushy and idly think.

Their entire summer vacation had been a whirl wind of preparations for the baby. Thomas, Antonio, and George had been working on a nursery in Michael’s old room. Michael’s new room had once been Maria’s suite, but now housed Michael’s clothes and bedsheets with a scattering of Jeremy’s clothes and personal items.

They were slowly moving Jeremy’s room over to Michael’s house, much to George Heere’s chagrin. It couldn’t be helped though, since there was obviously more room at the Mell’s house. To make him feel better, Thomas had prepared a room for George to have so he wouldn’t be completely alienated from his son when the baby arrived. It couldn’t be argued that both boys, especially Jeremy, needed to be in the same vicinity as the baby at all times. Their suite was only down the hall from the nursery, and they were planning to use a baby monitor as well when the time came.

When their senior year started, Jeremy had a hard time trying to hide his noticeable bump with oversized sweat shirts and sweaters. It had taken Madeline Lancaster one class period to spread the news to the whole school. It had only taken three minutes in between classes for Chloe Valentine to find Madeline and make her regret her actions. Madeline’s black eye had been a lesson for everyone in the school that if they talked trash about Jeremy Heere, there would be consequences.

Michael was glad his anxious mate had been more preoccupied with the pregnancy itself instead of what their peers were saying about it. Thomas had been teaching Jeremy all things Omega for months. The younger Omega had grown up in a primarily Beta environment. He didn’t have a clue what to expect when it came to Omega pregnancies or child rearing. Jeremy had been hyper-focused on Thomas’s every word when he discussed the baby and how they would react to having an Omega carrier. Michael had to admit that he had taken an interest in that line of conversation too.

It had explained a lot of his behavior for his first ten years of life. The younger years below five were a bit hazy, but kindergarten and on was easier to remember. He had been obsessed with following Thomas around in elementary school. Michael only now realized how unnatural the connection must have seemed back then. A son to two Alpha parents following around an Omega servant was certainly an oddity, especially in Alpha society.

Michael’s relationship with Thomas had never been weird to him though, even in later years. He had always considered Thomas as a father figure. Feeling that way about the older Omega was as natural as breathing. He now knew the reason why.

“Sorry, I fell asleep on you,” Jeremy muttered from behind him.

“It’s okay. I’m used to it by now,” Michael told him teasingly with a small grin.

“Hardy har har,” Jeremy said with an eye roll.

Michael snickered as he got up from the chair and slid under the covers to lay beside Jeremy. He took his hand into his own and rubbed slow circles into Jeremy’s hand with his thumb. Jeremy sighed contentedly and laid his head against Michael’s shoulder.

Michael gazed down at his mate lovingly. He felt his Alpha side come slightly to the forefront of his mind. He’d been giving the primal side a little more control at different times to initiate a better relationship between them. Tay had been giving him advice on how to deal with the Alpha inside of him. The better the personal relationship between himself and the Alpha, the more in tune they’ll be with their actions and decisions. If Michael had done this before, then maybe he and Jeremy wouldn’t have had issues in the beginning with starting Bonds unknowingly or having children at seventeen. Not that he had any ill will towards their baby. He was ridiculously proud of the kid and he didn’t even know they were a boy or a girl yet.

The Alpha internally doted on his mate as he gazed down at Jeremy dreamily. His mate was the best of the best, he had been certain of that since the day they met. The Omega had picked him among all others, and that made his pride soar. Those baby blue eyes belonged to him, just like the curly reddish, brown hair and the light dotting of freckles along the bridge of his nose did. His eyes lingered on the long brown lashes resting against Jeremy’s cheeks before making their way down to the bump hidden underneath the light blue blanket they were using for warmth.

His primal side felt smug as he thought about how it only took one coupling to produce a pup. _Baby_ , his human side corrected. The Alpha rolled his eyes. What did it matter what their offspring was called? The point was that it had only taken one time. Not many mated couples could say that for themselves. They had successfully created an everlasting Bond AND managed to have a pup simultaneously. Both were quite pretty amazing accomplishments.

 _Both were decisions you two made **without** us_ , the human groused.

“You’ll get over it,” the Alpha muttered under his breath.

“What?” Jeremy asked as he looked up at Michael’s face with a puzzled frown.

“You’re pretty,” the Alpha complimented to show his adoration for his mate.

Jeremy’s expression froze as he stared at Michael, his blue eyes widening and revealing something that resembled fear. The Bond became flooded with anxiety, shame, and several other negative emotions. His primal side blinked in hurt confusion. He thought he was showing affection, not making his love feel bad.

 _Taking over_ , the human thought as he slipped past the Alpha.

“What’s wrong, Jer?” Michael asked softly as he moved to cradle Jeremy in his arms.

Jeremy shook his head against Michael’s chest and focused on calming down. Their child’s presence fluttered worriedly around his carrier and began to lean helplessly onto Michael’s side of the Bond for assistance.

“Jeremy, baby, you’re going to have to tell me what’s going on? Did he- I mean did I say anything to upset you?” Michael asked carefully. It felt awkward referring to himself in a third person. The Alpha was a part of him after all.

“No… you didn’t do anything wrong,” he answered in a small voice. The Alpha in him gave a sigh of relief. Causing stress to his pregnant mate was not something he had ever meant to do.

“Can you tell me what’s up then?” Michael asked again in concern.

Jeremy stayed silent for a moment before gently pulling away from Michael and avoided looking his mate in the eye. The blue-eyed gaze stared hard at the blanket covering them. Michael patiently waited until Jeremy decided to speak.

“Remember that day your mo-, I mean Maria tried to marry you off to Nicole?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah. The day I about had a damn heart attack,” Michael said grudgingly.

“I mentioned at Pinkberry that Rich put someone in the hospital,” Jeremy said quietly.

Michael thought back to that moment:

 

_“You don’t get picked on do you?” Michael asked protectively. Jeremy shook his head._

_“A couple of years back was my last time. Rich scares the hell out anyone who messes with us. No one has said anything to me since Rich sent a Beta guy to the hospital,” Jeremy said thoughtfully, then looked horrified._

_“Rich sent someone to the hospital?” Christine asked worriedly._

_“The guy was fine. Just a broken collar bone and nose. I d-didn’t mean to say that much,” Jeremy muttered._

_“What did he do?” Michael asked heatedly._

_“Well, he punched him in the face, then knocked him to the ground, and kicked the shit out of him,” Jeremy supplied as he visibly cringed at the memory._

_“Not Rich! The jerk-off who made Rich beat the shit out of him!” Michael said agitatedly._

_“Oh…it doesn’t matter anymore. It was a couple of years back and the guy moved not long after that,” Jeremy said._

_“It must have been bad if Rich got that angry. He has a temper, but he wouldn’t go that far if it wasn’t a big deal,” Christine said with a frown and cast a concerned gaze at Jeremy._

_“What did he do?” Michael asked again with more aggression. He was beginning to see red._

_“I don’t want to talk about it!” Jeremy screeched._

            “Yeah, I remember. I wasn’t going to bring it up until you did. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to now,” Michael said, despite his burning curiosity.

            “No, I’ll talk about it now. We’re Bonded forever and we’re about to have a kid together. I don’t feel right keeping you in the dark about it,” Jeremy said with a shake of his head as he finally looked up at Michael with glassy eyes.

            Michael nodded, but didn’t say anything as Jeremy spoke.

            “It was a couple of years back in sophomore year. Rich and I were still getting picked on by these Beta jocks on the football team. Rich wouldn’t talk to Jake about it because his pride is the size of an elephant,” Jeremy said with a slight eye roll. “I didn’t want to bug you or anyone else about it either. You were having enough problems at home with your mo-, I mean Maria, without me adding onto your list of issues to deal with. I guess I just felt like a burden since mom had left the year before,” he said, looking away from Michael again.

            Michael frowned and wrapped his arms around Jeremy again, squeezing him gently in comfort.

            “You are definitely NOT a burden Jeremiah Heere. Never think that, okay? She was the one with the problem, not you,” Michael muttered against his hair.

            Jeremy sniffed and nodded against his chest as he continued.

            “One day after school, I was late to catch the bus. I had been talking to a teacher about a test and missed it. I got my stuff and was walking down the street back home-.”

            “You should have called me! Your house is like forty minutes on foot!” Michael interrupted angrily. Could Jeremy seriously not count on him back then?

            “I didn’t want to be a burden, remember?” Jeremy said with a sigh. “Are you going to let me finish?”

            “Go ahead,” Michael muttered in irritation as he continued to hold Jeremy close.

            “Anyway, I headed back home and took a short cut across the football field,” Jeremy said with a hard swallow. Michael felt apprehensive as he let his mate talk.

            “One of those guys had stayed late to practice, I guess. He started calling out to me in the beginning. It was just stupid, shitty Omega insults that I was already used to, so I ignored him and kept walking. He got mad at that and started following me. I got nervous, so I started walking faster towards one of the neighborhoods around the school and away from the field. I was hoping with people around he would stop and give up,” Jeremy said quietly, his form beginning to shake in Michael’s arms.

            “I began to run to the gate, and he ran after me. He finally caught up to me around the field house by the gate. He pushed me up against the building and began to say the normal stupid Omega stuff. I thought if I just stood there and took it, he would let me leave sooner. I was so fucking stupid, Michael,” Jeremy sobbed out. Michael squeezed Jeremy a little harder, trying his best not to let his anger get the best of him.

            “He started touching me. My face, my shoulders, my chest, everything. I was so scared, I couldn’t even move. I’ve never felt that scared before,” he sniffed. “He kept talking to me. Asking me ‘if I liked it?’ and ‘if I’d ever taken it up the ass?’, it was so humiliating. The fucker unzipped my pants and started touching me down there. I think I snapped then, because I started pushing at him and telling him to get off. I kept screaming and crying at him to quit, but he kept doing it. He kept saying stupid shit like ‘how much of a slut I was’ and ‘how pre-pretty I looked’. The touching wouldn’t stop. It felt gross, like he was covering me in dirt or grease. I think he would have tried more if Rich wouldn’t have shown up,” he said, shaking violently in Michael’s arms now as he relived the moments leading up to Rich’s entrance.

            “Rich was running on the track and saw us. He came up and- he was so pissed. I’ve never seen Rich that angry. He threw the guy off me and started beating the shit out of him. I was so shocked and horrified that I just stood there and watched Rich wail on him. I ended up falling on the ground I was shaking so hard. Rich wouldn’t stop punching and kicking. I heard bones cracking, but Rich wouldn’t stop. I don’t think he would have stopped until he killed him if I hadn’t gotten up and pulled Rich off him. Rich told him that if he or his friends came near me or himself again, he was going to kill them. Michael, I believed him,” Jeremy sniffed. “The guy threatened to call the police, but Rich, being the cocky son of a bitch, he is, told him to go ahead and admit to everyone that an Omega kicked his ass. I’m shocked that line even worked because we didn’t have any trouble with that group again, and still don’t. The guy who Rich beat the shit out of moved about a month later out of state. I think it made it easier for me to move on without having to see him every day,” Jeremy finished, still shaking in Michael’s embrace.

Michael held him tightly and gently swayed him side-to-side to help calm his mate down. The Alpha was trying to focus on his concern for Jeremy rather than the all-consuming hate he was feeling towards the guy who touched Jeremy. That disrespecting douchebag should be rotting in a prison cell for even looking in his boyfriend’s general direction. Michael wanted to make him pay. A small part of him wished Jeremy would have let Rich kill the bastard.

“You should have told me back then,” Michael muttered against Jeremy’s hair. “I could have made sure that asshole’s life was ruined.”

“I didn’t want-,” Jeremy started.

“You didn’t want to burden me, I get it. That dick shouldn’t be allowed to move off and live his life normally while you stay here and live with what he did. I know you, Jeremy. You internalize everything that happens to you on a day to day basis. I know you think about what he said and did almost every day, don’t you?” Michael said with a grimace.

Jeremy didn’t answer, his silence confirming Michael’s words.

“What he did was evil and cruel, Jeremy. You didn’t deserve what he said or did. You are the most beautiful human being I have ever met, Jer. I love you so much. Hell, I’ve loved you for almost twelve years. Listen to me when I say that what you do deserve is unconditional love and happiness. After everything your bitch mom did to you, dealing with that douchebag and bigots at our school, and everything you’ve had to deal with from people I thought were my family, I can say that you’ve earned it for someone to take care of you and just love you for you. I want to be that person for you. I promise that I’ll spend everyday of our lives telling and showing you that you are worthy of love. I’ll make it my personal mission, I swear,” Michael told him, pulling back gently and gazing at his mate’s watery eyes.

“I love you so damn much,” Michael said, leaning forward and kissing Jeremy’s lips and peppering his face with light kisses.

“You damn Alpha!” Jeremy said as tears leaked down his face. “I’m a fucking pregnant, hormonal mess, and you say shit like that,” he said with a sob as he met Michael’s lips in a passionate kiss and threw his arms around the Alpha’s neck.

Michael smiled against their fused mouths and wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist, doing his best not to squeeze the bump between them.

Jeremy may think they were words that fit the moment, but Michael knew in his heart that he meant everything he had told the Omega. As he promised, he would take time out everyday of their lives together to show Jeremiah Heere how much he was loved by Michael Mell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Life has gotten in the way of this story, but I am determined to finish it! I hope the rough timeline helped above. Since I'm doing a pregnancy in the story, I thought having a consistent time frame may help some people. Also, it has been a year since I started this long, crazy story! I never thought it would take this long to get through it. I kept coming up with new ideas and different paths for the story that I completely ignored my mental deadline of just a few months! Anyway, I hope you've been enjoying the ride so far and look forward to more. Thanks for all the support and encouragement this past year!


End file.
